Screw You !
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Dean voulait juste un verre de plus putain ! Pourquoi était-il encore une fois jeté du bar ? Et qui était ce connard en imper beige et aux yeux putain de bleu qui le regardait fixement comme un débile sans rien dire ? WARNING pour DW : langage fleurit et piquant , comportement exécrable voir carrément dégueulasse, violence et sexualité débridée bref ayez l'estomac bien accroché !
1. Chapter 1

**Screw you !**

**Chapitre 1**

Castiel discutait avec enthousiasme avec l'un de ces nombreux frères , Gabriel , dans un bar . Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps ici pour discuter et prendre du bon temps ou pour se rejoindre avant de rentrer chez eux . De temps en temps Baltazar était aussi de la partie même si lui préférait de loin les boîtes de nuit . Castiel était moins boîtes , trop bruyant pour lui . Il voyait ses autres frères et sœurs plus rarement , ayant presque chacun leur vie bien instaurée . Michel lui était très sérieux peu être un peu trop alors il ne le voyait pratiquement que lors des repas de famille . Lucifer , Luc était le plus imprévisible , pouvant se ramener dans un restaurant très chique comme dans une boîte de nuit pour gay très débridée ou encore au commissariat de police ... Lorsqu'ils vivaient encore tous ensembles , suivant son humeur le matin , Castiel arrivait plus ou moins à deviner où il allait finir la journée . Anna , elle , était très scolaire comme sa sœur aîné , Naomie qui touchait la fin de sa scolarité et s'apprêtait à devenir médecin . Des bosseuses comme ses parents les appelaient . Et enfin le petit dernier , après Castiel , Samandriel qui se cherchait encore .

Gabriel riait d'une de ses blagues vaseuses lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup , inquiétant Castiel qui lui posa la question muette . Son frère lui fit un signe de menton pour lui montrer quelque chose derrière lui . Castiel suivit son indication et pivota sur son tabouret pour voir un homme appuyé sur le bar , tenant un verre à moitié vide et chancelant de plus en plus .

- Tu paris quoi toi ? Entendit-il son frère dire . Qu'il vas s'écrouler raide mort où se réveiller juste à temps pour faire un scandale ?  
>- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait un scandale ? Demanda Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère par dessus son épaule .<br>- Cassie , Cassie , Cassie ... Se lamenta de façon dramatique Gabriel . Je viens ici assez souvent pour te dire que c'est un habitué des scandales .  
>- C'est un habitué ? Pourquoi la gérante le laisse entrer alors ?<br>- Je ne sais pas , Hélène doit certainement bien le connaître ... Enfin , s'il y a encore quelqu'un dans cette chaire imbibé d'alcool à connaître évidement .

Castiel ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder l'homme qui empoigna avec plus de force que nécessaire son verre pour parvenir à l'amener à sa bouche . Il finit malgré tout son whisky et en commanda un autre à la petite blonde . Cependant cette dernière ne voulut pas agréer à sa demande et lui signifia clairement de stopper les frais. C'est sans réelle surprise que Castiel regarda l'homme commencer à s'agiter et à hurler des choses incompréhensibles vu son taux d'alcool dans le sang .

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !

Castiel ne prêtait plus attention à son frère et observait , sans pouvoir s'en empêcher , cet homme ivre qui était maintenant levé et agitait furieusement son verre vide devant lui . Il n'avait jamais vue ce type auparavant , il se souvenait des belles gueules comme ça ! ... Bon là le type avait des cernes profondes sous les yeux , les joues émaciées et le teint terreux mais il pouvait dire avec certitude que cet homme avait une beauté naturelle incontestable qui se percevait même à travers son état négligé voir malade . Il continuait de contempler l'homme soûl , perdu dans ses pensées lorsque deux gros bras passèrent derrière lui et fusèrent vers la belle gueule qui venait de fracasser violemment son verre contre le mur derrière la barmaid qui regardait la scène avec désolation et crainte .

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi , Castiel suivit la progression forcée de l'homme vers l'extérieur et fut surpris de la douceur avec laquelle les videurs le traitaient . L'un d'eux resta même avec lui dans la rue tandis que son collègue retournait en salle .

- Et bah alors ? Tu t'es pris d'affection pour l'ivrogne ? Demanda Gabriel avec un grand sourire moqueur en coin .  
>- Peut être ... Souffla Castiel , ce qui fit perdre à Gabriel son sourire illico .<br>- Houla ! Je te vois venir Castiel ! Et j'aimerais que tu fasses demi-tour maintenant ! Tu sais , ce type n'est pas comme l'un des nombreux animaux que tu as recueilli à la maison .  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Castiel qui avisait la barmaid .<br>- Je veux dire que ce qu'il lui faut , ce ne sont pas des bandages . Ce type est brisé , en mille morceaux . Ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il n'attend plus rien de la vie ! Tu ne peux pas ...

Mais les paroles de Gabriel eu le même impact que s'il les avait dit à un sourd . Son frère était déjà accoudé au bar entrain de héler la barmaid . Castiel avait toujours eut cette sale manie de vouloir s'occuper des personnes mal en point . Pas étonnant qu'il est fini éducateur spécialisé ! Ouais spécialisé certes mais dans les adolescents mal dans leurs peaux principalement . Pas les types adultes , alcooliques , violents et furieux contre la terre entière ! Il voyait déjà cette histoire se terminer dans le sang .

- Non , bien sûr que non il était quelqu'un de très agréable , drôle et il était même très convoité ... La barmaid souffla de désespoir en baissant tristement les yeux sur le verre qu'elle nettoyait . J'ai l'impression de parler de quelqu'un qui est mort ... Confessa t-elle dans un souffle .  
>- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Castiel sans tenir compte du commentaire de la jeune femme blonde .<br>- La mort . Beaucoup de personnes de sa famille sont morts pour ne pas dire tous . Il y a même une légende dans le quartier , la malédiction des Winchester qu'on l'appelait . Expliqua amèrement la jeune femme . Elle changea de nom pour les frères maudits lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui et son frère .  
>- Et maintenant ?<br>- Maintenant ? Demanda la barmaid en regardant longuement par les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur . Maintenant ils sont tous morts . Termina-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres et se retournant pour servir quelqu'un qui voulait une autre bière sans s'excuser auprès de Castiel , voulant clairement arrêter les souvenirs douloureux ici .

Gabriel observait son frère qui était perdu dans ses pensées . Il connaissait cette air là . Castiel l'avait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de ramener un chat ou un chiot affamé chez eux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune sans que leur parents ne le remarquent . Mais l'ampleur de la tâche cette fois était clairement au dessus de ses capacités ! Ce type allait le détruire ! L'écraser avec sa rage et son désespoir !

- Depuis combien de temps il traîne dans ce bar et dans cet état ? Lui demanda subitement Castiel .  
>- Castiel , je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée . Il est ...<br>- Combien ? Redemanda fermement son frère sans faire cas de ses inquiétudes . Gabriel souffla , s'il y avait bien quelqu'un de têtu dans la famille , c'était Castiel .  
>- Aussi loin que je me souvienne , toujours .<br>- Donc au moins un ans . Murmura Castiel plus pour lui tandis qu'il rejetait un coup d'œil dehors .

Ça faisait un ans que Gabriel lui et Baltazar avait décidé de bouger jusque dans cette ville . Un ans qu'il partageait un apparte pour faciliter leur départ dans la vie et un ans que Gabriel venait souvent ici . Soudain il remarqua que le gars de la sécurité était de nouveau à l'intérieur . Sans même une attention pour son frère , Castiel se dirigeait vers l'extérieur .

Il le trouva là , assied sur une chaise qui sortait d'il ne savait où . Il se posta devant l'homme qui avait le profil bas et le dos courbé sans réellement savoir quoi faire par la suite . Ce dernier sembla remarquer ses pieds et redressa une tête visiblement lourde . Pendant plusieurs secondes leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher . Ils regardaient l'un l'autre aussi profondément que possible avant que l'homme ne montre une sourire méprisant .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux connard ? Fit-t-il d'un seul coup en se levant brutalement , dépassant d'une bonne tête Castiel qui pourtant ne cilla pas . Tu veux une photo souvenir enculé ? Continua-t-il de rager , excédé par le stoïcisme de son vis à vis , allant jusqu'à empoigner le col de ce dernier pour le ramener violemment vers lui . À moins que tu ne veuilles ma bite ! C'est ça hein ? Ça peut s'arranger !  
>- Alors c'est ça que tu dis au gens que tu rencontres ? Pas étonnant que tu sois seul .<p>

La réplique de Castiel eut pour effet de surprendre l'homme qui resta coi quelques instants avant qu'il ne grogne tel un animal enragé . Castiel fut durement plaqué contre le mur du bar mais ne se départit pas de son impassibilité . Il détaillait l'homme devant lui sans ciller . Il avait les traits fins et séduisants comme il l'avait estimé . Ses yeux se plissèrent toute fois lorsque le type leva son poing dans les airs .

- Et qu'est ce que ça t'apporterai ? Fit Castiel pour tenter de raisonner son opposant .  
>- Rien , mais c'est fou comme ça défoule !<p>

Castiel s'apprêtait à parer le coup mais celui-ci ne partit jamais . Derrière l'ivrogne se trouvait son frère qui fit une clef de bras au type et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur , juste à côté de Castiel qui regarda le type coincé contre le mur qui se débattait . Malgré sa fâcheuse position , ce type restait calme et ne paniquait pas . Il rageait c'était clair mais restait plutôt calme ... C'était ... Fascinant . Comme s'il était habitué aux situations fâcheuses .

-Tu comprends enfin pourquoi il ne faut pas parler au inconnu hein Castiel ? Pas pitié dis moi que tu comprends ! Fit Gabriel en relâchant le type pour agripper illico son petit frère par le bras et le traîner de force derrière lui .  
>- Il faut que je ... Commença Castiel , aussitôt coupé par son frère .<br>- Que tu rentres sain et sauf à la maison ! Gronda Gabriel en le jetant presque contre sa voiture . Voilà ce qu'il faut que tu fasses !

Castiel regarda son frère avec surprise . Il l'avait rarement vue aussi inquiet alors il cessa de protester et entra dans la voiture que son frère venait de déverrouiller sans rechigner . Gabriel démarra et le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total . Gabriel était sûr que Castiel ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement ... Et s'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait le plus .

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 2**

Gabriel observait son frère qui restait prostré sur le canapé à penser . Il en mettrait sa main à couper que cet idiot pensait à l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure . Il soupira de lassitude . On était samedi soir et pour sûr que Baltazar allait rentrer à point d'heure . Il aurait d'ailleurs dut le rejoindre mais il savait pertinemment que s'il laissait Castiel ne serait ce qu'une seconde , ce petit idiot serait capable de sauter par la fenêtre pour faire bon ce qu'il lui semblait . Castiel avait toujours été d'un calme olympien , ne s'énervant jamais oh grand jamais ! Mais il avait toujours également eut cette façon de s'attitrer des "missions" qu'il devait remplir sans faillir un seul instant . Lorsqu'il était jeune ça passait encore puisque ses protégés n'étaient que des petits chats ou chiens abandonnés puis il était passé aux plus grosses bêbêtes puis aux adolescents mal dans leurs peaux mais là il voyait bien plus gros ! Il visait un gros bonhomme imbibé d'alcool et tout de muscles battit saturés en violence , rage et testostérones ... Et ça , il devait bien avouer , ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Castiel était un ange et c'était sa plus grande qualité comme son plus gros défaut car il ne restait pourtant qu'un simple humain pouvant être blessé physiquement comme psychologiquement .

- Castiel ... Commença Gabriel en s'asseyant à côté de son petit frère .  
>- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire , tu vas me donner les mêmes arguments que lorsque j'ai voulu récupérer un Saint-Bernard adulte à douze ans . Contra immédiatement Castiel sans réellement quitter ses pensées .<br>- Exactement ! Et peut être que maintenant tu as vingt-trois ans mais il reste plus baraqué que toi , plus violent et plus qu'instable . Ce type on doit l'envoyer dans un établissement qui pourra le prendre en charge sans que les personnes l'entourant ne risque de ce faire briser le cou toutes les deux secondes à cause d'une de ses crises de colères !  
>- Ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était un animal sauvage ! S'offusqua le brun en fixant férocement son frère .<br>- Mais c'est un animal sauvage !

Castiel se leva en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet d'agacement . Il était impossible de parler lorsque son frère était dans cet état . Il comptait bien retourner dans sa chambre pour trouver des solutions pour son tout nouveau protégé mais son frangin ne semblait pas de cette avis puisqu'il lui saisit le bras pour le retourner .

- Tu ne le connais pas Castiel , tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable , je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien .  
>- Je sais Gab , mais ... J'en ai besoin . Lorsque je vois de la souffrance , commença à expliquer Castiel en se mettant bien en face de son frère , je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et regarder ailleurs , faire comme si de rien était et passer à autre chose sans remord .<br>- Certes mais ...  
>- Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai fait une dépression d'un mois quant j'avais environ sept ans ? Demanda Castiel .<p>

Gabriel hocha gravement de la tête . Oh que oui qu'il ne souvenait de cette période . Castiel avait beaucoup inquiété tout le monde . Il ne mangeait plus , ne parlait plus et faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits . Son état était tellement critique qu'il avait du être hospitalisé .

- C'était parce que maman ne m'avait pas autorisé à récupérer un chaton blessé , j'avais passé la nuit à l'observer se pelotonner comme il pouvait dans ce froid glacial à miauler à l'aide à toutes personnes passants par là .

- ...

- Le lendemain matin , en allant à l'école , je l'avait retrouvé au même endroit , mort de froid . Alors je me suis dit , des tonnes de personnes étaient passés juste à côté de lui , avait vue sa souffrance et sa détresse mais personne n'avait rien fait !

- ...

- Il était mort seul dans la douleur et le froid sans que personne n'en ait rien à faire ! Et c'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé qu'en faîtes j'étais pire . Parce que moi non seulement je m'inquiétais pour lui mais je le voyais , je le regardais souffrir droit dans les yeux , sans jamais les détourner et je n'ai rien fait non plus. Strictement rien !

- ... Mais ce n'est pas pareil cette fois Castiel c'est ...

- Pire ! Coupa Castiel excédé . C'est un être humain avant tout mais faut croire que tu t'en fiches !

- Non bien sûr que non ! Arrête de me faire passer pour le premier des salopards !

Castiel serra les mâchoires en fixant son frère qui soupira fortement . Gabriel savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriverait jamais à résonner l'autre .

- Très bien , dans ce cas ... Commença Gabriel . Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ce type à la seule condition que s'il lève la main sur toi tu laisses tomber immédiatement et je veux un rapport tous les soirs ! Et si tu as un problème , évite comme tu fais d'habitude de le régler tout seul , surtout avec un tel cas sur les bras c'est clair ?

Castiel hocha lentement de la tête . C'était mieux que rien ! Sans tarder il alla dans sa chambre et fit des recherches . Il devait savoir comment aborder cet homme perturbé sans risquer de se faire chopper par le colback toutes les deux secondes . Il repensa soudain à Luc . Finalement peut être que ses cours d'auto-défense allait l'aider ? Luc avait lourdement insisté lorsqu'il avait quitté l'armée pour l'entraîner à s'en sortir même lorsque deux gros bras voulait s'en prendre à lui . Pendant plusieurs années il l'avait entraîné sans que Castiel sache réellement ce qui l'avait motivé . La seule raison qu'il avait réussit à lui soutirer était : "parce que t'es trop mignon pour ton propre bien" . Il l'avait maudit les premières années pour lui avoir fait mordre la poussière si souvent mais maintenant ...

Soudain une idée lui vint . Il tapa sur son clavier "les frères maudits" mais ne trouva que des références de films , rien de tangible ayant en rapport avec leur ville . Au moins la rumeur était resté local parce que avec les réseaux sociaux certaines rumeurs pouvaient aller loin . Ses yeux commençant à le brûler , il se décida à aller se coucher , s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénario qui pourrait se passer entre lui et ce jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme .

Il se réveilla le lendemain et à peine fut-il debout qu'il enfilait déjà son manteau . Il préférait partir avant que ses frères ne soient réveillés sinon il aurait droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art . Il avisa le bar dans lequel il était hier et regarda rapidement à travers la fenêtre . Il n'y avait pas de trace de l'inconnu mais la propriétaire des lieux vaquait à ses occupations sur l'une des tables. Malgré l'écriteau "fermé" il entra ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la femme châtain .

- Je suis désolé monsieur , c'est ...  
>- Fermé oui je sais mais je ne viens pas pour boire un verre . Fit Castiel en restant à l'entrée du bar , attendant que le propriétaire lui donne la permission de s'approcher .<br>- Et que puis-je pour vous dans ce cas ? Demanda la propriétaire en se levant , laissant ses comptes sur la table .  
>- Je suis ici au sujet du jeune homme d'hier , celui qui était ...<br>- Oh mon dieu ! Dean à recommencé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il vous à menacé ? Pire ?  
>- Calmez vous madame ! Demanda Castiel , Rien de tout ça .<p>

Alors il s'appelait Dean , Dean Winchester ... La femme châtain parut surprise et agréablement apparemment puisqu'elle proposa à Castiel de la rejoindre et de s'asseoir . Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et la rejoignit .

- Castiel Novak , se présenta-t-il en tendant la main que la tenante serra .  
>- Hélène Harvelle .<br>- Je suis éducateur spécialisé , certes je ne m'occupe que des adolescents normalement mais Dean m'as , disons ... Interpellé .

Hélène ne disait rien , totalement surprise de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait été interpellé par Dean autrement que pour lui refaire sa constitution osseuse faciale .

- J'ai remarqué que , malgré ses incartades , vous le tolérez toujours j'en ai donc déduis que vous le connaissez depuis longtemps et j'aimerais donc que vous me racontiez plus précisément ce qui c'est passé avec ce jeune homme .  
>- Hum oui ... D'accord . Répondit Hélène toujours un peu étonné , il fallait dire qu'elle avait perdu espoir depuis le temps . Dean a commencé à agir aussi ... Inconsciemment il y a deux ans , après la mort de son frère , Samuel ... Sammy ... Murmura Hélène perdu dans ses souvenirs . Il était le seul à l'appelé comme ça , le seul que Sam laissait faire .<br>- Comment est-il mort ? Demanda Castiel doucement .  
>- D'un accident de voiture .<br>- Et pourriez vous me parler du décès du reste de sa famille ? Souffla doucement Castiel .

Hélène le jaugea une dernière fois avant de parler .

- ... Leur maison a brûlé lorsque Sam était bébé . Leur mère s'est fait piégé dans l'incendie avec Sam . Elle s'est infligé de grave brûlure en protégeant son enfant contre elle . Sam n'as donc rien eut mais elle a succombé à ses blessures dans l'ambulance . Leur père les a élevés seul , sans jamais chercher à se remettre en couple . Disons que ils n'étaient pas une famille très heureuse , soudé oui mais pas très heureuse ... Puis l'adolescence est arrivée , chacun amenant sont lot de soucis . Sam était très indépendant et ne demandait qu'à sortir de la famille tandis que Dean et bien ... Dean essayait de les tenir soudés , il adorait son père et aimait profondément son frère mais une dispute ne manqua pas d'éclater entre ses deux là ... Hélène fixa soudain le bois de la table avant de reprendre plus doucement . Un accident c'est produit , encore ... Ils se sont battus et leur père s'est cogné la tête sur l'angle de la table . Il est mort sur le coup .

Castiel écoutait et regardait Hélène très attentivement , essayant de se mettre à la place de Dean pour parvenir à ressentir ce qu'il aurait bien put ressentir à ce moment et comprendre son comportement actuel pour pouvoir l'aider . Ses collègues lui avaient dit que c'était à cause de cette méthode qu'il s'attachait trop au gens mais il ne voulait pas faire autrement . Il parlait avec des êtres humains pas des expériences ou des cas.

- Dès lors Sam a tout laissé tombé , ses études , sa petite amie , ses amis et est resté avec son frère . Il était rongé par la culpabilité et voulait absolument s'occuper de Dean qui avait beaucoup de chagrin à ce moment là . Dean s'était occupé toute sa vie de son petit frère et Sam voulait en faire de même vous comprenez ?

Castiel hocha de la tête doucement .

- Mais même si Dean parvint à faire son deuil en partit grâce à son frère , Sam n'en fut jamais capable . Dean s'est donc naturellement porté garant pour veiller sur lui également . Ils sont alors devenus dépendant l'un de l'autre , un amour fraternel fusionnel comme personne n'en avait jamais vue avant les liait . Un amour fort mais destructeur . Ils auraient pu se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre sans aucune hésitation , après tout ils étaient tout ce qui leur restait .

- ... Castiel ne lâchait pas Hélène des yeux , attendant patiemment qu'elle poursuive , tentant de faire abstractions des émotions qui tentaient de le submerger .

- Sam a eu un grave accident de voiture en allant chercher Dean à une soirée . Il perdit ses deux reins , une partie de son foie , son poumon gauche avait été perforé et il avait un traumatisme crânien sans compter ses nombreux hématomes et fractures . Dean est allé sur le billard sans aucune hésitation et a donné un de ses reins à son frère . Sam est resté trois mois dans le coma avant de finir par lâcher prise .

Un long et lourd silence s'installa . Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées avant que Castiel ne reprenne la parole.

- Je sais que cette question vas vous paraître ... Inquiétante mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais devoir prendre des mesures disons ... Personnalisé en ce qui le concerne . J'aurai besoin de son adresse .

Hélène le considéra quelques secondes avant de se résigner . Elle avait tout essayé pour aider Dean sans aucun résultat ... Castiel était peut-être l'inespéré . Alors elle lui donna tout . Lui dit absolument tout . Si ce jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle pouvait aider Dean , elle lui donnerait tout ce dont il aurait besoin .

Et alors que Castiel s'apprêtait à partir, Hélène lui dit de rester et d'écouter sa fille qui connaissait plus qu'elle la vie sentimentale de Dean étant donné qu'ils étaient très proche ... Avant . Sa fille , une jeune femme blonde , était la barmaid qui avait failli se recevoir le verre qu'avait lancé Dean la veille .

- Bonjour Castiel , je suis Johanna . Fit la jeune femme avec un immense sourire . Ma mère m'as dit que tu voulais aider Dean et que tu avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui ?

Castiel hocha du chef avant de commencer .

- Avait-il beaucoup de relations ?

- Dean a toujours eut beaucoup de facilité avec les gens malgré son franc parlé . Il avait des amis oui .

- Et en ce qui concerne ses relations amoureuse ?

- Dean avait beaucoup de succès, il a eut beaucoup de relations .

- Sérieuse ?

- Oh non , ça n'excédait jamais un mois .

- Il n'a jamais eu de relation de plus d'un mois ?

- Jamais . Fit Johanna , catégorique . Mais ça c'était avant la mort de Sam . Après , nous n'étions plus si proche ... Alors je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il a fait pendant ces deux dernières années .

- Très bien , est ce qu'il buvait beaucoup avant ?

- Non , juste comme tous les jeunes .

- Et son frère , son père ?

- Pareil .

- Des problèmes de santé dans la famille ?

- Aucun . Si ce n'est ... Aucun d'entre n'avait le sommeil lourd mais Dean lui ne dormait que quatre heures toutes les deux nuits .

- Il faisait de l'insomnie ?

- Non ... Il n'as jamais parlé de ça de cette façon . Avant je pensais qu'il allait voir des filles , des copains mais maintenant ...

- Très bien ... J'ai ... Quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant de revoir Dean . Merci Johanna .

La jeune femme le salua et Castiel s'en fut . Il allait demander un congé à durée indéterminé . Il ne pouvait pas espérer aider Dean en faisant en même temps son travail mais évidement pour cela il devait avoir le soutient financier de ses frères ... En rentrant chez lui , il ne fut pas surpris de voir Baltazar le regarder avec un grand sourire .

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas nous demander Cassie ! Fit Gabriel derrière Baltazar qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire stupide .  
>- Tu veux t'occuper de ce chien perdu à temps plein . Fit d'ailleurs ce dernier .<br>- Ce n'est pas un chien ! S'offusqua immédiatement Castiel .  
>- Pardon mon père , tu vas aider ton oie égarée !<p>

Castiel soupira devant la façon de parler de son frère . Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes . Il n'avait jamais aimé être le sujet de moqueries de ses deux frères , ces derniers étaient infernaux et se renvoyaient la balle sans jamais être essoufflé lorsqu'ils étaient ligués contre lui mais le pire était bien lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient entre eux . Tout le monde en pâti dans ces cas là !

- Bref on suppose que tu veux prendre un peu de vacances ? Demanda Gabriel .  
>- Oui .<br>- Rhalala notre Cassie à encore frappé !  
>- Vous acceptez ? Demanda Castiel plein d'espoir.<br>- À vrai dire , repris Baltazar qui connaissait plus ou moins le zigoto que son petit frère voulait aidé , j'ai hâte de voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre . Fit-il avec euphorie .

Gabriel roula des yeux ... Ça promettait !

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 3**

On était lundi ... Castiel avait pris un congé , stipulant un problème familial important et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une approximation du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour le régler . Il avait fait des recherches toute la journée d'hier et maintenant il s'apprêtait à parler à Dean ... Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il y allait avec l'esprit tranquille . Il appréhendait la rencontre mais désirait tellement lui donner son aide qu'il entra dans le bar dans lequel il l'avait enfin repéré sans plus hésiter . Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait ce besoin d'aider autrui avec une telle intensité , c'était comme un besoin , un devoir et voir Dean Winchester dans un tel besoin ... Il ne pouvait passer à côté de lui en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir .

Il foula donc le sol du bar et immédiatement le visage souriant du barman le réconforta quelque peu dans son angoisse . Juste devant lui était assis Dean , si le barman pouvait lui sourire de la sorte , c'est que Dean n'était pas encore trop amoché ... Enfin il l'espérait . Sans dire un mot il s'assied à ses côtés et commanda une bière . Castiel passa les premières dix minutes à ne strictement rien dire . Il observait discrètement du coin de l'œil son voisin de tabouret en sirotant tranquillement sa bière . Dean ne bougeait pas, si ce n'est son bras pour amener son verre à ses lèvres que Castiel constata à demi plein et ambré ... Très certainement du whisky . Bref Dean était perdu dans ses pensées , totalement déconnecté du monde environnant . Castiel était sûr que s'il attendait que Dean veuille le regarder pour remarquer sa présence ça pouvait durer des heures ! Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança .

- Bonjour ... Commença Castiel , très vite coupé par son voisin sans que celui-ci ne daigne le regarder.  
>- Hey , le suceur de queue ... Murmura doucement son ... Emmerdeur de première catégorie ! Pour que personne sauf lui ne puisse entendre ses ... Sa sale bouche !<p>

Castiel toussa fortement , essayant de refouler sa soudaine fureur qui avait presque faillit lui provoquer un haussement de voix et qui aurait rameuter tout le monde . Il devait rester calme , cultiver le calme et le calme olympien même ! Il fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris de désirer partir au quart de tour de la sorte , sans doute avoir à faire à un homme de son âge était finalement plus compliqué qu'un adolescent . Dean semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à cirer de l'avoir attaqué de la sorte de plus . Mais Castiel pouvait ainsi noter quelque chose d'intéressant .

- Alors vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Évidemment , je n'ai que vingt-six ans et j'ai encore toute ma tête ... Termina Dean à nouveau en murmurant , comme si ce dernier fait ne lui plaisait pas des masses .

- Certes mais comme hier vous étiez plutôt bien attaqué je me suis dem ...

- Ha ! Ricana amèrement Dean , il m'en faut bien plus pour me mettre K.O et me faire oublier quoi que ce soit .

Castiel plissa les yeux . Lui qui pensait que Dean buvait moins que ce qu'il croyait parce qu'il se souvenait de lui ... En faîte ça semblait être l'inverse , il se souvenait de lui parce qu'il résiste à l'alcool mieux que personne ... Il souffla discrètement et pris une gorgée de sa bière .

- Alors ? Vous êtes venu tenter votre chance après que je vous soit taper dans l'œil l'autre soir ? Demanda Dean d'un ton blasé .

Castiel avala de travers sa bière et ne due son salut qu'à de nombreuses toux tonitruantes amenant l'attention de tous vers eux . Il était accroché solidement au bar des deux mains , la tête dans le vide en quête d'air lorsque Dean daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui , visiblement surpris d'avoir surpris son voisin .

- Hey , pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée , tu crois que j'ai pas vue la façon dont tu m'observais ?

Castiel ne dit rien ... Qu'est ce qu'il fallait pas entendre ! Lui ? Observer Dean avec ... Avec quoi d'ailleurs ?!

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir . Fit-il sincèrement ...

Enfin , aussi sincèrement qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui même ... Oh et puis non ! C'est vrai ! Comment était-il supposé savoir ce que voulais dire Dean ? Lui et son esprit mal tourné ? Dean sembla par contre être fatigué par sa mauvaise foi puisqu'il pivota carrément sur son tabouret pour lui faire face ... Castiel en conclu que ce mouvement présageait quelque chose de soit très très bon soit très très mauvais !

- D'habitude je fixe un prix en fonction de la personne mais comme tes yeux sont à damner , ce serra gratis pour toi .

Si les tabourets n'avaient pas eut un poids respectable , sûr que Castiel se serrait cassé la gueule et en beauté ! À la place il parvint tout de même à renverser sa bière dans un geste de surprise violent ... N' ajoutons pas que cette dernière est tombé de l'autre côté du bar en arrosant généreusement tout le bas du dos du barman au passage ... Avait-il dit qu'il avait envie de se tirer en courant comme un môme de cinq ans ? Le barman lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule mi-assassin mi-rassurant ... Il allait faire mieux que de le dire , il allait carrément faire une démo si ça continuait comme ça ! Ce lamenta Castiel en faisant une mimique désolé au barman qui ramassait la bière avec des mouvements raides .

Il n'osait plus regarder Dean ... Cet idiot faisait aussi dans la prostitution ? C'était une blague ?! Il trouvait une seringue oubliée et toujours planté dans son bras que ça ne le surprendrait même plus ! ... Attendez ... Ne me dites pas qu'il se drogue en plus de ça ?! Demanda Castiel au bon Dieu sans qu'il ne reçoive de réponse .

- T'es marrant toi ! Fit Dean en se réservant lui même un verre , clairement un habitué du bar .  
>- Non il y a un malentendu Dean , je ne compte pas ...<br>- Comment tu sais mon nom ? Coupa sèchement Dean en le fusillant du regard .  
>- ... Je ... Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il l'avait ... Stalker ! J'ai fait connaissance avec la barmaid du bar d'avant-hier et ...<br>- Johanna ? Demanda Dean surprit .  
>- Oui et le sujet de notre conversation a dérivé sur toi .<br>- Attend , attend . Fit Dean d'un voix suspicieuse . Si tu n'es pas ici pour baiser avec moi alors qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Castiel resta coa quelques secondes ... Dean sentait l'alcool à plein nez de bon matin et son teint terreur marié à son expression froide donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler et vomir tout le contenu de son estomac dans la seconde . Mais son corps gardait un étonnant tonusse dans sa posture droite et dominante présageant que ce ne serait pas une chose si trivial que son état physique qui l'empêcherait de lui en coller une . C'est lui ou ça commençait à tourner au vinaigre ? On pouvait même dire en eau de boudin !

- Je ... Commença Castiel mais son instinct lui fit fermer sa gueule en voyant le regard clairement menaçant de son vis à vis .

- Tu ? Insista très lourdement Dean d'un ton acide .

- Repasseras plus tard ! Débita Castiel sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir . En tout cas ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Dean . Continua-t-il de débiter pour endormir ce maintenant chasseur assoiffé de sang et de chaire fraîche made in Castiel tandis qu'il payait sa consommation sans perdre une seconde .

Il se précipitait déjà vers l'extérieur de l'établissement en oubliant totalement de dire au revoir au barman . Sa main ouvrit machinalement la porte et ses jambes entamèrent automatiquement une marche rapide une fois dehors . Oui , il était en mode pilote automatique parce que ses pensées allaient dans tout les sens et ça donnait n'importe quoi ! Il venait de s'enfuir ? Comme un môme de cinq ? Il avait vraiment fait sa démo ! Honte à lui ! Comment était-il sensé faire face à Dean maintenant ?! Commença-t-il à se lamenter alors qu'une poigne forte au niveau de son bras le tira violemment pour le retourner face à ... Malheur ! Deviner qui ?! Dean ! Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?

- Ça ne se fait pas de partir en plein milieu d'une conversation !

- J'ai dit que je repasserais ! Tenta vainement Castiel .

Cela n'eut pour seul effet que d'excéder encore plus Dean apparemment puisqu'il resserra sa poigne et le tira brutalement à lui , arrachant un couinement surpris au pauvre brun . Ce dernier put ainsi voir les clavicules saillantes de son vis à vis . Dean n'était pas si squelettique finalement . Il était même plutôt musclé d'après se qu'il pouvait sentir . Il ne savait pas comment était l'alimentation de son vis à vis mais il ne serait pas surpris s'il souffrait de carence alimentaire . Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre , c'est comment Dean gardait un ventre si plat et musclé malgré les litres d'alcool qu'il ingère depuis deux ans . Il devait certainement faire un sport à côté , ce qui était étonnant venant de quelqu'un en dépression . Castiel entendit un petit ricanement de la part de Dean . Cet enfoiré se foutait de sa gueule ? Instantanément il reprit de l'aplomb .

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te ferras des amis ! Réprimanda Castiel en relevant son regard vers celui ... Vert ... Émeraude de ... Dean ...

Putain ! Il venait juste d'avoir un blackout ? Se demanda , horrifié , Castiel . Il sentit des doigts saisirent fermement sa mâchoire pour lui relever le visage qu'il avait baissé en hâte dans sa gêne . Sûr qu'il avait fait un blackout vue la façon carnassière qu'avait Dean de le dévorer littéralement des yeux ! Castiel pris soudain peur et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser il venait d'exécuter une série de mouvements fluides dosés d'une force sèche que sont corps fit par réflexe , merci à Luc . Il se tenait maintenant au dessus d'un Dean totalement ahuri et sur le dos .

- Oh ! Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé , ça c'est fait tout seul . Enfin non ? Mais vous ... Vous l'avez cherché et ... Et ... Tenta laborieusement de s'expliquer en s'excusant en même temps Castiel avant de décider d'arrêter le massacre là et de partir .  
>- Attend ! L'interpella Dean en se relevant précautionneusement . Tu connais mon nom , il serrait équitable que je connaisse le tient .<p>

Castiel se retourna et jugea Dean qui se tenait de nouveau bien campé sur ses jambes mais qui ne tentait plus de le tacler au sol ... C'était déjà ça .

- Castiel , Fit-il doucement . Castiel Novak . Finit-il plus fort avant d'enfin se retourner .

Il ne remarqua pas Dean qui continuait à l'observer de loin , trop occupé à sortir son téléphone de sa poche . Il composa le numéro de leur conseillé sociale dans la famille : Anna .

- Bonjour Castiel ! Répondit immédiatement cette dernière . Que me vaut l'un de tes si rare coup de fil ? Le taquina t-elle en riant gentiment .

- Voilà , je ... J'ai un ami qui a disons certains problèmes et je voulais certain de tes conseils ...

- Je vois , je vois . Te connaissant tu n'as pas du y aller de mains mortes alors qu'elles sont tes difficultés ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant d'écrire sa fiche de révision .

- Hum , je ... Disons qu'il accumule tellement les conneries que je ne sais pas trop avec quelle pincette le prendre et à quel moment ... Il est alcoolique , violent , il ... Il se prostitue et je ne sais pas encore si il se drogue ...

Anna arrêta d'écrire pour réfléchir plus efficacement .

- Ah quant même !

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'énerva d'un coup Castiel .

- Hey calme , je ne faisais qu'une constatation . Je peux peut être t'aider . Je ne dis pas que je suis une experte mais je pense pouvoir te donner quelques conseils pour ne pas le braquer à tous les coups .

- Merci Anna tu me sauves la vie !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde , fit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix , sachant pertinemment à qu'elle point son frère arrivait à se mettre dans l'embarras sans même s'en rendre compte . Viens dans mon apparte ce soir . Oh et ne prend aucun conseils de Gabriel et Baltazar en compte s'il te plaît !  
>- Oui bien sûr . Fit Castiel très sérieusement .<p>

Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent . Ce soir il allait voir sa sœur et faire le plein de trucs et astuces pour Dean , savoir comment réagir en cas de telle ou telle action et réaction ... Il regarda son portable avec perplexité ... Il s'apprêtait à interagir seul , en totale autonomie et avec une personne plus que mal en point et dans la force de l'âge ... Est ce que lui seul allait vraiment suffire ?

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 4**

Castiel se dirigeait vers le bar où il avait rencontré Dean à cette même heure . D'un côté il voulait le revoir car il désirait l'aider mais d'un autre côté ... Dean n'était pas un de ses adolescents pensionnaires en pleine crise d'identité personnelle mais un homme en chaires , en muscles , en testostérones , en os ... Évidement en os mais surtout en libido ! Castiel se mordit la lèvre en voyant ce type avec cette veste dans cet saloperie de bar avec encore une saloperie de verre à la main ! Il tourna sur lui même sans réelle raison , le stress sûrement ou pour voir l'issue de secours, au choix . Après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude de ... Il ne faisait pas ... C'était pas son genre de ... Oh et puis merde ! S'invectiva-t-il intérieurement avant d'entrer avec triomphe dans le bar ... Enfin avec autant de triomphe qu'il lui était possible de faire preuve . Il y avait des étapes dans la vie qui nécessitait d'agir et non de réfléchir . Munie de sa nouvelle détermination il fit son chemin jusqu'aux tabourets , s'assied rapidement dessus , resta droit et fort et se tourna sans hésitation vers Dean pour ... Sentir sa traîtresse de détermination se faire la malle à toute jambes sans même regarder derrière elle !

... Et merde ! Dean le regardait déjà avec un sourire en coin joueur et lui faisait style de rien en regardant tout sauf devant lui ... C'était pas possible d'agir de la sorte à vingt-trois ans ! Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi maladroitement ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude ! De dealer avec un homme bourré de testostérone qui vous regarde comme ... Putain il fallait qu'il mette la testostérone de Dean de côté avant de devenir dingue !

- Salut Cas .  
>- Cas ? Fit-il automatiquement d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop ridicule .<br>- Oui , Castiel c'est ... Trop long .

Soudain Castiel pensa ... Bon oui pas très inhabituel mais il observa Dean et constata quelque chose . Mis à part qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi et passait son temps dans les bars ... Son protégé ne semblait pas si mal en point que ça ... Il parlait amicalement lorsqu'il n'était pas soûl, peut être qu'il avait juste l'alcool mauvais et que sa prostitution n'était juste qu'un moyen de dire qu'il avait une vie sexuelle très active ... Il détourna le regard , perdu dans ses pensées . Et si Dean parvenait en faîte très bien à s'en sortir et que c'était lui qui c'était monté la tête ... Il se retourna vers le bar en soupirant . Il se sentait un peu bête de ne même pas savoir si Dean avait réellement besoin de lui ou non ...

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda Dean .

Mais Hélène et Johanna avaient semblé si soulagé que quelqu'un lui vienne enfin en aide ... Il devait forcément y avoir un truc ... Il regarda en coin Dean qui l'observait en sirotant tranquillement son whisky . Ce jeune homme à côté de lui paraissait pourtant équilibré ... Bien plus équilibré que certain de ses pensionnaires ... Soudain il eut envie de partir ... Il y avait mal donne , on lui avait caché quelque chose , forcément . Mais le visage paisible de Dean lui hurlait qu'il avait tord . Il soupira à nouveau et regarda le bois du comptoir pensivement . Dean allait du tonnerre et lui se sentait con ... Dean qui ne le lâchait d'ailleurs pas des yeux . Il devait s'inquiéter , s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'à la base c'était lui qui était venu l'aider ... Qu'est ce qu'il se sentait con . Il s'appuya sur le comptoir pour se repositionner sur son tabouret mais il n'eut que le temps de soulever son derrière que Dean rouvrit la bouche .

- Alors tu abandonnes ?

Castiel pivota son visage vers lui avec une mine perplexe sur ses traits .

- Tu t'en vas ? Reprit Dean avant de serrer ses mâchoires.

Castiel fixait avec incompréhension Dean qui regardait droit devant lui avec une expression dure sur le visage. Il jouait avec son verre plus pour se calmer que pour se distraire .

- Je savais que tu étais de ceux des romantiques à la deux balles . Que tu ne serais réellement satisfait qu'en croyant m'avoir dans tes filets ...

Dean but une gorgée de son verre alors que Castiel ne pensait que maintenant à se rasseoir , absorbé et révolté en même temps par les paroles de Dean .

- D'habitude ceux là je les envoi dinguer illico . Mais je sais pas ... Dean fixa le plafond en plissant les yeux , comme essayant de voir quelque chose trop loin avant de planter sans détour son regard assassin dans celui de Castiel . Je me suis dit que pour goûter à ton cul , ça valait la peine de jouer la comédie . Termina t-il en vidant cul sec son verre .

Castiel le regardait avec ... Il n'avait même pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il était furieux . Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus comme un dingue , chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté et donc qu'il ne savait pas très bien faire . Alors il opta pour la deuxième option et gifla violemment Dean qui perdit immédiatement son sourire revanchard .

- J'en ai rencontré des petits cons qui se croyaient détaché de tous mais toi ... Toi tu es encore pire . Tu gardes ta rage et ta peine et tu te venges sur tout ceux qui t'entoure et les personnes qui t'aiment et celles voulant t'aider en premières ! Vociféra t-il sans tenir compte des regards tournés vers eux .  
>- Alors voilà ce que tu veux ! S'exclama brutalement Dean sur un ton méprisant . M'aider ! Mais je ne saisis pas encore réellement pourquoi ! Pour t'alléger la conscience d'avoir fait un jour une crasse à quelqu'un ? Pour devenir mère Theresa qui crève de culpabilité d'avoir laissé son cher père alcoolique mourir ?<br>- Dean , son père n'est pas ...  
>- Je n'en veux pas de ta charité , ta compassion ou de tes états d'âme ! Tu es comme une rapace à la recherche du malheur des autres uniquement dans le but de soulager ta conscience , ta petite personne . Tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda Dean en se rapprochant d'un Castiel choqué . Tu n'es ici que par égoïsme . Je ne veux pas de toi , ni de ton aide , ni de celle de personne . Capishe ?!<p>

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se mit à bégayer , incapable de trouver quoi dire . Certes il avait rencontré des têtes de con mais des têtes de con portant un tel discours ? Que très rarement . Tête de con mais peut être pas si con que ça . Résultat il se retrouvait devant un gars furieux et lui bégayait comme un crétin ! Il aurait du demander à Anna que faire dans ce genre de situation . Dean venait de le prendre par surprise et c'était cas de le dire ! S'il avait sue il aurait bien plus réfléchit avant de venir ici . Lui et son plan débile d'agir sans réfléchir ! Et comme un déclic il releva la tête ... Il allait vraiment faire ça ? Et le sourire triomphant qu'il trouva placardé sur la sale petite tronche juste sous son nez choisit pour lui .

Et il recommença , mais cette fois il ferma fortement son poing qui alla heurter violemment la mâchoire de Dean . Ce dernier s'écroula à terre dans un bruit tonitruant . Dean tenta de se relever mais Castiel était déjà sur ses pieds et au dessus de lui , les jambes campées de chaque côtés de sa taille . Il lui agrippa le col de sa veste , lui releva brutalement le buste et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux .

- Tu as sans doute raison . J'ai sans doute fais quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière mais pourtant ma décision reste irrévocable .

Castiel resserra sa poigne en se baissant vers Dean qui l'observait calmement mais avec la mâchoire serrée. Il le rapprochait de lui en vue d'être plus menaçant . Il avait le grand gaillard au sol ! Autant en profiter . Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent , le regard chargé d'émotion en tout genre .

- Je vais te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré . Mais non plus par bonté d'âme , t'as gagné . Non je vais le faire uniquement parce que t'es un emmerdeur de première catégorie et que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience lorsque quelqu'un pétera un câble . Alors oui ... Mon but est uniquement fait de pur égoïsme et tu vas devoir t'en accoutumer .  
>- Et pourquoi est ce que je devrais tolérer ta présence ? Demanda hargneusement Dean en repoussant Castiel pour se relever .<br>- Que tu la tolères ou non ne m'importe que peu . J'ai parlé à Johanna , à Hélène et même Bobby . Et je compte bien ramener son fils adoptif sur les rails .

Dean avait arrêté d'écouter à l'énonciation de Bobby . De quel droit ce type débarquait dans sa vie , parlait à ses proches et chamboulait tout juste pour le plaisir égoïste d'avoir fait une putain de bonne action dans sa misérable vie ? Il leva son poing dans les airs en vue de le coller dans les gencives de Castiel pour lui faire passer l'envie d'enquêter sur sa vie . Castiel contra son coup et riposta immédiatement après . Alors comme ça il savait se défendre ! Le petit enfoiré ! Pensa Dean excédé comme agréablement surpris .

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes . Le dos de Dean percuta plusieurs fois le bar tandis que celui de Castiel rencontrait et renversait les quelques tables aux alentours et ce qu'il y avait dessus . Ils étaient près à se jeter l'un l'autre à travers la fenêtre lorsque deux gros bras vinrent les séparer .

- Dean , calme toi !

- La ferme Benny ! Ce sale enculé fouille dans ma vie pour ...

- Je sais mais c'est bien la première fois que tu réagis comme ça , essaie de lui donner une chance de te donner une chance mon pote . Fit l'homme en retenant fermement son ami .

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus pote alors arrête de me faire chier toi aussi ! Hurla Dean en donnant un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes de Benny qui grimaça sans toute fois lâcher son ami .

Castiel observa cet homme . Johanna lui avait rapidement parlé de Benny , un très bon ami à Dean . Il était devenu très proche en un rien de temps lorsque Benny avait emménagé dans le coin . Mais Benny avait du faire une année sabbatique en vue d'un nouveau travail ... Ainsi il était partie , grâce à l'argent de ses maigres économies , en Russie pour un an afin d'apprendre la langue ... C'était une semaine avant l'accident de Sam . Il n'avait pas pu retourner auprès de Dean pour le soutenir , l'argent manquant , et n'avait pu rentrer qu'un ans après . Dean n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres lors de son année sabbatique . Et depuis leur relation n'avait pas changé . Un ans qu'il était rentré , un ans a tenter de renouer le contact mais Dean restait obstinément hermétique .

Castiel sentit l'homme derrière lui le relâcher étant donné qu'il avait repris son calme mais Dean continuait de se débattre en hurlant . Il devenait carrément hystérique et frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait . Il donnait l'impression d'être devenu un animal sauvage prêt à tuer et à mordre sans aucune hésitation . Incontrôlable . Castiel serra les mâchoires et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers lui . À nouveau , Benny vit Dean être giflé par ce type aux yeux bleu .

- C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Hurla d'ailleurs ce dernier .

Benny vit Dean se calmer instantanément et mirer ses yeux furibonds dans ceux bleu électriques de son vis à vis . Il regarda à tour de rôle Dean et ce gars . C'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à lui faire reprendre son calme sans avoir dut lui démolir la tronche avant ou s'être fait démolir la tronche avant . Dean ne bougea plus du tout jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse soudainement de la prise de Benny d'un mouvement brusque . Il regarda son ami s'approcher lentement de l'homme aux bleu qu'il assassinait certainement du regard . Que comptait-il faire cette fois ? Se demanda-t-il avec un pointe de stress dans l'estomac .

- Je suppose que tu sais également où j'habite alors soit devant chez moi à dix-neuf heure que l'on mette les choses au point . Fit Dean avant de s'en aller d'un pas énergique sans prendre la peine de payer sa note .

Castiel regarda Dean ouvrir à la volée la porte du bar puis Benny payer pour lui . Le barman ne disant rien lui certifia que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça pour Dean . Il resta au milieu de la pièce quelques secondes encore , un peu perdu . Au moins il était sûr d'une chose , Dean avait réellement besoin d'aide et savait très bien feindre la paix intérieure la plus sacrée lorsque la situation le demandais . Il semblait posséder des qualités d'acteurs . Castiel soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux . C'était bien ce qu'il pensait . L'affaire allait être beaucoup plus compliquée . Il venait à peine de le rencontrer que déjà il se heurtait douloureusement à un mur !

- Vous voulez vraiment aider Dean ? Demanda Benny qui était revenu vers lui .

Castiel hocha simplement de la tête . Toute fois il devait avoué qu'il se sentait déjà un peu dépassé par les événements ... Quelle piètre aide pourrait-il bien apporter ?

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit , n'hésiter pas une seconde .

Castiel hocha à nouveau de la tête , l'air ailleurs , ne remarquant pas l'homme s'en aller . Il ne savait pas s'il avait hâte ou tout le contraire qu'il soit devant chez Dean à dix-neuf heure . Parce qu'il comptait bien y aller . Il n'était pas du genre à faire demie tour alors qu'il était déjà entré dans la vie de Dean .

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 5**

Castiel regardait sa montre avec anxiété . Il était dix-neuf heure pile et devant la porte de Dean . Il avisa le nom Winchester sur la boîte aux lettres et frappa à la porte .

- Alors t'es vraiment venu ...

Castiel sursauta tout en se retournant violemment. Dean était juste derrière lui , adossé nonchalamment et précairement contre la rampe de l'escalier de l'immeuble .

- Évidement . Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas changer d'avis .  
>- Pour un romantique , t'en a dans le froque .<p>

Grogna Dean avant de soupirer d'agacement puis de se redresser , chancelant très légèrement avant de se diriger vers sa porte . Il cherchait ses clefs lorsque Castiel reprit .

- Tu n'étais pas chez toi durant tout ce temps là ?  
>- À t'attendre bien sagement ? Certainement pas . Fit catégoriquement Dean en parvenant enfin à ouvrir son appartement après plusieurs essaies .<p>

Castiel regarda Dean entrer et laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui sans lui jeter un coup d'œil . Il observa du pas de la porte l'entrée de l'appartement et son proprio évoluer dans celui-ci . Il y avait du rangement à faire . Des vêtements , des emballages de bouffes , de la vaisselle , des DVD , des livres et des CD traînaient un peu partout . Mais bon ça c'était le cas pour tout bon célibataire qui se respect et qui ne vit pas en colloc . En revanche la poubelle remplie à rebord de canettes de bière et autres alcools était plus inquiétante .

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant quant tu fais ta mijoré ! Entre ! Fit Dean , assied sur un de ses meubles entrain de se frotter négligemment la clavicule d'un air désabusé .

Dean avait clairement bu et plus que de raison étant donné que Castiel avait put sentir l'odeur de whisky intoxiquer son odorat lorsqu'il était passé à côté de lui . Castiel foula le sol de l'apparte et referma derrière lui avant de rejoindre d'un pas peu sûr Dean . Il avisa une porte sur sa droite donnant accès sur une chambre à couché parfaitement rangée et propre ...

- Oui je sais , ça fais contraste . Mais mes ... Clients ne voudraient sans doute pas baiser dans un endroit cradingue .

Castiel ne dit rien et garda les yeux fixés sur le lit . La façon nonchalante qu'avait Dean d'en parler laissait présager qu'il se fichait totalement d'offrir son corps à qui le veux bien ... C'était une façon de vivre qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre . Donner son corps de la sorte ... Dean n'appréciait-il pas le sien pour en faire si peu cas ? Pourtant il avait un beau corps se dit-il... En tout bien tout honneur évidemment !

- Tu veux que je te fasse la visite guidée ? Demanda Dean d'une voix rauque en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de la chambre .

Castiel se racla immédiatement et bruyamment la gorge en détournant son attention . Il ne pensait qu'à ça ou quoi ? Se demanda le brun quelque peu désabusé . Sûrement .

- Tu voulais mettre les choses au point . Je t'écoute . Commença Castiel sans faire attention au regard indécent de Dean sur sa personne .

Qu'il devienne Saint s'il n'était pas tenté avant d'avoir remis sur pied ce crétin !

- C'était justement de ça que je parlais . Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour nous déranger on pourrait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses .

Castiel fronça des sourcils . Il croyait encore qu'il n'était que sexuellement intéressé ? À quel point était-il borné au juste ?

- Je dois avouer qu'on s'est rarement donné autant de mal pour m'avoir dans son lit et c'est flippant d'un côté mais comme je l'ai dit auparavant , ça me vas . Et t'imaginer sous moi est tout simplement ...

- Dean il y a encore un malentendu . Coupa Castiel quelque peu lasse .

- Oh , tu préfères être au-dessus ...

Dean s'avança lentement vers Castiel , les bras croisés sur son torse , le jaugeant de ses yeux rouges et légèrement cernés . Castiel le vit se mordre les lèvres en passant derrière lui et cru qu'il allait lui encercler son petit cou tanné pour l'étrangler .

- Ça peut tout à fait s'arranger. Fit d'une voix rauque le prostitué.

- Putain merde Dean ! S'énerva Castiel en faisant volte-face . Quant vas tu enfin comprendre que je ne veux pas baiser avec toi ? Je ne veux rien faire avec toi qui est un rapport de près ou de loin avec un pieux , un mur ou quoi que ce soit ! Imprime bordel !

Dean le regarda avec incrédulité avant de prendre la parole sur un ton agacé.

- Tu veux forcément quelque chose en retour , même la charité attend quelque chose en retour . Personne ne fait plus rien gratuitement .

- Et bien moi si ! S'exclama Castiel.

Dean le regarda avec un air perplexe , ne croyant clairement pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait .

- Crois tu que je me serais fais chier à en apprendre plus sur Samuel si je voulais juste coucher avec toi ? Demanda Castiel , emporté par son agacement .

Emportement qu'il regretta immédiatement en voyant le visage mêler de douleur et de fureur de Dean . En avait-il trop dit ?

- Alors Johanna t'as dit pour lui aussi ... Fit Dean d'une voix basse sans lâcher des yeux son vis à vis .

- ... Oui .

- Rappel moi de la tuer la prochaine fois que je vois cette sale petite emmerdeuse . Grogna t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans son meuble .

- Elle voulait t'aider . Tenta de tempérer Castiel .

- Bordel mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'aider ? Demanda hargneusement Dean accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes violents . Même un putain d'inconnu veux m'aider ! Fit-il en montrant son vis à vis d'un mouvement agacé .Je n'en veut pas de votre aide et je ne dis pas ça pour attirer votre attention mais bien pour que vous me foutiez la paix ! Je ne veux réellement pas de votre aide merde !

- Dean , écoute ...

- Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter . Coupa-t-il Castiel aussitôt . Tu ne feras pas mon bonheur malgré moi ! Je n'en veux pas ! Termina t-il en appuyant chacun de ses derniers mots d'un ton sec et rauque .

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel , quelque peu désespéré par la tournure de la conversation .

- Je ne le mérite pas bordel ! Hurla Dean , à bout .

Il se tourna , dos à son invité inopiné et empoigna fortement le meuble de ses deux mains . Et voilà , maintenant il aurait droit au discours : "Tu n'as rien fait de mal" , "c'était pas ta faute" et bla bla bla . Une onde de rage le fit frapper violemment son pauvre meuble du poing faisant sursauter Castiel qui se repris en vitesse .

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance . Coupa court Dean .

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre le monde entier ... Murmura Castiel pour lui même mais toute fois assez fort pour que Dean l'entende . Mais contre toi même .

À peine eut-il finit sa réflexion que son dos percuta douloureusement le mur . Castiel grimaça en rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant fortement les yeux . Pourquoi Dean se sentait-il obligé de le plaquer contre les murs bordel ? Il empoigna les poignets de son opposant par automatisme . Sa colonne lui faisait un mal de chien maintenant ! Il rabaissa les yeux vers ceux de Dean qui le fixait d'un regard perçant .

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Me battre à mort pour avoir vue juste ? Commença à énumérer Castiel, ne faiblissant pas lorsque les yeux verts émeraudes se chargèrent d'une lueur meurtrière. Me jeter dans cette chambre pour me donner une leçon ? Ou tout simplement abandonner et continuer de la sorte ?  
>- Tss , tu ne me proposes pas de changer ? Fit sarcastiquement Dean .<br>- Non car comme tu l'as dit je ne ferais pas ton bonheur malgré toi et si tu n'en veux pas , personne ne serra capable de t'aider . Je me demandais juste à quel point tu étais pourri .

Castiel vit les mâchoires de Dean se serrer . Il aurait eu envie de hurler de joie ! Si Dean était en colère c'est parce qu'il ressentait de l'injustice à être catalogué de la sorte . Ce qui voulais dire qu'il y avait forcément de l'espoir encore . Même si infime , il y en avait !

- La deuxième me plait bien . Fit Dean malgré les spéculations de Castiel qui cligna des yeux .

C'était quoi déjà la deuxième ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsque son futur violeur le traîna dans sa chambre et le balança sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit . Il avait déjà fait mention de ses pensées sur les rapports forcés ? Non ? Et bah ça n'allait pas tarder ! Il ouvrait d'ailleurs la bouche pour en faire part mais ... Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà la suite !

Castiel se retrouva subitement avec une langue dominant la sienne sans vergogne et putain que c'était bon ! Ce mec embrassait comme un Dieu ! Castiel récupéra ses pauvres pensées chauffées à blanc lorsque une cuisse vint s'imposer entre les siennes , les écartant d'autorité . Il tenta de repousser son assaillant qui lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'aux sang avant de se reculer , accédant à sa requête . Enfin le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec son torse totalement exposé au regard gourmand de Dean... Il lui avait arraché sa chemise l'animal !

- Dean putain , t'abuses !

Ce dernier rigola cyniquement ce qui eut pour effet de faire tiquer Castiel . Ce n'était pas ce genre de rire que l'on était sensé entendre lors d'un rapport sexuelle ! Il tenta d'attaquer Dean à la gorge mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse et grogna furieusement en récupérant sa cravate pour lui attacher les mains à la tête de lit ... Ok , là , ça sentait vraiment le roussi ! Pensa Castiel en gémissant et se tortillant pour tenter de se défaire des liens sérrés...

- Je vois que tu as un truc pour le SM . Fit Dean faisant filer ses doigts contre ses abdos recouverts d'une délicieuse peau pâle avant de saisir le devant du jean de Castiel qui subit un accro dans sa respiration . J'aime ça . Finit-il en souriant presque ... Tendrement même si la lubricité restait omniprésente .

- Dean , ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée . Arrête tout de suite ! Ordonna Castiel sans grand succès .

Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter son crétin de protégé ! Il avisa ses jambes libres . Il avait toujours été très souple , il pourrait sans doute lui donner un coup de talon bien sentit dans les côtes . Il commençait à écarter encore plus les jambes pour avoir plus d'amplitude dans son coup lorsque Dean se pencha , semblant prendre ce geste pour un encouragement , et passa sa langue dans son cou .

- HAN ! Cria Castiel avant de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis que la langue de Dean remontait jusque derrière son oreille , entraînant des tremblements incontrôlables dans les muscles de son torse .

Pourquoi était-il si sensible ici ?!

Dean commença à sucer sa peau si fine et sensible tandis que lui écartait encore les jambes mais pour une tout autre putain de raison cette fois ! Il tirait sans s'en rendre compte sur ses liens , sa respiration devenant à son grand damne de plus en plus laborieuse alors qu'il pivotait la tête sur le côté pour donnait le libre accès à Dean . Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme et n'y avait même jamais pensé mais bon Dieu qu'il en crevait d'envie au jour d'aujourd'hui ! Dean prit à pleine main un de ses pectoraux et malaxa entre ses phalanges le téton durcit de Castiel qui haleta tandis que l'autre main caressait ses flancs . Castiel se cambra violemment en gémissant et rejetant la tête en arrière .

Pourquoi était-il si sensible ici aussi bordel ?!

- Encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé . Grogna Dean d'une voix rauque, ramenant quelque peu son partenaire à la réalité . Tu es si baisable !

Dean remonta son visage vers celui de Castiel qui regardait d'un regard hagard et emplie de plaisirs son dominant . Ce dernier faisait lentement glisser sa main dans son dos alors que Castiel se cambrait encore plus pour être touché . Pour être enfin touché par quelqu'un . Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'une personne l'avait mis dans un tel état . Dean serra possessivement le pectoral sous sa main à la vue que lui offrait sa fouine . Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi dure aussi vite ! Dieu qu'il voulait ce corps ! Qu'il voulait le voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses coups de reins !

Castiel senti la main bouger pour atteindre ses reins . Ses reins ? ... Dans un ultime sursaut de conscience il se remémorait ce que voulait dire ses reins ... Ça voulait dire putain de sensible et putain de baisé à la seconde où cette sale petite main poserait son épiderme chaude contre ses reins ! Sa dignité mais surtout son amour propre lui donna la force de surmonter l'incroyable frustration qu'il ressentait déjà et joua de sa jambe qu'il mit de profil avant de la ramener violemment vers Dean , le frappant de plein fouet dans les côtes flottantes de son talon .

Le Winchester cria de douleur en s'écroulant au sol. Castiel se hissa immédiatement de ses bras à la tête du lit . Le nœud n'était pas compliqué à défaire mais comme il avait tiré dessus comme un malade il mit bien cent ans pour le défaire . Lorsque enfin sa dure tâche fut accomplie il se précipita hors de la chambre , s'attendant à se faire attraper à tout moment . Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais ... Celui-ci était d'ailleurs très à la bourre vue le manque soudain d'activité dans l'apparte ... Ah ! Enfaîte si ! Castiel pouvait constater des gémissements de ... Douleurs ? Lentement , sur ses gardes , Castiel jeta un œil dans la chambre où il découvrit Dean roulé en boule au sol , à côté du lit . Ce dernier toussait et essayait de prendre de grande inspiration tout en criant de douleur à la fois .

Castiel se précipita au côté de son ex-violeur et resta horrifié une seconde . Dean souffrait visiblement, une grimace gravé sur ses traits fin. Il tenait son flanc en tremblant et tentait de respirer entre ses gémissements de douleurs ... Bordel de merde ! Sans perdre un instant il s'accroupit au côté de Dean , le côté non blessé et pris son bras pour le passer sur ses épaules . Dean cria de douleur au mouvement forcé mais s'agrippa fortement à l'épaule de Castiel lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il voulait faire .

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital , il est proche , ce serra plus rapide si c'est moi . Fit-il en hissant comme il put Dean sur ses pieds qui heureusement avait encore de la force dans ses jambes .

- Je vais te tuer... Grogna Dean entre ses dents serrées.

Bon, c'était rassurant se dit Castiel. Dean pensait à le menacer de mort alors ça allait plutôt bien !

Castiel aida Dean à sortir de l'apparte qu'il referma d'un simple coup de pied et ils descendirent les escaliers . Dean voulu tenter de marcher seul mais Castiel ne le laissa en aucun cas faire . Il le déposa côté passager dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital . Une fois à l'intérieur , le front transpirant de Dean et son teint encore plus maladif alerta le personnel soigner qui le pris en charge immédiatement . Castiel le laissa entre les mains expertes et resta hébété quelques secondes avant de prendre une chaise . Un quart d'heure plus tard on lui annonça que Dean allait passer sur la table d'opération. Il avait une côte cassé... Il avait casser une côte à Dean et l'avait envoyé au bloc ... Pour aider il aidait se lamenta-t-il alors que l'infirmier le regardait étrangement .

- Il y a autre chose ? Demanda Castiel presque craintivement .

- Vous devriez y aller plus mollo au pieux . Fit l'infirmier avec un léger sourire amusé .

Castiel le regard avec incompréhension avant de se rappeler l'état de sa chemise. Il referma comme il put les pans déchirés pour cacher son torse nue et sourit d'embarras .

- Oui ... Hum ... On y pensera .

Un quart d'heure qu'il se trimbalait comme ça ! Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Non plutôt pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il supposa que la réponse à ses deux questions était la même : son état d'inquiétude . Sûrement . Quoi d'autre ?! Il tenta de raccommoder sa chemise en vain . Dean l'avait ruiné . Il avisa la secrétaire de l'accueil , enfin il supposait qu'elle était secrétaire et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant . Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il allait lui demander .

- Hum ... Excusez moi ? Fit-il d'une petite voix qu'il s'obligea à raffermir pour paraître moins chiffe molle . Est ce que vous auriez ... Hum ... Il détailla encore sa chemise avant de regarder la secrétaire qu'il lui souriait tendrement . Une agrafeuse ? Demanda t-il d'une voix encore plus petite .

- Oui bien sûr . Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire amusé en coin .

Elle alla jusqu'à se lever et lui agrafer elle même sa chemise en émettant des petites rires lorsqu'il montrait malencontreusement son embarras .

- Hum ... Je suis Castiel . Fit-il pour cacher sa gêne .

- Tessa . Répondit la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter d'agrafer le tissu . Hum est ce que je peux vous posez une question ? Demanda t-elle timidement .

- Oui bien sûr . Répondit immédiatement Castiel , amusé par la timidité de la jeune femme alors qu'elle était entrain d'agrafer sa chemise qu'on lui avait écartelée .

- J'ai entendu que c'était vous qui aviez cassé la côte au jeune homme qui est arrivé il y a quelques minutes ... Dean Winchester .

- Oh hum oui ... Fit Castiel peu fière de lui d'où son regard fuyard .

- Vous êtes en couple ? Demanda t-elle , réellement intéressé .

- Hum ... Moui , plus ou moins . Choisi de mentir Castiel pour éviter une situation encore plus embarrassante .

- Oui , je vois . C'est toujours difficile avec Dean . Fit la secrétaire en reprenant son agrafage.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Castiel surprit avant de percuter par lui même . Sam . Murmura-t-il .

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça mais l'infirmière compris et hocha lentement du chef .

- Ça doit être quelque chose entre vous pour que ça finisse comme ça . Reprit-elle en riant doucement, sans méchanceté .

- Vous n'avez pas idée . Soupira Castiel ce qui lui valut un rire plus franc lui étirant les lèvres .

Sûr qu'ils devaient pas avoir tout les jours des cas comme ça . Tessa finit d'agrafer son vêtement et le gratifia d'un sourire avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne résonne .

- Voilà .

- Merci beaucoup .

- Ce n'est rien . Finit-elle avant de retourner derrière son bureau .

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Tessa l'appela pour lui dire où Dean avait été placé . Il la remercia chaudement avant d'aller dans la chambre 494 . La chambre 494 pensa t-il . Cette hôpital avait combien d'étages ?! Il arriva dans l'ascenseur et appuyait sur le 4 au moment ou son portable vibra . Discrètement il décrocha pour entendre son frère gueuler .

- Mais où est ce que tu es bordel ? Il est presque 23 heures !

- Je suis à l'hôpital . Lâcha t-il sans réfléchir ... Et merde...

- Comment ça à l'hosto ? Qu'est ce que ce salopard t'as fait ? Il t'as frappé ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Essaya-il de raisonner son frère .

- Il t'as violé ! Gueula Gabriel encore plus furieux . Balthazar on vas à l'hosto !

- Non Gabriel je t'assure que ...

- Quelle chambre ? Demanda Gabriel sans prêter attention aux paroles de son frère .

- ... 494 ... Finit par répondre Castiel lasse .

Il ne parviendrait pas à faire entendre raison à son frère . Il était du genre à comprendre que devant le fait accompli . Il espérait juste qu'il ne fasse pas trop de grabuge .

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 6**

Gabriel et Balthazar arrivèrent comme des furies devant Nelly , prêt à casser des dents si leur ennemi numéro un était encore dans les parages .

- Je voudrais la chambre de Castiel Novak . Fit-il .

La secrétaire le regarda avec perplexité avant de saisir .

- Oh oui ! S'exclama t-elle . Le couple tout feu tout flamme . Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix guillerette , inconsciente des regards assassins des deux hommes face à elle tandis qu'elle cherchait la chambre du compagnon de Castiel . Votre ami à une côte cassée. Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez lui parler il s'est fait opérer il y a peu . Expliqua t'elle . Il est dans la chambre 494 .

À peine finit-elle que les deux frères se précipitaient dans l'ascenseur .

Castiel était assied sur une chaise près de Dean et l'observait dormir . Observait son souffle régulier , ses paupières closent , les poches à perfusions suspendus , l'aiguille traversant la peau hâlé mais surtout il observait le bandage entourant tout le torse de Dean . Il était d'une bien piètre aide se lamenta t-il. Il allait commencer à se flageller mentalement pour son incompétence mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer ses deux frères sur le qui vive tel des chiens de garde .

Il observa avec amusement Gabriel stopper net son début de coup de gueule au profit de regarder Dean et lui à tour de rôle avec un air complètement pommé sur la tronche .

- Pourquoi c'est lui qui est dans ce lit ? Parla en premier Balthazar en montrant du doigt Dean mais en regardant Castiel .  
>- Comme je l'ai dit , ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez . Fit Castiel en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise .<br>- Tu veux dire que ... C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda Gabriel , atterrissant enfin .

Castiel hocha légèrement de la tête en se pinçant les lèvres .

- Et moi qui croyait que tu avais besoin d'un garde du corps ! S'exclama d'un coup Gabriel .  
>- Enfaîte c'est lui qui devrait être armé ! Continua Baltazar en désignant Dean d'un coup de menton .<br>- Et pas d'un simple taser ! Exagéra Gabriel .  
>- Plutôt d'un bazooka ouais ! Acheva Baltazar avec un énorme sourire moqueur.<p>

Castiel se leva, excédé par leur comportement enfantin, et les repoussa jusque dans le couloir.

- Vous parlez trop fort! Se justifia t-il.  
>- T'as vue comme il est sonné? Fit Baltazar.<br>- Même si on gueulait dans un mégaphone juste a côté de lui il bougerait pas. Se moqua Gabriel.  
>- Peu importe , vous importunez les autres patients ! Contra Castiel .<br>- Hey mais c'est que tu nous jettes là en faîte! S'offusqua Gabriel .  
>- Tu comptes rester ici ? Demanda Baltazar .<br>- Oui . Répondit Castiel sans même réfléchir .  
>- Et s'il ne veut pas de toi ? Après tout , tu lui a péter une côte ! Ricana Gabriel . C'est Luc qui vas être content !<br>- Tais toi ! De toute façon il n'as pas le choix . Fit Castiel fermement .

Les deux plus vieux frères jaugèrent leur petit frère avant d' hausser les épaules d'indifférence .

- Façon avec une côte cassé il risque pas de faire grand chose .

- Vous avez fait quoi d'ailleurs pour en arriver là ? Demanda soudain Baltazar , mettant Castiel dans l'embarras . Et pourquoi ta chemise a des agrafes? Reprit-il en remarquant l'état de la chemise de son frère , le faisant froncer un sourcil comiquement.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour donner une explication mais resta comme un crétin le bouche en cul de poule sans rien trouver à dire . Ses frères le regardèrent avec suspicion avant de jeter un œil à Dean, puis leur frère, puis Dean à nouveau ...

- Je le savais! S'exclama soudainement Gabriel avant de repousser Castiel pour entrer dans la chambre. Je vais lui passer l'envie de la sortir de son pantalon à cet enfoiré ! Termina Gabriel en s'approchant dangereusement de Dean toujours aussi immobile et inconscient .

Castiel se précipita dans la chambre et se posta entre Dean et ses frères à nouveaux furieux .

- Non c'est moi qui ai voulut. Trouva-t-il à dire faute de mieux.

- Ne nous embobine pas! Pourquoi tu l'aurais frappé si c'était toi qui l'avait voulut! S'énerva Gabriel essayant d'atteindre Dean mais Castiel le repoussa et heureusement que Balthazar restait en retrait sinon il n'aurait pas pue gérer deux buffles en furies.

- Je l'ai allumé ! Cria t-il , désirant la seconde d'après se jeter dans un puits . Lui ? Allumé quelqu'un ? La blague!

- Arrête , ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. Contra au loin Balthazar .

- Je sais mais il se trouve que Dean m'as tapé dans l'œil .

Ses deux frères le regardèrent avec perplexité, n'achetant pas du tout ses divagations. Bon, il était pas le seul à trouver son explication débile c'était déjà ça . Son habilité à mentir n'avait pas faiblit c'était juste le sujet qui offrait peut de sortit de secours!

- Je... Recommença t-il avec hésitation.

Il devait convaincre ses frères s'il voulait retrouver Dean entier demain matin . Quitte à être ... Il ne préféra pas mettre d'adjectif et repris.

- Quant j'ai vue son corps, son regard sur moi, j'ai... J'ai voulu le toucher, le sentir, me perdre contre lui et le laisser me... Me prendre... Termina-t-il le rouge au joue en mordillant ses lèvres d'embarras mais du arrêter, risquant de la rouvrir.

Gabriel et Baltazar restèrent muets, ne sachant trop quoi dire et le regardant avec un air clairement perplexe voir complètement ahurit.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Castiel excédé du silence de ses deux frangins . Vous avez jamais voulu qu'un mec vous prenne ?

Gabriel fit pivoter son buste vers l'arrière avec une expression coquasse sur le visage. Il consultât Baltazar du regard qui lui sourit en coin avant de se retourner vers son plus jeune frère.

- Lui très certainement , fit-il en désignant son frère d'un coup de pouce vers l'arrière , mais pas moi . Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ta lèvre saigne et pourquoi lui est sur un lit d'hôpital !

Putain qu'il en avait marre de Gabriel et ses questions! Toujours des questions! Il pouvait jamais ce taire celui-la? Ragea Castiel qui s'essuya sa lèvre qu'il avait finit par rouvrir. Il était seulement désireux d'écourter au plus vite cette discussion qui le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ses frangins ne respectaient pas sa vie privée? Il devait lui clouer le bec s'il voulait enfin avoir la paix!

- Putain, grogna Castiel pour lui même, tentant de se donner courage. Je l'ai plaqué dans son lit et je l'ai sucé pour qu'il enfonce enfin sa queue en moi . Je crève d'envie qu'il me baise durement et profondément contre un mur depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue ! Tu saisis ? Déballa Castiel en se forçant à garder le contact visuel pour paraître vrai. Et lorsqu'il m'as soulevé j'ai perdu l'équilibre et lui est donné malencontreusement un coup de talon dans les côtes ! Voilà ! Termina hargneusement Castiel dans des grands gestes agacés, le visage en feu .

Balthazar et Gabriel restèrent coi, ils ne croyaient pas avoir un jour l'opportunité d'entendre leur petit frère si propre sur lui et distingué naturellement parler si vulgairement. Il se passa quelques secondes ou chacun prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Castiel regardait partout sauf ses frères, ne croyant qu'à moitié tout ce qu'il avait dit... Il avait vraiment dit ça? Il avait une envie folle de pleurer sur son sort en se goinfrant de chocolat. Et lui qui se plaignait que les gens n'avaient pas de décence... Et lui alors?! À parler de cul et de baise de la sorte! S'il aurait pu il se serait fouetter avec un martinet pour laver son esprit !

- Oh... Fit Baltazar, comme toujours le premier à se remettre des situations du genre. Et... C'était bien? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec un sourire de renard

Castiel le regarda quelques secondes, réfléchissant, avant d'hocher de la tête en se mordant la lèvre et regardant sur le côté. Si c'était bien? C'était pire que bien!

- C'était... Particulier... Répondit-il toute fois .  
>- Tu m'étonnes mon chaud lapin! Avec un spécimen pareille! S'exclama Balthazar, heureux de pouvoir compter un autre mouton dans le clan des gay de la famille .<br>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ronchonna Castiel mal à l'aise de la deuxième remarque de son frère dont il s'était bien gardé de relever.  
>- Bon bah , on vas les laisser ! Hein Gabe ? Il serait mieux qu'on soit pas là lorsque Dean se réveillera . Faire des excuses de ce genre est déjà assez délicat pas la peine qu'il y ait des intrus ! Fit Baltazar en tirant son frangin vers l'arrière pour pouvoir enlacer son plus petit .<p>

Castiel fut quelques instants décontenancé par Baltazar l'enlaçant fermement mais rendit l'étreinte chaleureuse .

- Oublie pas de te protéger tout de même! Entendit-il Balthazar lui murmurer.  
>- J'ai plus quatorze ans. Répondit-il blasé et amusé en même temps.<p>

Ils se séparèrent , Balthazar afficha un grand sourire en laissant la place à Gabriel qui vint également enlacer son frère .

- Hésite pas à prévenir si il fait quelque chose de travers! Je serais là en moins de deux . Fit Gabriel en reculant , un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil peut amène à l'inconscient de la pièce et rejoignit son frère qui était déjà sortit.

Castiel se retourna vers Dean et se rassied sur la chaise . Il veilla encore une heure avant que la fatigue ne le saisisse . Il s'endormit comme il put sur son fauteuil , conscient que le personnel soignant passait de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour Dean car ils le réveillaient à chaque fois . Il eut peur de se faire virer de l'hôpital mais fut agréablement surpris par l'infirmière qui lui intima d'un geste de la main de rester . Dès lors ils étaient passé sans rien dire qu'en à sa présence interdite dans la chambre.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par des grognements et de faibles mouvements dans le lit devant lui . Dean regardait autour de lui en quête de réponse quant au pourquoi de sa présence ici avant de tomber dans le regard inquiet de Castiel .

- Cas ... Souffla le jeune homme en le fixant et fronçant les sourcils . Peu à peu la compréhension se peignit sur le visage pixelé de tâche de rousseur. Je vais te tuer . Fit Dean d'une voix encore ensommeillé par l'anesthésie générale .  
>- T'avais qu'à pas essayer de me violer ! Se défendit Castiel .<br>- Si je me souviens bien , tes gémissements disaient tout autre chose. Rétorqua Dean.  
>- Je n'ai fais que réagir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut de rapport... C'était purement biologique .<br>- Un rapport ? Se moqua d'un ton faible Dean en frottant ses yeux . Laisse moi le temps de m'en remettre et je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai rapport sexuel le puceau .  
>- Je ne suis plus puceau crétin . S'invectiva Castiel, outré du manque de respect total de Dean.<p>

Son côté chiant et cassant n'avait pas tarder à repointer le bout de son nez tient!

- Alors tu n'es pas contre un autre rapport ? Demanda sérieusement Dean en se léchant la lèvre inférieur.  
>- Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva Castiel . Si c'est pour être forcé et attaché et que je doive aller jusqu'à te péter une côte pour stopper l'animal que tu es , il est hors de question qu'il y ai une autre fois ! Cingla Castiel sèchement en allant même jusqu'à se relever soudainement pour imposer son refus .<p>

Dean rejeta la tête en arrière . Sa respiration commençait déjà à s'approfondir et ses paupières se fermer lorsqu'il murmura quelques syllabes avant de se rendormir, toujours assommé par l'anesthésie.

- Dés..olé ...

Castiel le regarda avec surprise . Lui qui pensait ne jamais entendre ce mot de la bouche de ce mec... Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière . Dean se réveillait , disait quelques mots acides et se rendormait . Il ne fut enfin réellement réveillé que lorsque le soir se fit . Castiel , après avoir mangé en ville , était revenue après une heure et l'avait trouvé assied dans son lit , plus ou moins réceptif .

- Tient ! Mon sauveur ! Fit sarcastiquement Dean en repoussant les couvertures pour mettre pied à terre .  
>- On t'a opéré hier soir ! Ne te lève pas aussi tôt ! Fit Castiel en s'approchant de lui pour l'obliger à se rallonger .<br>- Hey! Ça fait depuis hier soir que je pionce ! J'en ai marre !  
>- Ton corps est encore fragile , il faut que ...<br>- Je suis assez fort pour faire ça ! S'offusqua Dean en repoussant les bras de Castiel.

Ce dernier se recula et regarda Dean se lever dans un équilibre précaire . Il se tenait prêt à rattraper Dean à tout moment mais ce type semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir et avait même rétablie un équilibre acceptable. Dean avisa l'aiguille dans son bras et l'arracha sans sourciller alors que Castiel grimaça de douleur. Dean regarda aux alentours, cherchant quelque chose, ne le trouvant pas il se tourna vers le brun.

- Où sont mes fringues ?

- J'en sais rien. Mentit Castiel, espérant que Dean soit découragé d'avoir à se trimbaler dans l'hôpital et la ville le cul nu .

Mais c'était mal connaître l'énergumène. Dean fit claquer sa langue contre son palet de mécontentement avant de contourner Castiel d'une démarche boitillante et offrit son derrière à la vue de Castiel qui haussa des sourcils. Il observa sans pouvoir sans empêcher le balancement des fesses fermes de Dean et se gifla mentalement .Il devenait pire que Baltazar sa parole! Il se força donc à relever le visage et tomba sur une cicatrice. Au niveau de ses reins... Ici se trouvait auparavant le rein qu'il avait donné à son frère...

Perdu dans les dires de Hélène qu'il se remémorait, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Dean n'était plus dans la chambre. Il s'empressa de le suivre et le vit qui déambulait déjà dans le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Castiel dut courir pour le rejoindre et se faufiler entre les portes se refermant.

- Tu sais, tu n'atteindras pas la sortie. Fit le brun du'ne voix posée. Des vigiles ou le personnel soignant vont t'en empêcher. Expliqua t-il tandis que Dean le regardait et le jaugeait .

Castiel était l'une des rares personnes qui parlait avant et n'utilisait l'agressivité quelle qu'elle soit qu'en tout dernier recours . En faîte à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait c'était pour se défendre de lui . Il était d'une patience extraordinaire même horripilante . Il disait la réalité des faits d'un ton stoïque sans jamais tourner autour. Il avait cette façon que la plupart des gens déteste de dire ce qu'il pensait et sans détour ni gants. Et là, il n'essayait pas de l'arrêter. Il le prévenait que quelqu'un d'autre allait le faire. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et en relate sans jamais vraiment prendre part. Comme quelqu'un présent sans réellement l'être , quelqu'un veillant ...

- On est en démocratie bordel. Et dans un lieux publique. J'entre et je sors comme je veux.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il foula le sol de l'accueil sans se soucier des regards surpris qui tardèrent pas à se poser sur lui. Castiel sortie de l'ascenseur et s'adossa au mur en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour regarder le spectacle. Cet hôpital était géant, avait du bon personnel et une excellente réputation. Il doutait que Dean puisse sortir comme une lettre à la poste. Il voyait déjà Nelly appeler quelqu'un sans lâcher des yeux le fuyard. Les infirmiers surplace arrivaient déjà vers lui. Ils tentaient maintenant de lui parler, de lui faire entendre raison mais ils se heurtaient à un mur. Et lorsque leur patient ne fut plus qu'à deux pas de la sortie il n'eut d'autre choix que de retrousser les manches. Castiel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Dean envoyer dinguer les infirmiers aussi facilement malgré sa blessure . Ses gestes étaient certes maladroits mais il ne manquait pas de force et de rapidité . Il devait certainement faire un sport de combat , quelque chose pour garder une corpulence si musculeuse et avoir de telle aptitude au combat malgré ses deux ans de déconne...

Soudain les gros bras, la sécurité fut sur lui . Dean se défendit comme un beau diable . Usant de ses poings et de ses pieds contre les types qui essayait juste de l'immobiliser , sans lui faire mal . Après tout il était toujours un patient dont ils devaient prendre soin . Il se défendait putain de bien pour quelqu'un d'alcoolique , de déséquilibré et qui avait été opéré il y a moins de 24 heures . Mais ses coups finirent par perdre de la force , ses mouvements finirent par se ralentir , sa respiration finit par être bruyante et lourde et son visage commença à montrer des expressions de douleurs . Dean était maintenant maintenu par une armoire à glace le tenant par derrière , par dessous les bras tandis qu'un infirmier arrivait avec une seringue en main qu'il planta dans l'épaule de son patient qui grogna de colère.

La tension dans les muscles de Dean finirent par ne plus être et sont corps s'écroula dans les bras du garde qui le retient fermement contre lui . Un deuxième garde attrapa les jambes de Dean et les releva pour que son collègue plus corpulent les saisissent afin de pouvoir porter son patient d'une façon plus confortable , soit en mode "princesse" . Castiel aurait volontiers prit une photo souvenir mais remarqua Nelly qui l'observait avec une question inscrite dans ses yeux . Les gardes passèrent à côté de lui en vue de ramener un Dean inconscient dans sa chambre et seulement après il s'approcha de la jeune femme .

- Vous vous êtes disputés? Demanda Nelly. Il ne savait pas si elle était comme ça avec tout ses patients mais il la trouvait sympathique .  
>- Plus ou moins. Répondit-il .<p>

Il avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de dire la vérité , cette dernière étant beaucoup trop compliqué et tabou pour certaine personne . Voir la jeune femme ne pas faire cas de sa prétendu homosexualité était déjà une victoire en soi . Il connaissait de par l'expérience de certain de ses jeunes pensionnaires gay que la société n'acceptait pas encore l'homosexualité , surtout entre deux hommes . Bizarrement lorsque c'était deux femmes ça dérangeait moins . Sûrement parce que ça excitait les mecs . De ce côté là les filles avaient de la chance... Jusqu'à un certain point évidemment...

- Vous êtes un couple explosif . Reprit-elle le tirant de ses pensées .

- C'est cas de le dire !

- Mais vous restez malgré tout auprès de lui...

- ... Castiel la regarda d'un air interrogatif .

- J'ai vue des couples se séparer pour moins que ça. Vous lui avez cassé une côte, il a essayé de partir alors qu'il est encore blessé et a mit KO plusieurs de mes collègues et depuis son petit frère il est intenable. Mais vous prenez ça d'une façon tellement calme . Comme si c'était normal .

- Dean est ... Imprévisible et ne cesse de me surprendre dans les bons comme les moins bon sens du terme .

- Certain aurait pris son comportement comme un affront . Il aurait crié au scandale mais vous restez là . Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire de pire pour que vous restiez si calme . Demanda Nelly réellement curieuse .

Castiel sourit et lui donna un regard énigmatique . Le top était sans doute la prostitution ... Pour le moment ...

Dean passa un autre jour sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait , trop sonné . Le lendemain , en fin d'après midi , il se réveillait enfin et retentait déjà de partir mais des gardes avaient été postés à son étage . Castiel revint lorsque Dean fut remis de force dans sa chambre . Il regarda le personnel l'attacher solidement à son lit .

- Vous devez arrêter de vous agitez de la sorte . Vos points vont finir par lâcher et votre blessure par se rouvrir . Vous ne voulez pas retourner au bloc ? Demanda Le médecin sévèrement .  
>- Vous rigolez ? Fit Dean , méprisant . Me faire shooter et avoir la possibilité de pas voir la tronche de ce crétin ? Demanda t-il en montrant Castiel d'un mouvement de menton . Putain ouais envoyé moi sur le billard ! Finit-il en jubilant.<p>

Le médecin le dévisagea avec interrogation avant de partir sans dire mot . Castiel le suivit immédiatement .

- Excusez le . Fit-il , faisant retourner l'homme qui le regarda durement . Il rencontre quelques problèmes en ce moment .

- Je sais bien quel genre de problèmes a Dean Winchester . Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici . En revanche c'est la première fois qu'il se montre aussi irrespectueux envers nous .

- C'est ici que Sam s'est fait soigner ? Demanda Castiel , décidant de passer outre la dernière remarque plutôt dure.

- Et c'est ici qu'il vient régulièrement depuis deux ans . Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais il ne semble pas vous portez dans son cœur , un conseil , laisser le seul . Dean Winchester est une bombe à retardement . Fit le médecin avant de se détourner et de partir .

Castiel resta quelques minutes dans le couloir . Dean venait régulièrement depuis deux ans ? Pourquoi ? Il regarda la chambre d'hôpital où résidait Dean pensivement avant d'entrer. Il ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvait les affaires de ce dernier et récupéra les clefs de chez lui .

- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore faire la fouine ? Demanda Dean , la colère clairement présente dans sa voix .

Castiel ne pris pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla . Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette langue de pute que pouvait être Dean ... Il soupira . Il devenait vulgaire comme lui en plus de ça ... Il devait vraiment prendre l'air .

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 7**

Castiel se retrouva devant la porte de l'apparte de son emmerdeur et constata que celle-ci était toujours ouverte . Merde , il avait totalement oublié de revenir pour fermer . Il pénétra rapidement dans les lieux et vit les mêmes objets aux mêmes emplacements . Sûr que tout cambrioleur étant possiblement passé par ici avait décampé en voyant l'état de l'appartement . Comme quoi , son boxon avait du bon . Il se mit à fouiller un peu partout , en quête d'indice , de réponse . Que pouvait bien faire Dean pour revenir régulièrement à l'hôpital ? Il aurait dut demander plus d'infos au médecin mais il avait parut tellement remonter qu'il s'était bien gardé de le faire .

Il chercha pendant plusieurs heures , partout , dans tout les recoins mais rien de concluant n'en ressortit . Rien qui pourrait expliquer qui était réellement Dean Winchester et qu'est ce qu'il manigançait. Lasse, il s'assied sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui . C'était encore plus le bordel . Il n'avait rien à faire et ne voulais certainement pas revoir Dean aussi vite . Dans les remarques cinglantes et rabaissantes il avait déjà donné. Alors il décida de faire le ménage après être allé manger un bout en ville . Il passa toute son après midi à ranger ce capharnaüm . Il faut dire que ça en avait bien besoin . Lorsqu'il finit enfin il était 18H23 et n'avait toujours pas envie de revoir Dean . Il n'avait pas faim et ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et avoir droit à son lot de questions de la part de Gabriel . Il soupira de lassitude et avisa la chambre de Dean . Il voulait être tranquille , pouvoir se ressourcer avant de devoir repartir ... Il décida donc de retirer les draps , ne voulant pas savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer dedans , et d'en mettre des propres . Il alla tout de même grignoter deux trois trucs à savoir du jambon et un yaourt pas encore passé de date . Et lasse, il se mit en boxer et se roula en boule dans les couettes . Il verrait demain pour la douche . Ce soir il voulait pioncer .

Castiel entendit vaguement la porte d'entré s'ouvrir pour se refermer mais n'en fit pas grand cas . C'était un de ses frères qui rentrait enfin, il préférait rester au chaud sous sa couette plutôt que de vérifier quelque chose qu'il savait déjà et se rendormit donc sans se douter de la réelle personne présente dans l'appartement .

Dean balayait son appartement des yeux . Depuis quant c'était aussi bien rangé ? Se demanda t-il un peu perdu . Il regarda dans son frigo , désirant manger un truc potable comparé à l'hôpital et vit qu'on avait aussi fait le vide dans son frigidaire . On avait aussi viré toute ses bierres ! Il bougonna et mangea donc ce qu'il lui restait avant de partir pour sa chambre . Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer sans qu'un importun ne vienne le déranger toute les deux minutes ! Ses muscles étaient engourdits par tous ses sédatifs qu'on lui avait filé et son flanc le lançait désagréablement . Il avait besoin d'un vrai repos avec aucun crétin d'infirmier pour venir le déranger toute les deux minutes .

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit une forme dans son lit . Il s'avança prudemment , ne se souvenant pas d'avoir donné la permission à un de ses clients de skoatter son lit . Une fois plus près il reconnu la frimousse de sa fouine et soupira . Il se faisait pas chier lui ! Il s'apprêtait à gueuler mais se stoppa au dernier moment . Il voyait déjà le truc venir . Castiel allait gueuler , lui faire la morale d'être sortie en douce de l'hôpital , lui allait s'énerver et commencer à l'attaquer tandis que Castiel lui péterait une autre côte . Il soupira , fatigué . Déjà qu'il avait dut annuler une rencontre à cause de l'imprévu , il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en annuler plus .

Il fit donc le tour de son lit , se mit en boxer et se faufila sous les couettes en soupirant d'aise . Des draps frais et sentant bon ! Le pied ... Il se mit sur son flanc non blesser et fit donc dos à Castiel qui bougea en gémissant / bougonnant dans son sommeil . Dean sursauta légèrement lorsque deux mains se posèrent dans son dos . Il s'apprêtait à repousser sans ménagement la fouine lorsque cette dernière apposa son front contre son dos en soupirant d'aise . Castiel était tout contre son dos et il l'aurait entendu ronronner que ça ne l'aurait pas surpris . Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il laissa les choses telles quelles . Il se força à fermer les yeux et à ne surtout pas penser comment cette sale petite fouine avait déjà fait sa place aussi facilement dans sa vie .

Castiel fut réveillé par quelque chose le poussant doucement et régulièrement , quelque chose émettant des gémissements étranges . Il papillonna des yeux et loucha sur la peau halée contre laquelle il était carrément collé et écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant . Il était chez Dean ... Qui d'autre que Dean pouvait-il être ? Il se recula rapidement et s'appuya sur son coude en vue de sortir du lit rapidement mais stoppa son mouvement et plissa des yeux . Dean s'agitait anormalement . Castiel se pencha sur lui et vit qu'il avait encore les paupières fermées . Il dormait . Et vue ses gémissements plaintifs voir ses pleurs et ses sombres sauts compulsifs , il faisait un cauchemar .

Castiel commença à secouer doucement Dean par l'épaule mais celui-ci n'arrêta en aucun cas de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles . Alors Castiel le secoua fortement en l'appelant et plus il l'appelait plus Dean gesticulait et criait . Il faillit même se prendre un coup de coude . Puis Castiel appuya involontairement sur le flanc de Dean . Ce dernier hurla encore plus fort en s'immobilisant douloureusement. Castiel s'empressa de retirer sa main et observa , le coeur battant la chamade , Dean appuyer doucement sur ses points alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec panique . Il ne sembla plus se souvenir d'où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard inquiet de Castiel .

- Cas ? Demanda t-il surpris , son visage se recomposant peu à peu une expression plus calme .

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes , se regardant seulement , s'assurant que tout allait bien avant que Dean ne baisse ses yeux plus bas et constate la semi nudité de son ... Invité surprise .

- À l'aise ? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement .

Castiel regarda à son tour son propre torse dénudé et s'empressa de se reculer en tirant les draps sur lui . Il entendit Dean rire doucement alors que lui posait les pieds au sol , prêt à partir . Mais il fut retenu par la poigne de son ... Colloc ? Ami ? Certainement pas ... Sujet ? Patient ? Plus probable . Castiel ficha avec appréhension son regard dans celui un peu trop joueur de son vis à vis à son goût qui détaillait son dos avec une expression clairement intéressée .

- Allons Cas . Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à se rapprocher dangereusement de sa récente nouvelle tentation .

- Certainement pas . Fit durement celle-ci avant de s'arracher à sa poigne et de se lever .

Castiel se força à ne pas penser au regard lourd de sens qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible .

- Sinon , qu'est ce que tu foutais ici ? Reprit Dean d'une voix plus rêche.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'être harcelé par mes frères en rentrant chez moi alors ... Je suis resté . Et tu ne l'aurais certainement jamais sue si tu étais resté à l'hôpital alors à mon tour maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda à son tour Castiel en reboutonnant sa chemise .

- Je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air et la bouffe là bas , sans parler des infirmières ... Fit-il en se léchant sa lèvre inférieure tout en dévorant Castiel des yeux . Sont beaucoup moins à mon goût comparé à celle que j'ai à la maison .

- Je ne suis pas une femme et encore moins une infirmière . Donc désolé de te dire que ça ne me concerne en rien et que tu es finalement entrain de tourner cinglé . Répondit Castiel sans lâcher des yeux son processus de "boutonnage" .

Dean émit un ricanement sarcastique en se levant précautionneusement puis il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule , en direction de Castiel .

- Tu fais dans le comique toi maintenant ? Moi qui pensait que tu resterais toujours aussi chiant et soporifique .

Castiel serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien . Il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans le jeu de Dean sinon ça n'allait pas finir . Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds à chaque fois que monsieur est mécontent ! Il pris un air sûr et hautain . Enfin, aussi sûr et hautain qu'il lui était possible d'avoir.

- Sans doute mais moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour devenir comique .

Alors c'était ça sa réplique à couper le souffle... Mais que foutait-il ? Et vue le regard que lui lança Dean , ça n'allait réellement pas bien finir. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque Dean se plaça devant lui, en boxer, entrain de le toiser de haut . C'est fou comme lui avait l'air réellement hautain !

- Oui , c'est sûr qu'avoir un balai dans le cul ça aide à être plus amusant . Ricana Dean .  
>- Plus qu'une bite en tout cas . Fit Castiel qui avait un mal fou à rester stoïque , ayant encore du mal à croire en son propre culot . Il avait vraiment dit ça ?!<p>

Dean renifla de mépris mais ne trouva pour une fois rien à redire . Prenant cette opportunité inespérée , Castiel poursuivit .

- Maintenant , je te ramène à l'hôpital .  
>- Certainement pas ! J'ai eu suffisamment du mal à me barrer , je ne compte pas remettre ça . En plus j'ai un client dans quelques jours et je compte bien le satisfaire et crois moi que je peux m'occuper de moi même tout seul . Fit Dean en bousculant son colloc forcé pour atteindre le salon .<p>

Castiel le suivit et se rapprocha rapidement de lui lorsqu'il le vit sortir une bouteille de whisky d'il ne savait où . C'était ça sa façon de prendre soin de lui ? Il allait pousser une gueulante et arracher la bouteille des mains de Dean lorsque ce dernier amena le goulot de verre vers son flanc et déversa du liquide ambré sur sa peau suturé . Dean serra des dents et grogna de douleurs puis s'essuya d'une compresse stérile . Il joua de son épaule sans trop de difficulté tout en soufflant profondément . Castiel devait bien avouer que Dean se remettait vite . Il roula des yeux lorsqu'il vit son protégé prendre ensuite plusieurs gorgés de la bouteille de whisky et alla pour le stopper mais Dean le teint à distance d'un bras et bue encore quelques gorgés sous le regard assassin du brun .

- Il n'est même pas midi ! Fit Castiel en tant que remontrance .  
>- Faux . Tu as squatté mon apparte , mon pieu et le gars qui vas avec jusqu'à trois heure de l'après midi .<p>

Castiel , n'y croyant pas , récupéra son portable et constata qu'effectivement il était trois heures de l'après midi . Il avait dormit tard ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il était autant fatigué ... Il remarqua également les nombreux appels de Gabriel et souffla d'agacement . Gabriel n'était plus son frère mais sa mère à ce niveau là! Il décida de simplement envoyer un message disant le strict minimum ne voulant pas avoir à affronter son frangin avant l'heure fatidique.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire en attendant ?

- Aller boire un petit verre ...

- Non je crois pas . Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à arrêter de boire .

- Qui te dit que je veux arrêter ?

- En faîte tu sais quoi ? Je pensais t'emmener aux alcooliques anonymes mais je te vois bien rire comme un crétin en envoyant foutre tout le monde alors à la place on vas voir un psy .

- Un psy ? T'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Dean désabusé .

- Très sérieux . Et je m'en occupe pas plus tard que maintenant .

Ainsi Castiel appela un collègue pendant que l'autre pauchtron se vidait les bouteilles les une après les autres . Tous ses collègues psychologues étaient "overbookés" ... Il regarda le nom inscrit sur son portable avant de souffler de résignation .

- Oui ... Oui moi aussi ... Bien sûr est ce que tu pourrais me passer Anna s'il te plaît ?

Dean regarda Castiel marchander tout en sirotant sa boisson . Lorsqu'enfin le brun raccrocha il ne put s'empêcher de l'emmerder .

- Alors ma super psy n'est autre que la super soeur encore à l'école de ma super fouine ... Génial , tu as conscience qu'elle a 97 % de chances de se barrer en courant et en pleurant ? Demanda sarcastiquement Dean .  
>- Ne sous estime pas Anna . Même si elle fait partie de ses 97 % , elle ne pleura pas .<p>

Dean haussa des épaules .

- Et quant est ce que je vais la voir ?  
>- On vas la voir demain .<br>- On ?  
>- Tu serais bien capable de lui poser un lapin .<br>- Très juste . Fit Dean en se calant devant sa télé , une simple bière à la main cette fois .

Castiel s'occupa une heure comme il put , sermonnant Dean la plupart du temps sur le fais qu'il devrait arrêter de boire , qu'il sentait déjà l'alcool à plein nez jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne à la porte . Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant Castiel aller ouvrir . Il ne recevait jamais de visite ... Du moins jamais non programmé à l'avance . Castiel laissa entrer une jeune femme rousse qui serra son colloc forcé dans ses bras chaleureusement . Dean plissa des yeux lentement . C'était tout de même pas ...

- Bonsoir Dean , je suis ...  
>- Anna . Grogna presque Dean avant de fusiller Castiel du regard . Ce dernier haussa des épaules .<br>- Si je t'avais dit qu'elle viendrait jusque vers toi et aujourd'hui , tu te serais barré en courant ... Et peut être même en pleurant . Ajouta sarcastiquement Castiel , pas mécontent de sa petite surprise .

Anna regarda son frère et l'homme dénommé Dean se fixer en chien de faillance puis souffla .

- Bon , quant vous aurez arrêté de voir qui pisse le plus loin on pourra commencer ? Demanda t-elle agacé . Parce que c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Castiel mais j'avais prévue un petit dîner avec Charlie et j'aimerais bien y être le plus tôt possible .

- Oui bien sûr . Fit le brun avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil , à côté de Dean sur le canapé .

- Bien . Fit Anna avant de s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil , face à Dean et à côté de son frère . On vas pouvoir commencer ...

- Oh ? Tu me fais déjà un strip-tease ? J'avoue qu'il y a quelques jours je t'aurais volontiers fait crier mais il se trouve que je m'intéresse à une autre combinaison chromosomique de ta famille , en particulier celui qui possède un "Y" et un gène muté vue ses putains de yeux bleu . Fit-il en jetant un regard concupiscent à Castiel qui l'ignora superbement .

- Oh tu as fait des études ? Demanda Anna sans être le moins du monde perturbé par ses paroles déplacées .

- Non mon frère en a fait . Et j'avais l'habitude de le faire réviser . Il faut croire qu'il en est resté deux trois petites choses . Fit Dean d'une voix impassible mais lointaine .

- D'accord et si on parlait de ton travail ? Demanda soudainement Anna , faisant tiquer Dean .

- Je vends des pizzas sur le périf et je me gèle les couilles toutes la journée mais j'adore mon boulot ! S'exclama Dean.

Anna le regarda avec perplexité tandis que son frangin faisait une mine blasée .

- Je te parle de ta prostitution . Fit le but en blanc la rousse . Dean se tourna illico vers Castiel .

- Tu lui as parlé de ça ? S'outra-t-il , furieux .

- Étant donné que tu n'en aurais sans doute jamais fait mention , oui .

- Très bien les deux fouines psychopathes . Commença Dean en arborant un regard dure et emplie de rage . Je ne sais pas ce que vous ont appris vos parents mais laissez moi vous dire ce que je pense de votre façon de fouiller dans la vie des gens que vous ne connaissez même pas et de la leur foutre toute s'en dessus dessous en prônant votre solidarité à la deux balles . Vous êtes tout les deux des stalkers au culot impressionnant même pour moi tellement vous croyez votre désir d'aider autrui puissant mais vous n'êtes que des hypocrites qui s'octroient des droits que vous ne détenez pas . Maintenant vous foutez le camp de chez moi avant que je ne commence réellement à m'énerver ! Finit Dean en vociférant et se levant brusquement pour montrer d'un geste violent du bras la porte de sortie .

Anna ne se fit pas prier, sachant dors et déjà que Dean Winchester ne relevait pas de son ressort et partit rapidement en jetant un regard à Castiel . Ce dernier suivit sa sœur mais au moment où il allait passer la porte après Anna , celle-ci se referma violemment . Castiel se raidit immédiatement en voyant un bras musclé retenir le battant de bois mais surtout en sentant un souffle chaud et erratique dans sa nuque .

- Castiel ?! Appela avec inquiétude Anna en commençant à frapper frénétiquement contre la porte .  
>- Toi tu restes ici . Murmura Dean dans son oreille en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Castiel qu'il serra fortement . Le brun déglutit péniblement tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prenait à la gorge .<p>

- Ç-ça vas aller Anna , rentre . Finit-il par crier pour se faire entendre de sa sœur .  
>- Tu es sûr ? Je peux ...<br>- Rentre ! Ordonna Castiel . Ne t'en fait pas , je t'appelle dans une heure .

- D'a ... D'accord . Finit par obtempérer la rousse avant de descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble .

À suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 8**

Castiel écouta les pas de sa sœur s'évanouir avec angoisse tandis que Dean ne bougeait toujours pas de derrière lui , attendant peut être d'être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre ses hurlements d'agonie ... Puis d'un coup Dean lui empoigna le poignet, le fit pivoter avec une telle force que son épaule craqua et le jeta violemment contre le mur à l'opposé . Castiel se rattrapa comme il put mais trop sonné par l'impact il s'effondra au sol immédiatement . Le son de pas lourds et menaçant lui donnèrent la dose d'adrénaline suffisante pour se remettre sur ses pieds mais Dean était déjà sur lui et lui empoignait le col pour le plaquer violemment contre la surface dure .

- Dean , Dean je pensais que ...  
>- Et bien tu penses mal ! Hurla Dean en appuyant toujours plus fort sur le torse de Castiel qui commençait à suffoquer .<p>

Castiel empoigna les poignets de l'homme dont il pouvait presque goûter l'odeur d'alcool tellement il était proche .

- Toi et ta putain de manie de me foutre dans des situations pas possible ! Tu avais déjà de la chance que je te laisse la gueule entière lorsque tu m'as parlé de mon frère , mais ramener ta famille chez moi ? Tu veux vraiment que je te tue ?! Vociféra Dean en cognant violemment le dos de Castiel contre le mur .

Castiel contient un gémissement douloureux , Dean avait une de ses forces !

- Non seulement tes deux crétins de frangins à l'hôpital mais maintenant ta frangine qui pète plus haut que son cul ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère Castiel ! Tonna-t-il .

Castiel releva avec surprise son regard flou vers Dean . Il était réveillé lorsque Gabriel et Balthazar était venu le voir ? Jusqu'où en savait-il ? Dean perçu cette lueur de panique dans ses yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien .

- Alors tu veux vraiment que je te tue ! Ou plutôt , si tu veux que je reprenne tes mots , que je te baise profondément contre un mur ? C'est pour ça que tu fais tout pour me mettre en rogne ? Demanda Dean en frappant à nouveau le dos de Castiel qui couina contre le mur . Et qu'est ce que tu penses de lui alors ? Fit Dean en faisant un mouvement de menton méprisant en direction du mur retenant Castiel qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur . Après tout le mal que tu t'es donné je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas te préparer ! Fit Dean en ricanant cyniquement et en commençant à retourner le brun dont la réponse ne se fit pas attendre .

Alors qu'il croyait enfin baiser ce petit enculé , Dean se retrouva avec les mains sur son entre-jambe , recroquevillé au sol et soufflant comme un bœuf tandis que Castiel détalait comme un lapin hors de l'apparte. Le petit salop lui avait explosé les boules ! Il hurla de rage et agrippa son étagère pour utiliser son trop plein de fureur et l'envoyer contre le sol dans un grand brouhaha assourdissant .

Castiel sursauta dans l'escalier en entendant le hurlement de rage de Dean et fit volte face en entendant quelque chose de lourd percuter le sol . Il se stoppa une seconde dans l'escalier . Il était tenté de retourner dans l'apparte pour s'assurer que Dean ne s'était pas pris quelque chose dans la tronche ... Soudain un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres et un ricanement tremblant sortit de sa gorge sans prévenir . Mais à quoi il pensait sérieusement ?! Il repris sa fuite en sortant son portable de sa poche . Il devait rassurer Anna et sûrement ses frères et sœurs qui étaient certainement déjà au courant et entrain de s'armer pour aller casser la gueule à un certain mec aux yeux verts et ça , malgré tout , il ne pouvait pas le permettre .

Comme prévu il retrouva tout le monde dans leur apparte entrain de faire un conseil de guerre. Castiel avait eut un mal fou à arrêter Gabriel et surtout Luc déjà armé jusqu'aux dents . Heureusement Michel avait été là pour l'aider . Ça lui avait bien pris toute la soirée pour calmer tout le monde et les inciter à rentrer chez eux après qu'il ait compris que leur petit frère adoré allait bien . Puis Gabriel ne l'avait pas lâcher depuis , croyant dure comme fer que le sociopathe de Castiel allait débarquer à tout moment pour kidnapper son petit frère .

- Vas tu arrêter de fusiller tout le monde du regard par la fenêtre ? Demanda Castiel blasé .

- Au moins ça les éloigne . Argumenta Gabriel avant de fourrer un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche .

- Tu as fait ça toute la journée !

- Et j'aurais du le faire dès l'instant où tu es née . Je savais qu'avoir un minois aussi craquant allait t'apporter des emmerdes !

Castiel roulait les yeux au moment où Balthazar rentrait de son travail . Dieu il avait attendu cet instant toute la journée ! Avoir une autre compagnie que celle de Gabe qui avait eut l'incroyable idée de prendre quelques jours de congé pour pouvoir veiller sur lui était éreintant .

- Alors comment étaient tes élèves ? S'empressa de demander Castiel .

- Comme des adolescents bourrés d'hormones et n'en ayant rien à faire de la philo ! Et dire qu'il passe le BAC dans quelques semaines ... Certain vont se prendre de sacrées taulées !

- Tant que ça ?

- M'en parle pas . Sinon tu as repéré une fissure dans la vitre Gabe ou toujours pas ? Demanda sarcastiquement Balthazar .

- Ha ha ha très , très drôle ! Fit avec consternation Gabriel.

Castiel sourit et resta silencieux à regarder ses deux grands frères se chamailler , trop heureux d'avoir un peu de tranquillité . Il passa encore deux autres jours comme cela . Gabriel veillant et il devait bien avouer ça le rassurait . Dean avait paru tellement furieux , à deux doigts de le frapper voir pire . Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas réellement pressé de le revoir ... Mais pourtant le cinquième jour il se décida . Il ne s'était pas donné autant de mal juste pour laisser tomber . Même si maintenant il avait une boule au ventre alors qu'il frappait à la porte de Dean et qu'il avait une envie affreuse de partir en courant , il s'obligea à rester exactement où il était . Dean avait raison , il avait mis sa vie tout s'en dessus dessous et après il se barrait et le laissait se démerder seul ? Pas question , il n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités .

Castiel fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit du verre se briser dans l'appartement . Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Lentement il tourna la poignée et constata l'appartement de Dean ouvert . Au moment où il ouvrit il entendit un long gémissement plaintif . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita dans l'apparte à la recherche de son propriétaire . Que faisait ce crétin ? Il ne faisait pas une bêtise au moins ? S'il le retrouvait inconscient , pire mort , Castiel ne se le pardonnerait jamais . Il ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle de bain et ne voyant rien il imaginait déjà le corps de son protégé inconscient sur le sol de sa chambre dans une flaque de sang . Il se précipita dans cette dernière . C'était sa faute . Qu'il s'incruste passait encore , mais mettre sa sœur dans l'équation avait été une énorme erreur , c'était sa faute !

C'était ce qu'il se disait en ouvrant la porte pour ... Castiel resta coi devant le spectacle qui venait justement de s'arrêter à son entrée .

- Oh putain ... Je , je suis désolé ! Balbutia Castiel les joues en feu avant de ressortir et de claquer la porte avec force.

Il s'éloigna rapidement a reculons, tout tremblant et à peine son dos heurta-t-il le mur du couloir que le spectacle à l'intérieur recommença . Il entendit des gémissements et non pas plaintif mais bien de plaisirs résonner... Il baisa la tête et se mordit les lèvres dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il préférait partir que de devoir écouter Dean coucher avec un autre homme juste pour de l'argent . Ainsi il s'en alla en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée dans son empressement .

- C'était qui ? Ton petit copain ? Dean rigola à la question de son client .  
>- On pourrait presque dire ça oui .<br>- Mignon .  
>- Tu l'as dit . Fit Dean avant d'empoigner fermement les hanches de l'homme pour lui donner un coup de rein puissant et profond puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à pilonner sauvagement son client .<br>- HAN Ouais COntinu ! Whoa ! Putain ouais , il te fais HA de l'effet en tout cas !  
>- La ferme . Murmura Dean en saisissant le membre de l'homme sous lui pour le serrer fortement , faisant gémir de frustration son client s'empalant sur lui sans aucune gêne .<p>

Castiel marchait avec un air secoué sur le visage . Il avait beau essayer , il ne parvenait pas à se retirer l'image de Dean couchant avec un autre homme . La façon obscène qu'il avait eut de le regarder ... Il ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi pensait ce pervers alors qu'il prenait un autre homme à quatre pattes devant lui ! Il avait tout vue ... Il ... Et maintenant qu'il y pensait ... Dean avait vraiment un corps de gladiateur , un corps de combattant , de guerrier , de Dieu et putain ... Castiel se secoua les esprits . S'il cédait , Dean ne le prendrait plus au sérieux , penserait qu'il ne l'avait accosté que pour le sexe et après il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de l'aider, aucune emprise sur lui et ne ferait qu'essuyer ses sarcasmes , son égo démesuré et sa mauvaise humeur . Et comme il se l'était dit tout à l'heure , il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien !

Si ça se trouve Dean était même très content d'être parvenu à le déstabiliser de la sorte ! D'être arrivé à le faire fuir ... Ce serait bien son genre d'ailleurs ! Castiel jura doucement en se traitant d'idiot et fit demi-tour. Dean était tout à fait capable de ça bordel ! Mu d'une nouvelle détermination, loin de s'avouer vaincu Castiel se dirigea de nouveau vers l'appartement de son horrible protégé et gravit les marches en des enjambées fluides et assurées et en s'empêchant de trop penser . Il comptait bien attendre dans le salon comme une fleur que son partenaire de baise sorte . Il avait juste été surpris et en rien choqué ! Il n'était pas une chiffe molle ! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le canapé du salon à atteindre la fin des gémissements et le son de deux peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre rapidement .

Puis enfin le silence se fit après un cri de jouissance et un grognement satisfait qui le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise . Il arrêta immédiatement de triturer ses doigts de gène et regarda droit devant lui sans faillir . Il fit même un geste de tête au ... Client de Dean qui le regardait avec un sourire coquin . Au secours ! Pensa Castiel avant de voir arriver le gigolo de la maison dans son champ de vision . Celui-ci parut d'ailleurs vraiment surpris de le voir ici . Il eut même un bug de plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre . Dean , en boxer , s'assied sur le canapé en face de Castiel et attendit .

- Dean , je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir ramené ma sœur ici , tu as raison , c'était très déplacé . Fit Castiel en baissant les yeux , surprenant Dean qui écarquilla les yeux .

- Et ben ... Moi qui m'attendais à une de tes leçons encore !

- Est ce que tu m'excuses ? Demanda Castiel faisant outre de la remarque de Dean .

- Oui , de toute façon je suis trop faignant pour être rancunier . Fit de manière nonchalante Dean.

- Bien , maintenant que je suis de nouveau irréprochable parlons un peu de cet homme qui vient de quitter ton appartement !

- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Dean en se levant et levant les bras au ciel . Il fallait forcément que tu me fasses chier avec ça !

- Tu vends ton corps Dean ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à te regarder dans un miroir !

- Bah en me mettant devant crétin !

- Je ne rigole pas ! S'exaspéra Castiel.

- Écoute , repris Dean plus sévèrement , avec l'argent que ces mecs me donnent je vis bien , je ne manque de rien et bonus je prends mon pied sans avoir à me faire chier à chercher une proie puis à l'amadouer toute la soirée avant d'avoir enfin ce que je veux . C'est tout bénéf pour moi !

- Et t'as pensé aux infections sexuellement transmissible ? Parce que j'ai bien vue que tu n'étais pas protégés !

- T'as vue ça toi ? Évidemment je suis con , t'as même regardé cette partie de mon corps en premier ! Fit sarcastiquement Dean en souriant bêtement .

- La ferme ! S'énerva Castiel . Je veux que tu fasses une batterie de teste !

- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Se révolta Dean . Je suis majeur et vacciné et je t'encule !

- Pas encore à ce que je sache . Contra très maladroitement Castiel qui se mordit la joue immédiatement après pour son horrible lapsus.

- Donc c'est prévu dans ton agenda ? Demanda malicieusement Dean .

- Lorsque tu arrêtera de coucher à droite à gauche pourquoi pas ! Castiel avait envie de se baffer. Pourquoi il ne réfléchissait pas davantage avant d'essayer de passer des marchés débiles?! C'est fou comme il était impulsif avec son crétin de protégé .

- Oh, là tu m'intéresses mais à la condition que je puisse te prendre où et quant je veux et évidement tu me payes .

- T'es pas sérieux ! S'offusqua Castiel .

- Faut bien que je gagne ma vie ! Argumenta Dean en haussant des épaules .

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas un de ses hommes non satisfait de son mariage et qui ne prend même pas le temps pour trouver un autre partenaire convenable .

- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas convenable ? S'offusqua Dean .

- Dean , tu es un prostitué alcoolique !

- Je ne suis pas alcoolique , prostitué je plaide coupable mais je ne suis pas si porté sur la bouteille . Grogna le prostitué.

- Si tu l'es !

- Non . Fit fermement Dean .

- En tout cas je veux que tu fasses ces testes .

- Et moi je veux que tu l'ouvres juste pour me sucer et que tu t'empales sur mon membre mais comme on dit , on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut !

- Arrête avec tes allusions immondes ! S'exclama Castiel, excédé.

- De toute façon je ne prend pour client que des hommes mariés et des jeunes homos pommés et vierges pour la plus part . Informa Dean.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors les hommes mariés on tout intérêt à ne rien me refiler s'il ne veule pas que je fasse un scandale chez eux et les jeunes vierges ... Je te fais pas le topo .

- Et s'il couche avec quelqu'un d'autre entre ? Demanda Castiel.

- Les hommes mariés prennent déjà suffisament de risque avec moi, tu crois sérieusement qu'il irait se risquer à aller voir ailleurs ? Et les jeunes hommes ne revienne pas après crétin, c'est juste pour leur coming-out et ceux qui vienne régulièrement son née dans une famille d'intolérants et leur seul moyen d'être réellement qui ils sont c'est avec moi .

- Mais ...

- Mais rien du tout ! S'agaça Dean. Ils ne sont pas du tout assez sûr d'eux pour faire quoi que ce soit en plus de ce qu'on fait ensemble .

Castiel regarda Dean avec une mine perplexe .

- Et les femmes ? Demanda subitement le brun .

- Quoi les femmes ?

- Les femmes , tu n'as pas de clientes ?

- Grand Dieu non ! Elle sont du genre à en piailler à qui veut les entendre et je tient à ce que mon business reste discret , inutile de me faire accrocher par un réseau de prostitution .

- Mouais ... Il faudra quant même que ...

- La ferme Cas ! Tonna Dean qui en avait ras le bol et se leva pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre .

Castiel souffla de lassitude . Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant ? Dean ne voulait rien entendre , ne voulait même pas s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé. Sûrement qu'il s'en fichait qu'il le soit ou non ...

À suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 9**

Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire . Dès qu'il parlait, ne serait-ce que pour dire une syllabe, Dean le remballait sans sommation . L'avait-il vexé en changeant d'avis sur son idée stupide de donner son corps en échange de son abstinence ? Et le pire c'était que ce n'était même pas de la vraie abstinence pure et dure mais juste le fait d'arrêter son activité de gigolo et de lui être fidèle . Castiel se passa une main sur le visage . Demander à Dean d'être fidèle... Sérieusement ?! Il n'y avait pas que Dean qui débloquait !

- Bouge ton cul tu es en plein dans le passage ! Râla Dean en bousculant son coloc forcé .

- N'importe quoi ! Je rase le mur pour ta sale tronche et je suis dans le passage . J'espère que tu te fiches de moi ? S'agaça Castiel à bout de nerfs .

- Si tu n'es pas content alors tu n'as qu'à retourner chez toi ! Répliqua Dean avec mordant.

- Et que tu risques encore ta vie en étant pas foutu de mettre une putain de capote . Rêve !

- Alors quoi ? Tu comptes me la mettre juste avant . Fit sarcastiquement Dean.

- T'empêcher même de parler à tes clients !

- Oulà, dans ce cas-là appel la police pour la semaine prochaine, parce que le client qui va venir à disons ses propres goûts et croit moi qu'il se fera une joie de jouer avec un bout de chaire aussi mignon que toi ! Fit Dean en riant presque sadiquement .

- Je sais me défendre ! Fit Castiel.

- Non je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien . Il adore quand on lui résiste et il bande à l'idée de soumettre sa victime par tous les moyens ! Fit très sérieusement Dean.

Castiel déglutit mais ne relâcha pas son regard dur . Advienne que pourra !

- Ça ne me fait pas peur .

Dean tiqua et empoigna le bras de Castiel qui grimaça de douleur.

- Si tu as eut peur de moi la dernière fois que je me suis mis en colère, ça deviendra une promenade de vacances après qu'il te soit passé dessus !

Castiel frissonna d'effroi et de dégoût avant de tenter d'arracher son bras à Dean mais celui-ci le tira brusquement à lui, le fixant d'un regard glacial .

- Tu veux que je te donne les détails de notre première entre-vue? Menaça-t-il en fusillant des yeux Castiel qui regardait partout sauf Dean . Regarde- moi ! Ordonna t-il sévèrement, attirant instantanément le regard bleu océan sur lui. Croit moi que tu ne veux pas être là lorsqu'il viendra !

- Lâche moi Dean ! Bordel vas-tu arrêter de ...

- De quoi ? Je ne te traite pas en enfant , je sais que tu es un adulte, un adulte très responsable mais il y a des choses que tu ne connais pas et que je ne tiens pas à te faire connaître ! Confessa Dean.

- Je ne suis pas si fragile ! Arrête de me faire chier avec ça ! J'ai décidé de t'aider et s'il faut je le renvérais chez l ...

- Je me suis débattu. Commença à raconter Dean. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à faire ça . Comme toi tu ferras en le rencontrant, je me suis débattu de toutes mes forces et il prenait son pied en me forçant !

- Arrête ! Couina Castiel ne pouvant soutenir le regard vert intense. Pourquoi... Pourquoi il est toujours ton client alors hein ?! Le lui reprocha t-il.

- Parce qu'il paye bien, même exceptionnellement bien . Fit Dean, sans émotion.

- Comment tu peux laisser faire ça ? Comment tu peux lui donner de cette façon ton corps juste pour du frique ? Je devrais le dénoncer, je devrais te protéger , tu devrais le traîner en ...

Dean repoussa Castiel qui commençait à rugir de rage en gesticulant de plus en plus et le plaqua contre le canapé, le chevaucha et lui retient les bras pour éviter de se prendre encore des coups de sa part.

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit . Fit autoritairement Dean. S'il donne autant d'argent c'est parce qu'il en a les moyens comme il aurait les moyens de te le faire payer crétin ! Et je ne te parle pas de représailles à deux balles comme dans les films ! Je te parle de quelque chose qui te donnerait envie de vomir rien qu'en voyant ta propre peau !

- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté . Fit Castiel avec une bribe d'espoir dans la voix. Parce qu'il te menaçait . On peux pas le laisser faire ! Cria Castiel avec un regard assassin fiché dans le regard glacial de son vis à vis .

- Il ne m'a pas menacé. Fit Dean avec douceur, perdu dans ses souvenirs. C'est un type réglo malgré tout et je t'ai déjà dit de rester en dehors de ça ! Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver attaché et hurlant de souffrance dans ton bâillon jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses tellement il t'aura écartelé . Je ne veux pas te retrouver inconscient dans mon lit avec des draps couvert de sang Castiel !

Castiel se gela à cette réplique et ne lâcha plus des yeux Dean, horrifié .

- Il ... Il t'a ... Tu t'es fait ...

- Disons que la première fois avec lui n'a pas été de tout repos . Souffla Dean en relâchant un peu Castiel s'étant calmé.

- Je ne comprends pas . Souffla le brun en baissant les yeux.

- ...

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux continuer de faire ça !

- Castiel ...

- Tu n'as pas envie de leur hurler de dégager ? De ne pas te toucher ?

- Cas ...

- Et ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Hein ?

- Mon frère n'est pas là, ne le mêle pas à ça . Fit Dean, catégorique .

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes, Castiel désarçonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Dean attendant patiemment sa réaction . Finalement le brun repoussa doucement mais fermement Dean et se leva . Sans un regard en arrière il sortit de l'appartement et alla dans la rue, laissant Dean seul derrière lui . Il avait besoin de respirer, de réfléchir ... Puis soudainement il donna un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle qui alla s'écraser dans un mur . Comment était-il censé aider Dean s'il était aussi peu ... Concerné par sa propre vie, son propre corps ! Il s'appuya à une rambarde du pont et ferma fortement les yeux . Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre . Tout partait en couille . Peut-être s'était-il surestimé ou avait-il sous-estimé les problèmes de Dean . Et encore une fois il se dit qu'enfaîte Dean se portait plutôt bien . Il semblait satisfait de sa situation . Même plutôt heureux ... Il gérait, il s'était faite à cette vie . Certes il buvait mais son état n'était pas catastrophique . Bon il avait perdu tous ses amis et sa famille mais les relations qu'il entretenait en tant que Gigolo semblait le satisfaire ...

Lasse-il s'accouda au métal froid et laissa tomber sa tête . Il avait juste l'impression d'être l'intrus dans l'équation dorénavant mais depuis le début aussi ... En fait ... Dean était turbulent, râleur, impulsif, vulgaire, il ne collait pas à l'image que ce fait la société des hommes de son âge mais qui était-il pour dire que Dean n'était pas heureux à cause de sa façon de vivre ? Au moins lui vivait au jour le jour et pleinement , avec sa personnalité et pas celle donné et voulu par les autres . Il soupira de désespoir . Peut-être qu'en fait Dean avait raison . Il n'aidait pas Dean pour l'aider mais pour s'accorder le mérite de l'avoir aidé ... Il ne servait strictement à rien ... Il commença à regarder l'eau couler sous le pont en rêvassant, se remémorant les premières entre vues qu'il avait eu avec Dean, sa première impression que tout allait bien pour le jeune homme ... Peut être aurait-il réellement dû arrêter de se voiler la face à ce moment ... Dean était en colère , il était encore en deuil mais il ne faisait de mal à personnes et étrangement n'avait pas plus de conduite à risques qu'une autre personne. Après tout il était loin d'être le seul à ne pas mettre de capote et il doutait que tous ses clients couche avec lui sans emmener des capotes...

Castiel soupira bruyamment . Il était temps que lui aussi se réveille . Dean n'avait pas besoin d'aide et même si cela aurait été le cas, il n'en voulait pas et lui n'avait aucun moyen de le forcer. De plus il avait des pensionnaires bien plus en difficulté et qui attendaient qu'ont les aides pendant que lui soignait un malade imaginaire . Il rentra donc chez lui . Il voulait reprendre son travail mais à peine regardait-il son portable pour appeler son boss qu'il détournait le regard . Pourquoi hésitait-il de la sorte ? Il se passa un jour où il ne put tout simplement pas envisager d'appeler à proprement parler . Il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas parce qu'il voulait garder le contact avec Dean . S'il ne se considérait plus comme son "assistant social", il n'avait plus aucune raison de venir importuner Dean et il voulait revoir le jeune homme . Il parvint à se convaincre qu'il pourrait rester ami avec Dean, le voir, lui parler ... Mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas suffisant, ni pour lui, ni pour Dean. Il passa une journée entière à se torturer l'esprit de la sorte. Heureusement que ses deux frangins étaient au boulot sinon il aurait entendu leur morales toute la journée. Le lendemain il comprit qu'il avait deux options : coucher avec Dean et sortir de sa vie avec un souvenir inoubliable ou ne pas coucher avec Dean et sortir de sa vie avec toute sa dignité ... Ce n'est que le soir qu'il se décida, après s'être torturé l'esprit mainte et mainte fois. Dean avait toujours eu qui il voulait dans son lit et connaitre un échec ne lui ferait pas de mal, savoir qu'il restait à portée de main et toujours insoumis pouvait l'aider ... Peut-être ... Que s'il lui donnait son numéro et savait qu'il pouvait obtenir l'avis, les conseils ou n'importe quoi de quelqu'un n'étant pas intéressé par son corps pouvait l'aider ... Sans doute...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendit le lendemain chez Dean . Ce dernier lui ouvrit, le regarda quelques secondes en silence avant de le laisser entrer . Les deux jeunes hommes prirent placent sur les fauteuils en silence .

- Bonjour Dean . Fit doucement Castiel..

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ça te chamboulerait à ce point ce que je t'ai dit . Fit Dean en se servant une bière . T'as mis du temps à t'en remettre tout de même. Je te croyais plus solide.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi. Commença Castiel sans tenir compte des propos de Dean. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que même si ta façon de vivre m'était étrangère voir parfois révoltante, c'était la tienne et que tu t'y retrouvais parfaitement dedans et que dans ce cas-là je n'avais rien à dire . Débita Castiel avant de relever le visage vers son ex protégé qui le l'observait sans rien dire .

Castiel se demanda brièvement pourquoi Dean l'observait si calmement, sans même un sourire en coin idiot ou provoquant puis décida de continuer . Dean allait sûrement encore le surprendre avec une de ces remarques désobligeantes ...

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de te materner comme tu dis . J'arrête . Tu avais raison , tu t'en sors sort très bien tout seul, à ta manière et je suis juste ... Un opportuniste faut croire . Finis en soufflant Castiel .

Un lourd silence pesa sur ses épaules ainsi qu'un lourd regard vert sombre mais il ne fit ni ne dit rien et garda la tête basse plusieurs secondes avant de mordiller sa lèvre et de trouver le courage de poursuivre .

- Mais j'aimerais qu'on reste en contact . Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître je t'aime bien et je veux savoir ce que tu deviens . Je voudrais ... Castiel regarda Dean qui décidément restait bien stoïque . Je voudrais qu'on reste ami . Finit-il par dire avec hésitation.

Castiel observa Dean le scruter, le visage pensif à moitié caché par ses mains supportant sa tête nonchalamment . Puis il vit Dean souffler, il ne saurait trop dire pourquoi, et se lever pour poser sa bière sur la table avant de le regarder de haut .

- Comment voudrais-tu qu'on reste ami Cas ? On n'a jamais été ami .

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose qui ne vint pas . Pourquoi Dean se montrait-il si cruel ? Pourquoi lui balançait-il de telles saloperies à longueur de temps ? Où trouvait-il le plaisir de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Blesser dans son amour-propre , Castiel se releva, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés, bien décidé à railler Dean Winchester de ses connaissances . Et alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sorti d'un pas décidé, une main vint le saisir et le retourner fermement vers ce salopard qui empoigna son autre bras pour le maintenir avec la même force .

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami Castiel, mais comme un client .

Castiel hoqueta . Il voulait hurler, frapper, maudire et pleurer en même temps mais à la place il se mit à trembler, trembler de rage et d'excitation mélangé lorsque Dean l'embrassa à pleine bouche . Lorsqu'il mêla leur langue ensemble . Castiel se débattit, tenta de repousser Dean, en vain . Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ? Le baiser prit fin comme il avait commencé : brutalement et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel était traîné dans la chambre à coucher de Dean .

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur son poignet pour se libérer en hurlant de fureur mais déjà il se retrouvait jeté dans la pièce sans délicatesse . Il se retourna vers Dean avec la rage au ventre . Il était hors de question qu'il lui donne son corps comme il avait été tenté de le faire, plus maintenant ! Il allait se battre et lui arracher la peau s'il le faut pour qu'il puisse se barrer ! Lorsqu'il entendit le verrou se tourner et vit Dean passer la clef de sa liberté autour de son cou il s'élança pour entamer un combat au corps-à-corps qu'il comptait bien gagner par tous les moyens ! Mais Dean reporta son attention vers son lit au lieu de lui et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Castiel remarqua quelque chose dans le coin de son œil attirant enfin son attention. Il regarda, mi-apeuré mi-intrigué, l'homme inconnu à l'air impatient et agacé sur le lit .

- Bon, maintenant que ton petit ami est enfin là, fit ce dernier en retirant son T-SHIRT, on va enfin pouvoir commencer..

À suivre ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 10**

Castiel scruta l'inconnu plusieurs secondes , se repassant ce qu'il venait de dire encore et encore dans la tête . Il avait forcément mal entendu ? Forcément . En quête de réponse il se tourna vers Dean qui enlevait lui aussi son T-Shirt . C'était une mauvaise blague ? Ils ne comptaient tout de même pas s'y mettre à deux pour le ... Le ... Castiel se mit soudainement à reculer en hâte, une peur profonde lui provoquant une nausée. Ses jambes se cognèrent contre une chaise placé derrière lui.

- Calme toi Cas . Fit Dean en se rapprochant lentement de lui . Tu es juste spectateur pour cette fois .

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Castiel apeuré .

Il couina légèrement lorsque Dean l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière lui . Maintenu en place par des mains fortes sur ses épaules, Castiel du relever son visage pour pouvoir regarder Dean. Ses yeux étaient calmes et calculateurs ...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que pour tes beaux yeux je suis prêt à te prendre gratuitement. Ronronna presque Dean en dévorant le brun des yeux. Mais comme tu sembles toujours hésiter , je vais te persuader .

- Me ... Persuader ? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix, pas sûr de comprendre et surtout de vouloir comprendre .

- Parfaitement , maintenant si tu ne veux pas devenir acteur , ne me lâche pas des yeux . C'est clair ? Ordonna sévèrement Dean.

-Mais... Tenta de protester Castiel mais instantanément les traits de son vis à vis se firent si dure qu'il se ravisa. Oui c'est ... C'est clair ... Finit-il par obtempérer d'une voix faible et instable.

Dean sembla satisfait puisqu'il hocha de la tête puis se détourna de Castiel. Il se dirigea vers son client tout en défaisant sa ceinture . Castiel observa , dans un état second , Dean grimper sur le lit , placer ses genoux de chaque côtés de la taille de l'autre homme qui était seulement vêtu d'un jean et se tortillait d'impatience. Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque Dean releva son regard vers lui en plaçant ses mains de façon provocante de chaque cotés de la braguette de son jean d'où se profilait un renflement proéminent .

- Est ce que tu aurais aimé déboutonner toi même mon jean Cas ? Demanda Dean en se mordant les lèvres .

Castiel déglutit difficilement lorsque Dean fit passer ses doigts sur son bas ventre avant d'atteindre son jean dont il commença lentement à défaire le bouton. Castiel gesticulait nerveusement sur son siège, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se repositionnant sans pouvoir trouver un quelconque confort . Puis il regarda rapidement sur le côté par réflexe, poussé par l'embarras .

- Regarde moi !

Castiel sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Dean si dure et autoritaire . Ses muscles se tendirent et il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre en remarquant le regard menaçant que Dean dardait sur lui .

- Ne t'avise plus de détourner le regard où c'est toi qui écartera les cuisses pour recevoir mon foutre dans ton joli petit cul ! Cracha Dean.

Castiel subit un violent frisson d'effroi . Ses muscles se tendaient d'angoisse et de colère mêlé. Ses sourcils se contractaient spasmodiquement , matérialisation de son état de choque. Pourquoi Dean lui parlait de la sorte? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Que cherchait-il à faire? Il tournait dingue et finirait bientôt par le faire tourner dingue lui aussi ! Mais s'il savait quelque chose sur les dingues , c'était qu'ils étaient capable de tout . Ainsi il se força à garder ses yeux sur Dean . Ce dernier en fut satisfait et repris sa "besogne" . Il ouvrit son jean , laissant apparaître son boxer noir cachant mal une érection qui fut rapidement palper par une main désireuse . Castiel serra les mâchoires et ses poings autour des accoudoirs de son siège tout en fixant la main du client de Dean . Celui-ci baissa le jean de son dominant jusque mi-cuisses et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour s'élever afin de ... Castiel faillit détourner le regard lorsque le client de Dean commença à le sucer à travers le tissu en émettant des sons obscènes. Mais il se contraint à regarder Dean. Dean qui se mordait suavement les lèvres sans le lâcher de ses yeux luxurieux et tout en balançant doucement son bassin d'avant en arrière .

Castiel voulait partir ou au moins s'épargner la vue de Dean faisant ça juste pour de l'argent . Mais ce dernier le matait sans relâche ni honte tout en fourrageant dans la chevelure de son client . Castiel était révolté et subjugué à la fois par ce regard si intense porté sur lui malgré la situation. Soudain Dean grogna dans le fond de sa gorge et donna un coup de rein brutal . Sa tête légèrement rejeté en arrière , il continua tout de même à fixer Castiel tout en se pourléchant les lèvres obscènement. Castiel sentit ses muscles se tendre d'inconfort et sa chaire chauffer lorsqu'il compris que le client de Dean venait de le prendre en bouche . Il combattait les frissons qui menaçaient de parcourir ses fibres nerveuses et s'obligeait à rester digne comme il le pouvait en fixant Dean avec défis, ce que ce dernier sembla apprécié au vue de son sourire carnassier .

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi Dean faisait ça . Il aurait été clairement plus tenté et facile à briser sexuellement parlant si il s'était contenté de le toucher , l'embrasser , le tenir près de lui . Mais Dean montait cette expérience pour il ne savait qu'elle raison malsaine et il détestait ça .

- Hum Castiel !

Le brun serra ses mâchoires lorsqu'il entendit son nom être murmuré de la sorte. Puis Dean se mit à baiser littéralement la bouche de son client, presque violemment . Castiel grinça des dents et se renfonça dans son siège instinctivement en fermant les genoux , très mal à l'aise . Il avait envie de se terrer , de partir au lieux d'être témoin de ... Ça ... Mais les mouvements fluides et puissants de Dean avait un étrange côté envoûtant méprisant...

- Oh oui , juste comme ça mon ange . Murmura Dean en gardant son rythme effréné .

Castiel sentit un frisson ravager son dos au surnom . Pourquoi Dean l'appelait de la sorte ? Non peut être qu'il appelait son client comme ça ! Dean n'avait aucune raison de l'appeler de la sorte après tout.

- T'en veux aussi hein Cas ? Demanda soudain Dean en ralentissant ses vas et viens mais en les approfondissant en revanche, le tout avec force, sans merci pour son client . Hein mon ange ? Lui redemanda Dean ce qui valut à "son ange" de ramener soudainement ses mains sur ses genoux pour les serrer fortement, pour s'empêcher de se lever brutalement.

Immédiatement après Dean empoigna les cheveux de son client et le força à le prendre en bouche le plus loin possible dans un rythme de nouveau infernale . La clef de sa chambre battant ses pectoraux. L'inconnu gémissait d'inconfort et de plaisirs en même temps . Puis soudain le dos de Dean s'arqua violemment .

- Putain ! Hmnn !

Castiel regarda avec fascination le corps de Dean se contorsionner avant de revenir tout aussi brutalement à sa place, retombant légèrement sur son client . Et Castiel se mit alors à froncer des sourcils , pendant que Dean jouissait , il aurait juré avoir vue ... Un hématome ressortir très légèrement à la lumière artificielle de la chambre ... Il se concentra donc pour détailler le corps de son protégé dans son ensemble mais ne voyait de son angle de vue que ses épaules puissantes nues et le haut de son crâne . Dean releva ses yeux fiévreux sur Castiel qui fut brièvement accaparé par la lueur post-orgasmique brillant dans ceux-ci . Puis Dean se redressa , empoigna les cuisses de son client qui gémissait d'excitation et d'impatience et les écarta en calant le creux des genoux du client dans le creux de ses coudes. Puis il relever à nouveau son regard vers Castiel qui pouvait enfin détailler son corps plus intensément.

Le brun pouvait maintenant mieux observer son protéger et son souffle se bloqua . Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir tous ses bleus ? Certes ils étaient minimes et presque complètement estompé sans doute caché par du maquillage mais il y en avait tellement qu'il aurait du les voir dès que Dean avait enlevé son T-shirt ! Il avait tellement été subjugué par l'énergie odieusement charmeuse de son protégé qu'il n'avait rien remarqué . Il voulu se frapper à cette constatation. Il n'était pas vraiment mieux que Dean, même pas foutu de remarquer un détail si important parce que son cerveau était branché sur son entre-jambe...

Alors que Dean préparait son client qui se contorsionnait de plaisirs sur le lit , lui remarquait la légère coupure sur la mâchoire de Dean , les égratignures sur ses phalanges , les bleu quelque peu plus marqués sur ses avant bras , la mince estafilade pâle sur son flanc. Castiel se demanda comment Dean avait put avoir toutes ces égratignures...

- HAAN HA Oui Plus Fort ! Fit soudainement la voix non familière de l'étranger .

Castiel recula brutalement son visage lorsqu'il compris que Dean avait finit par pénétrer son client de sa verge . Il espérait que son client aimait cela brutal vue la force que Dean y mettait déjà. Et surement que c'était le cas au vus des gémissements de pure extase de celui-ci.

- Je veux que ce soit toi Castiel le prochain . Fit soudainement Dean tout en continuant de faire claquer son bassin contre les fesses de son client .  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt le brun d'une voix craintive en posant instinctivement ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses fermées fortement dans un geste d'auto protection .<br>- Tu entres dans ma vie , me dit quoi faire , critique ma façon d'être , me met en rogne et tu espères ne rien te prendre dans le cul en retour ? Demanda avec hargne Dean,un sourire pervers en coin . Bientôt c'est toi qui serra autour de moi , serré , chaud et en rut . Tôt ou tard , t'y passera ! Finit-il d'une voix implacable avant de retourner brutalement son client qui glapit .

Castiel observa, les sourcils froncés, Dean enfoncer et sortir son sexe avec frénésie , pilonnant toujours plus violemment l'homme maintenant à quatre pattes , pantelant , en sueur , exténué , gémissant . Castiel combattait l'envie de détourner le regard . Il n'était clairement pas fière d'être témoin d'un acte si ... Barbare et dénué de sens ! Mais Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux, la lueur follement enfiévrée dans ceux-ci n'acceptant aucun affront. Il osait baiser son client tout en le provoquant, en se léchant obscènement les lèvres et bombant son torse musclé .

- Oh ouais bébé ! Grogna Dean en agrippant fortement les hanches de son client pour s'enfoncer le plus possible dans le corps moite et languissant . L'inconnu cria son plaisirs dans un gémissement étranglé en recevant la semence de son dominant contorsionné en arrière.

Castiel resta à observer le vide en face de lui . Bébé ? Ça devenait n'importe quoi ! Il devait partir d'ici . Les deux hommes étaient maintenant sur le lit , entrain de reprendre leurs souffles . Comme dans un état second il s'approcha de Dean rapidement, le corps raide et s'empara de la clef autour de son cou . Il ne laissa pas de temps à Dean pour s'interposer ou même l'interpeller et fuit la pièce qui puait le sexe .

Il avait besoin de réfléchir , d'une pose avec toutes les incartades et les crasses que Dean se faisait une joie de lui faire . Qui montrait ses ébats sexuelles à tout vas ? Qui couchait à tout vas ? Qui baisait avec un homme en gémissant celui d'un autre ? Castiel se passa une main sur le visage . Peut être que c'était sa façon de dire merde à la société et ses règles ? Ou tout simplement à lui ?

Peut être qu'en faîtes que la personne qu'était Dean Winchester n'était pas spécialement en difficulté , qu'il était juste une tête de con et se jouait de tous ! Après tout beaucoup de personnes avait de nombreuses histoires d'un soir sans lendemain et pour autant elles n'étaient pas malheureuse . Dean se faisait payer pour ça, c'est tout ... Dean était juste un connard qui se complaisait dans son style de vie débridé et baisait littéralement tout le monde .

Il sortit de l'appartement en vitesse , des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues rouge de honte , d'humiliation et de rage . S'il avait sue que Dean le traînerait dans la boue et bafouerait sa personne il se serrait bien gardé de l'aider . Il se retrouva dans la rue , l'air frais lui fouettait le visage . Il ne savait pas quoi faire . Il avait besoin de calme. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête pour réfléchir. En faîtes , se dit-il , il aurait bien besoin d'un bon verre pour se requinquer .

À suivre


	11. Chapter 11

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 11**

D'un pas lasse et avec une mine morose Castiel entra dans le premier bar qu'il vit , s'y assied et commanda d'une voix faible un double whisky . Il sirota silencieusement son verre en broyant du noir . Il avait presque finit son verre lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui .

- Il te mène la vie dure hein ? Demanda une voix familière .

Castiel pivota son visage vers la personne qui se révéla être Benny . L'homme le regardait d'un air disant "je sais" qui ne le réconforta pas du tout . Castiel souffla de désespoir avant de prendre une autre gorgée .

- Il m'as forcé à le regarder entrain de baiser . Murmura-t-il .

Castiel sentit très bien Benny bougé brutalement son buste sous la surprise de l'information .

- Ah tout de même . Je savais qu'il était capable de tout mais ça ... Tu m'as battu haut la main !

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Benny et lui posa la question muette .

- Il m'as jeté un seau remplit de boue et d'autre chose dont je ne préfère pas me rappeler l'odeur en pleine tronche . Expliqua Benny . Me demande pas comment s'en es arrivé là . Murmura-t-il , peu fière .

- Pas mal tout de même . Commenta Castiel un peu impressionné et dégoûté .

- Ouais ... Fit Benny en ricanant . Dean à beaucoup changé , reprit-il plus mélancolique , tu aurais du le voir lorsque Sam était encore avec nous . Il avait la joie de vivre , un humour de collégien et une bravoure incontestable .

Castiel écoutait Benny parlé de son ami en fixant le vide devant lui .

- Il était un excellent mécanicien ! Il pouvait te réparer une poubelle avec seulement une clef à mollette .

- Il est toujours un excellent mécanicien . Se surprit à souffler Castiel .

- Oui c'est vrai , mais il a besoin d'aide pour remettre la main à la patte . Il pourrait enfin réparer l'Impala après .

- L'Impala ? Demanda Castiel .

- C'est la voiture que lui à donné son père . Il en prenait soin comme à la prunelle ses yeux . Une Impala Chevy 67 . Murmura Benny nostalgiquement .

- ...

Benny remarqua que Castiel le regardait avec un air perplexe et avala sa gorgée pour continuer .

- C'est dans l'Impala que Sam a eut son accident de voiture . Expliqua t-il .

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en comprenant . Dean n'avait pas trouvé la force de réparer l'Impala dans laquelle son frère s'était tué. Ce n'était pas surprenant en sois .

- Je suppose que la plus part des gens aurait ...

- Certes mais il l'avait déjà réparé la fois où ils avaient eut un vilain accrochage tout les deux. Il n'y avait rien de récupérable mais il lui suffisait juste un tout petit morceau intact pour qu'il la reconstruise à l'identique . Il avait tenu à la réparer parce qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour lui, c'était son père qui la lui avait donné. Il l'appelait "son bébé" . Tu aurais du voir comme il la bichonnait , parfois son frère prenait peur . Rit doucement Benny .

Castiel serra brièvement les mâchoires en regardant à nouveau le vide devant lui . Il se mordit la lèvre , ferma fortement les yeux en soufflant profondément avant de se résigner .

- Et si je te dit que je vais faire en sorte que Dean répare l'Impala ? Demanda soudainement Castiel.

Benny le regarda avec surprise, le jaugeant puis un fin sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres .

- Alors je te dirais que tu soulagerais l'inquiétude de beaucoup de personnes et aiderait quelqu'un de bien à revenir parmi nous .

Les deux hommes s'observèrent plusieurs secondes en silence avant que Castiel ne hoche doucement de la tête, toujours le regard dans le vide.

- Tu sais , reprit Benny voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux de Castiel , depuis que tu tentes de lui remettre les point sur les "i" , il boit moins , je le vois moins souvent dans les bars et surtout ... Certes il est plus susceptible qu'avant mais moins têtu aussi . Il commence enfin à écouter les autres à nouveau même s'il n'en donne pas l'air.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Castiel clairement surpris . Il fait pourtant totalement l'inverse avec moi . Se lamenta Castiel .

- Parce que il a une fierté mal placé et ceux depuis toujours . Mais crois moi que tu lui fais du bien .

Castiel resta silencieux , prenant en compte ce que venait de lui dire Benny. Avait-il vraiment aidé Dean jusqu'à présent? Il se frottait les yeux au moment ou Benny lui tapota l'épaule pour l'encourager .

- Je dois y aller , on se verra un autre jour et qui sait , peut être avec Dean . Fit-il avant de commencer à s'en aller mais Castiel l'interpella au dernier moment . Oui ? Demanda Benny curieux .

- Est ce que Dean c'est battu récemment ?

Benny regarda le brun en fronçant les sourcils , réfléchissant avant d'hocher négativement de la tête .

- Non , il ne se bat pas tant que ça , juste lorsqu'il a trop bu et même s'il est bourré il se prend que très rarement des coups croit moi .

Castiel hocha la tête et remercie Benny d'un sourire. Lorsque ce dernier se retira il se perdit de suite dans ses pensées . Alors pourquoi Dean était-il couvert de blessures ? Il pouvait comprendre qu'il évitait de se battre pour être présentable pour ses clients. Ça expliquait qu'il ne le faisait que bourré mais pourtant il n'avait pas rêver ses ecchymoses . Il avala sa dernière gorgée , paya sa consommation et sortit du bar doté d'une nouvelle détermination . Il avait pris des congés exprès pour la gueule de l'autre alors il allait en avoir pour son... Pour l'argent de ses frères !

Dean n'allait certainement pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait , c'est pour ça qu'il était dans sa voiture et attendait que Dean part de son apparte . Il dut attendre deux bonnes heures avant que son protégé ne parte enfin . L'air de rien il se dirigea vers l'apparte de Dean et tenta d'ouvrir la porte que le prorio avait pensé à fermer . Il souffla en se traitant de tout les noms avant de reculer . Face à la porte, doté d'un regard déterminé, Castiel se campa sur ses jambes . Un sourire vicieux courba ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne son élan et ne défonce la porte d'un bon coup de pied comme lui avait appris son frère Luc .

- Ça lui ferra les pied . Murmura Castiel avec un ton quelque peu revanchard en entrant.

Il observa l'appartement vide quelques secondes . Il avait rangé lui même les lieux , il aurait trouvé un indice à ce moment là si quelque chose était susceptible de lui dire ce que faisait Dean . Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers la chambre . C'était la seule qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de rangé vue qu'elle l'était déjà . Il s'empêcha de regarder le lit toujours défait et fouilla l'armoire , les tiroirs , les étagères jusqu'à tombé sur un agenda . Petit , rien de particulier . Donc il l'ouvrit et découvrit des noms de personnes qu'il ne connait pas ci et là sur les pages . Un nom est inscrit pour le jour même en bleu , à l'heure exacte où était le client de Dean d'aujourd'hui . Il remarqua d'autres nom écrit en rouge eux et fronça les sourcils . Si les noms en bleu était ses clients , qui était ceux en rouge ?

Il feuilleta l'agenda complet jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un numéro écrit en rouge . Rapidement il sortit son portable et composa le numéro avant d'apporter son portable à son oreille .

- Bonjour , Juste à temps! On vas bientôt fermer les paris. Combien vous misé et sur qui pour le combat de tout à l'heure ? Demanda une voix bourru mais guillerette .  
>- Heu ... Fit Castiel un peu perdu . Ce ... C'est qui les ... Tenta-t-il maladroitement .<br>- Guarid et Manticora .

Castiel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois . C'était quoi ces conneries ?

- Heu ... Ce ... C'est où ? Demanda Castiel avec hésitation .  
>- Tu te fous de moi mec ? Demanda le type, incrédule .<br>- Non . Répondit simplement Castiel qui attendait la réponse de l'homme qui finit par la donner après plusieurs de secondes passé à ne rien dire .  
>- Rue de Jouvence , dans l'angle du bidonville et de l'usine abandonné .<p>

Castiel raccrocha immédiatement . Rue de jouvence ?! Dans la Banlieue ? Près de l'usine qui avait explosé ? C'était une blague ?! Castiel se mordit la lèvre et repris rapidement l'agenda de Dean . Un nom figurait pour lundi soir donc pour ce soir , un certain ... Guarid ... Castiel écarquilla les yeux . Guarid ?! Sans perdre un instant il rangea l'agenda et se précipita hors de l'apparte pour rejoindre la Rue de Jouvence . Dans sa voiture en direction de la banlieue, il pria pour que Dean ait simplement misé sur l'un des deux ... Combattants mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion . Et en effet , parmi la foule hurlant et jubilant se tenait un ring entouré d'un grillage , une cage dans laquelle se tenait Dean ...

Castiel resta figé devant le spectacle . Dean se battait contre le Guarid qui faisait bien deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui . Mais Dean était rapide et visait les endroits stratégiques . Castiel entendit le nom de "Manticora" être scandé à tue tête dans le capharnaüm de la salle. Les hommes étaient torses nues et hurlaient à s'en briser la voix des encouragements et des appels à la violence. Certaines femmes montraient leur seins dès que l'un des deux combattants leur faisaient face ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes . Cet endroit était malsain . Dean heurta la cage de son dos après s'être pris un violent coup dans l'épaule . Son adversaire commença à le rouer de coup mais Dean gardait solidement ses mains bandés au niveau de son visage , le protégeant contre toutes blessures .

Castiel grimaça lorsque Dean se prit un coup de genoux dans l'estomac mais à l'étonnement de tous, il fit fit de la douleur et donna un violent coup de poing sous le menton de son adversaire qui chancela en arrière , sonné . Dean se rua à son tour sur l'adversaire , le tacla au sol et débuta une rafale de coup de poings . Castiel regarda Dean battre à mort le type jusqu'à ce que le sang coule du visage ouvert de son adversaire . L'arbitre vint stopper Dean en le tirant en arrière et proclama sa victoire tandis que Castiel restait figé . Pendant qu'il battait Guarid , Dean avait une telle expression de rage sur ses traits , une telle soif de tuer que Castiel sentit son estomac se retourner . Et alors que Dean avait les bras en l'air dans une position fatigué pour clamer sa victoire , son expression froide presque meurtrière accentua le malaise de Castiel .

Malade, le brun se précipita à l'extérieur, les larmes au yeux . Il pris plusieurs bouffées d'air frais en tournant sur lui même . Dean combattait dans des combats où seules des bandes en tissues protégeait ses mains, où les adversaires faisaient deux fois sa taille et où tout les coups étaient permis d'après le peu qu'il avait vue du combat . Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'adossa au mur métallique des locaux dans lequel Dean avait combattu . Ce crétin n'allait jamais faire quelque chose de sage et réfléchit pour une fois dans sa putain de vie ou quoi ? Jura Castiel en rogne avant de donner un violent coup de point dans la taule. Il couina sous la douleur et ferma puis rouvrit sa main plusieurs fois pour vérifier que son acte idiot ne lui avait rien cassé. Il faisait n'importe quoi! Castiel souffla de dépit en se dirigeant vers sa voiture pour reprendre la route. Dean le faisait faire n'importe quoi!

D'ailleurs s'il voyait ce dernier maintenant, il allait hurler, crier, frapper et rien n'allait avancer ! Il devait se calmer et trouver le moyen de tourner la situation en sa faveur. Il se rendit donc dans son apparte, ignora ses frères et s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se jeta dans son lit . Il ne voulait plus lâcher prise si facilement , il allait remettre Dean dans le droit chemin même si ça lui prenait des années...

À suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Screw you !**

**Chapitre 12**

Castiel s'était endormi la seconde où sa tête s'était posée sur son oreiller . Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi . Il dormait rarement aussi tard . Mais avec Dean, son alcoolisme, sa grande gueule, sa prostitution ... Ses combats, il était fatigué . Dean l'exténuait avec ses bavures et son comportement destructeur . Il repensa avec inquiétude aux plaisirs malsains qu'il avait prit en frappant son adversaire avec frénésie, totalement hors de contrôle. Il se frotta les yeux en roulant sur le côté et sortit de son lit puis de sa chambre, toujours vêtu des mêmes vêtements qu'hier .

- Hey Castiel, ça va ? Demanda Gabriel d'un ton inquiet .

- Oui, j'ai eu une dure journée hier c'est tout . Fit Castiel en traînant des pieds .

- Ce connard ne t'a quand même pas ... Commença à s'emporter Gabriel.

- Ce connard à qui j'aurais la peau, exactement . Grogna Castiel toujours en colère .

Gabriel resta coi, surpris par le comportement de son frère . Il ne le voyait que très très rarement jurer.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec lui si tu veux mon avis, tu commences vraiment à être vulgaire . Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu essaies de l'aider et il continue d'agir comme un con . On est à peine mardi que déjà tu es à bout . Reste ici pour ...

- Putain mardi, s'exclama tout à coup Castiel.

Gabriel le regarda se mettre d'un coup en action mangeant, s'habillant, se chaussant et allant chercher ses clefs tout en parlant dans un charabia incompréhensible qui le fit hausser les sourcils .

- Je comprends rien Cassie .

- C'est aujourd'hui que ... Mais Castiel se stoppa .

Il avait déjà fait connaître Anna à Dean et ça n'avait pas vraiment bien fini . Il décida de ne pas mettre Gabriel dans la confidence et se contenta donc de faire un vague signe de la main avant de partir sous les questionnements de son frère . Alors qu'il conduisait en direction de l'appartement de Dean, il revisualisait l'annotation dans l'agenda de Dean et se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la semaine dernière . Qu'il ferait mieux d'appeler les flics une semaine en avance... Il avait encore une heure pour conduire Dean hors de son appartement et le garder loin de son client dégénéré . Il se gara à la vas vite et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de Dean qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réparer apparemment et se stoppa net sur le palier.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il était pourtant arrivé à temps ... À moins qu'il ait mal mémorisé l'heure . Les tambourinements de son cœur n'arrêtaient pas d'oppresser sa cage thoracique alors qu'il écoutait les gémissements de douleur étouffés . Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos alors qu'il progressait lentement vers la chambre à coucher, la mâchoire crispée par l'inquiétude grandissante . Il avisa un couteau sur le comptoir en passant et le saisit silencieusement, juste au cas où il devrait se défendre contre une armoire à glace . Lentement il s'approcha de la porte d'où s'échappait des couinements et des gémissements. Il apposa ses doigts sur le bois alors qu'il perçut soudainement le son de mouvements brusques, des tintements métalliques et de craquements du lit de l'autre côté mais sans aucun éclat de voix .

Il serra les mâchoires, prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit d'un seul coup la porte en grand, couteau en main prêt à en découdre. Mais à la place de se mettre en action, le corps de Castiel se gela . Un rire nerveux commença à sortir de sa gorge alors qu'un sourire fatigué marquait déjà ses lèvres.

- Pose ça mon garçon . Fit le nouveau client d'une voix calme et posé.

Castiel détacha alors enfin son regard de Dean qui était ... Attaché à la tête du lit par une chaîne reliée à un collier en cuir noir enroulé fermement autour de son cou ... Il regarda l'homme qui maintenait Dean à quatre pattes devant lui. Plutôt fin mais grand, son charisme écrasait ce qui l'entourait et son sourire conciliant mais faux donnait froid dans le dos. L'homme, toujours vêtu de son costard cravate, fit un signe en direction du couteau que tenait Castiel. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement et considéra un instant s'il devait ou non poser l'arme blanche avant de regarder Dean qui le fixait. Ces joues étaient en feu mais son regard dure lui ordonnait pourtant sèchement d'obéir . Il s'exécuta donc à l'ordre silencieux non sans rester sur ses gardes .

- Je suis Dick Roman, vous êtes ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils , qui s'appelait Dick ? Pourquoi avait-il changé de prénom en faveur de ça ? Castiel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait osé porter un tel prénom: Le Dick Roman . Celui qui détenait Sucrocorp, une grande industrie dans l'agroalimentaire qui étendait son influence sur le monde entier sans parler de toutes les autres sociétés qu'il détenait . Castiel sentit un frisson d'angoisse le secouer. Ce mec avait du pouvoir comme lui avait dit Dean, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il serait un homme avec autant d'influence étant donnée que Dean gardait son business secret ! Puis il remarqua la peau blanche des hanches de Dick visible à cause de son pantalon légèrement baissé et déglutit péniblement en écarquillant les yeux. Il entama un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il comprit que Dean était ... Vu son postérieur nu plaqué contre l'entre-jambe de son client ... Que Dick le ... Ça paraissait tellement improbable qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le penser!

- Hey beau gosse, une question attend une réponse . Le rappela doucement mais fermement à l'ordre le client de Dean .

- Oh, Heu... Castiel . Répondit-il avec hésitation en continuant de reculer maladroitement, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire d'autre .

- Cool maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, Castiel tu te barres . Intervint Dean avec une voix acide en ne regardant plus Castiel mais l'oreiller en face de lui .

Castiel était pommé. Il était à la base ici pour empêcher quelque chose qui se produisait déjà ... Quelque chose qui ... Ses pensées furent rompues courtes lorsque Dick agrippa soudainement les hanches de Dean et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son corps . Castiel vit Dean cambrer son dos et retenir un gémissement entre ses dents tout en serrant les draps dans ses poings tremblants pour contenir les vagues de plaisirs . Le brun sentit instantanément une bouffée de chaleur irradier ses reins à cette vue. Dean était si soumis et vulnérable... Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il s'approcha pour mieux voir. Dean, d'habitude si arrogant, vulgaire, dominant et acerbe était maîtrisé, exposé à quatre pattes entièrement nu ... À la merci de tous ...

- Tu aimes qu'il soit dans cet état n'est ce pas? Demanda le client en mirant ses yeux sur Castiel qui ne détachait pas les siens de Dean .

- Oui ... Souffla le brun en s'approchant encore, allant jusqu'à poser ses mains sur le matelas .

Lorsque Dean vit les mains de Castiel, immédiatement il se releva malgré le sexe dure toujours présent en lui et tenta de repousser le brun avec virulence. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état embarrassant, si faible et soumis. Mais aussitôt ses bras furent empoignés avec force par Dick et tirés brutalement en arrière, dans son dos .

- Lâche moi connard ! Jura Dean, furieux mais il ne recueillit qu'un rire cynique alors que son client enroulait autour de ses poignets des menottes en métal .

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger Dean ! Cingla autoritairement Dick en enfonçant violemment le visage de son prostitué dans l'oreiller . Et si tu ne veux pas que je te bâillonne je te conseil de me parler avec plus de respect. Cracha t-il.

Dean grogna et tenta de délier ses mains pour la forme mais ne dit rien. Castiel l'observait avec intérêt, il détaillait cette chaîne qui le reliait à la tête de lit par le cou avec curiosité . Il avait envie de tirer sur la chaîne et d'obliger Dean à le regarder enfin. Castiel se mordait les lèvres à cette pensée lorsque Dick se rappela à son souvenir .

- Tu veux le toucher ?

Castiel regarda l'homme avec surprise . Cet homme parlait de Dean comme d'un animal qu'un enfant n'oserait pas toucher ... Mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un enfant hésitant à toucher une merveille ... Et il devait bien l'avouer, Dean agissait parfois comme un animal. Castiel détailla à nouveau Dean qui tremblait légèrement, avait le souffle profond, court et difficile. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste et d'addictif. Il détailla cette peau tannée, barrière d'un esprit si tortueux mais fort et fière. Il caressa des yeux le dos de Dean, son dos qui avait supporté sa vie, ses pertes, sa douleur mais sans perdre de sa force de caractère et sa rage de vaincre. Il tenait encore bon et restait dangereux pour quiconque l'approchait . C'est avec une main fébrile qu'il caressa doucement ce dos humide de sueur, faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts dans le creux de la colonne vertébrale . Castiel vit Dean creuser son dos et réprimer difficilement un gémissement .

- Hmm, tu lui fais de l'effet beau gosse ! Vue comment il vient de resserrer son petit cul ! Grogna Dick en se réajustant dans le corps de Dean qui haleta . Touche-le ! Ordonna Dick .

- Castiel barres-toi ! Gronda Dean d'une voix rauque et colérique.

Castiel se recula. Dean avait raison, il ne pouvait pas profiter de lui de la sorte. Mais cette voix si dure, cette voix qui lui avait dit tellement d'horreurs, de méchancetés gratuites avec cette bouche ! Cette bouche qui l'avait embrassé de force. Dean profite tous les jours de lui, de sa faiblesse et de sa gentillesse... Puis Dick empoigna soudainement le collier de cuir de Dean et le tira violemment en arrière afin qu'il se mette à genoux. Dean grogna sous le traitement alors que son torse était totalement exposé à la vue de Castiel qui se figea .

- Arrête de faire ton ours, je sais très bien que tu aimes lorsqu'il te touche ! Fit Dick avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres en forçant Dean à rester en place grâce au collier à son cou . Mon beau ? Appela-t-il Castiel qui le regarda silencieusement . Ne te prive pas.

Castiel déglutit en tournant ses yeux vers Dean. Ce dernier le dardait du regard, le mettant au défi de le toucher et d'un seul coup il crevait encore plus d'envie de le toucher. De palper ses pectoraux toniques, caresser ses flancs frémissants, griffé ses abdos tendus . Le regard de Castiel tomba encore plus bas et il vit le membre dur et humide de Dean. Immédiatement une vague de chaleur parcourait son corps, le faisant se tortiller pour cacher son état d'excitation croissante et l'incitant à monter sur le lit, en face de Dean, trop désireux .

- Je te jure que tu le regretteras si tu f... Dean fut coupé par un soupire lasse émit derrière lui et la seconde d'après un tissu passa entre ses lèvres et le bâillonna sans délicatesse .

Dean grogna en se débattant. Les chaînes cliquetaient furieusement alors qu'il tentait de libérer ses mains en vain. Puis Dean grogna furieusement lorsque son client tira le bâillon avec force.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Fit avec autorité Dick en agrippant une des cuisses de Dean, le forçant à écarter les jambes et le pénétra à nouveau profondément .

Dean mordit dans son bâillon en rejetant la tête en arrière et en crispant les muscles de son buste. Castiel observait son protégé se débattre contre lui-même avec fascination . Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de cet homme à la merci du plaisir que lui imposait un autre homme. Dean finit par se calmer et regarder enfin Castiel dans les yeux, une nouvelle lueur présente dans ses iris. C'était comme s'il s'était ... Résigné . Il attendait maintenant avec appréhension.

- Touche-le.

L'ordre était sec et implacable . Dean se mit à haleter lorsque Castiel se repositionna sur ses genoux en s'approchant de lui . Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux bleu électrique du brun puis ils se mirent à suivre cette main pâle s'approchant dangereusement de son corps en ébullition . Il ferma fortement les yeux, subissant instantanément une vague de chaleur lorsque la main fraîche de Castiel prit en coupe son pectoral . Dean mordit dans son bâillon et rejeta la tête en arrière pour réprimer un gémissement lorsque le pouce du brun se mit doucement à frotter son téton sensible . Dean entendit vaguement le grognement appréciatif de son client, toute son attention était tourné vers cette main qui dévalait son torse. Il voulait voir ça, il devait le voir ! Il baissa donc la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux bleus intenses qui détaillaient son corps avec luxure et soif de chaire. Dean subit un accro dans sa respiration. Il avait rarement vu Castiel le regarder de la sorte et le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est qu'il aimait ça au point de mouiller comme une putain de collégienne!

Castiel zieuta le sexe gonflé et serra ses mâchoires avant de regarder Dean qui le fixait lui aussi avec la même luxure dans les iris. Pris d'une impulsion, Castiel empoigna les cheveux de Dean et les tira en arrière en même temps qui enroula fermement ses doigts autour de son sexe brûlant . Le brun se délecta de la vue de Dean qui gémit d'une voix rauque et se contorsionna avec force. Un sentiment de supériorité tellement grisant le ravit qu'il alla jusqu'à frotter doucement ses lèvres contre celles enfin scellées du jeune homme .

- Tu pensais que ça aurait été toi qui m'aurais fait ça hein ? Demanda Castiel sans pouvoir dissimuler la jubilation qu'il ressentait d'avoir Dean à ses pieds.

Castiel commença à pomper le membre dur et chaud de Dean, étalant son pré sperme sur sa hampe lentement mais fermement. Il savoura les bruits indécents que fit Dean, dévora des yeux ses muscles qui convulsaient de plaisirs, apprécia la chaleur irradiant de ce corps à damner .

- Qui est ce qui devait être chaud et en rut ? Demanda un Castiel revanchard en serrant fortement le membre entre ses doigts, créant un gémissement presque d'agonie chez Dean qui sentait ses yeux s'humidifier dut aux plaisirs .

Dick resserra son emprise autour des hanches de Dean lorsque l'intimité de celui-ci se referma soudainement autour de lui . Il se mordit la lèvre et observa le petit brun mater son prostitué . Une putain de tension sexuelle était clairement présente entre ces deux là . Et connaissant Dean, il n'y allait pas doucement avec ce bel homme . Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les rapprocha de l'oreille de Dean.

- Je suis sûr que tu rêves de le sucer . Murmura Dick avant de sortir lentement de Dean qui frémit puis de se renfoncer brutalement dans ses chaires.

- Han ... Dean se gifla intérieurement pour avoir laissé passer un tel son devant Castiel alors qu'il se faisait enculer ...

- Et peut-être même que tu voudrais que ce soit sa queue à la place de la mienne .

Castiel sentit son cœur faire une embardée à l'idée d'être en Dean, de le prendre, le pénétrer, le faire jouir. Dean lui, sentit une onde de chaleur irradier ses reins exposés . Castiel avait repris ses vas et viens et Dick commençait aussi les siens . Il commençait à perdre son souffle, sentir sa chaleur l'étouffer peu à peu, des larmes poindre le bout de leur nez . Il se sentait humilié, embarrassé, affreusement vulnérable et exposé à Castiel et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Soudain Dick lui arracha son bâillon et le tira en arrière par son collier en cuir .

- On peut arranger ta première fantaisie mon chat . Fit-il avant de repousser le buste de Dean contre Castiel qui l'attrapa maladroitement entre ses bras . Recules-toi beau mec et défais ta ceinture.

Castiel regarda Dick avec l'éberlue en même temps qu'il sentit son sexe tressauter dans son jean . Il serra les mâchoires et réprima son désir d'obéir pour consulter Dean qui ne faisait rien pour reculer son visage de contre son torse . Il resta figé, ses yeux faisant des allées retours entre Dean et Dick qui défaisait les menottes de Dean. Ce dernier tremblait et respirait fortement, faisant luire la sueur de sa peau tannée recouvrant ses muscles convulsés à la lueur du jour . Castiel était incapable de décider quoi faire .

Ce fut donc Dean qui choisit pour lui . Dès qu'il eut les mains libres, il repoussa brutalement Castiel pour accéder à sa ceinture qu'il arracha quasiment. Castiel sentit son corps le brûler devant l'empressement de Dean qui lui abaissait déjà son jean et son boxer . Le brun glapit lorsque Dean empoigna ses cuisses pour le ramener brutalement vers lui et cria de surprise lorsqu'il le prit en bouche sans détour, le prenant profondément . Castiel donna aussitôt des coups de rein sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en s'accrochant à la tête du lit, obligeant Dean à maintenir fermement ses hanches contre le matelas .

Dick observait Castiel prendre son pied tout en commençant à accélérer ses vas et vient dans le corps de Dean, excité par les deux hommes, surtout Castiel qui était si différent de son prostitué.

Castiel fourrageait maintenant dans les cheveux courts de Dean qui était secoué par le déhanchement puissant de Dick. Le brun, non conscient du regard insistant de Dick sur lui, s'enivrait du plaisir que lui donnait Dean. Sa bouche ouverte d'extase laissait passer des gémissements gutturaux et sa tête se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, tentant de voir Dean malgré le plaisir le faisant chavirer. Dean enfonçait ses pouces dans les hanches pâles de Castiel pour le plaquer au matelas et l'empêcher de s'enfoncer de lui-même en lui . Il voulait le prendre en bouche pleinement, sans risquer d'avoir un réflexe désagréable. Il n'avait jamais spécialement aimé faire des fellations, mais Castiel était différent. Il aimait sentir le membre du brun sur sa langue, sa chaleur, son goût et par-dessus tout les gémissements grisants qu'il provoquait le faisaient gronder de désirs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour aimer ça à ce point . Pris dans l'euphorie il fit une gorge profonde, faisant taper le gland de Castiel contre sa gorge et sortir involontairement le sexe de Dick de son corps .

Tandis que Castiel gémissait fortement en arquant son dos et déversant son sperme dans la bouche de Dean qui l'avala sans même en faire cas, presque goulûment, Dick grognait et pilonnait maintenant violemment Dean pour s'être dérobé à sa queue . Dick fut subjugué par l'interaction des deux hommes en face de lui, particulièrement Castiel dont la jouissance rendait magnifique et le fit d'ailleurs venir. Dean jouit également mais ni Castiel ni Dick ne saurait dire grâce à qui.

Dick s'effondra sur le dos de Dean, l'empêchant de relâcher Castiel qui était éreinté et adossé à la tête du lit . Castiel caressa, l'esprit absent, les cheveux de Dean qui commençait à se débattre. Il réalisa alors que Dean ne pouvait faire sortir son sexe de sa bouche à cause du poids de Dick sur lui. Il fut tenté une seconde de le laisser comme ça mais sa cruauté n'avait pas atteint celle de Dean et surtout il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire mordre. Alors il l'aida à se redresser puis le hissa sur son torse en attendant que Dick veuille bien le libérer. Si Dean fut tenté de s'invectiver de la façon qu'eut Castiel de le traiter et de lui parler mais il n'en fit rien et resta contre son torse qui reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale, tout comme lui .

Dick finit par se retirer et relever le visage vers Castiel qui caressait toujours Dean, les yeux mi-clos . Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun fronça immédiatement les sourcils . Dean sentit son client prendre appuie sur le matelas, de chaque côté de sa taille et se hisser au-dessus de lui . Il sentit également le corps de Castiel se tendre sous lui comme s'il tentait de se reculer . Comme électrocuté, Dean se retourna brutalement et éloigna violemment le bras de Dick se dirigeant vers Castiel .

- Non pas lui ! Fit avec fermeté Dean, ses yeux devenant menaçants en voyant le regard de convoitise que son client posait sur le brun .

Dick observa son prostitué avec surprise puis Castiel qui le regardait avec méfiance avant de reprendre un visage neutre .

- Oh , je vois . Souffla Dick avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres . Excusez-moi Castiel . S'excusa-t-il poliment .

- Je ... Ce n'est rien ... Murmura Castiel pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à dire .

Dean se hissa contre Castiel, se mettant entre lui et son client, comme s'il voulait le protéger . Castiel posa automatiquement ses mains sur les flancs de Dean en regardant Dick remettre son pantalon et réajuster son costard avant d'en sortir deux liasses de billets qu'il jeta sur le matelas face à Dean qui fronça les sourcils .

- La deuxième est pour ton homme . Fit Dick comprenant la question muette de Dean .

- Je ne suis pas ... Tenta Castiel mais il fut coupé par Dick .

- Un gigolo, je sais mais j'ai particulièrement aimé la séance d'aujourd'hui alors je tiens à ce que tu prennes l'argent Dean .

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas attention à quoi voulait réellement faire référence Castiel en voulant reprendre son client. Dick Roman lui fixa un autre rendez-vous dans un mois et s'en alla, laissant Dean et Castiel dans une position très inconfortable.

À suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Screw You ! **

**Chapitre 13**

Dean était maintenant totalement nu contre Castiel qui avait toujours ses mains posées négligemment sur sa taille . Il s'avança immédiatement pour fuir le touché de Castiel et s'apprêtait à quitter le lit lorsque un tintement métallique retentit, le collier à son cou faisant rudement obstacle à sa volonté . Il grogna et empoigna la chaîne pour tirer sèchement dessus. Son connard de client avait fait exprès d'oublier de le détacher! Il savait par expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas se détacher seul et avisa la clef posée sur la commode, hors de sa portée, avec agacement . Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire face à Castiel pour lui demander de l'aide...

Castiel regarda Dean se débattre férocement avec son lien en vint. Puis le vit soupirer d'agacement et le darder d'un regard hargneux . Il réalisa alors que Dean était toujours pris au piège et surtout, en sa possession. Il ne pourrait fuir que s'il l'autorisait et c'était exactement la situation dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir le confronter .

- Il faut qu'on parle Dean .  
>- Si tu veux une autre fellation c'est 100 euros. T'as beau être exceptionnellement plaisant à sucer, faut bien que je gagne ma croûte.<p>

Castiel le regarda avec dégoût un millième de seconde avant de se reprendre.

- Non, je veux que tu arrêtes tes combats.

Dean le regarda avec incompréhension avant que ses yeux ne se durcissent lorsqu'il saisit.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Grogna-t-il .  
>- Peu importe comment je le sais, tu dois arrêter !<br>- Certainement pas.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Ta prostitution te rapporte bien assez d'argent pour te permettre de vivre confortablement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu combats en plus ? Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet argent d'ailleurs ? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté et plissant les yeux, cherchant à lire en Dean.<br>- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Castiel ! Cingla Dean en reculant son buste, agacé du regard perçant de son vis à vis. Maintenant détache-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en tirant furieusement sur la chaîne.  
>- Non , je veux savoir et je saurais, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit. Fit avec fermeté Castiel.<p>

Dean était furieux, cet enfoiré osait vraiment faire ça ? C'était précisément ce que se demandait Castiel à ce moment précis. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de pareilles choses avant sa rencontre avec Dean. Si lui avait une influence sur Dean, ce qu'il doutait, l'inverse était, en tout cas, vrai. Il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait savoir pourquoi Dean livrait des combats clandestins. Soudain, le souvenir de Dean dans la cage lui revint, son regard furieux, ses gestes rageurs, ses coups destructeurs, l'expression de bête sauvage et dangereuse qu'il avait sur les traits lui revinrent.

- Tu fais ça pour te défouler ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage.

Dean le regarda quelques secondes, perplexe, avant d'opiner brièvement du chef .

- Tu te sers des combats pour faire ressortir la rage que tu as au fond de toi. Fit Castiel, ne loupant rien de la façon qu'eut Dean de détourner le regard.

Le brun soupira puis se leva pour aller récupérer la clef qui pouvait libérer Dean.

- Tu sais il y a d'autre façon d'extérioriser ses émotions. Souffla Castiel. Je ne veux pas avoir à te récupérer en sang dans cette cage.  
>- Comment tu sais que c'est dans une cage ? Demanda Dean suspicieux. Tu m'as vue ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.<br>- Oui et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Fit Castiel en le fixant d'un regard dure.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Castiel se décide à bouger. Il se rapprocha du prostitué et monta à genoux sur le lit, ses cuisses frôlant les flancs de Dean. Il le força à pivoter la tête sur le côté pour accéder au cadenas qui reliait les deux anneaux en métal à chaque extrémités du collier de cuire et la chaîne ensemble. Dean patienta le temps de se faire détacher, ne loupant pas le bref moment d'hésitation qu'eut le brun avant de s'exécuter enfin. Il renifla et regarda de haut Castiel qui, lui, arborait une expression neutre non, stoïque. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Dean fut exaspéré rien que de par ce détail. Castiel avait toujours ces traits forts et inébranlables quoi qu'il arrive... Il trouvait ça particulièrement irritant! Soudainement il saisit la gorge de Castiel qui glapit et commença immédiatement à se débattre. Mais Dean parvint facilement à le plaquer contre la tête du lit avec un bras en travers de ses pectoraux . Il empoigna sa chemise de l'autre main pour l'arracher violemment, faisant sauter les boutons .

- Dean arrête !

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ? Souffla Dean tout près du visage du brun.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! S'invectiva immédiatement Castiel.

- Non, tu es pire que les autres, tu es perfide et manipulateur et ton but est exactement comme celui des autres ! Tu crois que je vais tomber amoureux de toi juste parce que tu me traites bien? Que je deviendrais dépendant de toi et que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi ? Crève ! Tout ce que je te donnerais, c'est ma queue et c'est amplement suffisant pour toi salopard. S'exclama Dean en plaquant brutalement Castiel contre le lit.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Dean chevauchait sa taille et lui arrachait la clef des mains pour la jeter au sol dans un coin opposé de la pièce. Le brun tenta de se débattre comme il pouvait, jouant de tous les muscles de son corps, mais Dean était bien plus fort et bien plus imposant que lui. Très vite et très facilement Dean lui emprisonna les mains au-dessus de la tête d'une simple poigne.

- Dean, je t'en supplie arrête ! Supplia Castiel avec une voix qui commençait inexorablement à se briser, dû à l'angoisse.

Il gémit d'inconfort et tenta de libérer ses bras en vain tandis que Dean passait habilement le collier en cuire autour de son cou. Castiel contorsionna violemment son corps pour se soustraire, mais Dean avait déjà passé son index dans les deux anneaux en métal et les tenaient fermement. Castiel glapit lorsqu'il sentit sa nuque être tirée rudement vers le haut grâce au collier, le rapprochant du visage de Dean qui lui souriait lubriquement.

- Tu m'appartiens maintenant ! Fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Castiel sentit une vague de chaleur et d'angoisse mêlées le prendre aux reins. Au moment précis où Dean relâcha ses mains pour se saisir de la chaîne, il le repoussa de toute ses forces par les épaules, agitant ses jambes dans l'espoir de déstabiliser Dean. Mais tous ses efforts furent audiblement vint lorsqu'il entendit avec effroi le cliquetis caractéristiques d'un cadenas se verrouillant. Haletant, les yeux dans le vide, il cessa de se débattre instantanément. Puis doucement il releva son regard et fixa avec appréhension l'homme au dessus de lui. Dean le fixait d'une façon hautaine et perverse, semblant parfaitement prêt à disposer de son corps comme bon lui semblait .

Castiel ne sentit pas la larme rouler sur sa joue tellement les émotions contradictoires et intenses saturaient son esprit. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son corps tremblait, à quel point son cœur tambourinait derrière ses poumons surmenés. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la main tannée qui se dirigeait vers son visage. Pour le saisir à la gorge ? Le bâillonner ? Le saisir par les cheveux ? Le frapper ? Cette dernière pensée laissa une traîné de feu dans son esprit. Instinctivement, sa main fusa et repoussa violemment celle de Dean, un couinement plaintif et apeuré s'échappant de ses lèvres. Surpris, Dean se rétracta, permettant à Castiel de se reculer en hâte. Laborieusement, il atteint le fond du lit, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et Dean. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants interminables. Castiel surveillant chaque mouvement, même le plus subtil, de Dean tandis que ce dernier dardait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir laissé attaché hein ? Souffla d'une voix vicieuse Dean en saisissant la chaîne.

Castiel glapit lorsque le collier exerça une pression désagréablement forte sur sa nuque. Il tenta de rester le plus loin possible de Dean mais ce dernier était parvenu sans mal à le rapprocher de lui avec brutalité. Tout contre son torse puissant. L'instant d'après, Castiel sentit une main se glisser dans la chute de ses reins, le faisant se cambrer violemment et gémir indécemment malgré lui.

- J'étais sûr que tes reins étaient sensibles, comme toutes les autres parties de ton corps d'ailleurs. Souffla Dean avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Castiel . Et il est grand temps que je les explore toutes, sans exception et en profondeur.

Castiel frémit et sentit ensuite la main sur son corps glisser sous son pantalon, passer sur sa fesse et atteindre son intimité. Il gémit et protesta lorsque un doigt appuya fortement à son entrée, essayant de le pénétrer. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Pas comme ça ! Sans aucune douceur ni aucune coquetterie ! Il ne voulait pas que ça ressemble à un viol ! Il se débattit alors furieusement en criant et suppliant Dean de le laisser partir.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas ! Commença-t-il à crier à travers une respiration hachée, sa voix déchirée créant un doute chez Dean qui s'arrêta. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me retrouver attaché et en sang dans ton lit ! Poursuivit Castiel avec la voix du désespoir. Parce que si tu continues, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de m'attacher et de me violer ! Finit-il baissant la tête et pleurant pour de bon, silencieusement tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler violemment, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Soudainement, Dean se figea, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il retira immédiatement sa main du sous-vêtement du brun et l'enlaça fortement contre lui, passant ses bras derrière son dos et posant sa main sur les cheveux bruns ébouriffés qu'il frotta doucement. Il embrassa impulsivement le haut du crâne de Castiel et ferma fortement les yeux en commençant un doux balancement apaisant. Peu à peu, il sentit les poings de Castiel se relâcher contre ses pectoraux, mais également des larmes rouler sur ces derniers. Il ne dit rien et resta à consoler Castiel pendant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque celui-ci parvint enfin à se calmer, il se détacha du corps de Dean et se recula en frottant ses yeux rougis. Dean le regarda quelques secondes, l'âme en peine, plus touché par les pleurs et les cries de désespoir du brun qu'il ne le pensait possible. Il décida de couper court à ses réflexions en allant chercher la clef du cadenas. Lorsqu'il revint vers le jeune homme, il fut surpris et attristé par le geste de recul de Castiel mais n'en dit rien et fit style de n'avoir rien remarqué en continuant de s'approcher de lui mais avec des gestes plus lents. Il défit le cadenas et vit Castiel se débarrasser du collier en hâte, répugné. Il le regarda se frotter le cou, la tête toujours baissée. Il savait que Castiel hésitait, hésitait à le regarder, à rester avec lui. Et Castiel avait tout à fait le droit de rester comme de partir. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien ni ne bougea lorsque le brun se leva en ramenant les pans de sa chemise déchirée contre lui et partit de la chambre sans un regard pour lui.

Dean entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière le brun sans rien faire. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après le départ du brun que Dean soupira et se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant sur son matelas, le dos courbé en avant.

À suivre ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 14**

Dean recommença son petit train train de vie. Castiel manquait à l'appel depuis plusieurs jours mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Il soupira en bandant ses mains comme il l'avait si souvent fait durant deux ans. Est-ce que Castiel serrait là cette fois aussi ? À le regarder combattre ? Il en doutait fortement. Et pourquoi pensait-il à ce crétin aux yeux bleu ? Il avait flippé lorsque le moment de copuler était venu voilà tout .C'était une chiffe molle . Mais malgré ses réflexions , son humeur ne revenait pas . Il grimpa dans la cage , ne faisant pas attention à son nom de scène scandé ni aux femmes affolées par sa présence. Il sourit intérieurement . Il se demandait ce que penserait ces hystériques si elles savaient qu'il adorait coucher avec des mecs !

Le premier round débuta , immédiatement , machinalement, il se mit en garde et attendit l'opportunité de descendre son adversaire . Et alors qu'il esquivait un coup-de-poing habilement , il fut happé par des yeux bleus dans le public . Malheureusement un coup dans le flanc le fit de suite revenir sur terre . Il grogna et se reconcentra sur le combat , esquivant , parant et rendant les coups mais son esprit était bien plus obnubilé par ce regard qu'il avait aperçu un millième de secondes seulement . Il profita d'avoir sonné son adversaire pour chercher dans la foule l'éclat bleu mais la déception s'installa dans son ventre lorsqu'il vit que ce regard appartenait à un homme blond ... Les yeux bleus allaient tellement mieux avec des cheveux noir !

Juste à temps il esquiva un poing qui menaçait de le toucher à la mâchoire . Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être blessé au visage . Certain de ses clients aimaient voir les bleu et coupures sur son corps , rêvant de se faire prendre par un gladiateur où il ne savait encore quel fantasme . Mais couché avec quelqu'un ayant la gueule déchirée ? Pas terrible . Son adversaire qui croyait avoir la victoire due à son inattention fut surpris par cette esquive et dans son élan il dépassa le corps de Dean qui lui donna un puissant coup de coude dans la nuque , le mettant KO aussi sec.

Alors que l'arbitre annonçait sa victoire sous les acclamations de ses fans , Dean cherchait le moindre regard bleu dans la salle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher . Castiel n'était vraiment pas venu ... Il se gifla intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était décidément beaucoup trop habitué à la présence de la fouine . Il retourna chez lui en massant de temps à autre son flanc douloureux , c'était plus douloureux que d'habitude parce que c'était là que Castiel lui avait donné un coup de talon , lui cassant une côte . Castiel ... Dean grogna d'agacement face à sa mélancolie . C'était cet enfoiré de fouine plutôt qui l'avait envoyé à l'hosto parce qu'il lui avait fracassé une côte qu'il devait dire !

Il claqua la porte de son appartement avant de le scanner à la recherche de ... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait . Quelque chose qui était sensé être là sans y être . Il haussa les épaules et se prépara vite fait quelque chose à manger . Castiel ne reviendrait pas .

Deux semaines plus tard Dean empochait l'argent de son dernier combat et regardait la date . Il était tant se dit-il . Ça faisait un mois . Alors il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea là où il allait chaque mois d'un pas lent , dans ses pensées . La jeune femme le salua, tristement, comme d'habitude mais il n'en fit cure et déposa l'argent sur le bureau avant de monter à l'étage . Il se déplaça sans hésitation dans ce vaste espace pour aboutir dans une section plus calme . Il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et fronça immédiatement les sourcils . Qui avait emmené ce bouquet de fleurs ?

- Je savais que tu viendrais . Fit une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut immédiatement...  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Castiel . Demanda-t-il d'une voix rêche sans se retourner.<br>- Je t'avais dit que je finirais par savoir . Fit Castiel en se levant de sa chaise.

Il contourna Dean , passa devant lui et se retourna pour le voir tout en posant la main sur la barrière en métal froide .

- Qui est-ce Dean ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe en direction du lit .

Dean ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes avant de serrer ses mâchoires et de fermer fortement les yeux .

- ... C'est Sam . Murmura-t-il.

Castiel fut pris de court, ses yeux écarquillés se posant à nouveau sur le jeune homme inconscient dans le lit . Cet homme était le petit frère de Dean ?

- Mais je croyais qu'il était mort . Souffla Castiel.  
>- Et bien tu crois mal ! Cingla Dean , d'un seul coup furieux . Ces connards de médecins croient mal également . Sam va se réveiller .<br>- Dean ... Tenta Castiel d'un ton apaisant mais il fut immédiatement coupé .  
>- Ah ne recommence pas tes discours mélo dramatique putain ! J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il aille mieux, je lui ai donné un rein, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il puisse rester ici, hospitalisé avec du personnel soignant qualifié. Affirma-t-il avec force en commençant à faire les cent pas sous l'œil peiné de Castiel. Je combat depuis 2 ans pour payer son hospitalisation , je m'occupe bien de lui ! Dean se stoppa en sentant sa voix se briser et passa une main fébrile devant son visage pour se calmer .<br>- Je sais que tu t'occupes bien de lui Dean , tu t'es toujours bien occupé de lui . Tenta d'apaiser Castiel .  
>- Non ! Sinon il ne serait ici ! Il ne serait pas dans ce putain de lit d'hôpital ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu , tout ! Mais ... Mais ...<p>

Castiel regarda avec l'âme en peine Dean tenter en vint de retenir ses larmes . Il ne savait pas quoi faire . Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Lui dire quelque chose en particulier ? Il ne savait pas comment agir envers Dean .

- Ce n'est pas ta faute . Tenta maladroitement Castiel .  
>- Si c'est ma faute ! Hurla presque Dean , de nouveau furieux . C'était mon job de veiller sur lui ! Mon job de prendre soin de lui , de m'assurer qu'il aille bien ! Il s'est tué parce que j'étais trop bourré pour rentrer à la maison seul ! Il a pris l'Impala pour me ramener et il a eu un accident ! C'est moi qui devais aller le chercher lorsqu'il était trop soûl pour conduire , moi qui devais m'inquiéter pour lui , moi qui devais prendre l'Impala , moi qui devrais être là ! Pas lui ! Finit en hurlant Dean et en montrant son frère inconscient sur le lit . Dean se passa nerveusement une main fébrile sur les yeux avant de reprendre d'une voix plus faible. Sammy a toujours été le plus intelligent de nous deux , il aurait pu aller tellement loin . Reprendre son école de droit , avoir une bien meilleure vie que je n'aurais jamais été capable d'avoir . Murmura Dean en se mettant à fixer son frère .<p>

Castiel restait silencieux , ne sachant pas quoi dire et regardant Dean saisir la main de son frère puis s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté sans le lâcher du regard. D'un pas hésitant il s'assied sur la chaise d'en face et observa Sam . Il avait lu son rapport médical et savait que Sam était cliniquement mort , que seules les machines permettaient à son corps de rester intact . Il toucha du bout des doigts le dos de la main de Sam et constata sa chaleur malgré son état .

- Tu sais , finit-il par dire , un jour il faudra que tu le laisses partir .

Dean releva un regard furieux sur lui .

- Sammy est toujours là ! Il a juste besoin de temps , il va se réveiller et c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de lui d'ici là !  
>- Il ne se réveillera pas Dean .<p>

Castiel se mordit les lèvres devant la lueur de rage mêlée de doute de son vis-à-vis . Dean devait réaliser , sûrement que les médecins lui avaient déjà dit ça mais il devait essayer à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! S'exclama Dean avec hargne .  
>- Parce qu'il est mort . Fit Castiel doucement mais fermement en détaillant les traits de l'autre jeune homme . Il est mort il y a deux ans Dean . Poursuivit-il en relevant son regard vers l'aîné . Ton petit frère est mort .<p>

Dean le regardait avec le désespoir dans les yeux , la panique , l'angoisse puis la colère .

- Tu mens .  
>- J'aimerais mais je ne mens pas . Sam est mort dans cet accident il y a deux ans .<p>

Castiel savait que c'était douloureux comme au premier jour pour Dean , insupportable . Il vit ce dernier trembler , il ne pouvait dire réellement à cause de quelle émotion . La colère ? La peur de perdre à nouveau son frère ? Le désespoir ? Il savait qu'il allait se maudire d'avoir "tué" indirectement son frère . Mais il devait avant tout s'en rendre compte . Son frère était mort et ne reviendrait pas .

- Tu as entendu ses derniers rires , vue ses derniers sourires , entendu ses derniers mots , vécu ses derniers instants avec lui et il n'y en aura pas d'autre .  
>- La ferme Castiel !<br>- Ton frère et mort et tu bafoues sa mémoire en ne laissant pas son corps partir également . Il ne fait plus parti de ce monde mais toi si . Alors laisse le partir ...  
>- Tait toi . Souffla douloureusement Dean , tête basse à regarder sa main tenant celle inanimé de son frère .<br>- Laisse le partir , reprit Castiel . Vas de l'avant et fait lui le plaisirs d'avoir enfin une vie . Soulage le enfin de l'angoisse qu'il a ressentit le soir où il a du partir te chercher , le soir où il a eut son accident . C'est en ça que consiste ton rôle de grand frère maintenant Dean . Il lui ait arrivé un malheur il y a deux ans et il est temps que tu l'aide réellement Dean . Lâche prise , abandonne et laisse le partir .  
>- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner . Gémit Dean dans un sanglot incontrôlé en portant la main de son frère à ses lèvres .<p>

- Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on ne peut pas faire Dean , commença Castiel . Mais ça tu peux. Tu peux aider une dernière fois ton frère. T'occuper une dernière fois de lui comme il le faut.

Dean ferma fortement les yeux en retenant ses sanglots . Castiel ne sut dire combien de temps Dean resta ainsi . Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire . Il avait toujours été maladroit pour consoler les gens et en plus avec Dean c'était d'autant plus compliqué. Il était quasiment sûr de mal faire . Puis soudainement Dean se releva sans le regarder , s'approcha de Sam pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de replacer soigneusement son bras le long de son corps inanimé et de partir de la chambre d'hôpital . Castiel resta et regarda Sam pensivement .

- Ne t'en fais pas , murmura t-il , je prendrais soin de lui à ta place . Fit-il avant de se lever .

Il regarda une dernière fois Sam avant de partir de la chambre d'hôpital . Il allait devoir surveiller Dean ce soir . Sûr que ce dernier allait boire sans compter , il devait s'assurer qu'il ne s'attire pas de problèmes , qu'il ne lui arrive pas d'accidents . Il le retrouva dans un bar quelconque entrain de boire silencieusement . Sans faire de bruit , Castiel s'assied à côté de lui sans rien dire . Il se commanda une bierre et regarda sans importuner Dean enfiler les verres et se noyer dans ses pensées douloureuses . Castiel vit Dean devenir de plus en plus sombre au fil des heures qui passaient . Il commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise et passait de l'énervement au désespoir en quelques secondes . À bout , Dean finit par jeter un billet sur le comptoir et partir dehors sans jeter un œil au monde extérieur qui l'entourait . Castiel le suivit tranquillement , surveillant de loin le jeune homme .

Perdu dans ses pensées chamboulées par tant d'émotions contenu depuis si longtemps, Dean bouscula un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui le regarda sans rien dire, il semblait être sur le point de poursuivre son chemin en baissant la tête mais Dean reconnu l'homme et décida subitement de déverser sa colère sur lui. Castiel vit avec horreur Dean chopper le pauvre type qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait par le col et abattre déjà un poing sur sa joue . Castiel se mit immédiatement à courir pour se jeter sur Dean qui hurlait et pleurait en même temps . Castiel choppa Dean sous les aisselles et tenta de l'éloigner de l'homme .

- Dean ! Arrête ça !  
>- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla Dean dans ses bras en se débattant violemment, donnant de la peine à Castiel.<p>

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit que l'homme ne ripostait ni ne s'en allait mais essayait également de le contenir. Le brun se rendit alors compte que Dean avait frappé nul autre que Benny qui passait par là .

- Enculé où t'étais ?! Hurla Dean , la rage aux tripes qui , mêler aux larmes se déversant sur ses joues , rendait le tableau affreusement poignant et peinant .  
>- Dean , je suis désolé . Je ne pouvait pas , je ... Tenta de s'expliquer Benny.<br>- La ferme ! C'est moi qui ne pouvait pas ... Coupa Dean avant de se taire subitement.

Castiel se figea en voyant Dean , tête basse , tenir d'une force tremblante Benny contre le mur , Benny qui attendait visiblement de se faire passer à tabac sans sourciller . Soudainement Dean releva son visage et frappa à nouveau son ancien ami en hurlant de rage et de désespoir mêlé. Castiel voulut le retenir mais Benny lui désigna d'un mouvement de main de ne pas intervenir.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te soutenir Dean , je ...  
>- Je me contre-fiche de ce que tu pourrais dire ! Benny ! Coupa Dean en saisissant encore une fois Benny par le col pour le repousser brutalement contre le mur.<br>- Dean , je t'assure que si j'aurais pu ...  
>- Juste ferme là ! Gronda Dean en respirant profondément, regardant le sol, semblant résister à l'envie de frapper à nouveau l'homme face à lui.<p>

Castiel se balançait inconfortablement sur ses jambes, prêt à intervenir si jamais ça allait trop loin. Dean tenait toujours fermement Benny par le col , toujours tête basse et semblait être pris d'un dilemme . Frapper Benny et défouler tout son désespoir et sa haine ou abandonner . Finalement Dean souffla de lassitude .

- Je suis fatigué Benny . Fit-il doucement . Je suis exténué . Reprit-il d'une voix tremblante .  
>- Je sais Dean . Murmura Benny<p>

Celui-ci commença à passer ses bras autour des épaules de son ami en vue de l'enlacer mais Dean l'esquiva et recula brutalement, évitant le toucher de Benny qui resta hébété et peiné quelques secondes avant de se recomposer. Castiel et Benny regardèrent Dean se détourner et commencer à partir, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et le visage rivé sur le sol . Benny s'approcha doucement de Castiel en continuant de fixer son ami en détresse .

- Il faut que tu le suives . Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais ça l'a remué . Fit Benny en regardant Castiel qui avait un petit air coupable sur le visage . Ne te bile pas , Dean est fort , il a juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul et je crois que c'est précisément ce que tu viens de faire . Ça lui ferra le plus grand bien... Assura Benny avant de fixer le vide laissé par Dean. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue si humain . Murmura-t-il, nostalgique . Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu as fait ! Repris Benny avec un sourire dans la voix avant de le saluer puis de partir à son tour .

Castiel l'observa quelques secondes avant de rattraper Dean qui était déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui . Il le suivit , sans tenter de l'arrêter , de lui parler . Il le laissait dans ses pensées qu'il avait longtemps auparavant clôturées au plus profond de son esprit pour ne pas y penser . Ne pas penser à sa vie , à son frère , au deuil à faire . Il ne savait pas si Dean avait conscience qu'il le suivait mais eut sa réponse lorsque ce dernier entra dans son apparte et laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui. Castiel entra donc silencieusement et referma derrière lui sans faire de bruit, comme ayant peur de sortir Dean de ses pensées , de le frapper par la réalité , le monde l'entourant .

Il s'assied alors sur le canapé pendant que Dean faisait il ne savait quoi dans sa chambre. Il sortit son portable et texta Gabriel et Baltazar pour leur dire qu'il passerait certainement la nuit ici vue ce que Dean allait devoir digérer .Il roula des yeux devant les divagations de ses frères , tout deux imaginants des scénarios tous plus invraisemblables et horribles les un que les autres . Selon Gabriel , Dean allait se venger sur lui et décrivait les scènes avec tellement de passion qu'il avait presque envie de vomir et Baltazar s'imaginait déjà un porno ... Avec également beaucoup de détails ...

Il délira avec ses frères et pris des nouvelles de ses autres frères et sœurs pendant plusieurs heures , c'était ça qui était bien d'avoir une grande famille , il savait toujours comment tuer le temps pendant plusieurs heures s'il le fallait . Il ne se l'était pas permis avant parce que Dean pouvait créer des problèmes à tous moment mais vue que là il devait sûrement être écroulé sur son lit ... Castiel releva brutalement le visage lorsque le propriétaire des lieux foula le sol de la cuisine , le surprenant.

- Un client arrive dans quelques minutes . Part . Ordonna Dean en se prenant un truc à grignoter .  
>- Tu ne peux pas avoir un client maintenant ! Objecta Castiel en se levant brusquement .<p>

Dean soupira fortement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en grand avant de regarder lourdement Castiel , le mettant visiblement dehors .

- As-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ? Fit Castiel en se reculant instinctivement le plus possible de la porte .  
>- Je ne fais que ça grâce à toi ! Fit Dean avec hargne . Maintenant dégage , j'ai mon salaire à gagner .<br>- Vire-le. Tu as un autre rendez-vous ! Fit Castiel avant d'écarquiller les yeux , se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire .

Pourquoi il fallait à chaque fois qu'il se mette dans des situations pareilles ? Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il proposait de donner son corps à Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bordel ! S'il faisait ça , il n'aurait aucune emprise sur lui et Dean ne le verrait plus que comme un client et il n'y avait rien de pire!

- Tu as ... Commença Castiel, tentant de corriger le tir.

- J'ai quoi ? Demanda Dean, excédé du comportement du brun .

- Je ... Je ne préfère pas que tu le reçoives . Tu n'es pas en état enfin je veux dire... Que... Tu viens juste de, enfin que je viens juste de te dire que ... Fit laborieusement Castiel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion . Cingla Dean en haussant la voix .

Castiel le regarda fixement , choqué et dégoûté avant qu'il ne se morde la lèvre fortement . Quel con il avait été . Dean était aussi têtu qu'une mule voir pire . Il serra les poings et se dirigea vers la sortie la tête basse et les mâchoires serrées . Il fixait le vide sans faillir et s'apprêtait à sortir de chez cet enfoiré lorsque justement ce dernier lui agrippa le poignet et le tira brutalement à lui . Castiel glapit lorsqu'il se retrouva tout contre le torse puissant de Dean qui avait passé une main autoritaire dans sa nuque et plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes .

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en apposant ses mains sur les épaules de Dean . Il tenta de le repousser fortement , voyant déjà l'homme tenter de le prendre contre ce mur sans préavis mais contre toute attente Dean se recula et le regarda attentivement. Les deux hommes s'observèrent sans rien dire . Castiel s'attendait à ce que Dean le soulève pour le jeter dans son lit à tous moment étant donné que ce dernier maintenait toujours sa nuque et avait même glisser l'autre main sur sa hanche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte . Castiel sentait le stresse lui monter à la gorge alors que le regard de Dean se durcissait en continuant de le fixer , le détailler , l'observer , le scanner ... Castiel déglutit difficilement .

- D-Dean , lâche moi . Demanda Castiel en détournant le regard .

Le brun haleta lorsque Dean pressa son bassin contre le sien . Les touchés de Dean étaient différents , calmes , passionnés presque tendres ... Tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait été habitué de sa part .

- Non .

Sa voix était calme également mais affreusement rauque et excitante . Castiel souffla profondément en ferment fortement les yeux . À quoi jouait-il ? Il regarda l'extérieur comme en quête d'aide , d'habitude il se serrait insurgé , défendu , débattu mais là , devant cette tendresse il ne savait que faire ! La main dans sa nuque glissa sur sa mâchoire et l'obligea à regarder Dean qui le dévorait toujours des yeux . Castiel avait envie de partir , il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce Dean là ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec celui-là.

- Dean , s'il te plaît commença à supplier Castiel d'une petite voix , laisse-moi partihmmf !

Castiel sanglota presque , perdu , lorsque Dean enfouie sa langue dans sa bouche doucement , comme s'il prenait le temps de savourer l'échange .Encore une fois la tendresse de Dean le surprit et le fit le regarder. Il sentit une vague de chaleur lui ravager les reins lorsqu'il vit l'homme contre et en lui le fixer avec la luxure même dans les yeux alors que sa langue passait sensuellement sur la sienne . Il sentit la main de Dean descendre de sa mâchoire pour passer délicatement dans son cou , ses doigts filant sur sa jugulaire le faisant frémir de désirs . Castiel ferma fortement les yeux , essayant de réprimer son gémissement mais la main chaude glissa sur son torse et pinça doucement son téton à travers le tissu de sa chemise .

- HAAN ! Gémit-il dans la bouche de Dean sans pouvoir se contrôler .

Tout s'accéléra après . Dean grogna et saisit la fesse de Castiel qui se cambra contre lui en approfondissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le baiser qui devint immédiatement sulfurique et affamé . Leurs langues bataillaient pour prendre le contrôle , se séparaient pour s'écraser violemment l'une contre l'autre tout comme leurs lèvres qui se faisaient mordre et sucer avec obscénité et désirs débridé. Les grognements et les gémissements n'arrangeant rien . Castiel était définitivement perdu, perdu contre la chaleur et la virilité au combien bandante de ce sexe symbole qu'était Dean . Ce dernier lui agrippa d'ailleurs la cuisse et la hissa fermement contre sa hanche faisant gémir fébrilement Castiel qui passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Dean pour donner un coup de bassin en avant , faisant violemment rencontrer leur sexe dure avec délice. Il s'apprêtait, perdu dans les méandres du plaisirs , à faire profondément rouler ses hanches, en quête de contact toujours plus appuyé lorsque brusquement le baiser fut brisé et qu'un poing alla frapper violemment le mur , juste à côté du visage de Castiel .

Le brun glapit de peur et se figea fasse à cette violence . À nouveau Dean était violent ... Pourquoi ? Il repoussa sa peur tremblante dans son estomac et alla prendre connaissance de la cause d'un tel changement d'attitude en dévisageant l'homme. Mais il ne put voir que la gorge de Dean . Ce dernier avait les lèvres posées sur son front et ne bougeait plus . Castiel haletait , le corps en feu , la cuisse toujours sur la hanche de Dean qui le tenait fermement , leurs bassins étroitement liés . Castiel déglutit et retira lentement ses bras du cou de Dean en se traitant de tous les noms . Il avait merdé , il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler son corps et avait succombé à la fausse tendresse de Dean . Quel con ! Dean était un fin manipulateur et bien qu'il soit au courant il s'était fait avoir comme un blaireau...

Dean finit par lâcher la cuisse de Castiel et baissa la tête pour embrasser chastement et rapidement Castiel sur les lèvres ce qui valut la surprise de ce dernier encore une fois . Dean se recula et baissa la tête en fermant fortement les yeux. Son buste était maintenu par ses mains qui s'appuyaient contre le mur, bras tendus, il encadrait le corps d'un Castiel mal à l'aise .

- Merci . Souffla Dean tellement bas que Castiel eut du mal à comprendre .

De quoi le remerciait-il ? Se demanda le brun mais avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de lui demander , Dean le saisissait par le bras et le poussait fermement dehors avant de faire claquer la porte derrière lui . Castiel resta estomaqué devant le comportement de Dean . Dean qui l'avait embrassé , lui avait roulé la pelle de sa vie , le jetait maintenant dehors comme un mal propre ... C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Son humeur était encore plus lunatique qu'avant. S'exaspéra Castiel en se passant une main sur le visage , encore un peu sous l'excitation qu'avait incité Dean en lui et surtout bouleversé par son changement d'humeur constant et radical qui pouvait facilement porté sur son esprit sain et ses nerfs.

À suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

**Screw you !**

**Chapitre 15**

Castiel réfléchissait tout en regardant Sam . Il passa rêveusement une main sur le dos de la main du jeune homme , si jeune ... Trop jeune . Il ferma les yeux , contenant ses sentiments affluant . La vie pouvait être si cruelle pour certaines personnes ... Elle avait pris la vie d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence d'un claquement de doigts et rendait celle d'un autre douloureuse , harassante et lourde . Il serra plus fort la main désormais pâle de Sam et regarda ce dernier avec une nouvelle lueur de détermination dans les yeux . Il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver si facilement , pas laisser arriver ça tout court ! Il fit un geste respectueux en direction du petit frère de Dean et partit de la chambre sans faire de bruit .

Dean avait le regard vide pour cause d'esprit absent . Ses yeux fixaient sans le voir le ciel bleu nuageux . Allait-il encore devoir vivre seul longtemps ? Quand est-ce que Sam le rejoindrait-il enfin ? Il se mordit la lèvre au souvenir que c'était de sa faute si Sam ne pouvait toujours pas être prêt de lui , à se moquer gentiment de lui , à lever les yeux au ciel à ses moqueries, à faire attention à sa ligne parfaite avec sa nourriture de lapin ... Il donnerait chère pour revoir la tignasse hirsute de son frère au matin , ses mimiques inqualifiables et même ses leçons de morale sur son comportement . Puis soudain , le visage aux yeux bleu de Castiel s'imposa à lui . Castiel ressemblait un peu à son petit frère . Des cheveux ébouriffés , des mimiques peu communes et sans arrêt en train de l'engueuler ! Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Dean mais celui-ci se fana rapidement .

Dean pressa son visage dans ses mains en soufflant fortement . Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? D'embrasser Castiel de cette façon ? Ça avait été plus fort que lui . Lorsqu'il l'avait vue quitter son apparte , son corps avait bougé de lui-même et l'avait ramené contre lui ... Certes il avait été reconnaissant à Castiel de ne pas l'avoir lâché après ce qu'il lui avait dit mais en même temps, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait bordel ?! Avec ce qu'il lui avait balancé à la gueule ! Dean frotta son visage en retirant ses mains et bloqua le mouvement , mains devant son nez et sa bouche . C'était il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ... Dean sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il y pensa ... Il essayait de se voiler la face, de mettre ça de côté mais putain c'était vrai ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus désiré si ardemment quelqu'un ! Lui et ses mimiques , sa voix rauque , sa peau laiteuse , ses yeux bleus , ses lèvres roses ... Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus était bien son caractère si fort , droit et brave . Il continuait de le repousser malgré son désir clairement visible , il ne faiblissait pas et ça, ça ne lui donnait que plus envie encore de le faire craquer , de lui procurer du plaisir à un point où il en oublierait de retenir ses gémissements et lui en redemanderait sans honte . Dean se mordit la lèvre à l'image que lui fournit son cerveau de Castiel . C'était clair , malgré toutes ses réticences et ses protestations , il crevait d'envie de faire Castiel siens .

Castiel regardait la feuille qu'il tenait avec appréhension . Il était sûr qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une signature de Dean aujourd'hui . Mais il devait le mettre devant le fait accompli , le sortir de ses rêveries et lui faire reprendre les pieds sur terre sinon sa situation n'allait jamais évoluer . Il hésita un millième de seconde avant de frapper à la porte . Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas vue Dean à cause des papiers administratif, rendez-vous exprès et problèmes de dernière minute pour son "papier"... Il redoutait d'autant plus les "retrouvailles" . Voyant que Dean mettait du temps à répondre, il devina qu'il était avec un client ... Encore ... Il serrait ses mâchoires de colère lorsque finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dean habillé et non débraillé , en sueur ou essoufflé . Il soupira de soulagement , ça lui épargnait un autre spectacle . Dean ne dit rien et le laissa entrer en retournant à ses occupations , une bière à la main . Castiel déglutit difficilement et stoppa ses pensées pour éviter de se débiner au dernier moment . Il mit donc , d'un geste plus violent qu'escompté, la feuille qu'il tenait sur le bar . Le bruit attira Dean qui le regarda bizarrement avant de s'approcher pour lire de quoi il en retournait .

Castiel vit avec appréhension Dean froncer des sourcils puis écarquiller les yeux en entrouvrant les lèvres de stupéfaction avant que d'un coup tout son visage ne se durcisse et ne se ferme . Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et sa respiration profonde et violente tentait de garder sous contrôle ses émotions . Castiel regarda avec angoisse Dean relever lentement son visage vers lui pour y planter son regard venimeux dans le sien .

- J'espère que c'est une blague ? Fit Dean d'une voix rauque ou transpirait sa colère .

Castiel déglutit à nouveau en reculant de quelques pas maladroits puis fit lentement "non" du chef . Le brun sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque Dean se dirigea soudainement d'un pas violent vers lui . Et il ne s'emballait pas d'excitation mais bien parce qu'il avait présentement peur pour sa vie , peur de la réaction de Dean . Ce dernier saisit brutalement Castiel qui couina , regrettant soudain d'avoir montré ce papier et le plaqua contre le bar après les avoirs fait violemment pivoter . Castiel grimaça mais parvint à retenir tous sons lorsque la tranche de bois dépassant du bar s'enfonça douloureusement dans son dos .

- Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu ...  
>- Il faudra bien que tu le fasses !<br>- Jamais ! Gronda Dean en resserrant sa prise sur le col de Castiel qui commençait à suffoquer .

Le brun sentit soudainement la fureur monter en lui également . Dean était quoi ? Un enfant gâté pour réagir de la sorte ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il réagisse comme un adolescent délinquant mal dans sa peau bordel ?! Le pire c'est que ça en avait tout l'air . Alors Castiel reprit son ton ferme et intransigeant comme lorsqu'il travaillait avec des adolescents en pleine crise d'identité .

- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire ton enfant et regarder la réalité en face ! Sam doit partir ! Et tu dois signer cette décharge ! Stoppe la procédure de réanimation !  
>- Non ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir !<br>- Ton frère est cliniquement mort , tu ne vas pas le laisser mourir puisqu'il est déjà mort ! Sans les machines autour de lui ça ferait longtemps que son corps se serait décomposé !

Dean frappa Castiel au visage à ce dernier mot avant de le balancer en travers de la pièce . Castiel atterrit durement sur le dos puis heurta le mur sans rencontrer d'objets en travers heureusement . Difficilement, il se remit debout en s'aidant du mur et repris malgré qu'il se trouvait également ignoble dans ses propos. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé mieux pour faire réagir Dean. Il ne connaissait plus la gentillesse voir la dénigrait alors il ne restait que la violence des mots.

- Éteins ses machines bordel ! Cria-t-il . Ce que tu fais est inutile ! Tu maintiens en vie un corps qui n'appartient plus à personne . Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre qu'il ne reviendra pas putain ! Laisse-le tranquille , laisse le là où il est !

Dean sentit la peine s'engouffrer dans sa rage tandis qu'il serrait les poings . Électrisé par les paroles il frappa le mur derrière lui , faisant un trou mais n'en fut pas satisfait . Il avait besoin d'extérioriser , de hurler l'injustice , de frapper le destin sinon il allait se faire consumer par sa propre rage . Il se dirigea donc vers Castiel , pris la chaise qui lui barrait légèrement le passage et la jeter de toutes ses forces dans la cuisine, créant un tintamarre de vaisselles brisées. Il passa une main sous la table à sa gauche et la renversa violemment en hurlant de rage, son regard toujours dardé sur Castiel . Et ce dernier voyait cet homme ... Était-ce seulement encore un homme ? Un être humain ? Dean se dirigeait vers lui en fracassant tout autour de lui et cette vision le tétanisa , le terrifia à un tel point qu'il se figea , incapable de bouger . Il put juste fermer fortement les yeux et placer ses mains devant lui lorsque Dean parvint finalement jusqu'à lui pour le saisir. Il le poussa violemment contre le mur avant de le jeter à nouveau dans la pièce en hurlant de désespoir usé et furieux.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard . Un son assourdissant et aigüe lui vrillait les tympans tandis que sa vue était trouble et qu'une fatigue harassante alourdissait soudainement son corps . Il tenta de se redresser mais une nausée violente le prit soudainement , le forçant à se contorsionner douloureusement . Il vomit ce qu'il avait dans son estomac , sentant la désagréable brûlure dans son œsophage . Lorsque ses reflex vomitifs se calmèrent, il passa une main sur sa tempe qui le lançait et constata sa paume couverte d'un liquide rouge et poisseux . Il fronça les sourcils , ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait .

Dean vit sa fureur se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il remarqua que Castiel restait atrocement longtemps sur le sol , immobile . Il se précipita vers lui et constata avec horreur que Castiel avait le côté gauche du crâne en sang . Il tenta de l'appeler mais le brun ne lui répondait pas , même lorsqu'il reprit doucement conscience , c'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas . Alors que l'angoisse lui montait à la gorge il tenta d'aider Castiel à se relever mais ce dernier se mit soudainement à vomir . Impuissant il passa une main dans son dos pour le calmer en attendant la fin . Ce serrait plus rapide s'il l'emmenait lui même à l'hôpital. Il récupéra donc les clefs de voiture de Cas dans sa poche et lorsque enfin ce dernier n'eut plus rien dans l'estomac et passait sa main sur son visage et constatait le sang, il l'attrapa. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre sous ses omoplates pour le soulever .

- Ça vas aller, je vais m'occuper de toi . Murmura-t-il les larmes commençant à le menacer .

Il était hors de question qu'il perde encore quelqu'un . Il se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi et se dépêcha vers la voiture du brun qu'il ouvrit en appuyant sur la clef . Il parvint à ouvrir la porte côté passager et plaça aussi délicatement que possible Castiel sur le siège .

- Ça va aller , je t'emmène à l'hôpital, ils vont te soigner . Murmura-t-il en bouclant la ceinture du brun qui gémissait doucement de douleur, en regardant ses alentours avec un regard désorienté et hagard.

Il prit place à côté de Castiel et ne pensa même pas que c'était la première fois qu'il remontait dans une voiture depuis 2 ans , trop effrayé à l'idée d'arriver trop tard à l'hôpital . Il roula rapidement sur les routes et déboula sur le parking de l'hôpital avec la boule au ventre . Dean saisit Castiel après l'avoir détaché et le serra fortement contre lui en courant vers les portes d'entrée .

- Je t'en supplie tient le coup Bébé, ils sont là , il vont t'aider . Fit-il en embrassant Castiel sur le front juste avant que le personnel soigné n'arrive et ne récupère son homme de ses bras .

Dean regarda les médecins et infirmiers s'activer autour de lui, le mettre dans un brancard pour l'embarquer certainement faire un examen rapidement . Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte , il les essuya avec des mains fébriles lorsqu'il les sentit glisser dans son cou . Il se mit à tourner en rond frénétiquement . Pendant bien dix minutes il se remémora la scène encore et encore , la culpabilité dans son cœur ne faisant que s'alourdi avant que Tessa ne finisse par l'approcher doucement presque prudemment .

- Dean , s'il vous plaît essayé de vous calmer . Fit-elle de sa voix la plus douce .Mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de trembler de tout son corps .

Ça allait recommencer , il allait perdre Castiel . Il perdait tous les proches qu'il aimait . Castiel allait mourir et encore une fois c'était sa faute !

- Vous devez l'aimer profondément .

Dean finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Tessa et la regarda quelques secondes , comme s'il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'elle disait .

- Castiel , pour que vous soyez si inquiet , vous devez beaucoup l'aimer ? Réitéra Tessa .  
>- L'aimer ? Fit Dean comme testant le goût du mot sur sa langue .<p>

Tessa vit Dean réfléchir quelques instants , passer une main tremblante devant sa bouche comme s'il réalisait quelque chose puis s'asseoir silencieusement et attendre en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière en tenant son visage dans ses mains . Tessa fit un sourire compatissant et s'approcha de lui pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule.

- Je te préviens dès qu'il sort du bloc . Fit-elle d'une voix tendre avant de retourner derrière son bureau .

Dean ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là , sur cette chaise , à prier qui voulait bien l'entendre pour qu'on ne lui prenne pas Castiel également . Alors lorsque Tessa vint le chercher il crut bien avoir attendu durant plusieurs heures interminables . Il se dirigea en hâte vers la chambre que Tessa lui avait dit et pénétra dans la pièce rapidement . Il serra les mâchoires en voyant le corps inanimé de Castiel dans le lit d'hôpital , un bandage autour de son crâne . D'un pas saccadé il s'approcha et détailla le visage impassible de Castiel . Il semblait dormir ... Il dormait n'est-ce pas ? Se demanda soudain Dean .

Les images de son frère se superposèrent au visage serein de Castiel et une panique sans nom le pris soudainement aux tripes . Il s'empara de la main de Castiel posé le long de son corps , combien de fois avait-il fait ce geste avec son frère ? Se demanda-t-il , l'angoisse n'allant que crescendo . Combien de fois l'avait-il détaillé de cette manière ? L'avait-il vue , immobile sur ce lit ? Dean serra plus fortement la main dans les siennes . Il sentit le flux d'émotions le happer sans précédent . Sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler son corps se mit à trembler et ses larmes à couler . Il se mordit les lèvres pour tenter de reprendre le dessus sans résultat . Il ne voulait pas que Castiel reste dans cet état , l'abandonne lui aussi , meurt à son tour ! Dean écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée ... Sammy ... Son petit frère était ... Un sanglot força ses lèvres sonnant le début d'une crise de larmes nerveuse secouant durement son corps .

Il passa un bras en travers du ventre de Castiel et posa son front contre le torse au souffle régulier et calme de ce dernier . Il ne devait pas le laisser tomber , pas lui , pas encore ! Il serra de toutes ses forces le fin tissu recouvrant le corps de Castiel . Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner lui aussi ! Le laisser seul dans ce monde qu'il ne supportait plus , il préférait de loin que Castiel l'emmène avec lui . Il ne pourrait pas supporter la perte de toute sa famille et de Castiel ... Il préférait crever ! Soudain quelque chose se glissa dans ses cheveux , le faisant relever la tête vers le visage de Castiel qui le regardait de ses yeux mi-clos fatigués .

- Hey , calme ! Souffla doucement le brun d'une voix graveleuse.  
>- Castiel ! S'exclama Dean en prenant en coupe le visage du brun pour l'examiner . Ça vas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?<br>- Non non . Fit Castiel avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres . Ça vas , c'est juste le tranquillisant qui m'assomme pas mal .

Dean souffla de soulagement en pressant sans s'en rendre compte son front contre celui de Castiel qui le regarda avec surprise .

- Ne refais jamais ça . Souffla-t-il d'une voix trémolante en ferlant les yeux .  
>- Je n'ai pas fait exprès .<p>

Dean ouvrit les yeux et regarda ceux infiniment bleu du brun . C'était vrai , c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça . Lui qui l'avait blessé . Il revit encore la scène , lui jetant Castiel ... Un jeune homme plus frêle que lui , moins fort que lui , beaucoup plus gentil et attentionné que lui et il l'avait frappé et jeté contre une table ... Il se sentait comme le plus horrible des connards , comme une merde . Il se mordit la joue en se maudissant et se traitant de tous les noms .

- Hey ce n'est pas grave . Souffla Castiel .  
>- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu devrais être furieux , tu devrais me traîner devant le tribunal ou engager quelqu'un pour me faire la peau et non pas me dire que c'est pas grave ! Fit doucement, mais fermement Dean en caressant inconsciemment du pouce la mâchoire de Castiel .<p>

Castiel regarda les yeux de Dean fermé avec force et vit également , malgré leur proximité , qu'il se mordait presque à sang la lèvre . La culpabilité clairement visible sur ses traits fins . Il sourit doucement et repassa une main faiblarde dans les cheveux puis la nuque de Dean .

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal .

Dean rouvrit ses yeux , sidéré par les propos de Castiel . Il l'avait malmené, avait abusé sexuellement de lui , forcé à participer à sa séance avec Dick et risqué que ce dernier ne le prenne de force , il lui avait dit des choses plus horribles les une que les autres et l'avait frappé et envoyé à l'hôpital et pourtant il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ? Pas ce venger ni quoi que ce soit ? Dean gémit et laissa d'autres larmes couler , larmes qui s'écrasèrent contre les joues de Castiel qui gardait toujours ce regard bienveillant sur lui . Il ne méritait pas un tel dévouement bordel ! Il reprit en coupe le visage de Castiel et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles rosées de Castiel qui écarquilla les yeux . Dean se recula rapidement , ne voulant pas prendre avantage de la faiblesse de Castiel . Ils s'observèrent en silence avant que Dean ne vienne embrasser son front .

- Repose-toi . Je serais là lorsque tu te réveilleras . Fit-il en se reculant, reprenant la main de Castiel et s'asseyant sur le fauteuil juste sur le côté .

Castiel l'observa quelques secondes avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne se laisse enfin happer par le sommeil . Dean resta à l'observer dormir , ne voulant le lâcher de peur de le perdre et repassant leur rencontre dans la tête . Il sourit plusieurs fois au comportement du brun et se traita plusieurs fois de tous les noms au souvenir du sien . Un médecin finit par passer et lui demanda s'il s'était réveillé . Ce dernier sembla être satisfait et partit en rassurant Dean sur l'état de santé de Castiel . Il devait juste se reposer et faire très attention dans les jours à venir à ne rien faire du tout . Pas de stress , de travail ni quoi que ce soit . Peu de temps après que le médecin soit partit la porte de la chambre se rouvrit . Dean , pensant à une infirmière , ne se retourna pas et resta à réfléchir si bien qu'il fût totalement pris de court lorsque quelqu'un le chopa subitement par le col et le hissa brutalement sur ses pieds . Il empoigna les poignets de l'inconnu qu'il reconnut comme étant le frère de Castiel .

- Enfoiré je savais que tu lui ferais du mal ! Je vais te casser la gueule ! Hurla Gabriel en levant son poing qui s'abatis contre la mâchoire de Dean .

Ce dernier ne tenta rien pour retenir Gabriel ni même ne tenta-t-il de se défendre ou de se protéger . Il méritait ça . Il prenait même cette situation avec soulagement . Castiel était trop gentil et trop mignon pour son propre bien et en ce moment il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place , lui allège , ne serait-ce qu'un peu , la culpabilité qui le rongeait . Ainsi il resta les bras le long du corps tandis que Gabriel le chevauchait et le rouait de coups en hurlant . Puis tout s'arrêta . Dean ouvrit difficilement l'œil non recouvert de sang et vie Balthazar , s'il se souvenait bien , qui empêchait son frère de continuer le massacre . Dean se redressa sur ses coudes et observa de là où il était les deux frères se disputer à leur tour . D'autres personnes arrivèrent dans la pièce , des civils , des soignants et calmèrent Gabriel .

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous vous croyez où monsieur ? On est dans un hôpital et le patient qui est là a besoin de repos alors allé régler vos comptes dehors ! Hurla un médecin accompagné de deux gars de la sécurité qui expulsait déjà de force Gabriel . C'est deux personnes à la fois maximum , les autres dehors !

Tous obtempéraient après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Castiel qui dormait toujours profondément . Dean voulut rester , il avait dit à Castiel qu'il serait là à son réveil mais malheureusement une poigne forte le saisit au bras et le traîna dehors sans lui demander son avis .

À suivre ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 16**

Dean était acculé contre un mur non loin de l'hôpital par les frères et sœurs de Castiel qui le regardaient avec haine .

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Aboya Gabriel en se démarquant des autres en avançant d'un pas vers Dean qui ne cilla pas .  
>- Je l'ai jeté contre une table . Fit-il d'une voix sans émotion .<br>- Tu as quoi ?! Hurla Gabriel qui avait effectué un autre pas meurtrier mais il fut stopper par celui en costard cravate . Michel lâche-moi ! T'as entendu ce type ! Ce qu'il a fait à notre petit frère ou pas bordel ? S'invectiva Gabriel essayant de se soustraire à la poigne de son grand frère en vain .  
>- Et ce n'est qu'un début . Fit Dean attirant les regards surpris et venimeux sur lui .<br>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda à son tour celui qui avait l'allure d'un top model .  
>- J'ai abusé sexuellement de lui , usé de violence verbale contre lui , frappé et presque violé .<p>

La famille de Castiel restait figé sous les révélations de l'homme en face d'eux . Un silence tendu s'installa ainsi mais fut rapidement foudroyé par Gabriel , Balthazar et le top model qui hurlèrent des insultes à l'encontre de Dean et se jetèrent sur lui . Ce dernier n'esquissa aucune esquive , aucune attaque . Il restait juste là , à attendre qu'on vienne le battre à mort . Et alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir les coups qu'il méritait, Michel s'interposa avec l'autre sœurs de Castiel .

- Ça suffit ! Ordonna fermement la jeune femme d'une voix dure accompagné d'un geste sec de la main qui calma, à la surprise de Dean, Gabriel et Balthazar . En revanche le dernier, le top model, n'en fit cure et s'apprêtait à contourner sa sœur pour en découdre mais il fut intercepté par Michel .  
>- Lucifer ! Stop ! Ordonna Michel en repoussant son frère d'une main contre son torse .<br>- Tu te fous de ma gueule Michel ?! Cette sale petite merde à frapper notre petit frère ! Il a frappé Castiel !  
>- Il a abusé sexuellement de lui et tu veux laisser ça filer ?!<br>- Pousse toi Naomi ! On vas lui régler son compte ! S'invectivèrent les trois frères : Gabriel, Balthazar et Lucifer .  
>- Arrêter ! vous ne trouver pas ça bizarre ? Tenta de résonner Naomi .<br>- Tu m'étonnes que c'est bizarre ! Personne n'as le droit te toucher à Castiel ! Hurla Lucifer, hors de lui.  
>- Non , je veux dire pourquoi nous aurait-il dit volontairement toutes ses horreurs ? Demanda-t-elle mais les trois frangins n'en eurent que faire. Castiel aime beaucoup Dean d'après ce que tu m'as dit Gabriel ! Et il y a forcément une raison !<br>- C'est juste que ce connard l'as manipulé ! Fit-il avec véhémence mais son attention toujours tournée vers sa sœur.  
>- Il jouait la fleur bleu pour mettre Castiel dans son lit voilà tout ! D'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait Gabriel , Balthazar ?! Demanda hargneusement Lucifer . Vous qui étiez là , avec lui ! Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé faire ?!<br>- Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé de le mettre en garde ?! Que j'ai pas essayé de l'en dissuader ?! Demanda Gabriel, outré par les insinuations de son frère.  
>- Tu sais comme il peut être têtu Luc , lorsque Castiel à une idée en tête il ne l'as pas ailleurs ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ? On allait pas l'enfermé dans l'apparte ! Fit à son tour Balthazar .<br>- Et pourquoi pas ! Castiel est bien trop gentil et mignon pour son propre bien !  
>- Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ça ?! Qu'il doit vivre dans une bulle parce qu'il attire trop l'attention ?<br>- Exactement ! Si vous l'aviez mieux protégé, ça lui aurait évité de faire cette mauvaise rencontre !  
>- Tu es ridicule Lucifer . Fit Michel en secouant la tête .<p>

Dean regardait la fratrie se crêper le chignon avec surprise . Cela lui rappelait tellement son frère et lui entrain de se chiffonner ... Il baissa le regard , nostalgique . Il ne savait combien de fois il s'était pris la tête comme ça avec son cadet ... Dire que cela n'arriverait plus jamais lui crevait le cœur ... Il croisait ses bras sur son torse lorsqu'un nouveau timbre de voix s'immisça dans ceux entrain de brailler .

- Tu te sens coupable n'est ce pas Dean ?

Ce dernier releva le visage et dévisagea Anna qui le regardait avec compassion . Il serra les mâchoires et durcit son regard . Dieu qu'il avait horreur de ce type de regard braqué sur lui !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles . Mentit-il .  
>- Moi je crois plutôt que tu vois exactement de quoi je parle ... Tu n'aurais pas cet air sinon , tu n'aurais pas regarder Castiel de cette façon avant d'être traîné dehors par mes frères sinon . Et tu ne resterait pas là , à attendre de te faire frapper . Tu te sens coupable et comme Castiel ne te ferait jamais de mal mais que tu juges qu'il en a le droit voir le devoir , tu laisses ses frères et sœurs décider de ton sort .<p>

Tous s'étaient subitement calmé et regardait leur cadette rousse sans rien dire . Anna ne faisait pas de la psychologie pour rien , elle avait toujours eut ce don que la famille manquait cruellement pour interagir proprement en société .

- Et qu'est ce que tu ferras une fois que tu te serra infligé une correction , qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Castiel ? Tu crois qu'il vas sauter de joie ? Il vas juste être encore plus inquiet .  
>- Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé .<p>

Dean ferma les yeux , obstiné et ignora les grognements mécontents provenant des trois affreux .

- Certes mais il faut croire qu'il s'en fiche de ça . Et vue ton comportement , il faut croire également que tu commences à changer d'avis . Fit Anna , souriant légèrement en entendant Dean ronfler .  
>- Rien à faire , je peux pas blairer ces trou'd'uc de psy et leur putain de science infuse de merde . Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe .<p>

Les trois frères, principalement, continuèrent de le regarder en chien de faïence, les minutes s'éternisant jusqu'à ce que Naomi coupe court au mouvement de rage allant crescendo.

- Je continu de penser que Castiel n'était pas là où il était pour rien et qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'on t'en fasse voir de toute les couleurs alors on vas se contenter de passer notre chemin mais croit moi que si on apprend que tu tentes ou que tu es entré en contact avec notre frère de quelques façons que ce soit , on ne ferra plus de quartier ! Je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de Castiel ! Ordonna Naomi en faisant bien face à Dean qui se mordit la lèvre en fixant le sol avant de parler .  
>- Ça n'arrivera pas , je ne lui reparlerais plus jamais . Fit Dean en relevant son regard dans celui implacable de la jeune femme qui hocha vivement de chef .<br>- Ni ne l'approchera ! Reprit Gabriel fermement . Dean le regarda quelques seconde avant d'hocher de la tête .  
>- Je ne l'approcherait plus non plus .<br>- Bien ... Grogna Gabriel dont les yeux lançaient toujours des éclaires. Putain et dit toi que tu t'en sort à un putain de bon compte parce ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi je t'aurais dépecé ! Hurla t-il avant de repousser violemment Michel pour se détourner, une colère sourde encore bien encré en lui .

Dean observa la famille repartir en direction de l'hôpital en lui lançant des regards par dessus l'épaule peu amène. Il avait dit à Castiel qu'il serait là lorsqu'il se réveillerait ... Encore une promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui comme il l'avait promis à son frère et encore une fois il avait faillit à son devoir . Son dos se courba et sa tête s'abaissa alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et s'éloignait de l'hôpital . C'était mieux comme ça. Il détruisait tout ceux qui l'entourait.

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux , il fut heureux comme déçu de voir sa famille qui l'entourait au grand complet . Il fit défiler son regard sur les visages de ses frères et sœurs à la recherche de celui qui justement ne faisait pas partit des membres de sa famille .

- Où est Dean ? Demanda-t-il , un peu déçu de ne pas le voir .  
>- Ne t'en fais pas . Fit Gabriel . Il ne te ferra plus jamais de mal . On s'en est assuré .<br>- Oui , on vas s'occuper de toi , tu n'as plus rien à craindre . Ajouta Balthazar .

Castiel ne dit rien et se focalisa sur les autres conversations qu'entamait Samandriel , du moins fit semblant de se concentrer sur ce que disait son petit frère . Dean avait donc subit le courroux de sa famille ... Sûr qu'il ne reviendrait plus ... Le médecin lui dit qu'il voulait le garder en observation encore 24 h . 24 heures où il se demanda ce que faisait Dean . Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas trop boire , pas trop prendre de clients et pas trop accepter de combats ... Il avait voulu appeler le jeune homme mais il s'était souvenu que Dean n'avait , pour une raison qu'il ignore encore , pas de portable . Il passa la journée à se ronger les sang devant des émissions débiles sur des soit disant anges dans une télé réalité où il ne savait qu'elle connerie vue le casting clairement médiocre . Des anges en plus ? Stupides . Mais il préférait ce concentrer sur cette ... Chose plutôt que de trop penser . Si bien que lorsqu'il put enfin partir , il courut presque en dehors de l'hôpital . Et alors qu'il voulait reprendre sa voiture Gabriel et Balthazar l'interceptèrent .

- Hep là ! Où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda Balthazar .  
>- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un .<br>- Il en est hors de question . Le médecin as dit que tu devais te reposer pendant au moins une semaine à rien faire ! Et je suis sûr que tu vas aller voir cet animal en plus ! Fit Gabriel  
>- Non ! Fin si et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit Castiel avec agacement.<br>- Étant donné qu'on nous a appelé en catastrophe à l'hôsto , si ça nous regarde ! On ne veut que ton bien et ce type te traite comme un moins que rien ! S'agaça Balthazar  
>- Vous ne comprenez pas c'est ... Tenta de protester Castiel .<br>- C'est dangereux ! Putain Castiel ! Tu as fait des tonnes de choses pour lui , tu t'es démené comme un fou , tu as mis ta propre vie de côté pour ce gars et lui t'envoie à l'hôsto ! Il arrive des moments où il faut être égoïste et penser à soi . On ne tient pas à te retrouver à la morgue !  
>- Arrêter de dramatisé , il ne vas pas ...<br>- Recommencer ? Demanda avec incrédulité Gabriel . Qu'est ce que tu en sais Castiel ? Cette fois tu as eut de la chance , qui te dit que la prochaine fois il ne vas pas te rompre le cou ?

Castiel resta silencieux . C'est vrai que cette énième altercation entre lui et Dean aurait put très mal finir ... Vaincu pour le moment, il se laissa guider par ses frères dans l'apparte sans protester. Si le premier jours , l'attitude "mère poule" ,de Gabriel principalement, lui avait convenu au vue de sa fatigue , après , ce n'était plus possible . Castiel avait allumé la télé et à peine le son avait-il emplit la chambre que Gabriel avait déboulé .

- Éteins moi ça t'es dingue !  
>- Pourquoi ? Avait demander Castiel outré .<br>- Le médecin t'as dit de te reposer , tu vas seulement ...  
>- Oui , de me reposer . Pas de mourir d'ennui !<br>- Oh s'il te plaît , pour une fois prend un peu soin de toi !  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle , je me suis toujours bien occupé de moi .<br>- Parce que te niquer les yeux devant cet écran qui vas te donner des migraines ophtalmiques c'est prendre soin de toi ?  
>- Je n'ai jamais été sujet au ...<br>- Castiel ! Tu as subit un traumatisme crânien , ménage ton corps s'il te plaît !

Castiel souffla d'agacement et fut tenter de balancer la télécommande de la télévision dans la tronche de son frère mais se restreint .Il commença à regretter le fait que Gabriel ait pris quelques jours spécialement pour s'occuper de lui . Gabriel venait d'éteindre la télévision et de quitter la chambre avec un sourire couveur en sa direction ... Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin que ces parents venaient de coucher ... Le pire était qu'il n'était que 14h38 ... Et le reste de la journée fut rythmé par les interdictions de Gabriel et l'ennuie sans borne de Castiel qui commençait à se frapper le front contre le matelas . Tu parles d'un repos ! Il entendit le téléphone sonner et Gabriel y répondre et vue ce qu'il disait ce devait être Lucifer . Lucifer qui voulut lui parler pour prendre de ses nouvelles .

- Pas longtemps hein ! Fit Gabriel en tendant le combiné à Castiel qui fronça les sourcils . Les ondes de téléphone pourrait te donner des migraines .  
>- Et depuis quant tu t'inquiète des ondes ?<br>- Depuis que tu t'es fait ouvert le crâne .  
>- Arrête ce n'est pas si dramatique , je suis pas en sucre non plus .<br>- Pas dramatique ? Très bien la prochaine fois qu'un connard t'ouvre le crâne tu diras au ambulancier de ne pas t'aider même si tu te vide de ton sang puisque ce genre de blessure n'est pas dramatique !

Castiel souffla d'exaspération et agrippa le combiné . Lucifer lui posa les questions banales . Comment tu vas ? T'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux quelques choses en particulier ? Hésite pas si il y a un soucis ! Et bla bla bla . Il adorait sa famille mais des fois ils pouvaient être lourd-dingues ! Il commençait tout juste à se détendre lorsque Samandriel appela à son tour avec son habituel lots de questions .

- Tu veux un goûter Castiel ? Demanda Gabriel .  
>- Je suis plus un gosse .<br>- Oui mais tu es ...  
>- Si tu me sors l'excuse que je suis convalescent je te fais bouffer ton goûter par les trou de nez !<br>- Hey calme Castiel , je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas faim .

Castiel soupira avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans son oreiller . Et ce n'était que le deuxième jours de sa torture !

- Castiel , Anna , pas longtemps .

(...)

- Castiel tu as soif ?

(...)

- Castiel c'est Michel , pas longtemps !

(...)

- Castiel tu veux que je baisse ? Balthazar baisse le volume de la télé !  
>Et dire qu'il venait de s'endormir se lamenta Castiel .<p>

(...)  
>- Castiel tu veux manger quoi ?<br>- Je m'en fou !  
>- Hey calme ! Et cesse de te laisser tomber comme ça en arrière , tu veux une migraine ou quoi ?<br>- Grand Dieu oui ! Murmura Castiel agacé .

(...)

- Castiel c'est Naomi , pas ...

- Longtemps , je sais . Grogna Castiel en prenant le combiné .

(...)

- Tient voilà , ne mange pas trop vite pour ne pas t'étouffer .  
>- Tu sais , ça fait 23 ans que je mange trois repas par jour ... Je pense que j'ai compris comment faire pour ne pas m'étouffer !<br>- Tu es fatigué toi ! Dors .

(...)

- T'en a mis de partout !  
>- C'est de ta faute .<br>- Tient c'est Balthazar .

Castiel soupira encore une fois en se laissant tomber dans son lit . Il était fatigué et n'avait même pas put se reposer à tout le temps être dérangé . Gabriel entra et lui fit semblant de dormir , ne se sentant plus le courage de parlementer avec lui . Gabriel le borda ... Si le premier soir ce geste lui avait parut mignon maintenant il le trouvait grotesque voir insupportable . Il souffla d'aise lorsque Gabriel quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne . Une bonne nuit de sommeil allait lui faire le plus grand bien . Et alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient, il se dit que demain allait se dérouler de la même façon... Immédiatement après il avait de nouveau les yeux grands ouverts et sortait de son lit pour s'habiller en vitesse . Il était absolument hors de question qu'il revive une journée comme aujourd'hui !

Il récupéra ses papier et ses clefs de voitures , griffonna un mot qu'il posa sur la table et s'enfuit s'en regarder en arrière . Il conduit jusque chez qui , il savait , saurait réellement l'aider à se reposer . Après tout Dean avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui . Et s'il avait bien appris une chose , c'était que Dean faisait toujours ce qu'il disait .

À suivre ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 17**

Castiel regardait l'appartement de Dean et hésitait à sortir de sa voiture . Que dirais ce dernier ? Allait-il se sentir importuné ? Allait-il l'empêcher d'entrer ? Castiel se mordit la lèvre avant de finir par sortir de sa voiture . Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il venait à l'improviste de toute façon . Il grimpa lentement les escaliers , se donnant le temps de mûrement réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire . Sans doute il était préférable qu'il soit avec lui en faîtes... Après tout Dean devait être encore secoué par sa demande... Soudain il douta . Et si Dean était partit dans un bar pour noyer sa peine? Il grimpa plus vite les escaliers et arriva à l'étage de Dean pour constater que de la lumière passait sous la porte . Dean était donc chez lui . Il sentit un soulagement le prendre avant de se traiter d'idiot . Dean pouvait très bien picoler chez lui .

Castiel frappa à la porte , l'appréhension grimpant dans sa gorge comme à chaque fois de peur de tomber sur un spectacle indésirable . Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un fond de musique . Il connaissait cette musique , Balthazar l'as lui avait fait écouté une fois . S'il se souvenait bien c'était Highway to Hell de AC/DC ... C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Dean écouter de la musique . C'était soit très très bon , soit très très mauvais... Il frappa à nouveau , plus fort pour couvrir le son de la musique mais n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse il se décida à entrer . La porte était ouverte et dès qu'il l'entre-ouvrit il aperçut Dean sur le fauteuil du salon , lui tournant le dos . Lentement , comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer un animal sauvage il s'approcha . Dean avait le dos courbé et semblait regarder sans relâche quelque chose entre ses mains .

Une fois plus près Castiel put apercevoir ce qu'il scrutait de la sorte . C'était une feuille , la feuille qu'il avait emmené ici il y a quelques jours . Dean regardait la demande d'arrêt des machines de réanimations pour Sam Winchester fixement. Il se mordit les lèvres et hésita à repartir , à laisser Dean seul avec ses pensées torturées mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour , Dean courba la tête vers lui , la surprise inscrites sur ses traits fins .

- Castiel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si tes frangins l'apprennent ...  
>- Est ce que je pourrais rester ici quelques jours ? Coupa Castiel pour éviter une conversation inutile et s'empêcher de trop réfléchir .<p>

Dean le regarda avec incrédulité , ne comprenant réellement pas pourquoi Castiel voudrait rester avec lui .

-Gabriel est insupportable , impossible de me reposer convenablement avec lui dans les parages . J'avais espéré que tu me laisserais prendre quelques jours pour que je sois réellement tranquille mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais ...

Dean le regarda fixement. Réfléchissant longuement... Castiel déglutit face au regard intense et perçant de son vis à vis... Dean semblait le scanner, chercher la moindre caractéristique physique qui pourrait lui délivrer l'information du pourquoi du comment... Castiel le savait... Il aurait dût aller se rendre dans un motel... Soudainement Dean détourna le regard qu'il posa dans le vide avant d'hocher lentement du chef.

-Le problème, c'est ta famille... Fit Dean en posant la feuille sur la table basse .

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne savent pas où tu habites et je leur donnerais des nouvelles pour qu'ils ne lance pas un avis de recherche et une procédure policière contre toi... Finit Castiel en soufflant, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation mais contre toutes attentes, Dean ne fit qu'approuver silencieusement.

Castiel hocha de la tête , mal à l'aise . Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude d'un Dean conciliant qu'il ne savait plus trop comment réagir . Dean se leva et lui recula instinctivement . Son vis à vis l'observa alors avec surprise puis peine . Dean devait certainement croire qu'il se méfiait de lui maintenant ... Castiel détourna le regard... Il savait que Dean ne lui ferait jamais de mal juste pour le plaisirs mais son corps se souvenait du traumatisme qu'il avait subit malgré lui et ne cherchait qu'à se protéger . Il se pinça les lèvres , très mal à l'aise .

- Pose ton manteau , je vais te préparer mon lit , je suppose que tu dois être exténué . Fit Dean en se dirigeant vers sa chambre .

Castiel le regarda partir . Allait-il dormir avec lui ? D'un côté ça le dérangeait mais d'un autre il aimerait bien il devait bien se l'avouer... Sentir l'homme près de lui... Il secoua la tête et retira son manteau pour le poser sur le dossier du fauteuil négligemment . Ce n'était pas comme si Dean était à cheval sur le rangement de toutes façons . Il pénétra avec hésitation dans la chambre où Dean changeait les draps . Il regarda avec intensité ce jeune homme se mouvoir dans sa tâche un instant avant que la question qui le tenaillait férocement parvienne à franchir enfin ses lèvres .

- Tu dors avec moi ?

Dean le regarda avec surprise avant de regarder son lit comme s'il allait lui donner une suggestion puis de nouveau Castiel.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ...  
>- Je ne veux pas te chasser Dean , c'est ton appartement et pour être honnête ... Castiel détourna le regard en se léchant la lèvre inférieur, gagnant la total concentration de Dean sur lui .<br>- Oui ? Poussa ce dernier .  
>- ... Je … Hésita Castiel, il ne devait pas donner la vrai raison sinon Dean lui la ferait à l'envers ! J'aimerais que tu restes enfin ... Comme ça j'aurais moins le sentiment de m'imposer ...<p>

Castiel parvint à rencontrer le regard surpris de Dean et faillit fuir le contact visuel au moment ou un doux sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Dean .

- J'ai encore deux trois choses à faire et si je ne m'endors pas sur le canapé ... Je te rejoindrais .

Castiel hocha du chef , devinant que Dean allait délibérément s'endormir sur son canapé mais n'en dit rien . Une fois le lit fait, Dean lui souhaita dans un souffle une bonne nuit en passant à côté de lui, le frôlant et s'en alla en fermant la porte de la chambre . Castiel regarda cette porte close sans rien faire . Dean allait-il encore se morfondre devant le papier qu'il avait laissé sur sa table basse ? Sûrement . Mais peut être que cette étape finirait par être franchit de la sorte et ça ne pouvais que faire avancer la situation . Il se dévêtit , se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechanges dans sa précipitation et haussa les épaules . Il s'occuperait de ce petit problème demain . Il se glissa entre les draps en boxer et poussa un soupir d'aise lorsque sa tête s'échoua sur l'oreille . Il remarqua alors que Dean avait éteint la musique et sourit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil tant recherché.

Castiel se réveilla avec une trique d'enfer... Était-il surpris? Et comment! Mais en même temps... Avec un corps chaud et musclé plaqué dans son dos comment ne pas être dure?...Dean avait finalement décidé de dormir dans son lit... Il n'était plus très sûr d'apprécier... Que dirait ou plutôt que ferait ce dernier lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il le verrait chauffé à blanc ? Il devait se barrer et maintenant ! Avant que ça ne dégénère et qu'il ne se fasse violer pour de bon. Il tenta de se sortir subtilement du lit, la main de Dean en travers de sa taille créant le premier obstacle sans compter la jambe confortable logé entre les siennes ... Ça allait mal tourner pensa Castiel en réprimant un son lorsque Dean alla prendre fermement sa hanche.

- Cambre ton dos Castiel .

- Qu ... Haleta Castiel , sentant soudainement son cœur faire une embardée violente, faisant encore plus grimper sa chaleur corporelle .

- Je veux te sentir tout contre moi . Murmura Dean au creux de l'oreille de Castiel tout en caressant sa cuisse .

- Dean , arrête , je t'en pris , je ne veux pas que ...

- Je ne ferait rien , je veux juste te détendre .

- Me détendre ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix cassé, très perplexe.

- Ouais, te voir te tortiller et essayer désespérément d'étouffer tes gémissements alors que tu étais encore endormit était vraiment trop délectable. Se moqua Dean.

Castiel grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Il avait gémit? Dans son sommeil? Oh la vache ! Il tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise de Dean mais cette dernière se raffermit, l'empêchant de fuir.

- Je sais ce que tu veux Castiel, mais je sais également que tu te refuses toujours à moi . Alors laisse moi essayer de te contenter sans aller trop loin .

- P... Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours voulut le faire avec toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue . Répondit Dean avec le ton de l'évidence.

- Qu ? J'... Nn... Non , je veux dire ... Pourquoi tu t'empêcherais d'aller trop loin ? Demanda Castiel, réellement surpris et par le fais que Dean le veut depuis si longtemps et par le fait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout...

Un long et lourd silence emplit la chambre tandis que la main de Dean s'était arrêtée à l'arrière de sa cuisse , juste en dessous de son postérieur sensible . Castiel se remit à mordre sa lèvre , jugeant s'il était préférable ou pas de sauter du lit maintenant afin d'éviter une reprise de conscience de Dean et fuir . Mais avant que son cerveau n'ait put faire le choix , la voix rauque et lointaine à la fois de Dean résonna dans la chambre .

- Parce que je t'aime bébé .

Castiel écarquilla démesurément les yeux alors que son souffle se bloquait de façon inexorable dans sa gorge .Il avait mal entendu hein ? Oui forcément ! Il était à deux doigts de se traiter de crétin lorsque une main ferme empoigna sa hanche et le fit rouler sur le dos . Il se pétrifia lorsqu'il vit que Dean était au dessus de lui , totalement nu et paré pour un round également ! Immédiatement le brun tenta de se dérober mais une main douce vint prendre sa joue en coupe, le forçant à regarder l'homme au dessus de lui dans les yeux . Castiel regardait Dean , bouché bée . Il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque un rire rauque et amer le pris d'effroi. Pourquoi Dean riait ?!

- Enfin, autant qu'on peut aimer un plan cul ! Fit Dean sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Ta gueule Dean ! Claqua Castiel, amère.

- Hey ! T'es passé de client à plan cul, j'appel ça une promotion dans la hiérarchie!

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré !

Dean se fit violemment repousser par Castiel qui sortit du lit , vexé et furieux. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'intéresse qu'au cul ! Il n'était pas si superficielle et dénué d'intérêts ! Dean venait de l'insulter . Encore une fois et de la pire des façon qui soit ! Cette déclaration n'était qu'une blague cruelle et mesquine pour voir sa réaction! Ce connard pouvait vraiment être un enfoiré...

- Castiel où tu vas ? Demanda Dean en voyant le brun se rhabiller .  
>- Dans le salon connard. Je ne me trimbale pas à poil moi .<br>- Hey dormir nu, c'est pas se trimbaler à poil ! Objecta Dean en reluquant le postérieur de Castiel qui enfilait son jean .  
>- Peu importe . Murmura Castiel avant de fuir dans le salon .<p>

Il était évident de l'équation : excitation + lit + Dean = Emmerdes Très Profonde ! En faîte, juste la dernière valeur était amplement suffisante pour le même résultat !

Et maintenant qu'il s'était débarrasser des deux derniers facteurs , il devait avouer que le troisième était persistant pensa-t-il en massant son entre-jambe à travers son jean en grimaçant . Il n'arriverais jamais à se calmer ou quoi ?! Putain! Et maintenant il était d'une humeur massacrante!

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Castiel se retourna vivement et s'apprêtait à le remballer de façon bien sentit lorsqu'il découvrit Dean dans son plus simple appareil et adossé nonchalamment à la porte comme si de rien était . Castiel détourna le regard par réflexe et se mordit la joue pour ça . Sûr que Dean allait croire que ...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es gêné ?

Pas loupé !

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois un homme nu . Fit Dean en se rapprochant d'un pas félin vers le brun qui se maudit pour la chaleur qu'il sentait monter à ses joues . À moins que ce ne soit parce que c'est moi . Ronronna malicieusement Dean en prenant Castiel par les hanches .

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de baisser le visage , gêné . Gêné de la promiscuité de Dean , de sa nouvelle attitude , de sa propre excitation grandissante . Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude . Il entre ouvrit les lèvres pour mieux respirer lorsque Dean rapprocha les siennes de son oreille .

- Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aimais te sucer ?

Castiel sentit son cœur se contracter encore plus violemment, faisant circuler dans son torses des ondes de plaisirs , de désirs et d'excitation à la fois . Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment et saisit impulsivement Dean par la nuque sans savoir si c'était pour lui tirer les cheveux en arrière ou le rapprocher de lui .

- T'en a envie hein ? Entendit-il la voix suave de l'homme derrière lui. De sentir mes lèvres autour de toi , ma langue humidifier ton membre .

Castiel commença a haleter, son corps ne lui répondant quasiment plus tandis que ses mains se mirent à trembler d'excitation.

- Dis le Cas ! Dis moi à quel point tu as envie d'enfoncer ton sexe dure entre mes lèvres. À quel point tu as envie de m'imposer ton rythme … Et de baiser profondément ma bouche .

Castiel gémit en relevant quelque peu le visage et reculant légèrement son bassin vers Dean . Putain il en crevait d'envie ! Rien que d'imaginer son sexe dans la bouche de cet homme, de Dean lui donnait envie de se branler durement mais que ça se passe réellement ? Impensable .

- Je vois que tu as du mal à parler. S'amusa Dean en mordant subitement les lèvres de Castiel qui geint . C'est pas grave , tu peux tout aussi bien me montrer . Poursuivit-il en relevant le visage du brun d'un doigt autoritaire sous son menton . Finit de jouer Castiel , montre moi que j'ai pas à faire à une lopette !

Le regard de Castiel se durcit instantanément tandis qu'il se retournait brutalement tout en empoignant fortement les épaules de Dean qu'il força sur ses genoux . Il regarda un instant l'homme à genoux devant lui qui le regardait droit dans les yeux sans faillir . Il n'avait jamais été vraiment emballé par les jeux S/M mais là il devait bien avouer qu'il y trouvait une certaine satisfaction à dominer de la sorte Dean Winchester . Il passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux clair de l'homme avant d'empoigner fermement ceux à l'arrière de son crâne pour le forcer à rejeter encore plus la tête en arrière .

- Tu as raison . Fit Castiel de sa voix rauque et d'un aplomb qu'il n'aurait soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à maintenant . Je crève d'envie de te faire tout sorte de choses depuis un bon moment. Et enfoncer mon sexe entre tes lèvres si vicieuses pour te faire taire est l'une d'entre elles .

Dean sourit malicieusement sans lâcher Castiel des yeux tout en agrippant la ceinture de ce dernier des deux mains .

- Je vois. Tu n'as pas aimé la façon dont je t'ai parlé jusqu'à présent ? Fit Dean avec une assurance déconcertante malgré sa position.  
>- Non . Répondit le brun avec un visage fermé et dure .<br>- Ni le fais que je t'ai traité de tout les noms ?  
>- Non .<br>- Ou que j'ai essayé de te prendre comme une salope à plusieurs reprises ?  
>- Non ! Fit avec encore plus de fermeté Castiel en poussant Dean à se rapprocher de son entre-jambe .<br>- Bien , je conçois que tu veuilles une revanche mais ... Tu crois franchement que je vais me laisser faire gentiment ? Demanda Dean en ouvrant le jean de Castiel qui à sa plus grande surprise souriait maintenant .  
>- C'est bien ça qui est le plus exaltant . Savoir que je vais te dominer alors que tu tenteras de t'échapper ! Grogna Castiel, se surprenant lui même pas ses propos.<br>- Qui à dit que je tenterais de m'échapper ? Demanda Dean sous le regard dorénavant intrigué de Castiel .

Castiel n'eut rien le temps de dire puisque la seconde d'après Dean abaissait furieusement son jean et son boxer , empoignait l'arrière de ses cuisses et avalait déjà son membre chaud et dure . Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière dans un son guttural . Son corps était pris d'assaut par des vagues de chaleur le conduisant à une vitesse précipité vers l'orgasme . Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse aussi vite ! Pas avec Dean au commande . Il tenta de tirer sur les mèches de Dean pour le retirer de lui mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire de la douleur et revenait toujours, empiétant sur le terrain de domination de Castiel .

Alors c'était ça qu'il avait en tête ! Diriger la fellation , le dominer ! Pas question ! Castiel changea de technique , plaqua le visage de Dean contre son bas ventre et se retourna pour caler le corps de l'homme contre le bar . Dean , qui avait protesté lors de la manœuvre peu agréable et brutal , se retrouvait maintenant pris au piège entre le bar et le corps de Castiel avec son sexe profondément enfouie dans sa bouche . Il n'avait pas prévue un tel retournement de situation , le brun avait l'esprit de compétition ! Castiel restait enfouie en lui, immobile, tentant certainement de calmer son excitation pour reprendre un meilleur contrôle mais Dean n'allait pas le laisser faire .

Il se mit alors , tant bien que mal , à faire tourner sa langue contre le membre dure , à sucer avec force sur la hampe brûlante . Il entendit Castiel s'étrangler et le sentit trembler avec délice . Il s'attendait à devoir juste faire ça pour le faire venir en priant qu'il ne s'étoufferait pas en avalant son sperme mais fut encore une fois surpris . Castiel avait commencé de léger vas et viens en lui . Si au début le rythme était régulier , permettant à Dean de suivre , par la suite il fut erratique , un coup les vas et viens étaient court et rapproché et l'autre instant ils étaient long et lent . Et avec le bar derrière lui, il n'était plus capable d'adapté les volontés de Castiel avec ses capacités buccales ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva à gémir et grogner contre le sexe de Castiel, impuissant. Il pris les cuisses musclés du brun pour tenter de reprendre la danse , en vain . Castiel le tenait , Castiel le dominait se rendit-il compte . Il le dominait totalement ! Dès lors il se mit à gémir plus fort contre la hampe qui maintenant le baisait littéralement . Son crâne cognait doucement contre le bois du bar lorsque Castiel s'enfonçait trop profondément et trop vite . Jamais un homme ne l'avait dominé de la sorte, si facilement ! Dean sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux alors qu'il s'évertua à prendre tout de son homme , tout son sexe en lui . Sentir Castiel le détenir de la sorte lui était grisant , passionnant , dévorant .

Castiel le baisait… Soudain l'image de lui , à quatre pattes en face de Castiel qui lui ravageait les entrailles à coups de forte et profonde poussé brutal s'imposa à lui . Immédiatement il sentit son propre sexe se tendre encore plus tandis qu'il venait engloutir toujours le plus profondément possible la queue de Castiel qui commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses coups de reins devenus erratiques . Dean porta la main à son sexe humide et se branla durement et rapidement en gémissant de luxure , de désirs autour de Castiel qui grogna d'appréciation.

- C'est qui hn la salope maintenant hein Dean ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix rauque et rocailleuse où transpirait son extase .  
>- Hnmpf ... HNNN Gémit fortement Dean en se déversant sur son torse , son sperme allant gicler jusque dans le creux de son cou .<p>

Castiel ne tarda pas à suivre après trois autres profonds coups de rein bien sentit . Dean fut obligé d'avaler tout goulu la semence de Castiel qui ne voulais pas le laisser partir et crut bien qu'il s'étoufferait avant de parvenir à faire plusieurs déglutissions difficile vue où était encore logé le sexe du brun . Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois où avait été son sexe jusqu'à présent , voyant son membre s'enfouir entre les lèvres charnues de Dean avec délice avant qu'il ne se décide à se retirer doucement . Dean se laissa quelque peu tombé sur le côté lorsque Castiel le libéra enfin . Sa mâchoire était douloureuse et semblait ne plus jamais être apte à se fermer complètement à nouveau . Il massa cette dernière et ses doigts rencontrèrent une matière visqueuse dans son cou . Il regarda sa main et constata que c'était son sperme .

Ils s'étaient vraiment lâchés se dit-il en relevant le visage vers Castiel qui s'était assied à même le sol , juste en face de lui . Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes , le souffle encore erratique et les pupilles dilatés avant que Castiel ne s'approche et ne plaque à nouveau Dean qui glapit contre le bar . Castiel écrasa ses lèvres contres celle de Dean dans un baiser chaste violent puis se recula sans le regarder. Il se releva et se rhabilla avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où Dean l'entendit utiliser des outils de cuisine sans qu'il ne le voit faire . Il regarda le parquet devant lui quelques secondes avant de se décider à se lever lui aussi mais direction la douche . Il en avait affreusement besoin ...

À suivre ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Screw you !**

**Chapitre 18**

Alors que Castiel préparait de quoi se restaurer, son portable sonna. Il regarda l'écran et grimaça en voyant le nom de son frère Gabriel affiché. Il soupira et décrocha.

- Où est- ce que tu es ? L'agressa d'entrée de jeu son frangin . Et si tu ne dis que tu es chez ce salaud je t'étrangle !

- Dans ce cas là je ne vais pas le dire.

- Castiel ! Tu es inconscient ! Revient tout de suite à l'appart ! Ordonna Gabriel .

- Bien sûr, je peux rester jusqu'à 19h maman ? Fit ironiquement le brun.

- Je ne rigole pas Castiel !

- C'est marrant parce que moi je suis à deux doigts de me rouler par terre tellement c'est hilarant !

- Castiel ! Prévint Gabriel de sa voix la plus grosse.

- Arrête un peu Gabe, je suis un grand garçon maintenant . En faîte je le suis depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

- Castiel, je vais vraiment venir t'étrangler !

- Bonne chance alors étant donné que tu ne sais même pas où je suis.

Castiel entendit son frère fulminer au téléphone, le faisant soupirer.

- Tout vas bien grand frère. Dean est entrain de passer un moment difficile et a besoin de mon aide. Je ne peux pas juste le lâcher comme ça ! Fit Castiel en tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que Dean était encore dans la douche. Celui-ci aurait put lui en retourner une pour avoir dit pareilles choses.

- Tu sais que tu es une tête à claques ?

- Depuis que je suis née à peu près ouais.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Et toi de me materner !

Castiel entendit son frère soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Je veux juste te protéger.

- Je sais et c'est vraiment très gentil mais je t'assure que tout vas bien Gabe.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter un frangin pareil ! Se lamenta Gabriel.

- On se le demande ouais. Ricana Castiel.

- Cas !

- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. En tout cas cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien. Dean est instable, il n'est pas un psychopathe.

- Dit celui qui s'est retrouvé à l'hôsto à cause de ce même « instable » ! Fit Gabriel ironiquement.

- Tu vois ! Toi aussi ça te fait marrer cette histoire . Aller biz Gabe. Finit Castiel en raccrochant, ne laissant pas de temps à son frère pour contre-attaquer.

Quasiment deux secondes après il recevait un message de ce dernier disant « N'hésite pas à appeler si il y a le moindre problème, je veux même savoir si tu te cogne le petit orteil contre un meuble Reçu? ». Castiel sourit en secouant de la tête face à la dérision des propos de son frère avant de lui répondre par l'affirmatif.

Castiel zieuta la feuille source de toute cette effervescence toujours sur la table basse. Dean semblait enfin y penser sérieusement. Il fallait juste qu'il l'aide à faire le pas. Dean revint frais et propre de sa douche. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable, si ce n'est Dean qui semblait plus préoccupé que d'habitude.

Toute la journée Castiel fut dérangé par les messages de sa famille. Allant du sms compatissant à la grande gueulante. Le « T'es où ?» revenant invariablement, parfois accompagné d'un jolie « bordel ! ». Il sourit en relisant le nom de son frère Luc. Et alla jusqu'à rire en lisant le message à l'intonation totalement opposé de celui de Michel. Ses deux là étaient pas faux jumeaux pour rien ! L'exact opposé de chacun . Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir tous ses frères et sœurs s'inquiéter, même Samandriel d'une nature discrète et effacé lui avait passé un coup de fil. Il s'évertua donc de les rassurer un maximum.

Malheureusement chaque messages et appels téléphoniques semblaient plonger Dean dans une morosité toujours plus profonde qui le peina. Il tenta donc d'être plus discret. Une bonne partie du début d'après midi se passa sans événement spéciale jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte. Dean fronça des sourcils en se levant lentement. Il n'avait pas de client aujourd'hui. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Il ouvrit la porte sur un homme putain de baraque qui tenait une petite valise à la main. La différence de taille entre les deux jurant. Dean le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, pas du tout avenant.

- Bonjour Golem ! Salua Castiel en poussant doucement Dean sur le côté, ce dernier le regardant avec éberlue. Golem, je te présente Dean Winchester, Dean voici Golem Bass.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement. Dean avait rarement vue une personne aussi imposante malgré ses activités et le pire c'est que tout cette masse semblait bien être faîte de muscles principalement...

- Entre je t'en pris. Invita Castiel.

- Woow doucement ! S'interposa Dean. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Dean pour Castiel en montrant du pouce le mastodonte.

- Un collègue.

- Un collègue... C'est tout ? Aucune autre information ? S'agaça Dean.

- Il est infirmier.

Dean écarquilla des yeux et redirigea son regard vers Golem. Cette montagne ? Un infirmier ?

- Comment ça se fait que les gens aillent encore se faire soigner si on engage des monstres pareil ? Demanda sans aucune subtilité Dean.

- Ne soit pas désobligeant, Golem est un très bon infirmier.

- Affirmatif. Fit soudainement la grosse voix caverneuse de l'immense homme, faisant presque sursauter Dean tandis que Castiel souriait bêtement.

- Et que viens foutre un putain d'infirmier chez moi Cas ? Cracha Dean au brun avec des yeux acérés.

- Prise de sang pour un dépistage. Répondit de but en blanc le brun.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Explosa Dean.

- Il faut que tu te fasse dépister pour voir si un traitement doit t'être donné. Argumenta Castiel.

- Rien à foutre des traitements ! Je préfère être malade mais en forme plutôt qu'alité et soigné !

Castiel serra ses mâchoires. Et lui qui pensait qu'il avait fait du progrès avec ce type !

- Tu es égoïste ! Ce n'est pas que pour toi ce teste ! S'exclama t-il.

- Mes clients sains se protègent t'en fait dont pas pour eux le bon samaritain !

Castiel repoussa violemment Dean dans l'appart et fit entrer Golem le temps qu'il se remette d'aplomb. Quant il disait que ce n'était pas que pour lui il pensait à lui ! Lui aussi ça le concerne mais il fallait croire que Dean s'en foutait et balançait des déclarations d'amour à la con au premier crétin venu ! À quoi s'attendait-il d'autre sérieusement ?! Encore un de ses jeux tordus... Il le savait et pourtant... Pourtant ... Une saloperie de petite voix dans sa tête lui chantonnait avec hystérie : "et si c'était vrai ?! Hein ?! Et si c'était vrai ?!".

Dean ne put rien faire contre Golem qui s'installa tranquillement dans le séjour et ouvrit la mallette où tout l'équipement médicale était nécessaire pour une prise de sang. On lui faisait une maxi blague non ? Mais au vue du regard très sérieux de Castiel, non.

- Évidemment t'as pris le plus baraque pour qu'il puisse me tacler quant j'essaierais de m'enfuir ! Fit sarcastiquement Dean.

- T'as tout compris. Répondit sèchement Castiel sans le regarder, les bras croisés sur son torse et la mâchoire serrée.

- Oh arrête de bouder ! C'est moi qui devrait faire la gueule putain ! S'énerva Dean.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Fit à nouveau la grosse voix qui jurait horriblement avec les propos respectueux.

Dean observa quelques instants cette montagne et malgré qu'il savait se défendre comme personne... Il ne s'enjouait pas à l'idée de tenter de le virer dehors ou même d'essayer de se faire la malle... Castiel avait dût le briefer sur quoi faire dans ces circonstances si sans aucun doute. Il jura et s'approcha de l'homme en de grandes enjambées colériques, ne manquant pas d'incendier Castiel du regard au passage. Dean suivit de mauvaise grâce les instructions de Golem et se retrouva allongé sur son canapé, le bras tendu vers se dernier. Golem approcha sa main pour lui prendre son bras et il s'inquiéta pour le temps restant à vivre de celui-ci mais fut surpris par le touché doux et précautionneux de l'infirmier. Son apparence faisait un contraste choquant avec tout son être.

Dean sentit à peine l'aiguille être enfoncé dans sa veine et commença à pomper une espèce de balle en caoutchouc rouge immonde. Castiel passa devant lui, toujours munit de son regard dure qu'il posa sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait lui bordel ? C'était pas son sang qu'on aspirait dans des éprouvettes où il ne savait quelles conneries !

- Comment vas le petit Andy ? Demanda Castiel en reportant son regard vers Golem.

- Il s'en sort bien même s'il faisait de meilleur progrès avec toi.

- Ce connard pourrait faire d'un tueur récidiviste un ange... Grommela Dean en direction de Castiel.

- Dans ce cas là, toi ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant.Répliqua le brun.

- N'en soit pas si sûr mon mignon ! Fit sarcastiquement Dean avec un regard meurtrier.

Golem récupéra assez de sang pour ses analyses, salua les deux hommes et pris congé poliment, laissant ces deux derniers dans une atmosphère tendu. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler à l'autre... Situation qui n'arrangeait pas du tout Castiel. Il soupira en se traitant d'idiot. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une crise de jalousie pour faire foirer tout son travail ! Pas qu'il était jaloux parce qu'être jaloux des clients de Dean serait stupide... Mais putain ce connard avait osé lui dire les deux petits mots sacrés et pensait que sa santé concernait avant tout ses connards de clients ? Mais où allait le monde?! Il soupira à nouveau en se rappelant qu'il parlait de Dean Winchester alors évidemment, lui à bord du bateau, tout partait en couille. Et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il ne devait pas être sentimentalement impliqué dans son travail, ça compliquait tout et la preuve venait juste d'être fournit.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ce teste Dean mais on sait toi comme moi que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tenta-t-il d'amadouer Dean.

- Ne croit pas que ce soit gagner. Tu ne pourras pas appeler Minotaure à la rescousse à chaque fois qu'il faudra me faire avaler ces saloperies de médoques. Fit avec virulence Dean, toujours autant irrité.

- Je veux juste que tu sois en bonne santé. Souffla Castiel en regardant sur le côté, quelque peu accablé.

N'entendant pas de réplique piquante, il plongea son regard dans celui inqualifiable de Dean. Ce dernier le regardait avec intensité, semblait se poser milles questions le tout inondé de surprise... À quoi pouvait bien penser Dean ? Se demanda Castiel. Il avait toujours voulu savoir le fond des pensées du jeune homme... Et maintenant plus que jamais alors qu'il le regardait détourner le regard en se raclant la gorge puis s'éloigner.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance plus ou moins confortable. Dean reprenait peu à peu son air pensif dès lors qu'il ne s'occupait plus. Castiel ne sut combien de temps il passa encore à réfléchir puisqu'il finit par aller se coucher.

À suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

****Screw You !****

****Chapitre 19****

Castiel se réveilla sur le côté , dans la douceur agréable des draps mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et désespéra... Il était 4h05 du matin. Il ne se réveillait jamais en plein milieu de la nuit... Il compris vite lorsqu'il remarqua une chaleur étrangère étendue sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il se figea instantanément et déglutit difficilement , tout à fait réveillé subitement. Et au vue de la respiration lente et profonde de Dean, ce dernier était belle et bien endormit cette fois ci...

Pourquoi Dean le collait tout le temps de la sorte sérieux ?! Même après qu'ils se soient clasher hier, il le collait comme une sangsue à son rocher... Bon c'était pas tout à fait ça l'expression mais il était tellement... Tellement... Rhaaa ! Grogna t-il de frustration en son fort intérieur.

Bon... S'il en croyait la chaleur qui irradiait son dos ... Dean l'avait pris en cuillère, tout contre lui durant la nuit... Cette constatation lui donna une bouffée de chaleur malgré son agacement. Il devait s'éloigner de Dean sinon il allait être tenté et il ne voulait pas faire foirer la relation un temps soit peu plus saine qu'il avait durement réussit à établir entre eux... Bon d'accord, relation qui battait toujours plus au moins de l'aile, il le savait, mais merde ! Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait alors autant éviter d'entrer sur des terrains glissants et d'essayer de maintenir la situation même un temps soit peu stable.

Il tenta donc de se glisser lentement hors du lit mais très vite sa progression se trouva stopper par le bras en travers de sa taille . C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait ! Comme à chaque fois il enroule son putain de bras autour de ma taille ! S'invectiva intérieurement Castiel en réprimant son désir de juste laisser tomber et de se coller tout contre l'homme derrière lui . Il devait s'éloigner pour garder l'estime que lui portait enfin Dean . Il n'avait vraiment pas crût que ce dernier l'aurait rejoint vue le coup qu'il lui avait fait la veille et s'en trouvait heureux comme angoissé ...

Angoissé que la situation ne dérape , que Dean ne se réveille et que ... Qu'il décide de se passer les nerfs ... Il préféra ne pas y penser et pris délicatement le poignet de Dean dans le but de le dés-enrouler d'autour de lui . Mais évidement se dernier grogna doucement et Castiel sentit alors à quel point Dean était proche vue le souffle chaud qui venait de parcourir sa nuque . Il frissonna en fermant fortement les yeux. Puis il continua de se soustraire lentement de l'emprise de Dean , la main de ce dernier étant dorénavant au niveau de sa cuisse, pour faire passer son bras derrière lui . Et alors que les doigts de Dean frôlaient sa cuisse par inadvertance, ces derniers reprirent brusquement vie et remontèrent soudainement pour s'agripper fermement à sa hanche . Castiel serra les mâchoires et ne put s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière en entendant Dean grogner de contentement derrière lui alors qu'il ajustait son corps puissant tout contre le sien fébrile.

Castiel resta pétrifié , perdu entre la crainte et le désir. La main de Dean ne tarda pas à se retrouver de nouveau en travers de son ventre alors que tout son corps tonique épousait le sien parfaitement , une jambe se faufilant entre ses mollets , deux de leur chevilles positionnées confortablement l'une sur l'autre . Il se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte du souffle profond et régulier de Dean, stipulant qu'il dormait toujours , parcourir son cou jusque vers sa clavicule . C'est lui où il allait passer plusieurs heures de torture avant que Dean ne daigne se réveiller ?

Et effectivement, une heure de torture se passa de la sorte... Castiel serrait fortement les draps entre ses doigts jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures par moment. Car par moment, Dean respirait plus fortement dans son sommeil... Par moment son corps avait un léger soubresaut... Par moment, un grognement rauque et long vibrait dans sa gorge... Par moment... La main sur son ventre caressait par effleurements sa peau si sensible... Il s'évertuait à garder une respiration lente et rythmé avec peine. Cette peine grandit inexorablement au point de l'obliger à se mordre la lèvre lorsque Dean remonta dans un geste paresseux sa jambe entre les siennes... Frottant par la même occasion son bas ventre contre ses fesses... Putain! Jura intérieurement Castiel à bout de force. Quant allait-il enfin se réveiller ?!

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son esprit de la chaleur corporelle irradiant sa peau, du souffle caressant son cou , de la sensation de leurs jambes entrelacées... Il ferma fortement les yeux en respirant profondément, espérant faire dissiper la chaleur dans son corps. Bordel il devait se calmer ! De quoi il aurait l'air si Dean se réveillait et le trouvait dure et paré pour un premier round de sexe dévergondé ?! Il préférait ne pas penser à ça et tenta de se détendre afin de faire refluer son sang . Et à peine ses muscles se relâchaient enfin que Dean grogna et fit un mouvement de bassin pour se replacer correctement . Castiel se mordit à nouveau la lèvre jusqu'aux sang , la douleur seule pouvant l'empêcher de gémir obscènement. Une part de lui crevait d'envie que Dean se réveille, qu'il le voit si excité et le prenne sauvagement , l'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas à chaque coups de reins profonds pour être si pervers et pour posséder si peu de dignité . Mais l'autre part hurlait aux représailles et serait prêt à se fouetter pour retrouver son honneur au lieu d'être excité comme un stupide collégien !

- Hunf gémit doucement Dean en avançant son bassin pour une meilleur position pour son corps ...

Dean ne portait rien pour dormir... L'enfoiré ! Il le faisait exprès. Castiel serra les doigts dans ses draps , se forçant à ne pas penser à ce sexe plaqué tout contre son postérieur et qui n'était pas du tout entrain de durcir ... Castiel écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant d'hoqueter de surprise . Non ! C'était une blague ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Dean était vraiment entrain de s'exciter tout seul ! Mais de quoi rêvait-il bon sang !

- Hunn Cas ... Grogna Dean en faisant paresseusement défiler son bras de l'abdomen du brun vers ... Plus bas , beaucoup plus bas ... Beaucoup trop bas !

Castiel agrippa le poignet de l'affreux un peu trop audacieux à son goût et le maintient fortement au niveau de son extrême bas ventre , le bout des doigts de Dean déjà passé sous son boxer . Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps le brûlait presque tandis qu'une autre partit situé au sud lui faisait déjà vivre un enfer... Et merde ! Il sentait que Dean tentait de résister et d'aller plus bas mais heureusement le sommeil l'avait privé de sa force et il resta la main posé juste au dessus de l'entre-jambe du brun qui se croyait sauvé ... Du moins pour le moment car soudainement Dean entama un léger déhanchement contre lui.

Castiel se mordit la joue en rejetant le moins possible la tête en arrière lorsque le sexe dure de Dean se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses recouverte de son boxer . C'était étrange de sentir quelque chose à cette emplacement mais savoir qu'il s'agissait de Dean , de son sexe dure à cause d'un rêve qui , d'après ce qu'il avait entendu , le mettait en scène ne pouvait que lui provoquer des larmes de frustration et de désirs intense. C'était juste trop pour lui ! Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne laisser passer aucun son lorsque Dean approfondit son déhanchement.

- Castiel ... Grogna presque Dean tandis que ses hanches donnaient un coup de reins soudainement plus violent que les autres .

Castiel plaqua avec encore plus de force sa main contre sa bouche , allant même jusqu'à la mordre pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne certainement pas réveiller Dean . Il ne tenait pas à savoir ce que l'homme derrière lui lui prévoirait comme programme une fois réveillé et préférait qu'il vive son rêve jusqu'au bout sans s'éveiller . Dans le meilleur des cas il pourrait enfin s'enfuir après !

Perdu dans le maintient de sa voix sous contrôle , il perdit de la poigne sur le poignet de Dean qui en profita pour l'esquiver et prendre son sexe à pleine main . Visiblement satisfait par l'état d'excitation de Castiel , Dean se mit à grogner d'appréciation tout en massant doucement mais durement l'entre-jambe de Castiel à travers son boxer . Castiel couina en ramenant son autre main contre sa bouche , conscient qu'il ne pourrait ralentir Dean maintenant et qu'il devait juste encaisser en silence . Castiel devait mordre la jointure de son pouce à sa main pour se garder sous silence et ne pas réveiller Dean tandis que son autre main le retenait tant bien que mal de se faire repousser hors du lit tellement son hôte donnait des coups de reins puissants malgré le sommeil, certain parvenant même à effleurer son intimité .

Castiel avait affreusement chaud, gardait difficilement sa respiration laborieuse qui était malmené dès que Dean serrait un peu plus fort son sexe ou frappait son entrée de son gland . La chaleur dans ses reins le faisait presque souffrir tellement il avait besoin de la soulager et des couinements commençaient à passer la barrière de ses lèvres sans sa permission . Il ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de Dean pour accompagner sa masturbation lorsque celui-ci mordit doucement sa nuque . Il avait toujours adoré qu'on l'embrasse dans le cou et Dean était entrain de lui faire un suçon à un emplacement plus que visible . Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Dean était entrain de le marquer comme sien , entrain de dire aux autres potentiel rivaux qu'il était chasse gardé et cette simple réflexion ne manqua pas de lui donner une autre vague de chaleur qui , couplé aux attouchements de Dean , l'amena à jouir.

Ce n'était pas très plaisant , presque douloureux de devoir se contraindre alors que son corps voulait se tendre , hurler et agripper fiévreusement celui de derrière pour faire perdurer le plus possible la jouissance . Mais Castiel prit sur lui et parvint par il ne sut quel miracle à ne pas réveiller son tortionnaire qui apparemment avait lui aussi finit par venir au vue du calme qu'il constatait à présent. Dean avait peu être inconsciemment sentit qu'il atteignait la jouissance et l'avais suivit ... Il ne saurait jamais et ne voulait pas savoir . Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Dean relâchait enfin son emprise sur lui alors il ne se fit pas prier et repoussa doucement la main d'autour de lui qui cette fois ne broncha pas . Tout aussi doucement il sortit du lit , récupéra ses vêtements qu'il avait posé consciencieusement sur la chaise et fila dans le couloir puis la salle de bain .

Il s'observa dans le miroir et vit un énorme suçon rouge orner sa nuque avec ... Satisfaction ? Il n'était pas sûr après tout Dean avait peut être fait les mêmes sur ses clients ... Mais ça l'étonnerait qu'il le leur est fait en dormant et en rêvant d'eux entrain de faire des choses ... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée , ne s'étant pas un instant imaginé être pris dans une situation pareille ! Il se nettoya puis s'habilla , constata sans surprise que son haut ne cachait presque pas le suçon avec embarras . Il n'avait jamais aimé montré des preuves de ses nuits torrides bien qu'il n'en ait eut que peu . Il souffla d'hébétude avant de passer une chemise qui elle , heureusement cachait la totalité de sa marque .

Castiel fit son chemin jusqu'au salon . Il était presque 6 heure du matin et avait bien envie de préparer le petit déjeuné . Il traversait le salon pour passer dans la cuisine lorsque son regard fut attiré par un papier sur la table basse . Le papier pour Sam ...

Une heure et demie plus tard Dean se levait . Il avait semblé bon de mettre un boxer avant de pénétrer dans le salon , c'était déjà ça . Castiel aurait bien aimé savoir comment avait réagit Dean en voyant ses draps sales mais se contint , ne voulant pas mettre sur le tapis un sujet qui pourrait lui apporter des ennuies .

- Salut . Grogna Dean en se passant une main sur le visage sans se soucier de sa tenue plus que légère même si mieux que la veille.

- Bonjour, tu veux une tartine ?

- Ouais...

- ...Tu n'as pas de client aujourd'hui ? Osa demander Castiel au bout d'un moment .

- Non pas aujourd'hui .

Cela sous entendait qu'il y en aurait d'autre jours ...

- Et tes combats ?

Dean ne répondit pas et fixa le bois de sa table à manger . Castiel surpris de ce silence releva les yeux de sa tasse de café et fixa Dean qui semblait tourmenté .

- Je compte arrêter . Finit par dire l'aîné des Winchester .

- ...

- ...

- Tu comptes signer le papier pour Sam ? Demanda doucement Castiel , craignant de mettre en colère son hôte encore une fois mais Dean resta calme et finit même par hocher de la tête quelques instants plus tard sans lâcher des yeux le vide .

- Oui . Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle . Tu avais raison . J'aurais due le faire il y a longtemps .

Castiel ne dit rien , se contenta de boire son café et d'observer Dean se lever , s'approcher de la table basse , saisir le dit document et revenir vers la table à manger . Dean poussa la vaisselle et plaça la feuille en face de lui avant de se retourner pour saisir un stylo sur le bar puis de se rasseoir dans sa chaise . Dean observa en silence et sans bouger le document , le lisant pour la centième fois certainement avant de relever son regard vers celui de Castiel qui avait coupé son souffle . Dean semblait lui demander son avis , sa certitude , son soutient . Alors Castiel lui dédia un regard doux et un sourire compatissant avant d'hocher doucement de la tête dans un geste rassurant . Dean sourit timidement en retour , l'âme en peine , avant de baisser de nouveau ses yeux sur la feuille en se mordant la joue . Sa main fébrile amena le stylo à l'emplacement de la signature à faire , hésita encore un millième de seconde avant d'exécuté une signature vive et rapide , comme si ce simple geste l'avait brûler jusqu'à l'os .

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea par la suite . Ils contemplèrent le silence et le document signé autorisant l'arrêt des machines qui maintenait Sam Winchester en vie . L'un trop perdu dans ses émotions et l'autre n'osant agir par peur de faire un faux pas . Ce fut donc Dean qui bougea le premier en se levant soudainement sans relever le regard et en partant en direction de sa chambre . Castiel le suivit immédiatement et le trouva assied sur son lit , penché en avant . Doucement il s'accroupit devant lui et passa ses mains dans sa nuque tandis qu'il apposait maladroitement son front sur le haut du crâne de Dean .

- Je suis désolé Dean ... Souffla-t-il au bout d'un temps . Il me semble que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère .

Dean renifla doucement avant de redresser un visage quasiment impassible mais trahit par des larmes douloureusement silencieuse. Castiel resta figé par la beauté de la souffrance de son protégé qui ne se départissait cependant pas de sa lueur de rage maintenant familière. Avant de le décider, Castiel passait sa paume sur une joue piquante de plusieurs jours.

- Tu vas aller te raser , t'habiller , te faire beau pour aller voir ton frère une dernière fois puis tu donneras ce document aux personnes concernés d'accord ? Demanda aussi doucement que possible Castiel .

Dean regarda sur le côté pendant de longue secondes avant d'hocher de la tête lentement.

À suivre ...


	20. Chapter 20

****Screw You !****

****Chapitre 20****

Lorsqu'ils furent prêt, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Castiel qui fila vers l'hôpital . C'est en silence qu'ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. Le personnel soignant les reconnaissant les regardaient avec surprise , étonné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit blessé . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Sam , Castiel resta à l'extérieur , voulant laisser Dean seul avec son frère . Il regardait l'aîné des frères par la petite fenêtre de temps en temps . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait mais le voyait parler à son frère qui ne bougeait plus . À un moment il lui pris la main et la serra fortement en continuant de parler . Puis il alla lui embrasser tendrement le front . Castiel détourna les yeux , conscient qu'il ne devrait pas espionner une personne faisant ses adieux à un être aimé .

Il ne sut au bout de combien de temps Dean finit par sortir et s'approcher de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux . Il semblait plus calme et apaisé et Castiel sut qu'il était temps . Il hocha la tête d'un commun accord et partit à la recherche d'une infirmière . Dean regardait son frère par la fenêtre de la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'un médecin arriva accompagné de Castiel . Dean ne décrocha pas un mot laissant Castiel parler paperasse . Il ne fit que tendre le document qu'il avait signé sans regarder le médecin qui hocha de la tête en le regardant longuement avant de partir pour revenir avec une infirmière .

- Vous avez fait vos adieux monsieur Winchester ? Demanda doucement la jeune infirmière au visage tendre .

Dean ne dit rien mais hocha brièvement du chef en se rapprochant de son frère. L'infirmière hocha de la tête avant de s'approcher de son patient . Elle commença à éteindre les machines une à une . Tous la regardait faire sans bouger ou fixait le patient comme Dean qui passait tendrement le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de la main pâle de son petit frère. Puis elle éteignit celle le faisant respirer , celle permettant d'entendre son cœur battre ... Un long silence de mort s'en suivit , silence ou Dean baissa la tête en prenant la main inanimé de son frère pour la serrer doucement, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant… Castiel l'observa avec hésitation, puis finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean en signe de soutient...Ou peut être tentait t-il de se réconforter lui même... Conscient que son geste n'allait pas vraiment aider le jeune homme, surtout cet homme était Dean... Castiel retira alors lentement sa main. Mais il fut retenu par Dean qui l'agrippa brutalement et le teint fermement, ayant visiblement besoin de ce soutient tout compte fait .

L'infirmière sortit sans faire de bruit tandis qu'eux d'eux restaient dans la même position . Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'autres personnels du corps soignant arrivèrent pour récupérer le corps de Samuel Winchester . Dean se leva et déposa un dernier baisé sur le front horriblement froid de son frère .

- Je t'aime Sammy ... Souffla t-il avant de se reculer et de regarder les aides soignants s'occuper une dernière fois de son frère .

Lorsque le lit fut vide, Dean sembla comme rester figé, le regard peiné fixé dans le vide laissé. Inquiet Castiel s'approcha lentement de lui et frôla la main de Dean. Ce dernier s'éveilla subitement et écarta lentement ses doigts pour serrer étroitement sa mains, son regard vert fixé dans celui bleu. Dean ne semblait plus prêt à fondre en larmes, ni même à exploser de rage, il semblait juste ... Fatigué . Castiel finit par le tirer doucement hors de la chambre, Dean suivant docilement et ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour retourner chez lui .

Dean resta absent tout le reste de la journée . Il mangeait sans faire attention au goût des aliments , regardait la télé sans prêter attention aux images , ignorait les questions de Castiel, se déplaçait machinalement dans l'appartement . C'était comme voir un corps humain sans son esprit , sans son âme et ça faisait légèrement peur à Castiel qui décida quant même de laisser quelques jours à Dean . Après tout c'était une épreuve difficile que de perdre son frère et encore plus dans ces circonstances là...

La journée il s'occupait de la paperasse , voulant épargner Dean la lourde tâche si ... Difficile. Décider quant et comment le corps de Sam allait finir et particulièrement la question de l'argent était difficile à gérer pour quelqu'un dans le deuil. Alors c'était lui qui allait voir les professionnelles de ce milieu, prenait et allait au rendez-vous. Selon les traditions de la famille Winchester , les membres de la famille décédés étaient incinérés . Mais il voulait être sûr , Dean était le dernier membre de la famille Winchester en vie . Il devait lui demander . Seulement maintenant c'était juste parler à un mur alors il s'occupa des pontes funèbres , des paperasses qu'il pouvait faire tout seul sans rien demander à Dean .

La nuit, ils restaient chacun de leur côté . Aucun n'essayant d'empiéter sur l'espace de l'autre dans le lit . Lorsque Dean restait figé à ne rien faire trop longtemps , en particulier le soir , Castiel lui tapotait l'épaule et l'intimait d'aller se coucher . Dean ne disait rien et obéissait au bout d'un certain temps .Il en était à savoir qui prévenir de la nouvelle , de la situation ... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire la non plus ...

Trop pris dans ses pensées , il ne se rendit pas compte que Dean s'était subitement relevé et était derrière lui , entrain de fixer quelque chose dans son cou qui semblait l'avoir figé . Castiel finit par sentir sa présence et se leva en se tournant vers lui pour s'enquérir de son état mais Dean l'empêcha de se retourner et le bloqua contre son torse de ses bras musclés .

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?! Tonna Dean .

- Dean ! De quoi tu parles ? Lâche moi ! Fit-il, pris au dépourvue .

Ses paroles eurent comme d'habitude l'effet opposé . Dean resserra son emprise autour du torse de Castiel qui se débattait comme il pouvait.

- Dean !

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé qui t'as fait ça ! S'énerva Dean en portant son autre main autour de la gorge de Castiel qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se souvint de son suçon . Putain mais ce truc n'était toujours pas partit ?! Pensa t-il , paniqué.

- Je ... Ce n'est pas ...

Castiel ne savait absolument pas quoi dire . Était-il sage de lui dire qu'ils avaient presque couché ensemble il y a quelques jours ? Juste avant qu'il ne signe ce papier pour son frère ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire et son hésitation heurta Dean de pleine force . Ce dernier appuya fortement sa main contre l'entre-jambe de Castiel qui glapit en se tordant .

- Dean ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Jappa t-il en se courbant sur lui même pour tenter de s'échapper du touché en vain .

L'homme de répondit pas et commença à masser furieusement le sexe de Castiel qui s'agenouilla au sol en encaissant les vagues de chaleur qui n'avait pas manqué de commencer à secouer doucereusement tout son corps . Il respirait déjà laborieusement et maudissait ses jambes pour s'écarter d'elles même afin accueillir les caresses bienvenu bien que brutal .

- HAn De-Deean arrhEtte ! HN . Gémit Castiel en fermant fortement les yeux pour ne pas voir ses hanches commencer un déhanchement profond et exigeant contre la main de Dean .

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais contrôler son corps à chaque fois que Dean le touchait bordel ?! Il répondait toujours au quart de tour ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant ! Il cria d'ailleurs de bien être mêler d'inconfort lorsque Dean se mit à sucer furieusement son cou , certainement à l'endroit pile ou le suçon était .

- Dean ce ... Ce n'est pHan ... Tenta laborieusement de s'expliquer Castiel alors que Dean lui faisait pratiquement mal tellement il le mordait fort au cou et massait son sexe dure et déjà humide sans aucune douceur .

- Je ne sais pas comment faire . Finit par faire la voix rauque de Dean qui continuait de le masturber rudement .

- QU-Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour te garder près de moi ! S'énerva presque Dean avant de mordre à nouveau le cou maintenant presque violacé de Castiel qui sentit la douleur lui faire verser une larme sur la joue , douleur qui jurait avec le plaisirs que lui fournissait dans le même temps Dean .

- HAN DE-Dean tu m'fais mal HA !

- Putain ... Gémit Dean en lâchant enfin la peau meurtrie du cou de Castiel pour se focaliser à masturber presque violemment Castiel . Je ne veux te savoir avec personne d'autre que moi Cas ! Ordonna Dean d'une voix douloureuse en embrassant le cou douloureux.

Ceci eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour Castiel qui sentit son cœur et sa respiration s'emballer d'un seul coup tandis qu'une dernière vague fatale de plaisirs puissante l'acheva .

- HAN DEAN ‼ Hurla Castiel en éjaculant en plusieurs contractions musculaires tout aussi douloureuses que jouissantes répartis dans tout son corps .

Il aurait adoré avoir put passer ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme derrière lui pour les tirer en venant mais le bras de Dean en travers de son torse l'en avait empêché. Il laissa son torse reposer contre les bras forts de Dean dont la pression l'empêchait légèrement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration mais qu'il ne voulait pas quitter .

- C'était toi . Fit soudainement le brun entre deux respirations saccadées .

- Quoi ?

- Le suçon , c'était toi . Il y a trois jours , tu te souviens ? Reprit Castiel en parvenant enfin à calmer sa respiration mais pas l'euphorie post-orgasmique . Tu as fais un rêve érotique sur moi , juste avant ... Qu'on s'occupe de Sam ... Hésita t-il à mentionner en se mordant la lèvre.

Dean ne disait plus rien et semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais ne relâchait pas le corps de Castiel qui continua .

- Tu m'as fait ce suçon en même temps que tu m'as... Masturbé.

- Je t'ai ... Fit Dean choqué de l'apprendre . Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Je ... Castiel se tue c'est vrai que de virer un homme qui vient de se réveiller était plutôt simple mais il avait tellement aimé... J'ai eut peur qu'une fois réveillé tu ne finisses le travail . Mentit-il finalement d'un ton bas .

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux , un silence lourd et pesant . Lentement Dean défit son emprise sur Castiel qui n'osa pas bouger . Il restèrent donc accroupit au sol , l'un derrière l'autre dans une atmosphère oppressante que Dean finit par briser en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

- Donc, c'était moi...

Castiel hocha de la tête lentement avant de se relever , vite imité par Dean .

- Je vais , je vais aux toilettes ... Je suis tout ... Fit évasivement Castiel en faisant des gestes vagues vers l'avant de son jean .

- Bien sûr . Fit Dean en se regardant sur le côté.

Castiel se changea donc dans les toilettes tandis que Dean s'était remit devant la télé mais il ne la regardait pas. Il restait dans ses pensées, se triturant les méninges encore et encore jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

À suivre ...


	21. Chapter 21

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 21**

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance tendu. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulait croiser le regard de l'autre, évitant même jusqu'à se frôler. C'était tellement maladroit, embarrassant et vexant … Ils pouvaient difficilement mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Castiel se mordait la lèvre dès qu'il passait près de Dean. Il se demandait bien ce que ce dernier pensait... Pensait-il que comme il l'avait « marqué » c'était dans la poche ? Pensait-il encore à lui comme un client ? Cette idée terrifia Castiel. Et si Dean pensait qu'il jouait la comédie ? Et s'il pensait qu'il ne cherchait réellement qu'un assouvissement personnel ? Et s'il... Castiel expira fortement, ses mâchoires se serrant de frustration. Comme d'habitude il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Dean et le pire est qu'il avait bien l'impression que ce n'était rien qui vaille...

Castiel fut le premier à se coucher puis se réveiller. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir Dean non loin de lui et préféra ne pas penser au pourquoi du comment de leur proximité. Castiel se dégagea lentement pour pouvoir commencer la journée. Il avait du pain sur la planche , à commencer par l'incinération de Sam et toute la cérémonie qui allait avec. Puis il devait finir son travail avec Dean c'est à dire régler les choses entre lui et ses amis et lui trouver un autre appartement . Il voyait bien que de temps en temps , et ça avait été pire en ce moment , Dean se mettait à fixer une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue ouverte et qu'il imaginait être la chambre de Sam . Ce n'était pas bon pour Dean de ressasser encore et encore le souvenir de cette nuit , du pourquoi de la présence de Sam à l'endroit où il s'était fait renversé . Il devait évoluer , effectuer enfin ce nouveau pas .

Castiel écouta les propositions que lui faisait l'homme pour la cérémonie d'incinération , se disant que le plus tôt serait le mieux , et fixa une date , celle dans une semaine . Il raccrocha et inscrivit la date et l'heure sur les cartes qui allaient informer les proches de Dean de l'incinération de son jeune frère . Dean sortait d'ailleurs de la chambre en boxer et alla se servir un verre d'eau , tournant son dos à Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avidement même si rapidement. Son humeur se noirci lorsqu'il repensa à tous les hommes qui avaient put faire glisser leurs mains sur cette peau tannée à damné . Sûr , Dean devait déménagé pour ne plus être sollicité par ce genre de personnes .

- Dean , qui veux-tu inviter pour l'incinération de Sam ? Demanda-t-il doucement faisant quant même se figer Dean .

Ce dernier resta de la sorte pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne finisse par boire son verre lentement, le regard perdu droit devant lui et dans le vide.

- Je te fais confiance . Se contenta-t-il de dire à demie-voix avant de retourner dans sa chambre, laissant Castiel perplexe .

Il hésita plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire dès le début : confronter Dean à tout le monde. Le bercer de paroles douce ne l'aidait pas, le marteler de propos acerbe l'incendiait alors il ne voyait plus que cette solution, dure et dévastatrice mais qu'il espérait efficace.

Durant cette semaine il s'occupa de procurer un nouveau portable à Dean , de répondre comme il pouvait aux questions des personnes récemment prévenues de la mort de Sam , ces derniers ne pouvant parler qu'à Castiel qui s'était fait connaître comme le porte parole de Dean Winchester car justement ce Dean Winchester manquait à l'appel .Il ne voulait plus sortir et restait sans arrêt à l'apparte ... C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé Castiel à prévenir le proprio d'un possible déménagement à tout moment .

- Dean , ne voudrais-tu pas déménager ? Avait-il demandé après quelques jours de plus ou Dean ne changea pas du tout de comportement et celui-ci refit pareil , il se figea quelques secondes avant de lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance ...

Castiel ne savait s'il s'agissait réellement de confiance ou tout simplement d'indifférence ... Ou peut être même d'impuissance...

Il avait repris contact avec Bobby Singer qui avait semblé ravit de le voir et lui avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas un emploie vacant . Bobby s'était retourné et avait regardé une voiture noir accidenté tristement avant de se retourner vers Castiel pour lui dire qu'il fallait que son propriétaire la récupère enfin et se mette ensuite sur les voitures qui avaient également besoin de ses doigts de fées . Bobby avait rit d'un rire gras puis s'en était allé après avoir donné à Castiel une tape amical sur l'épaule . Ce dernier s'était ensuite approché de la voiture noir mit à l'abri dans le garage à côté d'autres voitures en bien meilleur état et remarqua que c'était une Impala Chevy 67 ... Fébrile , comme témoin de l'accident même , Castiel s'approcha et observa l'enfoncement de la porte côté conducteur et le toit cabossé indiquant que l'Impala avait fait des tonneaux . Castiel fit lentement le tour de la voiture et vit avec horreur le capot enfoncé , la taule faisant de douloureuses vagues tranchantes jusque vers le moteur écrasé ... Sam avait dut ensuite percuté un mur qui avait arrêté la voiture ...

Il resta plusieurs secondes à observer la machine endommagée... Endommagé comme l'était l'âme de son propriétaire... Elles se reflétaient parfaitement toutes les deux . Puis il s'arracha à la contemplation et empêcha son esprit de visualiser la réaction de Dean lorsqu'il la récupérerait , car Castiel allait tout faire pour qu'il la récupère . L'Impala n'était pas que le témoin de la mort de son frère , elle était aussi le témoin des bons moments , des bons souvenirs passé avec lui et c'était eux les plus importants . Son frère ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il se rappel de son corps lacéré et ensanglanté du jour de son accident mais bien de lui bien portant , fort et beau de tout les autres jours qu'il avait passé avec son grand frère dans cette voiture.

Castiel , après avoir rassuré son frère comme il devait le faire tout les jours , rentra à l'appartement de Dean où il trouva ce dernier à cheval sur le dossier de son canapé entrain de fixer la porte du fond du couloir . Il fixait encore la porte de la chambre de Sam . Castiel passa à côté de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque et rangea les quelques courses qu'il avait faîtes sans que Dean ne détourne son regard du fond du couloir . Castiel s'accouda quelques secondes au bar , pensif il se mordait les lèvres avant de se diriger l'air de rien vers la chambre de Dean mais continua son chemin jusque vers celle de Sam . Il apposa délicatement sa main sur la poignée puis se retourna vers le salon où Dean le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce .

Castiel , sans le lâcher des yeux , ouvrit doucement la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit grande ouverte et s'éloigna . Il parcourut le chemin inverse et repassa à côté de Dean qui fixait à nouveau son regard au loin mais maintenant sur l'intérieur de la chambre de Sam et cette fois avec un expression encore plus accablée. Castiel s'arracha à cette vue douloureuse et retourna à ses occupations , alluma la télé en même temps qu'il recherchait des appartes dans le coin pour Dean . Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes , Castiel sentit le canapé bouger et observa Dean se lever et s'approcher lentement de la chambre de son frère . Il le regarda observer cette chambre durant de longue minutes sur le pas de la porte , comme n'osant pas entrer à l'intérieur . Puis il pénétra dans la pièce et évolua lentement en caressant du bout des doigts les meubles poussiéreux , le lit au carré , les livres de droits , les quelques cadres de photos . Castiel vit Dean finir par s'asseoir puis s'allonger sur le lit pour fixer le plafond .

Castiel ne sut combien de temps Dean resta à penser dans la chambre de son frère puisque lorsque il se coucha dans le lit de Dean ce dernier était toujours sur celui de son frère . Il se réveilla le lendemain matin seul . Il se leva et regarda donc dans la chambre de Sam mais ne trouva personne .Il fit le tour de l'apparte et ne constata son propriétaire nul part ... Qu'allait faire Dean ? Où pire , qu'avait-il déjà fait ? Il regretta à ce moment précis de ne pas avoir pris les numéro de ses proches . Peut être que eux savait où il était mais ne pouvait le prévenir ... Il ne servait à rien de courir les rues à l'aveuglette ... Il resta donc à attendre Dean patiemment enfin aussi patiemment que le lui permettait son inquiétude !

Ce n'est qu'aux bout de quatre heures et trente-six minutes que Dean rentra enfin et monté comme sur un ressort Castiel se redressa immédiatement du canapé et alla à sa rencontre . Dean l'observa avec surprise , comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là et Castiel se sentit quelque peu blessé ... Il passa vite ce sentiment , cet état d'esprit dont n'avait certainement pas besoin Dean en ce moment .

- Ça vas ?  
>- Heum ... Oui .<p>

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire par la suite jusqu'à ce que Castiel se racle la gorge , mal à l'aise et ne détourne le regard puis ne retourne sur le canapé . Il avait soudainement la désagréable sensation d'être en trop et voulu soudainement retourner chez lui , avec ses frères. Dean lui disait deux fois qu'il l'aimait mais se barrait sans rien dire et en ayant l'air surpris de le voir ici malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Il se surpris soudain à penser qu'il devrait partir ... Laisser Dean faire sa vie et reprendre pied sans lui...

Après tout il était l'une des seule personnes à avoir été capable de l'aider , de le sortir de ce traquenard alors c'était normal qu'il lui attache beaucoup d'importance... Il confondait amour et reconnaissance... Mais lorsque Dean irait mieux il se rendrait sans doute compte qu'on aimait pas quelqu'un pour cette raison , il allait se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment lui mais ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ... Castiel resta un bon moment pensif , se creusant la tête la dessus avant qu'il ne décide de stopper son automutilation ici . C'était sans doute mieux comme ça de toute façon ...

Castiel eut encore la désagréable sensation d'être un étranger lorsque Dean vint se coucher à côté de lui en lui tournant le dos . Il arrêta son esprit de divaguer et s'endormit aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible de le faire . Peut être ferait-il mieux de retourner dans son propre appart... Le lendemain il ne fut pas seul cette fois mais ne trouva néanmoins pas le courage de ne serait-ce que regarder Dean . Les funérailles étaient dans deux jours et il avait encore des tonnes de personnes à contacter pour la paperasse . Il passa donc la journée à ça tout en jetant des coups d'œil régulier à Dean qui vaguait à ses occupations qui était de penser , regarder la télé et rêvasser .

Castiel ne le prenait pas mal . Dean avait besoin de réfléchir pour le moment , de remettre les choses au points , de remettre un peu d'ordre après ses deux ans passé à erré et se débattre . Une fois cela fait il pourra commencer à réapprendre doucement à vivre , à apprécier les petits bonheurs de la vie puis à la reprendre en main totalement . Les doigts de Castiel restèrent en soudainement suspension au dessus d'une feuille à remplir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait pas Dean avec lui plus tard... Dean ne l'avait rencontré que pour qu'il le remette sur le droit chemin et Castiel en était très satisfait mais leur relation s'arrêtait là ... Dean irait mieux et se rendrait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement et c'était mieux comme ça pour chacun d'eux... Oui, c'était mieux...

La journée se passa dans l'indifférence de Dean. Il alla se coucher avec inlassablement la même chose en tête et s'endormit avant que Dean n'arrive. Il se réveilla le lendemain, positionné sur le côté en face à face avec Dean qui dormait toujours. Il observa ses traits fin mais masculin pendant plusieurs secondes avec un arrière goût amère. Il voulait embrasser ses lèvres mais s'en savait incapable. Il n'avait pas le droit... Plus maintenant. Il ne pourrait se permettre de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Dean dans lequel il était plongé ces temps ci pour un désir égoïste. Et Dean s'en trouverait certainement déçu et penserait qu'il l'avait manipulé pour en arriver là... Castiel ferma fortement les yeux, la frustration et le désespoir commençant à faire couler une larme amère qu'il essuya prestement. Il se leva donc sans faire de bruit et quitta la chambre rapidement, parés pour le jour fatidique.

À suivre ...


	22. Chapter 22

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 22**

La chambre de Sam était resté ouverte et ne se refermerait certainement plus jamais jusqu'à ce que Dean quitte les lieux définitivement. Les funérailles étaient à 14h. Il allait tout faire pour mettre Dean le plus à l'aise dans ce funeste jour. Ainsi lorsque Dean se leva il n'eut plus qu'à prendre son petit déjeuné. Castiel le trouva encore plus distrait que les jours précédent, circonstances obligent. Dean s'était coupé du reste du monde et restait dans son esprit inconscient du regard bleu posé sur lui.

Contre toutes attentes , lorsque l'heure s'approcha, Dean se leva de lui même et s'habilla toujours aussi stoïquement puis attendit Castiel qui se pressa de le rejoindre. Il les conduire aux pontes et demandèrent le corps du jeune Winchester. Du moins Castiel le demanda , voyant clairement que Dean était ailleurs. Il suivit le professionnel qui les fit entrer dans une pièce plus froide et plus austère. Castiel s'approcha doucement du corps inanimé du cadet des frères pour le voir tandis que Dean s'était assied sur une des chaises éloigné et fixait le cercueil en bois dans lequel était placé son petit frère.

Castiel avait pensé qu'il devait laisser une chance à Dean de voir une dernière fois son frère même si certains préféraient garder des souvenirs de leur proche lorsqu'il était en bonne santé et heureux. Il n'avait juste pas sut si Dean voulait ou pas le revoir étant donné qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Castiel sortit de ses pensées lorsque du mouvement se fit sur sa droite. Lentement, presque craintivement, il regarda Dean observer son frère en silence.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que quelque chose ne devrait pas être comme ça. Son petit frère ne devrait pas se trouver dans ce putain de cercueil ! L'image de Sam dans le lit d'hôpital se superposa à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux et là aussi, il se rendit compte, que les choses n'allaient pas à ce moment là non plus...

Il porta une main à la joue de Sam et faillit presque sursauter en sentant sa peaux si froide sous ses doigts. Sam n'avait jamais été un frileux. Et tout le monde avait normalement au moins les joues chaudes... Son frère était mort.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue, une seule. Son frère était là sans être là et ne reviendrait plus. Son frère était définitivement mort. Dean s'approcha du visage pâle de Sam et déposa un doux baisé sur son front.

- À Dieu Sammy, je te dirais ce que j'ai fait de ma vie quant je te rejoindrais. Je t'aime. Souffla t-il tout bas en caressant une dernière fois sa joue.

Dean se recula ensuite et quitta la pièce en laissant Castiel derrière lui. Castiel qui porta délicatement sa main vers celle du défunt et la serra en espérant que Sam puisse, d'une façon ou d'une autre ressentir le confort qu'il tentait de lui donner. L'assurance qu'il s'occuperait de son aîné jusqu'à ce que celui ci n'ait plus besoin de lui.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'endroit où Sam allait être emmené, où tous les conviés les attendaient. Dean fit défiler un regard impassible sur la petite foule. Il y avait des amis de Dean et des amis de Sam. Même ceux de la fac étaient là et parlaient calmement entre eux. Tous jetait des regards discrets vers Dean, semblant vouloir lui parler mais n'osant visiblement pas. Ce fut Benny qui se décida le premier et s'avança vers son ami qui le regarda faire calmement.

Castiel regardait sur le côté, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur conversation et aperçus Jo qui lui faisait le signe de venir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Dean qui écoutait en silence ce que lui disait Benny puis partit rejoindre la jeune femme.

- Alors pendant deux ans il était hospitalisé... Fit Benny tout bas.

Dean baissa le regard avant que l'autre homme ne reprenne d'une voix douce.

- Ça a dut être dure.

Dean regarda Benny avec surprise, s'attendent à des remontrances mais il en était tout autre. Benny le regardait gravement comme essayant de se mettre à la place de Dean.

- C'est grâce à Castiel ?

Dean hocha lentement de la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui parlait avec Jo. Oui c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait accepté la dure réalité. Benny lui tapotait amicalement l'épaule au moment où Sam arriva. Silencieusement ils suivirent le cortège jusqu'à l'intérieur. Sam était maintenant dans un cercueil fermé sur une sorte d'estrade qui faisait face à plusieurs rangés de chaises en contre bas. Chacun pris une place et les personnes voulant dire quelques mots se succédèrent. Quelques mots que Dean n'écouta pas réellement.

Il observait le cadre sur le cercueil ou on pouvait y voir le visage souriant de son cadet. Il paraissait tellement heureux... Il ne savait pas où Castiel avait dégoté cette photo, il avait vraiment tout fait de A à Z. Dean fut tiré de ses pensées par Garth qui lui demandait s'il voulait dire un mot.

Dean regarda devant lui d'un air stoïque durant plusieurs secondes. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le micro. Enfin le croyait les conviés mais il s'arrêta devant le cercueil, le caressa du bout des doigts lentement, avant de soudainement se mettre à cheval sur le cercueil de Sam sous tous les yeux écarquillés.

- Hey tu te souviens Sammy ! Fit d'une douce voix joyeuse mais basse Dean en regardant le visage souriant de son frère dans le cadre. Peut importe comment t'essayais, je te battait toujours quant on était petit et même lorsque tu me dépassait d'une tête au moins. Je gagnais ! Tu était tellement ronchon à chaque fois que tu perdais ! Rit doucement Dean en caressant inconsciemment du pouce le cercueil.

- Mais je dois t'avouer que cette fois là, j'aurais préféré que tu gagnes ... Reprit il d'une voix lointaine. Attend moi, c'est moi cette fois qui vais te rejoindre et tu pourras essayer de me foutre autant de raclé que tu veux. Fit-il en souriant tristement . Mais ne croit pas que je vais te laissé faire aussi facilement ! Termina t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sam.

Il allait pour se retirer lorsque soudainement quelque chose lui revient en tête.

- Oh et Sammy, je t'avais bien dit que Papa ne t'en voudrait pas, il t'aime trop pour ça.

Il termina en faisant un signe de la main à la militaire désordonné avec un sourire en coin et des larmes au bord des yeux qu'il conteint et descendit du cercueil avec précaution. Benny se pencha vers Castiel qui regardait Dean descendre des estrades avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Je te l'avais dit, ses deux là étaient très complice, inséparable même.

Castiel hocha lentement du chef en souriant de tristesse et regardant Dean se rasseoir a côté de lui . Il aurait vraiment aimé être venu plusieurs années plus tôt dans cette ville. Ces deux là devaient être quelque chose à voir ...

La cérémonie se termina avec encore quelques personnes qui disaient sûrement la même chose que la personne d'avant, Dean n'y prêtait pas attention. Puis vint le moment de l'incinération, les proches étaient conviés dans une autre salle s'il le voulait mais comme proche il n'y avait plus que Dean...

Il regardait tout le monde partir avec inquiétude, allait t-il vraiment devoir être seul en voyant son frère entrer dans les flammes pour disparaître définitivement ? Il regarda Castiel qui attendait près de lui sans rien dire et sans réfléchir, il lui saisit le coude. Le brun hocha de la tête et se tourna vers lui, prêt à l'accompagner. Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère et au personnes qu'il connaissait et appréciait qui était entrain de quitter la salle.

- Si vous voulez... Se mit-il subitement à crier, amenant l'attention de tous vers lui. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir...

Tous restèrent figé, le temps de réfléchir avant que quelques personnes ne s'approche d'eux. Benny, Jo, Bobby, Hélène et Garth faisant partit d'eux. Dean hocha de la tête et suivit le professionnel qui les dirigea vers une autre salle plus petite où à l'écran il pouvait voir le cercueil de Sam. Ils installèrent tous en silence et observaient l'écran sans relâche.

Au bout d'un certain moment ils virent le cercueil bouger et entrer dans un petit bâtiment où les flammes commençaient très certainement à lécher le bois. Lentement il fit son chemin pendant que tous observait ça dans le silence le plus sacrée et poignant. Dean avait l'impression étrange qu'il voyait un film. Un film invraisemblable mais tellement réelle... C'était comme une scène coupé dérangeante, comme un cliché inconnu dans un album photo de famille... C'était là, c'était incontestable mais on ne parvenait pas à réaliser l'ampleur de la chose. Un peu comme une très mauvaise blague... Mais c'était pas une blague. Le cercueil finit par entrer entièrement et disparaître de leur vue. Tous restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis certaines personnes que Dean ne nota pas partir silencieusement. Lui peinait encore à réaliser mais une partie de lui semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait puisque ses larmes ne cessait de couleur sous ses yeux fixé sur l'écran. C'est Castiel qui le ramena sur terre en lui pressant doucement le bras.

Dean le regarda attentivement, voyant tout son soutien dans son regard et regarda une dernière fois l'écran avant de s'essuyer les joue et de sourire faiblement à Castiel. Il lui saisit la main puis se leva à son tour. Ils retournèrent dehors, beaucoup de monde était partit . Il se demanda soudainement combien de temps ils étaient resté dans la pièce mais ne s'en soucia guerre plus que ça. Il voulait rentrer.

Castiel sembla comprendre puisqu'il fit un signe d'au-revoir aux autres personnes encore présentes avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture en entraînant Dean avec lui. La route se fit dans le silence. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement où Castiel vit Dean se diriger directement vers la chambre de son frère. Inquiet il s'approcha doucement du pas de la porte et vit avec surprise Dean poser délicatement les affaires de son frère sur le lit.

- Est ce que tu pourrais me trouver des cartons s'il te plaît ?

Castiel faillit presque sursauter lorsque Dean lui parla, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus adresser la parole de cette façon !

- Tu as raison... Reprit Dean en suspendant ses mouvements, tenant délicatement un bouquin poussiéreux. Ce serait mieux si je déménageais. Termina t-il doucement.  
>- … Bien je vais te trouver ça et je me suis renseigné. J'ai trouvé un t1 pas chère dans le coin. Mais si tu veux déménager plus loin je peux...<br>- C'est trop petit . Coupa Dean en reprenant le tri des affaires de son frère.  
>- Heum... Je pensais que pour commencer, quelque chose de pas trop chère serait mieux pour toi ...<p>

- Non, je veux dire, c'est trop petit pour nous deux.

Castiel regarda Dean avec surprise ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. N'entendant pas de réplique Dean releva son regard vers Castiel et vit son trouble.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Dean.  
>- Je ne suis là que pour t'aider Dean, pas pour profiter de ton état de faiblesse au vue de l'épreuve que tu traverses ... Je ne veux pas prendre avantage de...<br>- Tu ne prends avantage de rien du tout ! S'exclama fermement Dean en se redressant pour lui faire face. Tu me l'as assez souvent prouvé.

Castiel ne dit mot et détourna le regard. Dean avait encore l'esprit un peu confus...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean . Tu es simplement reconnaissant pour l'aide que je t'apporte et tu confond cette reconnaissance avec de l'amour. Tu viens de passer des épreuves difficiles, il est normal que tu sois un peu à côté de tes pompes... Souffla Castiel qui sentit deux doigts lui saisirent le menton pour le redresser fermement.

Dean écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baisé brutale et rapide. Dean semblait légèrement outré qu'il pense cela... Mais les faits ne changeaient pas.

- Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je sais exactement ce que je fais ! Rugit presque Dean en se reculant pour regarder les yeux bleu perdu de Castiel. Vient on vas dans un motel.  
>- Un motel ? Pourquoi ?<br>- T'avais raison putain, t'as toujours eut raison. Soupira Dean. J'aurais dut laisser partir mon frère depuis bien longtemps et rester ici c'est comme le retenir encore.  
>- ... Très bien mais on ne peut pas laisser tout en plant.<br>- Ce n'est pas grave. S'insurgea Dean . Je reviendrait pour récupérer ce que je peux. Je veux juste passer le moins de temps possible ici...  
>- Bien, Je comprend. Prend le minimum et on restera dans un motel jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un appartement...<br>- Qu'on trouve un appartement ! Corrigea immédiatement Dean mais Castiel ne répondit point et se pinça les lèvres en se retournant sous le regard vert dure.

Dean décida de régler ça plus tard et alla chercher quelques affaires, éteignit les lumières et ferma derrière lui avant de prendre la route avec Castiel.

À suivre ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 23**

Castiel entraîna Dean dans un motel du coin.

- Bonjour je voudrais une chambre avec deux lits. Fit-il avec un fin sourire à l'homme de l'accueil qui accepta immédiatement.

- Désolé mais votre carte à été refusé. Fit ce dernier après avoir tenté par deux fois de payer la chambre avec la carte de Castiel qui regardait sa carte avec un regard perplexe.

- J'ai dut dépassé le plafond... Murmura t-il hébété.

- C'est pas grave, je vais payer. Fit Dean en sortant sa carte à lui.

- Non Dean, je peux aller à ma banque et …

- À cette heure là ? Demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil.

Castiel voulut riposter mais ne trouva rien à répondre et laissa donc Dean payer la chambre. Avec toutes les choses dont il avait dut s'occuper récemment, il avait quelque peu oublié de faire ses comptes... Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop crevé le plafond... Heureusement, Dean avait apparemment encore quelques sous de côté. Ce dernier justement se saisissait de la clef de la chambre qui portait le numéro 236 et empoigna la maigre valise qu'il avait emmené avec lui avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé à destination, Dean ouvrit la porte et entra, Castiel à sa suite. Castiel regarda la chambre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'as pris une chambre avec un seul lit ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais pris une chambre avec deux lits ? Répondit du tac au tac Dean avec un fin sourire avant de poser sa valise au sol.

Castiel roula des yeux en soupirant et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre pour s'arranger avec l'accueil mais Dean se mit en travers de son chemin . Le brun allait le fusiller du regard au moment ou son vis à vis agrippa le bas de son T-shirt . Castiel observa ... Non plutôt dévora des yeux Dean qui retirait lentement son haut en le fixant intensément, dévoilant son torse halé et musclé à souhait . Il effectua un pas de recule instinctif lorsque le jeune homme en face de lui déboucla rapidement sa ceinture , presque avec flegme et retira son jean . Castiel sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son corps devant la vue mais son esprit était plus fort et lui intima de partir avant que tout ça ne dégénère .

Mais bien évidemment une paume chaude se plaqua contre son torse et le repoussa brutalement . Pris par surprise il s'effondra sur cette saloperie de lit double, se redressa rapidement sur les coudes pour regarder avec angoisse Dean qui verrouillait maintenant la porte. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question qu'un corps chaud et ferme s'étalait sur lui . Il couina en même temps que Dean passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour le garder tout contre lui . Castiel gardait les bras écarter, les mains encrés dans les couvertures, le plus loin possible du corps chaud sur lui. Putain, mauvais plan pensa Castiel en sachant pertinemment que ses mains n'allaient pas rester immobile longtemps si ça continuait comme ça.

- Dean , t'es lourd ! Trouva-t-il à dire finalement, espérant débloquer la situation.

Dean ricana et se mouva. Et alors que Castiel croyait qu'il pourrait sortir du lit, Dean passa un bras derrière ses reins en même temps qu'il roula sur lui même , amenant le brun à être allongé sur Dean cette fois ci . Castiel tenta de se redresser mais le bras dans son dos ne comptait visiblement pas le laisser partir .

- Dean arrête ! Ça commence à bien faire !

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi . Fit la voix incroyablement douce de Dean.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Il n'y a qu'un lit . Ne se démonta pas Castiel.

- Et alors ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas jusqu'à présent.

Castiel se tut quelques secondes , en vérités il n'était pas contre loin de là mais il préférait s'habituer à l'absence de Dean le plus tôt possible, afin de ne pas tomber de trop haut le jour ou Dean reprendrait sa vie en main. Il allait protester lorsqu'il sentit Dean écarter les cuisses , ses propres jambes allant se placer entre elles dans la foulée .

- Comme ça tu serras mieux .

Castiel roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en laissant tomber son front contre le torse puissant, exténué. Dean avait le dont pour le fatiguer... Il sentait ses résolutions se résorber lentement face à tant d'insistance douce de la part de Dean. Il s'accorda un temps de répit, appuya sa joue contre l'abdomen tonique et observa cette peaux tannée avant d'essayer d'en capturer l'effluve discrètement . Putain Dean sentait bon . Son corps bien que musculeux était confortable et sa fatigue avait tellement saturé ses cellules qu'il finit par abandonner totalement et s'installer sur Dean en soufflant de bien être . Il ferma les yeux afin de dormir enfin. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante en émotion, il allait s'endormir dans la seconde sans aucun doute...

Mais plusieurs minutes plus tard il était toujours aussi réveillé et même très alerte ... Il se mordit les lèvres . Putain , la proximité de Dean l'empêchait de pioncer ! Ce type était une vrai plaie !

Il voulut gémir de malheur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était même excité par la situation ! Son entre-jambe se gorgeant lentement de sang vicieusement... Après tout ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se retrouvait entre les jambes de Dean, dans un calme et un bien être aussi intense, une quiétude réconfortante... Ses mains avaient une envie folle de partir à la découverte du corps en dessous de lui ... Il redressa le menton et suivit l'aspect légèrement bombé du pectoral de Dean avant de mirer son regard sur le téton brun ... Il se lécha les lèvres inconscient du regard vert sombre posé sur lui .

- Tu veux les lécher ? Souffla Dean avec un petit sourire malicieux .

Castiel se redressa brusquement en baissant la tête, les joues rouge d'embarras . Il était si facile à lire que ça ?

- Fais tout ce que tu veux de moi , je ne ferais rien . Affirma Dean avec aplomb sous le regard hésitant du brun .

Castiel jaugea le sérieux de Dean. C'était une mauvaise idée... Une très mauvaise idée même... Il le savait pertinemment bordel ! Il avait déjà tellement pris goût au corps de Dean ! Dean qui partirait du jour au lendemain avec une belle jeune femme intelligente et compréhensive... Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il devrait refuser l'offre et profiter de cette instant pour partir et demander une seconde chambre... Et pourtant...

Pourtant Dean paraissait si calme, patient, attentionné, glamour et tellement désireux... D'un désir calme et posé et nom animal et sauvage auquel il avait été confronté jusqu'à présent...

Pourtant il mit doucement, avec hésitation , son poids sur un de ses bras. Pourtant son autre main allait fébrilement à la rencontre de l'épiderme dorée .

Putain ! Jura t-il intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'en réalité, la proposition était bien trop tentante pour qu'il n'ait que l'espoir de se résonner et la refuser. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le pectoral de Dean qui déglutit, fit défiler le téton dure entre ses doigts avec délice. Il sentit le muscle se contracter violemment avec fascination. Il releva son regard vers celui de Dean qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux, les lèvres entre-ouverte... Castiel sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, le faisant presque gémir . Dire qu'il détenait une telle emprise sur Dean !

Il voyait clairement que Dean se retenait de prendre le contrôle total de la situation, de le retourner et le faire siens... Castiel se lécha les lèvres d'excitation. Dean était un homme de parole , il allait réellement lui laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Non c'était mal ! Revint sa conscience en force tandis que son regard dévalait les fins abdos noués de légères contractions involontaires. Il ne devait pas profiter de la situation ! Mais son regard passa sur le nombril mutin et rencontra la limite du boxer... Putain il fallait qu'il arrête maintenant, couina presque avec désespoir sa voix intérieur alors que sa main épousait maintenant la forme des flancs de Dean et glissait lentement sur sa hanche. Il allait le regretter... Mais il passa son doigts sur l'élastique de boxer puis s'arrêta, hésitant , jugeant s'il était préférable ou non de poursuivre, la voix de la raison prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il vas encore te faire du mal ! Cria cette dernière.

- Tu n'es pas obligé . Entendit-il soudainement, coupant la voix effrayée dans sa tête.

Castiel sourit doucement, Dean avait tellement changé , avant il lui aurait presque ordonné l'aller plus loin, l'aurait même forcé mais plus maintenant . Dean croyant ce sourire comme un changement d'avis porta les mains au visage de Castiel en vue de le remonter vers lui pour l'embrasser mais se retrouva à sa grande surprise les mains emprisonnées dans une poigne ferme tenu au dessus de sa tête .

- Ca-Castiel ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ficha ses yeux bleu profond dans ceux vert émeraude en passant son pouce sous le tissu noir du boxer de Dean . Ce dernier se mit à retenir sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte . Castiel le fixait avec intensité , une intensité ou juste le plaisirs de la chaire comptait . Castiel considérait que c'était à son tour de prendre du bon temps... Et peut être que Dean allait le jeter dehors la seconde où ça se terminerait... Peut être le traiterait-il de tous les noms, se moquerait-il de lui mais ... Castiel se mordit la lèvre. Non. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir rien à foutre de ce que Dean allait penser de lui même s'il aurait bien aimé... Il estimait qu'il avait droit à mieux... Mais il avait tellement envie de lui bordel...

- Castiel , je t'assure que ... Reprit Dean en voyant l'instant d'hésitation du brun mais il fut coupé par la main de ce dernier qui enroula fermement presque hargneusement ses doigts autour de son sexe dors et déjà dure .

- Mon tour , souffla Castiel entre ses dents tout en savourant la vue d'un Dean rejetant violemment la tête en arrière en émettant un gémissement étranglé .

Il entama un vas et vient ferme et rapide,autoritaire voir vengeur. Il vénéra chaque gémissements parvenant à passer la barrière des lèvres de Dean . Sa masturbation était sans merci , fournissait assez de plaisirs pour que Dean n'ait d'autre choix que de se tordre violemment pour espérer recevoir plus et n'en fournissait pas assez pour le complaire . Castiel se mordit les lèvres en laissant son esprit partir et songeant à ce que cela pourrait lui apporter comme plaisirs s'il attachait Dean avec sa cravate pour le monter comme bon lui plaisait... Lui montrer qui c'est qui décidait dans leur duo !

Il pourrait serré Dean entre ses fesses pour le pousser à bout , s'empaler sur son membre brûlant frénétiquement pour s'arrêter subitement lorsqu'il serait au porte de la jouissance. Il pourrait même prendre son propre sexe en main et jouir sur le torse de Dean tendit que ce dernier serait toujours aussi dure et profondément enfouie en lui sans possibilité de se soulager ... Il trouvait cette dernière option particulièrement cruelle mais particulièrement jouissive également . C'était lui qui était au commande et il avait envie de prendre sa revanche , le pousser à bout comme lui l'avait fait même si autrement .

- Tu veux le faire hein bébé ?

Castiel fut envahit par une bouffé de chaleur au surnom et releva son regard luisant vers Dean qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux . Dean avait les lèvres gonflés bien qu'ils ne se soient pas embrassé et la respiration laborieuse ... Un vrai appel à la luxure bordel !

- Je peux le sentir tu sais . À quel point tu crèves d'envie de t'enculer sur ma queue .

Castiel baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, embarrassé par sa respiration laborieuse. C'était vrai , cru mais vrai . Putain de vrai même !

- Fais le bébé , pria presque Dean .

Castiel serra plus fort les mains de Dean emprisonnées dans sa poigne et son sexe qu'il avait arrêté de pompé involontairement , faisant grimacer Dean . Il en avait tellement envie ! Mais Dean allait ensuite recommencer son délire de dire qu'il était un client , il allait le traiter comme un client après... Encore une fois … Il aurait tout à reprendre et ne parviendrait peu être jamais à sortir complètement Dean de sa vie de débauché s'il perdait son estime maintenant... Les risques étaient trop grand.

- Je veux te sentir autour de moi et je sais que tu veux me sentir au fond de toi !

Castiel ne dit rien , reteint son corps d'agir à sa place à un tel point qu'il commença à trembler . Dean n'allait plus le respecter , allait peut être même le traiter comme une pute ... Son humeur s'assombrit quant il se dit qu'il en serait effectivement capable . Il avait déjà vue Dean retourner sa veste plus d'une fois... Et il ne voulait certainement plus de ça . Il commença à se reculer , préférant le respect et l'importance que lui accordait Dean plutôt qu'une relation sexuelle qui n'aboutirait à rien de bien .Et alors qu'il retirait lentement sa main d'autour du sexe de Dean , ce dernier se libéra de sa poigne d'un mouvement sec , se redressa et pris son visage en coupe . Le brun le regardait avec surprise , se rendant compte qu'à tout moment , si Dean aurait réellement voulut , il aurait facilement put retourner la situation à son avantage et faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

- Arrête de te faire du mal .Demanda Dean .

Mais Castiel baissait le regard, incapable de rester calme et de penser posément.

- De quoi as tu peur ? Reprit plus fermement Dean, obligeant le brun à le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais ce dernier pivota les yeux sur le côté cette fois en se mordant les lèvres et resta silencieux.

- Castiel ! S'exclama Dean d'une voix autoritaire.  
>- ... Que ... Que tu partes , commença Castiel en bégayant et toujours sans regarder son vis à vis. Que tu me laisses parce que tu crois que ce n'était que ça que je voulais ... Je suis pas comme ça , je veux pas que tu crois que je suis ce genre d'homme ... Fit Castiel d'une voix étranglée.<p>

Un long silence douloureux s'en suivit. Castiel sentait l'angoisse commencer à l'étrangler au moment où Dean pris enfin la parole.

- T'es un idiot.

Instantanément Castiel entama un mouvement de recule. Il était effectivement un putain de crétin ! Espérer l'impossible ? Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose pareille. Il se releva précipitamment, les mâchoires serrées, les larmes aux bord des yeux et se jeta sur la poignée de la porte qu'il tourna de toute ses forces sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Castiel s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied rageur dans cette putain de porte que ce connard avait fermé lorsque deux bras nues et puissants le plaquèrent contre un torse des mêmes qualificatifs.

- Après t'avoir montré tous les côtés de ma personnalité que tout le monde jugerait ignoble, intolérable voir blasphématoire tu crois vraiment que j'ai le droit de te juger ?

Castiel restait stoïque, n'achetant pas les explications de Dean qui s'empressa d'enchérir dans son oreille.

- J'ai sans doute été rude avec toi , je croyais que tu faisait partie de ses profiteurs au début c'est vrai mais maintenant je sais que tu ne fais pas partis de ses gens là .

- ...

- Castiel , parle moi mon ange. Implora presque Dean, ce surnom surprenant à nouveau le brun qui délia enfin sa langue.  
>- ... Je ne pourrais jamais me comporter que comme le parfait homme loyal ! Si je te montre ... Une part plus ... Passionné de moi tu vas te faire des idées , me traiter comme tel et ... Et je ne veux pas , je ne veux pas que ... Castiel ne finit par sa phrase , trop secoué par l'envie de pleurer soudaine et infondée.<p>

Pourquoi tout est toujours compliqué avec Dean ? Se lamenta le brun.

- Non, fit Dean d'un ton doux tout en caressant les pommettes du brun pour les essuyer. Je ne te jugerait pas. Je veux tout savoir de toi et pas que ce que la société juge conventionnelle ou je ne sais quelles conneries. Je veux savoir tes pensées les plus sombres, celles à la limite de l'illégalité. Je veux connaître tes désirs les plus enfouies, ceux qui frôlent la folie. Je ne veux pas que le parfait homme loyal et fidèle. Je veux aussi celui qui pète un câble lorsque je lui parle mal . Celui qui bougonne et qui râle , celui qui rit tellement fort que ça m'en fait dresser les poils d'horreur . Je veux également et par dessus tout celui qui est passionné ...  
>- ... Mais ...<p>

Voyant que cela n'aboutirai pas , Dean fit taire Castiel en plaquant ses lèvres contres les siennes brièvement .

- Montre moi . Ordonna Dean d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît...

Castiel se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux .

- Bébé , je ne vais pas te juger . Je t'assure, je n'en ai pas le droit. Surtout pas avec toi.

Castiel hocha du chef lentement avant de se retourner dans les bras de Dean. Il porta une main timide vers le visage de Dean . Celui-ci le regarda faire sans bouger , l'observant juste progresser le long de sa mâchoire . Castiel admirait les traits fin qui juraient avec le caractère fort et les yeux ardents de l'homme . Castiel porta son autre main derrière la nuque tendu de Dean qui avait lentement laissé tombé les siennes sur les hanches de son vis à vis . Dean vit son homme le regarder intensément , sans bougé si ce n'est mordiller ses lèvres tout en les léchant , comme s'il se retenait encore .

Mais l'instant d'après ce n'était plus le cas . L'instant d'après Castiel lâchait enfin prise et fondait sur les lèvres pleine de Dean . Dean qui, d'abord surpris de la soudaine sauvagerie dont faisait preuve le brun en le mordant et le léchant voracement accueillit ensuite sa frénésie en répondant de la même façon . Ils étaient donc deux hommes dans la force de l'âge entrain de se rouler une pelle indécente , leurs muscles se contractant pour rapprocher l'autre le plus près possible , pour sentir l'autre contre sa langue le plus possible , pour sentir l'autre tout court ! Ainsi, Castiel repoussa Dean qui s'effondra sur le lit et grimpa sur ses hanches pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Et à peine était-il installé qu'il faisait déjà suavement rouler son bassin tout contre celui de Dean qui grogna de plaisirs en enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches pâle dont la peau commençait déjà à rougir. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, comme ne trouvant leur oxygène que chez l'autre et agrémentait leur échange de gémissements et glapissements au gré de leurs déhanchements presque douloureux tellement ils avaient besoin de plus.

- Hann si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça ! Fit Dean en agrippant fermement les fesses de Castiel qui haleta de bonheur. De te voir te lâcher , accepter ce que je te donne en prenant ton pied ... Mais j'en veut tellement plus ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean repoussa Castiel qui glapit et le plaqua contre le matelas , bassins collés l'un à l'autre , regards fichés l'un dans l'autre, immuable.

- Montre moi Castiel . Tu m'as tellement repoussé que je veux être sûr et certain . Montre moi que tu veux de moi bébé .

Castiel avait un regard un peu perdu voir légèrement anxieux sur Dean . Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Lui montrer comment il en avait envie ? À quelle point il le désirait ? Il repensa encore une fois aux conséquences d'un tel acte mais le besoin de Dean , son désirs qu'il lui montre plus , qu'il lui laisse connaître plus de sa personne le persuada. Alors timidement il entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblotantes .

- Je veux que ... Que tu me fasses l'amour ...

Dean sourit tendrement en déposant un baisé chaste sur les lèvres rouges de Castiel .

- Toujours aussi romantique . Souffla t-il presque amoureusement . Mais il vas falloir être plus spécifique .

Castiel regarda Dean avec surprise puis désespoir . Il ne lui demandais quant même pas de ... De ...

- Qui a dit que parler de manière cochonne n'était pas un acte d'amour ? Fit Dean, semblant lire les pensées de son homme . Je dirais même que ça rajoute de l'intensité , de l'intimité , de la passion à la chose . Souffla Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui frémit . Et je suis sûr que tu n'es pas en manque d'inspiration hein amour ?

Castiel se lécha rapidement la lèvre avant de la mordre en rejetant la tête en arrière . C'était dingue l'effet que lui faisait Dean , surréaliste , surnaturel ! Il agrippa la nuque de Dean et le força à se baisser pour partager un baisé enflammé composé de touchés et gémissements plus osé, bien plus osé pour Castiel. Dean voulait jouer avec lui ? ... Avant il aurait refusé catégoriquement mais maintenant qu'il voulait jouer également ... Il allait faire taire sa conscience et profiter du moment . Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec Dean , ne faire qu'un spirituellement et corporellement ! Aussi atypique que leur duo soit !

- Dis moi ce que tu veux . Demanda Dean après qu'ils se soient séparés .  
>- Je veux que tu m'embrasses . Fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Castiel ... Peut être aurait-il due choisir quelque chose de moins ... " sainte ni-touche " ?!<p>

Mais Dean sembla s'en satisfaire étant donné qu'il attaquait déjà son cou de baiser et léchouilles voraces . Il lapait d'ailleurs la jugulaire de Castiel qui tendais son cou de l'autre côté pour lui laisser toujours plus d'espace , le tout bercé dans une douce mélopée d'halètements incontrôlés .Castiel avait l'impression d'être une proie qui venait d'être acculé et dont le prédateur sentait l'effluve pour voir si elle était à son goût ou non . Et au vue du grognement de Dean et de ses mains qui vinrent le saisir fermement aux hanches , il était plus que satisfait de sa proie . Castiel rejeta fortement la tête en arrière en sentant la langue de Dean tracer un sillon brûlant sur sa clavicule puis son pectoral tout à coup dénudé en passant par son téton dors et déjà dresser d'excitation . Castiel gémit et attrapa les draps entre ses doigts dont il fit blanchir les phalanges lorsque Dean mordit doucement dans son petit bout de chaire sensible .

- J'étais sûr que t'aimerais . Ronronna Dean avant de réitérer sa douce morsure causant un autre gémissement doublé de paroles inintelligibles du brun .  
>- Han D-Dean HAnrrête ! Fit Castiel en tordant son dos pour encaisser le plaisirs donné , plaisirs qui se stoppa soudainement ...<p>

Frustré , Castiel jeta un regard interrogatif à Dean qui le fixait en réfléchissant avant qu'un sourire limite sadique ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres . Dean reprit soudainement ses activités en commençant par tirer Castiel vers lui par le haut du Jean qu'il ouvrit dans la foulée.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse c'est ça ? Demanda Dean en défaisant la ceinture de Castiel qui le regardait faire comme on regarderait faire son bourreau prendre un fouet .Est ce que je t'avais déjà dit ... Reprit Dean avant de se lécher outrageusement les lèvres . Que j'avais adoré sentir ton sexe contre ma langue ?

Castiel déglutit difficilement au souvenir de Dean lui faisant une fellation alors qu'un de ses clients était entrain de le baiser rudement mais la pire des fois était bien la fois où il lui avait baisé la bouche sans merci . Cette simple pensée donna encore plus de vigueur au sexe de Castiel qui gémit doucement.

- Je n'aime pas donner des fellations mais toi ... Sentir ton désir grandir entre mes lèvres , te voir te déhancher comme un damné pour éjaculer dans ma gorge ... Mais surtout te sentir me tenir , me bloquer , me forcer à tout prendre de toi ... Avoue que tu as adoré me soumettre ?

Castiel ferma fortement les yeux , son sexe devenu douloureux tellement le plaisirs montait , s'il avait aimé ? Pire que ça ! Il irait en enfer pour le refaire .Pensa-t-il tandis que Dean retirait le jean du brun avant d'apposer une main ferme et autoritaire sur l'entre jambe gonflé caché derrière le boxer déjà humide de Castiel , ce détail faisant tressauté d'intérêt le sexe de Dean.

- HAN ha De-Dean ! S'il te ...  
>- Qu'en as tu pensés toi ? De cette fellation ? Demanda Dean en massant mollement l'érection du brun qui donnait des coups de hanches pour une meilleure friction mais Dean reculait sa main pour éviter tout ... "Débordement" .<br>- Je je ... Commença laborieusement Castiel , devinant qu'il n'aurait rien de plus s'il ne se livrait pas . J'ai aimé .  
>- Mais encore ? Poussa Dean en pressant fermement le sexe du brun une fraction de secondes pour le survoler à nouveau l'instant d'après .<br>- Ce ... C'était ... Han. C'était jouissif .  
>- Il vas falloir être plus précis que ça Castiel . Gronda quelque peu Dean en retirant sa main .<p>

Immédiatement Castiel l'attrapait et la plaquait contre son sexe brûlant en gémissant de bien être . Dean allait pour protester et le corriger lorsque Castiel se mit à parler en se déhanchant contre sa main.

- J'ai adoré te plaqué contre ce bar et te forcer à me prendre en bouche , enfoncer ma queue entre tes lèvres toujours plus profondément alors que tu peinait à respirer ! HAAN Oui jusqu'au fond ! Putain oui ! Gémit Castiel en se déhanchant avec force contre Dean.

Ce dernier grogna en jurant, portant son autre main à son entre-jambe qui pulsait fortement tellement Castiel l'allumait . Ce sale petit con se ruait maintenant contre lui en continuant de jurer , ne prenant en compte que son plaisir . Dean sourit luxurieusement avant de retirer brutalement sa main , entraînant un gémissement de frustration, presque de douleur de la part du brun . Gémissement qui se transforma vite en halètement d'appréhension lorsque son boxer lui fut arraché .Dean pris délicatement la hampe du brun qui le regardait faire le souffle coupé et débuta une légère caresse du pouce en relevant son regard sur Castiel . Castiel qui était maintenant totalement nue, son haut s'étant fait retiré il ne savait plus réellement quant alors que son tortionnaire était encore en jean. Il avait toujours adoré cette tenue qu'il jugeait simple et sexy sur les hommes et se trouvait maintenant avec une préférence sur l'homme en question.

- Tu veux le refaire ?

Castiel sentit une bouffé de chaleur le prendre au rein rien qu'à l'idée de le refaire . Il se lécha les lèvres en surélevant son bassin et hocha frénétiquement du chef .

- Je ne comprend pas amour , veux tu le refaire ? Taquina Dean en passant son pouce sur la fente du gland de Castiel qui se mordit les lèvres en écartant un peu les jambes .  
>- Oui .Fit-il d'une voix rauque emplit de désir .<br>- Comment ? Où cette fois ? De quelle manière ? Continua Dean tandis que Castiel perdait patience .  
>- Je veux sentir mon gland se heurter au fond de ta gorge , je veux entendre tes gémissements d'agonis tandis que je continuerait de baiser ta bouche . Hmm oui je te forcerais en t'attrapant par les cheveux .<p>

Joignant le geste à la parole , Castiel empoigna les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne de Dean qui gémit, et surpris par le geste et les paroles de Castiel . Il savait que tout humain pouvait se montrer très sadique mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était autant le cas pour Castiel . Qu'importe il adorait ça , sa fougue et sa dévotion . Mais contrairement à toute attente Castiel ne le força pas à s'abaisser vers son sexe mais à se relever vers ses lèvres , lèvres qui ravirent les siennes sans sommation . Dean sourit dans le baisé , se disant que Castiel était peut être trop gentil pour le forcer purement et simplement . Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire du mal gratuitement . Il devait le pousser encore plus . Castiel ne répondait par l'agressivité qu'en étant agressé en somme . Il ne savait pas trop comment la situation allait tourner mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait essayer . Ainsi se redressa t-il , enleva son propre jean et boxer sous des yeux gourmand et prit-il en main son sexe.

- Et qu'est ce que tu dis si on inversait les rôles ? Proposa Dean en sa masturbant avec flegme malgré son envie folle de jouir sur un Castiel abasourdit .

En effet Castiel le regardait avec étonnement, suivant des yeux le léger balancement de Dean campé sur ses genoux. Dean montrait obscènement son sexe dure et rouge, prêt à l'acte, tout en se masturbant doucement .

- Et si c'était moi qui prenait ma queue dans ta bouche hein Castiel ? Proposa Dean en accompagnant ses mots de léger coup de rein dans le vide.

Castiel ne dit rien , se contenta d'observer le ballet de l'homme comme hypnotisé pendant plusieurs secondes . Puis doucement il se redressa , attrapa les fesses de Dean et engloutit d'une seule traite ce sexe imposant à souhait. Dean cambra son dos en arrière , passa une main dans les cheveux brun et donna de léger coup de reins dans sa surprise euphorique.

- Hun ouais bébé ! Putain t'es bon ! HUun suce plus fort Cas ! OH ouais Oh oui ENcore ! Vas-y putain !

Castiel suivait les directive de Dean . C'était la première fellation qu'il donnait mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, il comprenait vite le principe. Il aimait sentir le sexe de Dean en lui et imaginait déjà comment cela serrait lorsque le jeune homme le prendrais enfin .

- T'es fait pour ça bébé ! Gémit Dean en apposant plus de force sur la crâne de Castiel qui entama un vas et vient plus rapide et profond à son plus grand bonheur. Sûr qu'il aurait adoré jouir dans sa bouche mais Castiel n'avait pas l'habitude comme lui et ne tarda pas à perdre la cadence et à commencer à s'étouffer . Il se força donc à se retirer pour laisser Castiel reprendre son souffle .

Dean se rapprocha du brun qui peinait à récupérer son souffle et lui caressa les joues .

- C'était fantastique Cas , j'ai adoré, la prochaine fois on iras jusqu'au bout. Fit malicieusement Dean en mordant la lèvre rosée. Maintenant à toi , qu'est ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

Castiel sentit ses joues chauffés tandis qu'il repensait à sa pensée précédente .

- Je veux que ... Je veux que tu me pénètres . Que tu me doigtes ... S'empressa de finir Castiel , rouge d'embarras, n'ayant jamais fait que penser ses mots.

Dean sourit et se mit à sucer deux de ses doigts abondamment faute de lubrifiant . Il regardait Castiel qui évitait de le regarder mais ne pouvait à la fois s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à ce qu'il faisait , ses rougeur empirant à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'imaginait inexorablement où ils allaient finir. Puis Dean retira ses doigts de sa bouche et les porta entre les cuisses de Castiel qui se tendit et referma quelques peu les jambes .

- Ça vas bien se passer , commença Dean en se penchant à l'oreille de Castiel , ses doigts toujours entre les cuisses pâles . Je vais faire entrer un doigt en toi , tu te tendra sans doute , tu ne trouveras pas ça agréable au début mais après ...

Dean fit effectivement entrer une phalange dans l'intimité de Castiel qui se tendit.

- Puis j'en ferais entrer un autre , j'écarterais doucement ton joli petit cul pour que tu puisses accueillir mon sexe en toi . Fit Dean, faisant haleter Castiel à ses propos.

Il devrait se sentir offusquer d'être traite de la sorte... Mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à y prêter attention et certainement pas alors qu'il avait le doigt de Dean en lui ! Doigt qui faisait des mouvements de vas et vient tendre, caressant ses parois, provoquant une sensation tellement étrange et incroyable à la fois. Dean apprécia ses halètements de désirs que faisait Castiel qui allaient crescendo en voyant le futur très proche de son intimité remplit par le sexe turgescent de Dean .

- J'en ajouterais un troisième pour bien t'écarter et irais trouver ta prostate .

Dean ajouta un deuxième doigt sous les gémissements de confort et d'inconfort de Castiel qui se tordait sous ses doigts, attrapait les draps et haletait irrégulièrement. Comme promis Dean écarta l'anneau de Castiel le plus tendrement possible tout en maltraitant le lobe de son oreille.

- Et lorsque je l'aurais trouvé , j'appuierais fortement dessus . Et ton corps se cambrera. Fit d'une voix rauque Dean en ajoutant un troisième doigts dans le corps du brun qui gémit. Ton bassin viendra s'empaler de lui même sur mes doigts tandis que tes cries résonneront jusque dans le couloir. Poursuivit Dean en administrant un aller et retour avec doigté. Ton sexe deviendra tellement douloureux que tu mourras d'envie de le prendre en main pour jouir mais je t'en empêcherais . Finit fermement Dean, faisant frémir Castiel qui ne savait plus où en donner de la tête.

Dean alla bien plus profond encore maintenant alors que Castiel était déjà chauffé à blanc, chauffé à blanc par les paroles de son homme . Castiel suréleva son bassin en quête de plus de contact, de cette terre promise faite de jouissance. Dean repositionna sa main à son entrée et renfonça ses doigts en Castiel. Soudainement ce dernier se cambra effectivement, une expression de pure surprise jouissante sur le visage.

- HAAANn ENCore ! ENcore ! Supplia immédiatement Castiel en bougeant frénétiquement son bassin vers les doigts qui l'enculait .

Dean sourit de plus belle en frappant à nouveau la prostate du brun qui se cambra encore plus violemment .

- HAAa Oui putain ... Dean ! Dean HN !

Dean se mordit les lèvres à sang . Il allait bientôt retirer ses doigts , positionner son sexe contre l'entrée de Castiel et de le pénétrer lentement mais profondément , tellement profondément que son sexe suintait déjà de pré-sperme ! Mais il se contint et continua de marteler la prostate de Castiel de ses doigts . Castiel commençait à suffoquer , son plaisirs était trop grand , il ne tarderait pas à venir mais Dean faisait exprès de lui laisser du temps entre chaque martèlement de sa chaire pour éviter qu'il ne vienne trop vite.

- Dean HAAN Dean ! S'te plaît ! Dean prend moi ! HUN ha ...

Des larmes commençaient à poindre le bout de leur nez . Pourquoi Dean ne le prenait-il pas ?! Pourquoi ne le pénétrait-il toujours pas de son sexe ?! Castiel sentit une larme roulée sur sa joue en même temps qu'une nouvelle décharge électrique de plaisirs le prenait aux reins, faisant se tendre violemment ses muscles et vibrer fortement ses cordes vocales. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il devait faire quelque chose , il avait besoin de se soulager ! Maintenant ! Putain Oui ! Il porta donc la main à son sexe en vue de finir enfin son calvaire mais une autre main l'intercepta et la plaqua à côté de sa tête avec fermeté.

- Dean ! NOn Dean ! Commença à chouiner Castiel en tirant sur son bras prisonnier, une autre onde de plaisirs lui brûlant les reins .  
>- Je t'avais dit que je t'empêcherais de te toucher .<p>

Castiel gémit de frustration cuisante et porta son autre main à son membre , main qui fut également réceptionné puis habilement plaqué avec l'autre au dessus de sa tête .

- Dean pitié ! Laisse moi jouir , laisse moi HAN Hun !

Castiel , qui encaissait une autre vague de plaisirs intense , avait le dos cambré , la tête rejetée tellement en arrière que l'angle en semblait douloureux , les jambes largement écartées pour laisser de la place à la main entre ses cuisses qui ravageait toujours sa prostate cruellement .

- Dean qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi HAAN !

Castiel commença à sangloter , les larmes ruisselants sur son visage. C'était trop cruelle ! Il était prêt à tout juste pour que Dean le doigte à peine plus vite !

- Je veux te l'entendre dire .  
>- HAAN qu-QUoi ?!<br>- J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire .Fit Dean en retenant son bassin de donner des coup de reins dans le vide tellement le désirs d'être enfouit au fond du corps de Castiel était intense .

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Castiel pour comprendre ce que voulais Dean . Il l'avait longtemps repoussé . Avait longtemps affirmé qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ça . Dean s'en était sans aucun doute retrouvé frustré durant de long mois ... Mais surtout le doute avait dut s'installer en lui et se greffer... Il pouvait bien lui accorder ça .

- Je te veux Dean . JE hn Je veux que tu viennes , que tu me prennes .

Dean se lécha les lèvres puis lécha le cou de Castiel en renfonçant encore ses doigts en lui , le faisant se cambrer encore une fois , haleter désespérément pour un peu d'air .

- Vraiment ?  
>- OUI ! Cria Castiel excédé et à bout à la fois . Je veux que tu enfonces ta bite dans mon cul Dean!<br>- Que de vulgarité ... Ria doucement Dean .

Il relâcha les mains de Castiel pour poser la sienne dorénavant libre sur la hanche pâle tandis que son autre main restait fortement appuyé sur la prostate de Castiel qui tentait de s'empaler lui même avec frénésie mais c'était sans compté sur son partenaire qui veillait à ce qu'il n'y arrive pas .

- Dis moi Castiel à quel point tu me veux et ne t'avise pas de porter tes mains à ton sexe sinon je te garde dans cette état encore une heure avant de te redonner la chance de jouir .

Castiel gémit plaintivement en se mordant les lèvres et bougeant la tête , cherchant désespérément un endroit où accrocher ses mains autre part que sur son sexe douloureusement gonflé .Il agrippa finalement ses dernières à la tête de lit où l'appuie était propice à pousser ses reins contre Dean . Mais rapidement il gémit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dean suivait les mouvements de ses hanches , gardant ses doigts affreusement bien appuyé sur son point "G" mais pas assez fort pour l'emmener de l'autre côté.

- D'accord ! Putain ! J'ai fantasmer sur toi dès l'instant où je t'ai vue . Commença Castiel entre coupé par des râles de plaisirs cuisant . Tu es tellement beau et fort que j'ai voulu immédiatement te sentir au plus profond de moi ! Est ce que tu entends Dean ?! Je veux que tu enfonces ton sexe en moi , j'ai besoin de te sentir profondément , j'ai besoin que tu me fasses jouir ! Toi et personne d'autre ! Cria Castiel , tremblant de tout son corps .

Dean finit par ressortir ses doigts de son intimité. Castiel fut frustré d'être à nouveau vide mais excité de savoir qu'autre chose , une partit encore plus intime de Dean allait le remplir sous peu. Il observa avec la luxure même dans les yeux Dean lubrifier son sexe avec sa salive avant qu'il ne se positionne enfin en face de son entrée .

- Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras . Fit Dean en enfonçant lentement son gland en Castiel qui trembla de plaisirs .

Il s'attendait à ce que ça brûle plus , après tout Dean était imposant ! Mais ce n'était qu'une petite brûlure qui, mêlé au plaisirs et à l'euphorie du moment ne rendait les choses que meilleurs . Dean était à mis chemin lorsque Castiel donna un léger coup de rein. Emporté par la sensation , Dean ne put s'empêcher de finir de s'emboîter en Castiel d'un coup de rein puissant , le plaisirs de sentir enfin les chaires de Castiel autour de lui crispant les muscles de son dos intensément. Le brun lui s'était cambré en hurlant de bien être tandis que ses jambes s'étaient encore plus écartées si c'était possible . Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça , réalisant l'intensité de la chose .

- Putain , bébé . Je suis en toi . Fit Dean comme ne réalisant pas encore très bien la chose, l'ayant seulement rêvé tellement de fois.  
>- Je sais crétin , je te sent !<br>- Vraiment ? Et tu aimes ?  
>- Putain ouais ! S'exalta Castiel en tentant de bouger son bassin pour plus de sensation .<p>

Dean sourit , les yeux fixé sur le corps contorsionné de Castiel qui avait enfouie le côté de son visage dans l'oreiller . Il commença un long vas et viens , les faisant frémir d'anticipation tout les deux . Ils s'imaginaient déjà la suite , la frénésie , la force , le plaisirs décuplé . Mais encore une fois Dean ne suivit pas le schéma standard et attrapa les cuisses de Castiel pour les relever . Il parvint même à plaquer les genoux de chaque côtés du visage de Castiel qui gémit dans un son guttural , ayant sentit le sexe de Dean s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui avec délice .

- Bébé ? Appela doucement Dean , pantelant .

Castiel tourna difficilement son attention du désirs et du besoin que ce crétin prenne enfin la décision de s'occuper de lui et le fixa . Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la vue . Il avait les jambes écartées outrageusement et relevées obscènement , exposant tout de lui tandis que Dean semblait regarder l'endroit où leur deux corps fusionnaient . Castiel sentit son cœur faire une embardée douloureuse dans sa cage thoracique et ses joues le brûler au moment où Dean releva son regard vers lui .

- Tu te sens exposé ?

C'était quoi cette question ? Quant quelqu'un vous regarde l'anus bien sûr qu'on se sent exposé connard ! Mais Castiel ne put sortir ça , trop pris dans le vert émeraude à damné de son partenaire .

- Plus que jamais oui mais ...  
>- Mais ?<br>- J'adore ça . Souffla Castiel en détournant le regard .  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean curieux .<br>- Parce que c'est toi . Entendit-il dire ...

Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour enfin faire craquer les barrières de Dean qui se retira entièrement de Castiel avant de se renfoncer totalement et brutalement en lui , frappant de plein fouet sa prostate .

- HAAN HNOUi Ui DEAN !

Dean n'avait put, à partir de ce moment là, s'empêcher de pilonner sauvagement Castiel quelques fois , quelques fois ou le brun se perdit dans ses coups de reins immédiatement . Mais Dean s'était arrêté en pleine manœuvre , faisant contorsionner spasmodiquement le corps sous lui qui commençait sérieusement à lâcher prise . Lui ne restait maître de lui que bien parce qu'il avait de l'expérience mais il savait ce que c'était que de ce faire prendre par quelqu'un d'habitué et il devait bien avouer que Castiel tenait bon malgré tout .

- Tu aimes sentir ma queue dans ton cul hein ?  
>- Oui ! Répondit immédiatement Castiel , toute pudeur jeté aux oubliettes .<br>- Tu aimes quant je te pilonne ?  
>- Putain Oui !<br>- Tu veux que je continu ?  
>- Et que tu ne t'arrêtes plus !<p>

Dean sourit , il ne perdait pas le nord ! Il reprit ainsi son déhanchement violent, amenant sûrement Castiel au septième ciel . Sûrement mais un peu trop rapidement au goût de Dean qui pinça la base du sexe de Castiel pour l'empêcher de jouir . La réaction de Castiel ne se fit pas attendre . Il lâcha la tête de lit pour s'agripper aux épaules de Dean qu'il griffa sans scrupules , se vengeant . Dean le pilonnait toujours et ne s'arrêtait plus comme il le lui avait ordonné mais l'empêchait également de venir ! Pourquoi Dean était si cruel avec lui ? Il voulait encore qu'il lui dise à quel point il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait ? Très bien ! Si c'était ce qu'il voulait , il allait l'avoir bordel !

- HAN Vas-y Dean ! Comme çHAAn défonce moi ! Putain OUi ... HUn Plus fort ! Baise moi plus fort ! Oh oui Oui ... c'est HAnn ... C'est HAAAN !  
>- Tu vas venir hein Castiel ! Hmn … Rien qu'avec ma queue dans ton petit cul serré .<br>- Oh OUi !  
>- Rien qu'avec ma queue te labourant , te ravageant l'intérieur !<br>- Putain Ouais !

Dean mut d'un nouveau désir , retourna Castiel , le plaçant à quatre pattes, le pénétra à nouveau de tout son long et reprit ses vas et vient profonds .Castiel ne teint guère longtemps sur ses bras et laissa son torse s'effondrer sur le lit , sa tête contre l'oreille tandis que son corps tremblait de part en part .

- Putain j'adore ! Tu m'aspires en toi comme une salope !

Castiel n'était pas friand des insultes du genre mais il devait bien avouer que dans ses circonstances ça le chauffait à blanc ! Il s'évertua même à écarter encore plus les jambes lorsque Dean lui écarta les fesses certainement pour admirer la vue .

- À qui tu appartiens Castiel ? Demanda soudainement Dean d'une voix rauque.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de demander ce genre de chose pendant le sexe mais ça avait été plus fort que lui ... Castiel était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Et voyant que le brun tardait à répondre il empoigna de pleine main le sexe de Castiel tout en s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible . Le tout amena Castiel à quasiment se débattre contre le plaisirs qui ravagea chacune de ses fibres , plaisirs qui ne pouvait toujours pas aboutir à cause de Dean qui le gardait bien de jouir.

- À qui appartiens-tu Castiel ?! Demanda plus rudement Dean sans ralentir ses coups de reins dans le corps de Castiel qui frottait contre les couvertures du lit qui lui même frappait le mur sans relâche .  
>- À TOI ! À toi ! Hurla Castiel dont les larmes de plaisirs s'étaient remisent à couler .<br>- Dis le encore !  
>- Je t'appartient ! Dean je ... Je suis à toi je ... Fit laborieusement Castiel , à bout .<p>

Dean sembla enfin être satisfait puisqu'il relâcha finalement le sexe de Castiel et seul un coup de reins supplémentaire suffit à ce dernier pour jouir . Emporté par la sensation d'être engloutit par le corps de Castiel , Dean ne put le pilonner qu'encore deux-trois fois avant de répandre sa semence dans le corps épuisé de son partenaire . Dean s'écroula sur le dos de Castiel qui ne bougeait plus du tout . Après qu'il ait un temps soit peu repris son souffle Dean observa Castiel avec inquiétude mais constata qu'il s'était endormit , exténué . Dean sourit puis embrassa le cou pâle de l'homme en dessous de lui . Il était encore en lui et c'était bien la première fois qu'il aimait autant resté dans le corps d'un homme après une séance de sexe intense . Il se complût encore quelques secondes avant de se retirer enfin . Il se redressa , tous ses muscles le tirant et s'apprêtait à retourner Castiel en vue de le nettoyer mais resta bloqué sur sa semence qui s'écoulait lentement de l'intimité de son amant . Il avait une envie folle de la renfoncer dans son cul avec ses doigts... Ce qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de faire.

À suivre ...


	24. Chapter 24

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 24**

C'est la sonnerie d'un portable qui réveilla le duo. Castiel se redressa en reconnaissant sa sonnerie mais fut stoppé par un bras solide enroulé autour de sa taille. Il retira Dean de lui qui ronfla et se tourna dans le lit en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures. Castiel se leva et suivit la sonnerie de son portable qu'il retrouva sous un meuble. Il ne chercha pas à se demander comment il avait atterri là et décrocha.

- Castiel ! Fit la voix paniqué et horriblement forte de son frère Gabriel de bon matin.

- Gabriel ! Répondit de la même manière Castiel, déjà agacé par son frère dès son premier mot prononcé.

- Envoi le chier... Grogna Dean en s'enfouissant encore plus dans les couvertures, faisant doucement sourire Castiel qui se re-concentra sur son frère à l'autre bout du fil.

- ... Dépistage ! Tu as craqué ? Il t'as forcé ?! Éructa Gabriel en secouant la lettre venue du centre d'examens.

- Les résultats sont arrivés ? S'époumona Castiel .

Dean regarda par dessus sa couverture avant de soupirer et de se lever, trop réveillé pour pouvoir espérer se rendormir et vue comme Castiel gueulait ça risquait pas d'arriver. Le brun le regarda brièvement se lever du lit dans son plus simple appareil et se rappela de la nuit passé... C'était arrivé... Castiel écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai totalement oublié... Souffla t-il catastrophé en posant une main devant sa bouche.

- Oublié quoi ? Je le savais ! Gueula Gabriel. T'as oublié de te protéger espèce de crétin ! Avec ce nid à bactérie bordel mais Castiel t'es inconscient !

- Ne l'appel pas comme ça.

- Et comment veux tu que je l'appel putain ? À tout les coups il t'as refilé le Sida ou pire !

- Je viendrais récupérer les résultats, je t'interdit de les ouvrir c'est clair?! Ordonna Castiel avant de raccrocher, ne donnant pas à son frère l'opportunité de l'incendier encore plus.

Castiel frotta son visage des deux mains, la légère douleur vicieuse dans son arrière train lui rappelant avec mordant son erreur stupide.

- Tu n'as rien. Affirma Dean totalement vêtu et tenant les fringues du brun qui releva lentement son regard hagard sur lui. Je suis clean.

- Permet moi d'en douter Dean... Murmura Castiel qui reçu en pleine tronche ses vêtements.

- Mes clients passaient une interview draconienne avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec moi, papier à l'appuie.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en le regardant gravement , très perplexe.

- Je m'assurais de garder mon sang parfaitement recevable pour Sam. Admis Dean en regardant sur le côté, les yeux mélancoliques. Juste au cas où... Finit-il en murmurant doucement.

Castiel l'observa aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Dean avait même pensé à ça... Il imaginait à peine à quel point Dean avait été dévoué à son frère, du début jusqu'à la toute fin. Et Sam l'avait également été. Il avait maintenu Dean un minimum dans le droit chemin pour qu'il préserve sa santé... Le lien qu'il y avait eut entre ces deux frères étaient tellement fort qu'il pouvait presque sentir toute la détresse du frère laissé lorsque l'autre est partit... Castiel serra les mâchoires en s'empêchant de trop y penser, verser une larme n'aiderait certainement pas celui qui était resté.

- Et moi ? Demanda Castiel dont la question était resté en suspend dans son esprit. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de papier et tu voulais me prendre ma virginité tout de même et avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Dean sourit en coin en reposant son verre. Il regarda silencieusement Castiel dans les yeux, son corps encore tourné sur le côté, une main sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Ça a toujours été différent avec toi.

- Comment ça? Demanda Castiel, interloqué.

- Alors comme ça j'étais ton premier ? Esquiva t-il la question du brun qui rougit doucement avant de se reprendre.

- Exact. Affirma t-il avec aplomb.

Aplomb qui frémit lorsque Dean s'approcha rapidement de lui pour venir lui saisir la mâchoire et ravir ses lèvres brièvement mais fermement.

- Tant mieux. Souffla t-il contre les lèvres du brun en rompant le baisé. Habille toi si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse à nouveau crier.

Castiel sentit un frisson parcourir son dos à cette perspective mais s'obligea à ne pas s'attarder sur les images qui assaillaient son esprit. Il s'habilla rapidement, cachant ses parties par pudeur sous le doux rire de Dean disant clairement "il n'y a rien que tu caches que je n'ai déjà vue". Mais Castiel était quelqu'un de pudique. Il ne se trimballerais sans doute jamais totalement nu comme le faisait l'exhibitionniste juste en face.

- Que vas tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dean qui voyait Castiel récupérer ses clefs de voiture.

- Chez moi, faut que j'aille calmer mon frère avant qu'il ne fasse une apoplexie. Puis j'irais te trouver ton appartement.

- Notre appartement. Rappela Dean encore une fois, sentant l'agacement grimper à chaque fois que Castiel faisait l'erreur et ne disait rien lorsqu'il le reprenait.

Il pensait cette histoire réglé... Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

- J'y pensais. Reprit Dean. J'ai quelque sous de côté mais certainement pas assez pour donner plusieurs loyers d'avance comme ses crétins demandent à chaque fois le premier mois.

Castiel le regarda en coin en se mordant la lèvre. Effectivement c'était un problème...

- J'ai assez pour qu'on reste ici une semaine environ encore mais après je serrais à sec.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Fit Castiel en enfilant son trench-coat. Et toi que vas tu faire ?

- Emmène moi avec toi. Ordonna quasiment Dean qui pris Castiel de court.

- Mais je vais rejoindre mes frères là.

- Pas grave, j'irais faire un tour en attendant.

- Tu n'as pas de portable au cas où il faut que je te joigne. Souligna Castiel, laissant Dean hébété. Bon tu te rendras dans un magasin que je connais, regarderas les modèles et tu m'attendras là.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi m'acheter un de ses trucs. Rappela Dean en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Il y en a des vraiment pas chère. Je m'en charge. Affirma Castiel.

- Castiel, je ne compte pas me faire entretenir par toi.

- Ferme là et arrête de chialer.

Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris par la réplique très peu diplomatique du brun avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer l'un des coins de sa bouche.

- Autoritaire mon ange ? Plaisanta t-il.

- C'est ce qui arrive quant on leur prend leur virginité. Répliqua Castiel.

- Comme si ça te dérange ! Rit Dean , n'achetant clairement pas la raison donné par le brun.

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'une exaspération amusé avant d'ouvrir la voie vers sa voiture, Dean sur les talons. Gabriel avait été un vrai challenge. Il avait crié, tapé du pied et incendié Dean. Castiel avait d'abord ouvert la lettre avant de se préoccuper de son frère qui s'arrêta de rager en voyant le sourire de son frère qui lisait la lettre de l'hôpital.

- Je suis en parfaite santé alors fou moi la paix. Avait-il dit en brandissant les résultats d'examens indiquant à toutes les maladies testées : Négatif.

Gabriel était resté scotché, avait pris les papiers et avait lut et relut pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Puis il vit le nom du patient.

- C'est les résultats de Dean... Murmura-t-il. Comment est ce possible que ce type soit en parfaite santé?! C'est le monde à l'envers!

Et Gabriel avait ensuite incendier Dean pour sa chance insolente alors que d'autre ne couchait qu'une seule fois sans protection et choppait une saloperie. Castiel secoua la tête en reprenant les résultats, les relisant encore une fois. Il devait avoué que lui aussi ça le surprenait. Dean avait vraiment été très précautionneux avec ses clients en réalité... Cet homme pouvait être tellement surprenant. Homme qu'il retrouva entrain de zieuter avec incertitude un portable, le regardant avec méfiance comme si l'appareil allait se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre pour le frapper à coups de touches en caoutchouc.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Castiel en se postant à ses côtés.

- Le vendeur est hétéro mais crève d'envie de tenter l'expérience de se faire dominer par un beau mâle ! Fit Dean en se présentant de la main à la mention du "beau mâle".

- Je te parle des portables. Fit Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ça ... Je comprend pas la moitié de leur fonction. Un portable c'est pas sensé juste envoyé des messages et appeler à la base ?

- Si. Confirma Castiel ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait autour de lui pour des modèles plus simple.

Son regard passa sur le seul vendeur de la boutique qui regardait effectivement Dean discrètement pour tout autres personnes mais tellement pas discret pour Castiel. Il refoula la jalousie et l'instinct de marquer son territoire pour se focaliser sur sa mission. Il fit signe à Dean de le suivre.

- Regarde, ses modèles sont beaucoup plus simple et c'est amplement suffisant pour toi je dirais.

Dean hocha du chef avant de saisir un portable a clapet qu'il s'amusa à ouvrir et fermé sous les yeux exaspéré du brun.

- Je prend lui.

- Parfait. S'exclama Castiel avant d'aller se diriger vers le vendeur avec réluctance. Excusez-moi, attira t-il son attention qui avait été encore sur Dean... Je voudrais un portable.

- Bien sûr. Répondit le vendeur en rejoignant Castiel, son regard se focalisant sur les épaules larges de Dean instantanément, au plus grand agacement du brun qui restait toute fois composé. Que puis-je pour vous ? Fit le vendeur à Dean, tout sourire et le regard doux que l'ex prostitué ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Ce truc. Fit-il en montrant le combiné tout en détaillant le vendeur qui déglutit, le faisant sourire malicieusement.

- Très bien, fit la voix soudainement plus faible de l'homme au grand agacement de Castiel. Avec ça un forfait ou une carte rechargeable ?

- Forfait. Fit Castiel qui fut à peine remarqué par le vendeur si ce n'est son hochement de tête absent le stipulant tandis que ses yeux ne lâchait pas ceux de Dean qui maintenait également le contact.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers un ordinateur sur lequel le vendeur pianota en demandant les coordonnées de son client. Castiel regardait Dean flirter avec le vendeur avec colère... Mais il se frappa et resta en retrait sans rien dire, derrière Dean qui prenait du bon temps. Dean ne lui appartenait pas, Dean était libre de flirter avec qui il voulait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas sa possessivité de frapper à grand coup d'acidité.

- Avec ce forfait, ça ne ferra que 6 euros par mois. Fit le vendeur en se rapprochant de Dean.

- Parfait. Roucoula Dean en apposant une main sur le torse de l'homme qui frémit, faisant sourire vicieusement Dean qui tourna subitement son visage vers un Castiel furieux. N'est ce pas bébé ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de montrer sa surprise au surnom que déjà Dean l'avait saisit par le col de son homme et investissait sa bouche langoureusement. Castiel le laissait jouer ouvertement avec sa langue tellement il avait été pris de court et le laissa même le plaquer contre le stand du vendeur qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Dean rompit le baisé dans un bruit obscène, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Castiel le regardait, hagard. Pourquoi avait-il...

- Je te trouve putain de bandant quant t'es en rogne. Confessa Dean avec un sourire vicelard sur les lèvres.

- T'as fait exprès de ... Pour me ... Bégaya Castiel.

- Pour quoi d'autre aurais-je fais ça ? Demanda Dean, suspicieux.

Castiel ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement que Dean n'aimerais pas la réponse. Mais ce dernier n'était pas bête et savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dans sa petit tête mais ne dit rien et l'embrassa chastement.

- C'est tout bon ? Demanda au vendeur qui n'osais plus les regarder et leur tendais le sac contenant le portable de Dean.

- Oui... Fit Castiel d'une voix faible qui fit sourire Dean.

Celui-ci jouait avec son nouvel appareil, rentrant déjà le numéro de son homme tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- Je suis sûr que ce type ne vas pas tarder à virer sa cuti. Fit soudainement Dean en regardant Castiel qui sourit.

- Après t'avoir croisé ? Sans aucun doute.

À suivre ...


	25. Chapter 25

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 25**

- Tu devrais reprendre contact avec tes amis.

Dean resta silencieux à la suggestion de Castiel. Sa mine dubitative montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas enjoué à cette perspective.

- Tu as un portable maintenant, j'ai quelques numéros de tes amis. Pourquoi ne pas …

- Pas maintenant Castiel. Coupa sèchement Dean en se levant du lit, tournant le dos au brun qui soupira doucement mais n'en démordit pas.

- Arrête de fuir la réalité, Dean, tu crois pas qu'il serrait temps de faire face ?

- Parce que tu crois que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent était dénué de sens ? S'écria Dean en faisant volte face vers le brun qui resta stoïque. Que mes combats clandestins ne servaient pas à maintenir mon petit frère en vie ?

- Dean, tu t'es mis dans cette situation parce que tu n'acceptais pas que …

- Mon frère sois mort ? Éructa Dean, furieux. Vraiment désolé d'avoir été tellement attaché à lui que j'aurait donné ma vie pour lui. Mais peut être que tu vas me dire que c'était un acte égoïste le psychologue ?!

- Non, Dean je …

- Ne sois pas cruel avec moi. Pas toi.

Castiel serra les mâchoires. C'est lui qui parlait de cruauté ?

- Dis celui qui joue avec les sentiments des autres. Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le brun.

- Pitié Cas ! Arrête de faire ta fleur bleu. Tu savais parfaitement dans quoi tu t'aventurais en m'approchant.

Castiel détourna le regard en soupirant fortement. C'est vrai. Il avait très vite compris qu'aider Dean serait loin d'être une sinécure. Il devait ravaler ses reproches car le travail n'était pas finit mais malheureusement il commençait à s'épuiser financièrement et reposait déjà beaucoup trop sur ses frères... Il devait retourner travailler, il aurait moins de temps à consacrer à Dean qui pourtant en avait encore besoin...

- Dean, je veux juste que tu ne retombes pas dans tes travers lorsque je reprendrais le travail. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi si jamais je ne peux pas être là dans l'immédiat. Avoua doucement Castiel en se mordant les lèvres.

- Arrête de me materner Castiel, j'ai passé l'âge. Répondit sèchement son homologue.

- Mais bien sûr. Regarde où ça t'as mené. Fit avec mordant le brun qui sentit soudainement sa mâchoire être saisit et relevée vers des yeux vert indescriptibles.

- Je t'interdis de critiquer mes choix lorsque ta vie est presque une idylle Castiel. Tu n'as pas eut à supporter le quart de ce que j'ai du endurer.

Castiel déglutit face à l'intensité de la rancœur que démontrait Dean mais se reprit et agrippa le poignet de ce dernier pour lui faire lâcher prise brutalement. Castiel se leva avec aplomb, rivalisant de détermination contre le colère sourde de Dean.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je n'ai jamais eut à expérimenter la mort d'un membre de ma famille. Ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche. Mais je pense te connaître suffisamment toi pour savoir ce que tu ressens et ce dont tu as besoin.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais se retrouva sans rien à dire. Castiel le regarda la refermer sèchement en serrant les mâchoires. Ils se jaugèrent sévèrement un bon moment avant que Dean ne parle à nouveau.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Grommela-t-il en se détournant à nouveau du brun qui pris cette réponse pour une demie victoire.

Castiel décida de laisser Dean ruminer dans son coin et sortit dehors pour aller appeler son patron. Il discuta plusieurs minutes avec lui, lui expliquant la situation et qu'il était à nouveau disponible pour reprendre le travail. Castiel entendit parfaitement l'air peu enjoué de son boss lorsqu'il dit qu'il y aurait certainement des fois où il devrait s'absenter en urgence mais celui-ci accepta bien qu'avec réticence. Castiel voulu prévenir Dean qu'il devait retourner chez lui pour remplir des papiers afin de reprendre son activité professionnel mais la vue de ce dernier pensif et immobile sur le lit lui fit changer d'avis. Il semblait avoir besoin de temps pour penser. Il espérait qu'il envisageait de reprendre contact avec ses amis... Parfois une personne avait besoin d'être seule et au calme pour se décider à reprendre les choses en main. Il passa les mains dans ses poches et lorsqu'il sentit ses clefs de voiture contre ses doigts il se décida à laisser Dean tranquille et à prendre sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin après plusieurs heure, Dean n'était plus assied mais couché sur le lit double, à fixer le plafond. Castiel déposa son mentaux, passa à côté de lui sans qu'il ne lui prête attention.

- Je reprend le boulot lundi. L'informa-t-il mais Dean ne le pris pas en compte et resta immobile, toute fois Castiel devina une nouvelle tension s'installer en l'homme.

Il laissa couler, sachant pertinemment que Dean lui dirait clairement ce qu'il n'aimait pas plus tard et entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait envie d'une douche. Il s'exécuta donc, récupéra une serviette et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'y dévêtir puis passer sous l'eau chaude relaxante. Il aimerait que Dean lui parle lorsqu'il ressortirait... Il aimerait qu'il lui dise qu'il allait faire un effort et tenter de reprendre contact avec Bobby, Jo, Benny … Il se ferait bien moins de soucis pour lui s'il était entouré. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit la conversation qui se déroulait à l'extérieur de la salle de bain que lorsqu'il coupa l'eau.

Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille tout en s'habillant.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me filer entre les pattes comme ça Dean ?

Castiel se figea en reconnaissant la voix qui s'était faite menaçante... Dick Roman... Le brun jura en s'empressant de finir de s'habiller.

- Je crois surtout que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Riposta Dean d'une voix confiante.

- Et moi que tu ne devrais pas me prendre de haut. J'ai détruit des types pour bien moins que ce que tu m'as fait. Alors à ton avis ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis capable de faire à une pute sans importance comme toi ?

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Castiel sortait en trombe de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son T-shirt. L'ex prostitué serra les mâchoires. Il avait espéré avoir le temps de virer Dick avant que Castiel n'ait finit de prendre sa douche. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire.

- Tient tient... Fit sarcastiquement Dick en souriant perfidement. Si ce n'est pas le vide couille de ma pute !

- Il s'appelle Castiel.

- Son nom est Dean.

Les deux hommes tiquèrent à leur réplique presque identique mais ne perdèrent pas de vue Dick qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et il n'est pas à toi. Finit par continuer Castiel, son regard fusillant l'intrus sur place.

- Soit pas ridicule, ton petit copain appartient à tout le monde sauf à toi.

Dean serra les poings, se sentant à nouveau insulté par ce genre de propos qui lui serrait passé au dessus avant. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa dignité et sa fierté en frappant un bon coup, il fut devancé par Castiel. Il regarda avec surprise le brun saisir Dick par le col et le repousser brutalement contre le mur qu'il heurta violemment. Dean entendit Dick gémir de douleur mais n'entendit pas ce que Castiel lui dit à l'oreille.

- Tu te goures salement. Dean m'appartient plus qu'il n'a jamais appartenu à personne. Grogna Castiel avec une fureur calme le rendant encore plus effrayant. Tu l'as sans doute pris des dizaines de fois mais pas une seule fois tu ne l'as possédé .

- J'aurais du te briser le jour où j'en ais eut l'occasion. Fit avec exécration Dick en saisissant Castiel par la gorge, appuyant précisément sur sa jugulaire.

Dean fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Castiel se tendre subitement. Le brun sentait une pression angoissante à niveau de sa gorge, pression qui ne cessait d'augmenter et venait comprimer son crâne. Il réalisa rapidement que Dick appuyait sur sa carotide, empêchant son sang d'arriver à son cerveau correctement. Il relâcha l'homme pour tenter de le retirer mais celui-ci le tenait fermement et ne comptait pas le laisser partir.

- J'aurais dut te dresser comme je l'ai fait avec ton copain, dans la douleur et le sang.

Castiel n'écoutait plus ce que disait ce malade, sa vue commençant dangereusement à se troubler. Et alors qu'il se sentait peu à peu partir, quelque chose le tira violemment en arrière, le défaisant de la grippe mortel de Dick. Il s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus tandis que ses mains le retenaient mollement sur quoi il était. Lorsque ses idées se firent lentement plus clair et que son malaise de dissipa, il se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur le torse de Dean qui était assied à même le sol et le tenait fermement d'un bras.

- Notre accord est terminé. Dégage d'ici et ne l'approche plus jamais si tu ne veux pas finir avec une balle dans le crâne. Fit Dean d'une voix menaçante et intransigeante. Maintenant.

Castiel entendit un grognement puis des bruits de pas s'éloignant. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, suivit le bras tendu de Dean et vit une arme à feu logé dans son poing et pointé dans la direction de Dick qui ne devait plus être là.

- Dean... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, redoutant la douleur dans sa gorge.

Celui-ci reposa immédiatement son arme sur le côté et enlaça étroitement le brun dont il frotta le dos tendrement.

- Je suis désolé Castiel. Tellement désolé. Murmura Dean dans le creux de l'oreille du brun qui sentit subitement son corps commencer à trembler.

Dean le serra encore plus fort et le berça doucement sans s'arrêter de s'excuser de l'avoir embarqué dans cette situation. Castiel s'accrocha à sa voix, enfouie son visage dans son torse chaud, respirant difficilement dut au choque. Dick avait presque faillit le tuer... Où du moins endommager sérieusement ses capacités neurologiques... Jamais encore il n'avait eut aussi peur de sa vie. Il étreint Dean et se rapprocha de son corps autant qu'il le put. Dean avait certes été violent avec lui. Au point de l'envoyer à l'hôpital une fois, mais jamais, pas une seule fois il n'avait tenter de le blesser volontairement, avec préméditation, avec l'intention de tuer ! Pas une seule fois il ne s'était sentit en réelle danger avec lui.

- Chut, ça vas aller bébé. Réconforta Dean en embrassant la tempe de Castiel qui sentait soudain une fatigue lourde se déverser en lui. Je vais tout arranger amour.

Castiel s'endormit sur ces dernières paroles, se demandant brièvement ce que voulais dire Dean par là avant qu'il ne fut happé par le sommeil.

À suivre ...


	26. Chapter 26

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 26**

Castiel se réveilla dans la chaleur des draps du lit du motel comme les autres récents matins mais inhabituellement, aucun bras ne le tenait fermement par la taille. Aucune force douce ne le maintenait comme si son propriétaire avait peur qu'il se fasse la malle durant la nuit. Les souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à l'assaillir derrière ses paupières qu'il ouvrit en grand instantanément. La seconde d'après il se retournait violemment dans le lit et constatait avec angoisse le néant laissé par Dean. Il y avait une lettre sur l'oreiller en dessous d'un revolver.

- Non … Souffla Castiel en dégageant le bout de papier sous l'arme à feu.

« Cas,

Je ne te fais pas d'explications en long, en large et en travers. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Prend le flingue et barre toi. Reste caché le temps qu'il faudra, je me charge du reste.

Dean. »

- C'est pas vrai... Souffla à nouveau Castiel sans lâcher des yeux le papier griffonné. Je vais le tuer...

Il récupéra son portable et composa le numéro de son frère Michel.

- Bonjour Castiel.

- J'ai besoin que tu recherches quelqu'un pour moi. Se passa t-il des formalités.

- … Très bien... Fit avec incertitude Michel. Qui ?

- Dean …

- Winchester évidemment. Soupira Michel. Quelque chose me dit que je ne devrait pas t'aider pour ton propre bien.

- Michel, je t'en pris, il a des gros problèmes. Tenta de le persuader Castiel.

- Comme nous tous ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'occupes autant de lui après ce qu'il t'as fait .

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pen...

- Je vais emménagé avec lui. Coupa Castiel.

- Pardon ?!

- Tu veux mourir jeune ou quoi Cassie ?!

- C'est pas drôle . Grogna Castiel avant de se rendre compte que cette réplique venait d'une autre voix familière. Lucifer est avec toi ?

- Yep.

- Parfait, il vas falloir que vous travaillez ensemble pour aider Dean.

- On a jamais dit qu'on allait l'aider Castiel ! Fit Luc qui commençait sérieusement à agacé Castiel.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses problèmes qu'il s'est crée lui même. Enchérit Michel, faisant tiquer Castiel.

- Sûr, je dois refaire ma garde robe moi !

- Non mais je rêve ! Craqua Castiel, hors de lui. Dean à peut être des problèmes mais il a changé ! Il fait des progrès phénoménaux ! Il n'est plus sans espoir comme vous le croyez qu'il le serait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'as pas hésité à utiliser le peu qui lui restait sur son compte pour me loger avec lui. Il m'a donné la meilleur baise de ma vie pas plus tard qu'avant hier ! Il a été jusqu'à pointé un flingue sur Dick Roman pour me protéger alors ne venez pas me faire chier sur ce que vous croyez savoir de lui et si vous ne le faîte pas pour lui, faîte le pour moi !

Merde … Pensa Castiel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il balance les informations personnelles lorsqu'il était hors de lui ?! Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil, Castiel aurait juré que ses deux crétins de frères se regardaient avec étonnement.

- Il a pointé …

- Sur Dick Roman ? Éructa Lucifer. Ton bonhomme est dans la merde.

- Je sais … Souffla Castiel en se passant une main sur le front.

- …

S'en suivit un long silence.

- ...

- Très bien. Finit par intervenir Michel. Je m'occupe de retrouver ton p'tit copain et toi je te veux chez moi dans dix minutes. Tu traînais avec Dean alors il te connaît forcément.

- Enfaîte … Entama avec hésitation Castiel.

- Quoi ? Le poussa brutalement Lucifer à poursuivre.

- Il est partit pour … En quelque sorte... S'occuper de Dick qui ...En a aussi après moi ? Finit-il d'une petite voix contrainte.

- …

- …

- Je vais le tuer. Entendit-il Lucifer souffler. Génial ! Maintenant il faut arrêter un sociopathe connu nationalement et un prostitué psychopathe qui veut faire justice seul. Mais où vas le monde !

- Dean n'est plus un prostitué. Fit fermement Castiel.

- Cool ! Ça me fait une putain de belle jambe ! Ragea Lucifer.

- Calme toi Luc, intervint Michel. Raison de plus pour que tu grouilles ton derrière chez moi. Maintenant !

- Et pour...

- On s'occupe de son cas tout de suite. Assura Michel sous l'approbation grognone de son premier petit frère.

- Merci. Fit Castiel avant de raccrocher.

Castiel arriva une heure après chez son frère qui était au téléphone et semblait avoir une discussion mouvementée avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Lucifer faisait des recherches sur internet et vue ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas pour se trouver de nouvelles fringues.

- Je t'avais dit dix minutes Castiel ! Fit Michel, coupant sa conversation pour l'engueuler.

- Je suis retourner à l'appart de Dean juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y était pas. Répondit le brun l'air de rien sous le regard furibond de son frère.

- Et tu sais pas envoyer un putain de message ?! Éructa Michel.

- Hey, calme frangin. Chantonna Lucifer. Je sais que tu t'es fait un sang d'encre mais regarde, continua t-il en se tournant vers eux. Notre bébé en trench-coat est de retour et avec sa bouille d'ange intact mais apparemment pas sa virginité.Fit Lucifer, faisant une moue déçu à la fin de sa phrase.

Castiel tiqua et lança un regard exaspéré à Lucifer qui ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour dire quelque chose qu'il sentait connaître parfaitement.

- Tu sais que …

- Je ferais un excellent mannequin porno pour vieux dégueulasse. Tu me l'as déjà dit et j'ai déjà exprimé mon désintérêt pour ça. S'exaspéra Castiel.

- Très juste. Affirma Lucifer en retournant sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Michel souffla à leur discussion dénué de sens avant de reprendre les affaires avec l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Râla-t-il. Merci. Je sais où se trouve ton copain. Fit-il en raccrochant son portable.

- Où ? S'empressa de demander Castiel.

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne tient pas à te voir lui courir après comme un chien aveugle.

- Hey! Dit moi où il est ! Exigea le brun.

- Pas avant que Luc ait finit.

Les deux frères tournèrent alors leur intérêt vers le troisième qui pianotait sur le clavier avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda doucement Castiel, appréhendant quelque peu la réponse.

- Tu trouveras pas plus tordu que Dick Roman, en dehors de cette pièce.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire son frère. Il entendit Michel grogner et dirigea vers lui un regard interrogatif.

- Dick Roman n'est pas seulement connu pour sa société international mais également pour ses expériences sexuelles débauchées. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise qu'il ait réussit à se trouver Dean vue le beau morceau qu'il est.

Castiel jeta un regard peu amène à Michel qui l'ignora.

- Qu'il touche à son cul, je m'en tape. Mais qu'il veuille ne serait-ce que vouloir toucher au tient... Grogna Michel. Il en est hors de question.

- Exactement. Renchérit Lucifer qui venait d'appuyer sur « entrée », limite avec jubilation. Tu n'es pas assez endurcit de ce côté là pour supporter ce mec, en revanche moi … Laissa t-il en suspend, restant concentré sur son écran.

- Tu veux … Faire un échange ? Tenta de clarifier Castiel.

- Michel m'en à toujours empêché parce qu'il a eut une mauvaise expérience avec lui mais... La fin justifie les moyens. Finit Lucifer avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

Castiel frissonna. La dernière fois qu'il avait vue son frère porter un tel sourire, la personne à qui il s'en était pris avait finit en dépression... Ses parents avait vraiment bien choisis son prénom... Où était-ce peut être son prénom qui avait fait de lui son détenteur ? Mais une pensée plus importante et fondée surtout pris le pas sur son début de réflexion philosophique.

- T'as eut une aventure avec Dick Roman ?! S'époumona t-il en regardant son aîné avec des yeux en soucoupe.

- Et bien … Commença Michel en regardant autour de lui avec embarras. Il se trouve qu'on côtoie plus ou moins les mêmes personnes et il y a de cela quelques années... J'ai … Dérapé ? Fit Michel comme faisant une proposition pour expliquer son comportement.

- Heu … D'accord... Fit Castiel, incertain.

- Non seulement ce connard à dégoûté mon grand frère des hommes, le privant de connaître les joies du sexe gay mais en plus il veut jouer avec mon petit frère adoré ? Murmura Lucifer pour lui mais étant parfaitement audible pour les deux autres présent dans la pièce. Je vais l'écraser comme une brindille de paille. Il se retrouvera dans un hôpital psychiatrique avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive.

Lucifer pianota encore quelques temps sur l'ordinateur, Castiel l'observait silencieusement tandis que Michel bidouillait distraitement son portable. Si on lui demandait qui étaient les plus spéciaux de la famille, Castiel désignerait ses deux là sans aucune hésitation. Ils étaient très différent l'un de l'autre, Michel ayant toujours un air sérieux et responsable avec son allure costard-cravate et Lucifer toujours fiché avec un sourire en coin, des jeans troués et des postures assurées voir arrogantes. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit et pourtant ils se complétaient à merveille. Et avoir ces deux là ligué contre soi … Personne ne voulait une chose pareille. Ils pouvaient facilement devenir le pire cauchemars de n'importe qui. Et sachant que Michel savait ce que son frère entreprenait de faire... Il avait soudainement presque des scrupules à les laisser faire … Presque !

- Tu peux aller chercher ton vide couille ! Chantonna Lucifer.

- Luc... Grogna Castiel, la vulgarité de son frère l'horripilant comme toujours.

Il savait pertinemment que cela était inutile de le réprimander, après tout Lucifer n'écoutait que son aîné … Et encore … Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon nouveau souffre douleur moi. Fit machiavéliquement Lucifer en retirant son haut, certainement pour aller en chercher un dans sa chambre vue qu'il s'y dirigeait.

- Parfait. On vas chercher ton crétin de petit ami. Et toi ! Fit Michel en pointant du doigt Lucifer. Tu m'appelles au moindre problème.

- T'inquiète, je contrôle ! Assura celui-ci en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Michel souffla avant d'acquiescer et de récupérer ses clefs de voitures. Castiel sur les talons.

À suivre ...


	27. Chapter 27

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 27**

Castiel et Michel se rendirent dans une maison abandonnée, en bord de ville, rongée par la végétation et le temps. Michel s'appuya contre la portière de sa voiture en attendant que son frère face sa part de travail. Castiel lui donna un regard incertain avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans la bâtisse amoché lorsque son frère lui fit signe d'y aller. La porte grinça horriblement lorsqu'il l'a poussa, le faisant frissonner. L'intérieur était poussiéreux, les meubles étaient creusés par l'humidité, la pièce était sombre et sentait le renfermé. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans la pièce qu'il supposait être un salon lorsque des bruits de pas rapide se firent entendre juste derrière lui ainsi qu'un son métallique caractéristique d'un semi-automatique se chargeant. Castiel s'immobilisa instantanément et se retourna lentement pour voir Dean entrain de le tenir en joue avec une arme à feu … Une autre .

- Castiel... Souffla Dean en abaissant son arme et remettant la sécurité sans le lâcher des yeux, comme ne croyant pas en sa présence.

Il déposa l'arme au passage sur une table en allant vers Castiel qu'il enlaça fortement. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Dean l'embrassait sur les lèvres. Mais très vite le baisé se rompit brutalement.

- Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ! T'es taré ! J'ai bien faillit te tirer dessus crétin ! J'ai crut que t'étais ce taré de Dick.

Castiel ne dit rien, amenant le doute en Dean qui haussa les sourcils avant de regarder ailleurs. Avait-il manqué un épisode ? Il était pas partit longtemps pourtant ? Juste la veille !

- C'est moi qui suis taré ? Articula calmement Castiel, faisant déglutir Dean qui sentait sa fête arriver. Parce que c'est moi qui part en laissant un putain de flingue derrière lui et des adieux merdiques peut être ?! Je sais même pas me servir d'une arme à feu ! Mais toi on dirait que tu as quelques facilité la dedans ! Comme tu en as à pour en trouver à tir larigot ! Où est ce que t'as trouvé ça ? Éructa Castiel en saisissant l'arme argenté.

- Celle de mon frère ? Fit d'une petite voix Dean.

- C'est une tradition familial ou quoi ? Murmura Castiel en tournant l'arme dans ses mains avec précaution.

- Notre père est devenu un peu parano lorsqu'il a vue de plus en plus de membres de notre famille mourir. Il a crut à un complot et voulait qu'on soit armé pour qu'on puisse se défendre au cas où... Expliqua Dean en haussant les épaules, comme si tout était normal.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans rien dire avant que le brun ne soupire en reposant l'arme.

- Vient, on vas chez mon frère.

- Comment ça on vas chez ton frère ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Demanda Dean en le regardant suspicieusement.

- GPS de ton portable. Mes frères ont des relations de ci de là, je ne sais pas trop et je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'ils m'ont assuré pouvoir t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton …

- Finit cette phrase et tu as mon poing dans la gueule Winchester ! Prévint fermement Castiel, son regard témoignant de son intransigeance.

Il ne comptait certainement pas repasser par la phase : « je ne veux pas de ton aide » de la part de cet abruti. Abruti qui se tue mais ne se gêna pas pour l'assassiner du regard, toute fois avec moins d'hargne dont Castiel savait qu'il était capable d'exprimer rien que de par ses yeux vert sombre. Dean finit par soupirer et abdiquer en récupérant son arme. Michel vit enfin son frère sortir de la baraque moisie, suivit de son amant récalcitrant qui ne semblait pas aux anges de le voir. Il sourit en coin. Et voilà une tête de lard en plus dans la famille pensa-t-il en contournant sa voiture pour aller s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Michel se fit dans le silence le plus total. Lucifer était partit mais ne tarderait pas à revenir d'après son dernier message. Apparemment il avait parfaitement réussi à amadouer Dick Roman mais ça, il n'en avait pas douter un instant.

- Vous n'avez cas prendre la chambre d'amis en attendant d'être sûr que tout soit en ordre. Informa Michel avant de regarder son portable. C'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail moi. Fit-il pour lui même avant d'aller dans une pièce que Dean pensait être un bureau.

Il se retourna vers le brun mais ce dernier était déjà dans la dite chambre d'amis. Dean se posta à l'entrée, observant son homme entrain de fouiller dans les tiroirs.

- Vas falloir que j'aille chercher des fringues... Faudra aussi que j'aille en chercher chez toi … Fit-il plus pour lui même, à croire que tout le monde se parlait à soi même dans cette famille.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas partir aussi facilement hein ? Intervint Dean.

Castiel se redressa, tournant sont visage vers lui, le regardant en coin de ses yeux bleu océan perçant.

- Non.

Dean sourit en regardant le sol, silencieux.

- Pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Dean perdit son sourire et releva un regard dure dans celui stoïque de Castiel.

- Tu mens. Affirma Dean.

Castiel plissa les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Arrête de faire celui qui comprend pas. Fit Dean en se rapprochant du brun qui ne bougea pas. Je sais ce qu'il en est réellement.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'en est-il réellement ? S'agaça immédiatement Castiel du ton que venait d'employer Dean.

Lucifer revint avec un grand sourire vicelard sur les lèvres. Heureux comme un pape. Son sourire enjoué s'abaissa légèrement pour montrer son étonnement lorsque :

- Tu m'aimes à en crevé ! Voilà ce qu'il en est !

- Mais … Tu rêves Winchester !

Il lui semblait bien que cette voix lui disait quelque chose... Ils avaient pas mis longtemps pour ramener le chiot Winchester à son maître adoré dis donc ! Pensa t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son frère tout en entendant :

- Me prend pas pour un con et arrête de jouer au débile ! Tu m'aimes !

- Ne te fais pas plus important que tu ne l'es !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Lucifer à Michel qui releva son regard de son écran.

- Une querelle d'amoureux. Qui devrait pas tarder à se résoudre. Heureusement qu'on à un homme de ménage pour changer les draps. Fit-il en faisant une mine dégoûté.

Lucifer rit, faisant un commentaire sur le dit homme de ménage qu'il avait choisit personnellement mais sa réplique perverse fut couverte par Dean.

- Tu vas vite changer de registre Castiel, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Un son tonitruant résonna dans les murs, faisant grimacer les deux frères. Michel vit Lucifer sortir son portable de sa poche avec un sourire vicelard sur les lèvres et leva les yeux aux ciels lorsque son idiot de frère sortit de son bureau.

- Parce que tu crois que tu pourras me prendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour m'empêcher de protester ?! Se moqua Castiel sarcastiquement.

- Non, mais chaque fois que tu pourras réutiliser ta voix je te referais crier jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus de corde vocale ! répondit avec conviction Dean.

Il y eut un long silence. Lucifer attendait la suite de l'autre côté du mur, intrigué.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Finit par souffler Castiel, un sourire nerveux craquant ses lèvres.

- …

Le silence de Dean en dit long et brutalement Castiel se mit à rire avec hilarité. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à humidifier ses yeux alors qu'il devait se retenir à Dean qui l'enlaçait en rigolant à son tour mais plus modérément. Il avait été complètement retourné par ce Dick la veille, terrifié même, il se souvenait vaguement d'un rêve angoissant qu'il avait fait cette nuit même. Il avait flipper toute la mâtinée à cause de ce crétin qui pensait arranger la situation juste en se barrant... Il était un peu sur les nerfs. Et se retrouvait donc à rire sans réelle raison. Mais bon dieu que c'était bon, se dit-il. Avec Dean dépressif et auto-destructeur jusqu'à peu, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Dean le teint contre lui et s'assied sur le lit, embarquant avec lui Castiel qui nicha son nez dans le cou de l'homme sur lequel il s'installa confortablement.

Lucifer sourit en coin avant de stopper son enregistrement ici. Et de repartir s'occuper de ses affaires.

Castiel inspira l'odeur de Dean en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter... Mais il viendrait un temps où Dean voudra le quitter. Après tout, il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de son aide... Et comme l'avais dit Dean, il n'avait pas besoin de lui... Castiel soupira en commençant à se reculer mais Dean le tenait fermement contre lui.

- Quant vas tu enfin me croire quant je te dis que je veux emménager avec toi? Demanda t-il doucement.

- Je te crois. Mais je crois également que ça ne durera pas éternellement. Fit tristement Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'il s'était attaché à Dean bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Soudain Dean saisit son menton pour le redresser vers lui et saisit passionnément ses lèvres tout en étant tendre et doux. Castiel gémit dans le baisé, surpris du traitement que lui réservait Dean. Celui ci ne tarda pas à avoir les mains baladeuses. Castiel glapit lorsque ses fesses furent soudainement empoignée et malaxée tandis que Dean grognait de contentement. Le brun saisit les biceps musclés de Dean en se laissant guidé par celui-ci, se plaçant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Dean léchait et mordillait les lèvres de Castiel qui avait le regard embué posé sur lui. Dean le saisit par la taille et commença à faire rouler le bassin l'un contre l'autre. Castiel gémit fébrilement en laissant son corps être manipulé par Dean comme bon lui semblait. Ce dernier fit ensuite glisser ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel, allant masser la chaire juste en dessous de l'entrée du brun qui se mordit la lèvre en rejetant la tête en arrière. Dean fit sensuellement rouler son bassin contre le sien, faisant ainsi se frotter entre eux leurs deux torses dans une passion grisante et frustrante à la fois.

- J'ai envie de toi. Souffla t-il contre le cou de Castiel qui abaissa sa tête pour croiser son regard.

Castiel resta muet. Il avait envie de Dean. Mais était-ce raisonnable ?

- J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour... Poursuivit Dean contre les lèvres rouges et gonflés de son partenaire.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Lui faire... L'amour ? Le baiser c'était dans son langage tout comme le culbuter, le ramoner, l'enculer, l'enfiler, le labourer, le pilonner et toutes ces ignominies faisaient parties de son vocabulaire mais certainement pas "faire l'amour"...

- Me faire l'...

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Coupa court Dean en renversant Castiel sur le lit.

- Dean... Souffla le brun qui sentait son cœur frapper contre sa cage thoracique comme jamais auparavant tandis qu'il s'agrippait d'une main aux draps et de l'autre à Dean, l'esprit un peu perdu, les yeux écarquillées et la respiration rapide.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi. Souffla Dean en fixant Castiel qui coupa involontairement sa respiration, subjugué. Parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Termina Dean en embrassant le brun et collant son corps tout contre lui, s'extasiant de sa chaleur.

Castiel émit un glapissement bref et aiguë en enlaçant fortement les épaules de Dean. Il gémit doucement dans le baisé. Sa langue épousant merveilleusement bien celle de Dean. Il saisit fébrilement le bas du T-shirt de Dean avant de le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Dean se redressa pour se faire, ne perdant pas une seconde pour retourner au près de Castiel afin d'ouvrir sa chemise tout en lui dévorant les lèvres. Le brun gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque Dean se mit à lécher son pectoral tout en caressant ses flancs. Il se mordit les lèvres en serrant fortement les yeux. Sa crainte d'être blessé lui disait de ne pas se livrer, du moins pas entièrement mais tout le reste de son esprit quémandait fortement son dut.

- Haan... Gémit-il entre ses lèvres lorsque Dean reprit son roulement de bassin infernal, profond et lent, sensuel et suave.

Il agrippa de ses mains tremblantes les draps et les cheveux de Dean qui suçait maintenant son téton avec ferveur.

- De-Dean... Commença t-il doucement à craquer.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas ou du moins prétendait ne pas l'avoir entendu et continuait de le torturer doucereusement, saisissant l'arrière de ses cuisses pour les relever de caques côté de sa taille, faisant haleter Castiel.

- Laisse toi aller Cas. Finit par répondre Dean en remontant vers le visage du brun. Je sais très bien qu'il y a plus que du sexe derrière tout ça pour toi, que tu ne profites pas de mon affection. Et par dessus tout, ça fait longtemps qu'il y a bien plus que du sexe entre toi et moi. Tu ne crois pas ? Demanda doucement Dean qui s'était immobilisé, tenant encore Castiel très proche de lui.

Ce dernier détailla les traits de Dean. Sa bouche était légèrement pincé et ses sourcils froncés avec angoisse car ayant peur d'un autre refus, ses yeux brillants d'un vert intense espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il accepte, les tendons de son cou mordant sa peau tanné témoignant de son désirs pour lui... Castiel passa tendrement le bout de ses doigts contre la joue de Dean qui se complut dans le touché en fermant les yeux, en profitant au maximum comme si c'était le dernier touché que Castiel lui procurait. Ce dernier sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baisé chaste sur les lèvres de Dean qui rouvrit les yeux. Castiel passa doucement son bras dans le dos de Dean en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Maintenant je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi non plus. Souffla t-il contre les lèvres de Dean qui se jeta de suite après sur lui dans une passion fébrile.

À suivre...


	28. Chapter 28

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 28**

Michel exigea des deux amants qu'ils restent deux semaines chez lui : le temps que clamait Lucifer avoir besoin pour entuber Dick Roman. Et car oui leur relation était enfin officiel ! On pouvait même pas faire plus officiel que des bégotages dans les règles de l'art soit : sons de sucions, froissements, plaisirs et presque enculades si on demandait l'avis à Lucifer qui ne s'était pas privé de les observer longuement à leur insu... Il allait s'en dire que Castiel avait faillit le tuer lorsqu'il l'avait vue faire.

- Dans la cuisine écoute ! Fit Lucifer avec un sourire malicieux. Y a d'autre endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air.

- On ne s'envoyait Pas en l'air ! Riposta Castiel qui n'était pas du tout aidé par son amant qui rigolait clairement de la situation. Dean ! L'engueula t-il.

- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier, feintant la surprise en écartant les mains en signe d'innocence. Faut dire que t'étais pas très discret.

- Que ? Sale traître ! Fit Castiel en frappant un Dean hilare dans l'épaule.

Celui-ci récupéra son amant qui s'apprêtait à se faire la malle et l'enlaça fermement , l'empêchant de partir.

- Tu sais à quel point j'adore comme tu es vocal. Ronronna Dean en déposant un baisé dans le cou de son homme qui grogna mais ne chercha plus à se défaire.

- Des ados . Murmura Lucifer à Michel qui mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuné sans prononcer un mot tout en observant la scène, la tête dans le cul comme tout les matins.

Michel ne répondit pas et s'en alla à son travail sans lâcher un mot. Lucifer en revanche était une vrai pipelette et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'asticoter son cadet pour tout et rien.

- Cassiiie ! Geint Lucifer en tapant sur l'épaule du concerné qui tourna la tête vers son frère pour se retrouvé avec son doigts enfoncé dans la joue...

- ...Même après 15 ans tu ne te lasses toujours pas de cette stupide blague débile ?! S'agaça Castiel en sautant sur ses pieds et faisant mine de saisir Lucifer au col.

Celui-ci riait en évitant les attaques de son frère, reculant et percutant Dean dans le processus qui se retourna vers eux avec un sourcil haussé.

- Choppe le ! S'exclama Castiel à son amant qui sourit en coin avant de passer un bras devant le torse de Lucifer qui éclata de rire lorsque son cadet commença à le chatouiller sévère.

- C'est déguulaHA Hsse c'est les GrrAnd frère qui sont sen Hen sé faire ça !

- M'en tape. Répondit Castiel en continuant de plus belle.

Dean sourit doucement en observant les deux frères. L'image de son propre petit frère lui revenant en tête. C'était il y a une éternité qu'ils avaient fait une bataille de chatouille enfantin... Soudain Lucifer parvint à se soustraire de sa grippe qui s'était relâché dans ses rêveries et sautait sur son cadet qui glapit en s'écroulant au sol. Ils commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonnées et rouler sur le sol en s'insultant et riant lorsque le fracas du verre résonant dans la pièce les figea. Parfaitement synchro, ils tournèrent le visage vers la source du bruit.

- Bordel de merde... Souffla Lucifer, faisant archer un sourcil à Dean qui suivit leur regard.

- Michel vas nous tuer. Fit Castiel tout aussi bas, comme s'il avait peur d'être pris la main dans le sac... Ce qui servait à rien puisque dans cette situation le sac était en lambeau.

Les deux frères se séparèrent immédiatement et se rapprochèrent du vase brisé.

- C'est pas si grave. Fit Dean qui observait l'air catastrophé des deux frères à quatre pattes devant les lieux du crime.

- C'était un vase chinois très chère et surtout que Michel à mis plusieurs années à trouver. Souffla Lucifer en prenant les morceau entre les doigts.

- … Il a quel âge pour avoir un passe temps aussi pourri ? Se demanda Dean, sidéré.

- C'est pas un passe. Informa Castiel. C'était un paris. Il avait parié avec une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas se piffrer qu'il pourrait se le procurer.

- … Whoa j'imagine pas l'orgueil de ton frangin !

- Dean ! Soit pas désagréable !

Dean renifla de dédain à la réplique de son homme qui était bêtement penché sur ce vase mort.

- Bien... Vous avez finit ? On le met à la poubelle maintenant ! Fit Dean comme s'il apprenait à des enfants quoi faire après avoir cassé quelque chose.

- Michel vas nous assassiner. Gémit Lucifer qui avait récupérer tous les morceaux.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il vit Lucifer sortir de la glu et commencer à recoller les morceaux sous ses yeux exaspérés. Celui-ci mit une dizaine de minutes à finir, aidé par Castiel tandis que Dean s'était vautré dans le canapé, désintéressé. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus un bruit, il regarda derrière lui et constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il haussa des épaules et continua de regard il ne savait trop quelle connerie lorsque Castiel s'assied à côté de lui avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Il lui tourna l'écran vers lui, il put voir un appartement en photo.

- On y vas.

- Quoi ? Demanda Dean pris de court.

- Si on s'y met pas maintenant on s'y mettra jamais alors bouge ton cul on vas le visiter. Expliqua Castiel qui fermait l'ordinateur et commençait à se lever.

- Déjà ?

- On a rendez-vous et il est temps d'y aller.

- Ça t'arrive de prévenir à l'avance lorsqu'il y a quelque chose qu'on est sensé faire à deux ? Demanda Dean qui le suivit tout de même quant même.

- Désolé, mauvaise habitude. Fit le brun en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un immeuble où les attendait un homme dans la trentaine qui les fit monter au deuxième étages dans un appartement plutôt grand et bien entretenu. Mais Dean buta immédiatement sur la chambre à couché.

- Ça vas pas le faire. Fit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel en observant la pièce tout à fait respectable, rien à dire.

- J'aime pas l'orientation. Répondit Dean en se rapprochant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur d'autres appartements.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, elle est bien.

- Les voisin vont me voir entrain de te culbuter alors non elle est pas bien ! S'exclama Dean en se tournant vers le brun qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillé, entendant derrière lui l'homme les faisant visiter émettre un son choqué.

- On n'aura qu'à mettre des rideau. Fit le brun qui commençait à devenir cramoisie.

- Hors de question je veux te voir à la lumière du jour. Exigea Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Heuu... Fit avec éloquence Castiel qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et il est hors de question que ces vautours te voient nu et en pleine séance de baise. On ne prend pas cette appartement. Fit catégoriquement Dean à l'homme qui portait maintenant un regard dure et une froideur glaçante.

Castiel avait envie de frapper son amant. Il n'avait pas perdu son franc parlé et son vocabulaire fleurit. Ça c'était sûr ! Ils suivirent l'homme qui fixait sévèrement Dean mais n'osait plus regarder un millième de seconde Castiel, redoutant certainement les représailles de Dean. Il ne leur fut montré plus que les appartement où la fenêtre de la chambre à couché donnait sur le ciel bleu. Mais très vite le problème de la salle de bain se présenta :

- Trop petite. Grogna Dean. Je ne pourrais pas …

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! S'empressa de dire Castiel qui sortait déjà de la salle de bain puis de l'appartement, les deux autres hommes le suivant après s'être fusillé du regard.

Castiel n'était pas difficile sur les habitations. Il regardait l'état des lieux, l'entretient, les branchements et arrivés d'eau, l'espace des lieux, les coûts... Dean était bien plus méticuleux. Il fouinait et regardait dans chaque recoins, révélant toutes les imperfections. Castiel ne disait rien et laissait couler. Il ne cessa de trouver des imperfections et de les mettre en avant de la plus polit des façons qu'il soit :

« L'ancien propriétaire était allergique à la flotte ou quoi ? Cet évier est dégueulasse Cas ! »

« Wow j'avais jamais vue ça. Du vomit en guise de tapisserie. Parfait pour te faire débandé quant t'es sur le point de le faire contre un mur »

« Faut être un nain pour cuisiner ici ! »

« T'as vue, y a des barreau de partout Cas. Si t'as flashé sur cet appart, j'espère que tu aimes le fantasme du gardien se tapant le détenu ! »

Et lorsque Castiel fit comprendre à Dean que l'appartement qu'ils visitaient actuellement lui convenait parfaitement celui-ci devint encore enquiquinant à trouver des défauts où il n'y avait rien.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet immondice ? Se plaignit-il encore en fixant cette fois une prise électrique sous les yeux exaspéré de Castiel qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois. Fit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de son amant qui le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Pas trop tôt. Souffla t-il juste avant de saisir le brun par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entre ouvertes de surprise de son homme.

Castiel porta les mains aux épaules de Dean qui les mis de profil au troisième homme présent. Il vit du coin de l'œil ce dernier faire un pas de recule avec une expression dégoûté sur le visage. Dean sourit de plus belle et attira Castiel à lui, passant les mains derrière ses cuisses pour le soulever et l'installer sur ses cuisses. Le brun gémit et tenta de se soustraire à Dean, détestant se donner en spectacle devant d'autres. Mais il entendit un rire moqueur très léger de la part de son amant puis remarqua qu'il ne l'observait pas lui. Il suivit ainsi son regard et tomba sur celui furieux du vendeur. Pourquoi ne les regardait-il pas comme deux personnes s'aimant ? Pourquoi ne les regardait t-il pas comme il aurait certainement regardé deux hétéros se bégoter ? Putain d'homophobe. Pensa Castiel et soudainement il passait ses bras derrière la nuque de son homme et se donnait en spectacle comme jamais auparavant.

Dean fut surpris de la participation de son homme. Il pensait qu'il allaait le repousser et lui faire la morale mais ce dernier jouait allègrement avec sa langue, obscènement même. Sûr que ce vendeur voyait clairement leurs langues se toucher délicieusement ! Putain ! Pensa Dean en passant ses mains sous la veste de son amant qui gémit dans le baisé. Et ce gémissement sembla atteindre les limite d type qui se racla bruyamment la gorge. Ils ses séparèrent dans un bruit de succion et sourire en voyant que le vendeur n'osait même plus les regarder.

- Excusez-nous. Fit Castiel en remettant son haut correctement.

- Vous savez ce que c'est au début, on est si fougueux. Enchérit Dean. C'est notre premier appartement en commun et je compte bien l'inaugurer dans les règles de l'art ! Fit Dean en donnant une tape aux fesses de Castiel qui glapit de surprise.

- Heu... On prend celui-ci. Fit le brun en se mordant les lèvres d'embarras.

- Bien. Fit sèchement l'homme. Je vais vous mettre en contact avec l'agence.

- Encore désolé de vous avoir choqué. J'espère qu'on ne vous à pas traumatisé à vie. Vous avez l'air si fragile. Se moqua vicieusement Dean en passant à côté du vendeur qui devait fermer l'appartement.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard peu amène qui le fit rire. Castiel ne put enlever son sourire de ses lèvres. Dean commençait à déteindre sur lui. Il commençait à aimer provoquer les gens. Le vendeur ne leur dit plus que le strict minimum avant de les laisser aussi vite que possible.

- Quel trou du cul. Marmonna Dean entre ses dents en le regardant partir hâtivement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux. Personne ne peux être aussi génial que toi. Enchérit Castiel en embrassant son amant qui ronronna de plaisir.

Les papiers de l'agence furent assez vite remplit leur permettant de retourner rapidement chez Michel... Michel entra genre deux minutes après eux et qui repéra aussitôt l'état lamentable de son vase rafistolé à la glu.

- Qui as osé ? Souffla t-il.

Bordel de merde pensèrent les deux amants en même temps.

À suivre ...


	29. Chapter 29

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 29**

Ça faisait deux petites semaines que Dean et Castiel était chez Michel et Lucifer. Michel avait appelé le patron de Castiel pour que celui-ci prolonge encore son congé... Ce qui ne plaisait pas forcément au brun qui sentait qu'il allait se faire passé une autre brasse par son employé. Ils avaient planifié leur départ qui était imminent. Castiel était retourner plusieurs fois chez Dean pour récupérer peu à peu ses affaires, d'abord seul. Puis son amant avait finit par le suivre. Il s'était préparé à sortir lorsque Castiel l'avait fait et le brun l'avait laissé le suivre sans poser de question. Dean avait évoluer dans l'appartement comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il arpentait les lieux en silences, observant chaque détails, se remémorant tout les souvenirs qu'il avait de ces lieux, cherchant à les immortaliser. Castiel le laissa tranquille et s'occupa de récolter d'autres affaires encore en observant son homme discrètement pour lui laisser de l'espace. Dean finit par entrer dans la chambre de son frère.

Castiel avait finit de récupérer ce dont ils auraient besoin depuis 5 bonnes minutes, il se décida donc à aller rejoindre son amant. Celui-ci regardait sur le lit des photos que son frère semblait gardé. Il s'installa à côté de lui, Dean pivota le buste vers lui pour lui donner une meilleure vue. Le brun sourit en voyant des photos de famille principalement. Dean et Sam regardaient l'objectif en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Quelque photo d'un autre homme d'une quarantaine d'années défilait.

- Notre père. Souffla Dean.

Castiel hocha du chef sans rien dire et continua d'observer les photos, déposant sa tempe contre l'épaule de Dean qui déposa un baisé sur le haut de son crâne avant de poursuivre. Ils restèrent bien une bonne demi de plus durant laquelle Dean mit de côté certaine photo qu'il récupéra avant de sortir de son ancien appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Michel, ils se figèrent instantanément dans l'entrée.

- Voilà mes deux adorables catins ! Fit Dick en s'éloignant de Lucifer qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

Castiel déglutit et regarda ses frères. Michel était en retrait, tendu et très méfiant. Il ne laissait aucun mouvements de l'homme passer outre sa surveillance et semblait prêt à appeler la police à tout moment. Castiel se demanda même s'il n'était pas armé vue comme il tenait ses bras hors de vue négligemment. Lucifer paraissait furieux, ce qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais... Il fusillait Dick du regard et serrait ses poings à l'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ces deux là semblaient s'être disputé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Grogna Dean en s'approchant également de l'homme d'affaire qui sourit en coin d'un air mauvais.

- J'étais simplement venu voir mon mec. Fit Dick en lançant un coup d'œil en coin vers Lucifer qui le dardait toujours de son regard. Et puis j'ai reconnu cette veste en cuir. Fit l'homme en montrant la veste de Dean déposé sur le dossier du canapé.

- Et ? Demanda Dean, agacé de la présence de ce parasite.

- Et j'ai voulu savoir si mon mec se tapait pas une pute ! S'exclama Dick avec colère.

Dean et Castiel froncèrent des sourcils. Dick serait simplement venu voir Luc et aurait présumé que Dean l'avait pris pour client à cause de la veste ?

- Alors Dean ? Fit Dick d'une voix perfide en s'approchant de celui-ci de manière menaçante. Est ce que tu te tapes mon mec ?!

Contre toute attente, Dean sourit puis pouffa brièvement avant de rire doucement. Dick le saisit par le col et l'attira brutalement à lui, furieux.

- Sale petite merde ! Éructa Dick. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de baiser mon mec !

Soudain Dean éclata de rire, faisant se figer les trois frères Novak de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Dick fut alors bien plus virulent. Il plaqua Dean contre le mur, bousculant Castiel au passage qui choppa l'homme mettant le sien en difficulté d'un bras sur sa gorge pour le garder en retrait.

- Lâche moi petite pute ! Jura Dick par dessus son épaule.

Instantanément le rire de Dean cessa et ses mains ses faufilèrent entre les bras de Dick qu'il écarta violemment, sa force obtenu des combats clandestin aidant. Castiel se recula lorsqu'il vit que Dean s'était libéré et avait même retourné la situation, plaquant Dick contre le mur.

- Tu peux dire toutes les saloperies que tu veux sur moi mais je t'interdit d'insulter Mon Mec ! Insista Dean sur les deux derniers mots.

- Tu veux me faire croire que ce beau brun est ton amant ? Se moqua Dick.

- Exactement !

- Ne te fou pas de ma gueule. Tu n'es qu'une pute qui écarterait les jambes pour quelques billets à tout casser.

- Comme quoi tout arrive ! Même quelqu'un comme toi s'est finalement attaché à une autre personne au lieu d'aller dans les bordels !

- Ouais et regard où ça m'as mené ! Il me trompe avec une pute ! Cracha Dick en regardant Lucifer par dessus l'épaule de Dean qui s'exaspéra.

- T'es encore plus con que je ne le croyais ! S'agaça Dean, faisant tiquer Dick. Je ne suis plus sur le marché de la prostitution.

L'homme d'affaire considéra à nouveau Dean, fronçant les sourcils avant de chercher le regard de Lucifer. Celui-ci s'approcha immédiatement de Dick, repoussa doucement Dean qui se laissa faire et plaqua son avant bras contre le torse de l'homme qui sentit son dos frapper brutalement le mur à nouveau.

- Tu me crois maintenant espèce de connard ?! Cracha Luc en frappant du point le mur, juste à côté du visage de Dick.

- Hey doucement avec le mur ! Se plaignit Michel qui s'était rapprocher de son plus jeune cadet, semblant plus décontracté mais tout de même sur ses gardes.

- T'es content ? Poursuivit Lucifer sans prêter attention à son aîné. T'as finit ton cinéma ? Ou il faut encore que tu te ridiculises ? Réprimanda-t-il.

- …

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'en foutre une crétin ! Fit Lucifer en malmenant un peu Dick par le col, celui-ci le regardant droit dans les yeux mais ne lâchant pas un mot. On vas chez toi. Je vais t'apprendre à me manquer de respect. Grogna Lucifer en poussant Dick vers la sortie.

Dean aurait put jurer entendre l'homme d'affaire gémir fébrilement. Mais c'était trop bref pour les autres de le repéré. Dean le pouvait uniquement parce qu'il avait eut des relations sexuelles avec l'homme... Il se demanda comment un homme aussi dominant pouvait être excité par Lucifer qui le maintenait en place et lui promettait des activités sexuelles dure. Soudainement il reconsidéra Lucifer. Fallait croire qu'il cachait bien son jeu le salle petit cachottié...

- Désolé pour ça, fit Michel en s'approchant de Dean, il a débarqué de nul part en prétextant vouloir voir notre frère et s'est soudainement mit à hurler de rage lorsqu'il a deviner que tu vivais ici.

- Il n'est pas devenu trop violent ? Demanda Dean.

- Étrangement non. Je savais que Lucifer avait une langue de pute mais je ne me doutait pas qu'il savait s'en servir au point de parvenir à contrôler la rage de ce dingue. Je dois avouer qu'il m'as impressionné. La dernière fois que je me suis accroché avec Dick... On as tout les deux finit à l'hôpital.

Castiel regardait son aîné avec ébahissement. Pourquoi Michel ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ? Mais vue l'air gêné qu'avait ce dernier, il n'aimait pas parlé de cette partie là de sa vie. Il hocha du chef avant de se retourner vers on amant qui le regardait en souriant en coin, certainement à deux doigts de dire une idiotie mais Castiel reçu un texto.

- Benny... Souffla Castiel, surpris de recevoir un sms de ce dernier.

Dean le regarda avec un air préoccupé avant de partir récupéré les sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée pour les rangé dans leur chambre. Castiel répondit à Benny qui demandait comment allait Dean et imita ce dernier. Dean fouillait dans ses affaires, dos à lui , signifiant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas parler de l'autre homme mais Castiel avait depuis longtemps décidé d'outre passer ce genre de comportement.

- J'aimerais fêter notre emménagement lorsque l'on serra installé. Fit le brun, faisant stopper les mouvements de Dean qui ne se détourna ni ne le regarda. Je pensait inviter mes proches et les tiens.

- ...Je n'ai que toi comme proche et ça me vas. Finit par dire Dean en se levant pour déposer il ne savait quoi il ne savait où.

- C'est faux. Tu n'as pas que moi dans la vie. Il y a Garth, Jo, Ash, Helène... Bobby et Benny.

Dean ne dit rien mais baissa la tête et affaissa ses épaules.

- Tu ne voudrais pas récupérer l'Impala ?

Castiel avait eut peur d'y aller trop fort avec ça mais il détestait lorsque Dean ne réagissait pas. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas... Le brun commença à s'inquiéter.

- Tu pourrais retourner travailler chez Bobby, ou au bar d'Hélène. Je peux arranger ça Dean.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'eux. Fit finalement Dean.

- Mais Dean...

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me rappellent mon frère.

- Dean...

- Non ! Fit catégoriquement Dean en se tournant violemment vers son amant qui referma sa bouche dans un claquement de dent. Je ne veux plus les revoir !

Castiel souffla de dépit avant de regarder sur le côté, ne sachant plus comment avancer. Dean était buté. Il estimait qu'il devait reprendre contact avec des gens qui connaissait Sam, qui pouvait l'aider à faire le deuil de son frère en parlant de lui justement. Lui n'avait jamais connu Sam et ne pouvait pas apporter le réconfort dont Dean avait besoin. Car malgré son état qui s'améliorait, Dean gardait la tristesse et la rage a fond de lui, enfermé. Lui n'y était parvenu que partiellement...

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. La seconde priorité était maintenant de trouver un boulot à Dean. Il ne voulait pas que son homme se morfonde dans l'appartement à ressasser les souvenirs de son frère disparu et se morfonde dans la solitude lorsqu'il serait au travail. Il négocierait encore un allongement de son congé s'il le fallait. Michel pourrait certainement lui donner un coup de main... Même s'il préférait reprendre le boulot le plus vite possible parce qu'à force de tirer sur la corde, elle finit par lâcher.

À suivre ...


	30. Chapter 30

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 30**

- Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Bobby Singer s'il vous plaît. Fit Castiel, le portable contre son oreille.

- C'est lui même, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Fit la voix ours du mécanicien.

- C'est au sujet de Dean Winchester.

- … Que lui ais t-il arrivé ? Demanda l'homme avec inquiétude.

- Il cherche du travail. Mentit Castiel, car s'était plutôt lui qui cherchait du travail pour son amant.

- Vraiment ? Fit Bobby avec surprise et une légère incrédulité. Enfin je veux dire, c'est bien...

- Je vous appel pour savoir s'il serrait possible que vous l'embauchiez, même pour un court moment. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il reprenne le travail avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Expliqua Castiel en croisant les doigts.

- … Bien sûr, fit finalement Bobby qui semblait ne pas se remettre de la nouvelle que Dean reprenne le travail. Bien sûr oui ! S'exclama t-il soudainement, comme percutant enfin. Ce serait avec plaisirs, je peux l'embaucher sur un CDD qui pourrait bien basculer en CDI si tout vas bien.

- Génial, merci beaucoup monsieur Singer. Fit Castiel qui était aux anges.

- Il pourra commencer lundi prochain.

- Parfait, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- Si je peux aider Dean. Fit l'homme avant de faire une pause. Vous êtes Castiel Novak n'est ce pas ?

Le brun fut pris de court. Comment Bobby Singer pouvait bien le connaître alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue ? Il avait juste entendu parlé de lui de Jo et Benny et il y a de cela un petit moment déjà.

- Heu oui. Fit-il abasourdit.

- On parle beaucoup de vous en ce moment.

- Ah bon ?

- Vous êtes celui qui à réussit à faire entendre raison à Dean ! J'ai sue d'Hélène qui le tient de Jo qui le tient de Benny que vous êtes parvenu à le faire arrêter de boire et l'avez fait déménagé.

- Wow... Fit Castiel, non habitué à ce genre d'intérêt.

- Oui, on est un vrai réseau. Rit Bobby. On a toujours surveillé Dean mais de loin vue comme celui-ci nous rejetait violemment. Alors on a pas manqué de le savoir lorsqu'un certain brun aux yeux bleu est enfin parvenu à lui mettre un coup de pied au cul. Benny m'as dit que vous aviez eut du mal mais finalement vous y êtes parvenu d'après ce que je vois ?

- Heu oui... Fit Castiel avec incertitude, n'osant pas dire qu'il avait également réussit à faire de Dean son amant.

S'il le disait, Bobby croirait sûrement qu'il avait aidé Dean juste parce qu'il en avait après son cul non ? Ce n'était clairement pas de ce genre d'image dont il avait besoin. Pas lorsque Dean était toujours aussi sensible sur le sujet des proches et amis... Il ferait mieux d'éviter les imprévus.

- C'est ça oui. Et donc tout est bon pour qu'il reprenne le travail lundi ? Pas besoin de papier ou...

- Non, je vais le prendre en essaie et on verra !

- Très bien. Fit Castiel qui remercia Bobby de son geste et raccrocha.

Dean était actuellement entrain de ranger leurs dernières affaires. Ils avaient loué un camion pour la journée et s'apprêtait à commencer le transport, passant une dernière fois chez Dean pour les meubles. Castiel aurait préféré laisser la tâche à des déménageurs mais il se sentait déjà assez mal d'avoir demandé une aide financière pour cette stupide location qui était vraiment trop chère pour la gueule du camion prêté. Ils avaient chargé tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé chez Michel dans le camion avant de décoller pour l'appartement qu'avais Castiel avec Gabriel et Baltazar pour le reste de ses affaires.

- Merde... Fit Castiel en conduisant avec précaution. J'ai totalement oublié de les prévenir que je quittait l'appartement...

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Se moqua Dean en mettant les pieds sur le tableau de bord.

- Hey ! On loue ce camion Dean ! Rouspéta le brun.

- Façon l'est déjà tout déglingué. Ronchonna Dean en se renfonçant dans le siège, faisant rouler des yeux son amant.

Castiel frappa à la porte de son bientôt ancien appartement, faisant hausser les sourcils de son amant.

- Pourquoi t'utilises pas tes clefs ?

- Oh...

Castiel n'avait même pas percutté, ne se voyant déjà plus vivre dans cet appartement. Mais avant qu'il n'ai put sortir les clefs, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gabriel qui devrait normalement être au travail...

- Gabe. Salua Castiel maladroitement.

- Cas. Fit d'un ton monotone Gabriel en le dardant de son regard. J'ai pris un jour de congé et tu sais pourquoi ?

- … Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel avec incertitude .

- Pour t'aider à mettre tes foutus affaires dans ton foutu camion ! Fit avec mordant son frère. Demande moi comment je l'ai su.

- … Comment tu l'as su ?

- Parce que Michel m'as dit que tu emménageait avec … Peu importe. Souffla Gabriel. Je l'ai apprit de lui ! Quant est ce que tu comptais me le dire ?!

- Désolé Gabe, avec toutes les choses que je devais faire j'ai totalement oublié de te le dire. S'excusa piteusement Castiel en lui faisant un faible sourire.

Gabriel finit par lever les yeux au ciel et écarter les bras. Castiel soupira mais abdiqua, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'échapperait pas au câlin fraternelle ce coup ci. Dean resta en retrait à les observer s'enlacer puis se taper dans le dos avant de se séparer en se souriant. Sam et lui avait l'habitude de le faire... Lorsque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue où lorsque l'un d'eux, surtout, Sam s'était fait jeté par une fille. Lorsqu'il était en retrait de la société, les enlacements ne l'attristaient pas parce qu'il ne le voyait jamais... Mais maintenant …

Gabriel regarda ensuite derrière son frère et fronça des sourcils. Était-ce vraiment cet imbibé d'alcool ?! Winchester semblait bien plus calme et composé, sa mine triste avec ses yeux détournés sur le côté faillirent lui pincer le cœur. Castiel suivit son regard et sortit son amant de ses rêveries en prenant sa main, ce que ne manqua pas de remarqué Gabe qui grimaça quelque peu.

- On s'y met ?

- Yep... Souffla Dean en suivant le brun qui entrait dans l'appart.

Il ignora le regard perçant du frère de son amant qui allait certainement lui en faire baver. Ils empaquetèrent les affaires de Castiel puis Dean fit bifurquer son regard sur le lit.

- Tu comptes faire quoi de ton lit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu... Je sais pas... On a aussi le tient à récupérer... Fit pensivement Castiel. Un seul devrait suffire et le tient est plus grand.

Dean sourit.

- Non, je veux jeter le mien.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise, de même que son frère qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bien trop de personnes sont allé dessus. Fit doucement Dean, n'osant pas regarder son amant.

Celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuque et apposa son front sur celui de Dean avant de l'embrasser chastement. Gabriel se racla la gorge quant ils les vit se bouffer des yeux amoureusement, le mettant mal à l'aise. Les deux amants se séparèrent et poursuivirent leur boulot. Au bout de trois heures, tout était emballé et chargé. Castiel dit au revoir à son frère qui zieuta ensuite Dean du coin de l'œil. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une stature droite et semblait attendre un signe. Gabriel sourit en coin avant de tendre sa main vers Dean. Celui-ci sourit et serra fermement sa main sans rompre le contact visuel un seul instant puis se détourna. Castiel était soulagé que Gabriel lui ais au moins accordé un au revoir décent. Il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas comme cul et chemise mais c'était un début. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Dean.

- Cas ! Aide moi je suis entrain de tout porter là. Se plaignit Dean qui transportait sa table basse dans les escaliers.

- C'est pas toi qui doit te péter le dos, ça se voit ! Riposta Castiel qui avait effectivement le dos courbé en deux à cause du meuble méga lourd malgré sa petite taille.

- T'as juste pas de force. Se moqua Dean.

- T'es juste Hulk.

- Très drôle.

- C'était pas sensé l'être !

- T'as finit oui ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé !

- Et c'est toi qui a continué !

Fut le début d'une longue chamaillerie... Qui teint presque durant tout le transport du reste des meubles de Dean dans le camion. Soit deux heures environ.

- On aurait dû engager quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot. Grogna Dean en soufflant fortement, ses muscles commençant à le tirer alors qu'ils transportait l'un des derniers meubles.

- Ça aurait été. Hn possible si on avait pas... Putain ! Pas été à sec niveau argent. Fit difficilement Castiel , ses muscles commençant à le lâcher sous le poids du meuble.

Il serait pas étonné d'entendre le son d'une corde de guitare qui casse dans sa chaire, stipulant qu'un de ses tendons s'était dézingué sous la pression !

- Tu insinues que c'est ma faute ? Fit Dean en tournant un regard peu amen au brun.

- J'insinue juste qu'on est sans le sous ! S'exaspéra Castiel en grimaçant. Bordel de merde comment tu fais pour soulever ça si facilement ?!

Dean sourit avant de poser doucement le meuble au sol, entre deux escaliers. Castiel l'imita en soupirant d'aise. Dean grimpa sur le meuble pour atteindre le brun à qui il empoigna la nuque pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues tandis que Dean se postait devant lui en escaladant ce foutu meuble. Il le repoussa lentement sur la rambarde contre laquelle il l'emprisonna. Castiel rit avant de grimacer lorsque Dean empoigna ses épaules.

- Aïe...

- Tant que ça ? Se moqua Dean en commençant à masser les épaules de son homme.

- Je ne suis qu'un fragile être humain moi ! Se plaignit Castiel avant de mordre la lèvre de son amant.

- Ce soir je te récompenserais pour ton dure labeur. Fit-il suavement, empoignant les fesses du brun qui gémit d'appréciation.

- Je le savais ! Fit soudainement une voix féminine les faisant se figer.

Dean se retourna vers une petite rousse qui avait emménagé il y avait 1 ans dans l'immeuble... Charlie si il se souvenait bien. Elle était une intello toujours entrain de se trimballer avec un ordinateur ou une tablette, parfois les deux en plus de son smartphone. Une vrai accro à l'informatique !

- Je le savais, je le savais ! S'exclama à nouveau Charlie en déboulant des escaliers, s'arrêtant au niveau des deux amants qui la regardait comme s'ils avaient affaire à une hallucination. Sale petit cachottier ! Deano ! Tu t'es enfin décidé !

- … Pardon ?

- Je les voyais tous défiler sans arrêt, je me demandais quant est ce que tu allais enfin en choisir un ! Et je dois dire que celui-là est un beau morceau. Fit la rousse en faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur à Castiel qui les perturba quelques secondes.

- Heu... Fit le brun qui était assez mal à l'aise et sursauta lorsque Charlie lui tapota violemment l'épaule.

- T'as du en baver pour l'avoir ! Vue le nombre d'homme qui lui courait après !

- … Et bien...

- En tout cas laissez moi vous dire que vous formez un très beau couple. Fit Charlie avec un sourire rayonnant avant de passer entre eux pour se stopper net devant l'obstacle qu'était devenu le meuble de Dean.

- Oh,désolé. Fit Castiel mais avait qu'il n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit Charlie s'était habilement faufilé dans le peu d'espace qu'il lui restait.

- En espérant vous revoir ! Fit Charlie avec un grand sourire et un geste de sa petite main.

- Charlie ! T'as encore oublié ton carnet de note ! Fit une autre voix féminine.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux brun tenu en chignon, elle avait l'air bien plus strict que la rousse mais tout aussi belle et élégante.

- Lance bébé ! Fit Charlie qui réceptionna parfaitement le petit cahier. Merci ! À ce soir .

- Soir. Fit la brune avant de saluer poliment du chef Dean et Castiel puis de s'en retourner dans son appartement.

- … Elle est... Finit par faire Castiel.

- Ouais je sais. Sourit Dean avant de retourner en tête du meuble.

Ils mirent encore quelques heures avant de tout ramener dans leur appartement. Ils déposèrent tout en vrac et allèrent dans leur chambre...

À suivre ...


	31. Chapter 31

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 31**

Les deux amants s'écroulèrent dans leur lit une fois le soir venu. Ils étaient lessivé et n'avait cessé d'aller à droite à gauche. Castiel, croyant Dean endormit dû à la fatigue, avait sortie son portable et envoyait un certain texto à un certain ami à Dean. Celui-ci se redressa subitement et monta sur le brun qui était allongé sur le ventre. Ce dernier se figea et éteignit vite son portable.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais. Demanda le brun.

- Je te masse. Fit son amant en se penchant sur la table de chevet pour en sortir le lubrifiant.

- Vraiment ? Se moqua Castiel.

- Oui vraiment. Fit d'une voix traînante Dean avant qu'il ne déverse du lubrifiant sur les omoplates du brun qui couina.

- C'est froid !

- Désolé, j'ai pas encore inventé le lubrifiant chaud. Rétorqua Dean avant de commencer à masser les épaules de Castiel qui gémit de bien être.

- Donc tu vas vraiment pas... Castiel se mordit les lèvres, incertain quant à la façon de dire ça.

- Te culbuter pour pénétrer ton cul de mon appareil génital ? Se moqua Dean.

- C'est si joliment dit. Ronchonna gentiment Castiel.

- J'aurais adoré mais je suis tout aussi vanné que toi. Fit Dean en baisant la nuque du brun qui ronronna.

Castiel commença doucement à somnoler, inconscient de la foule de message qu'il recevait. Dean le fit en revanche. Et c'est son changement de position pour attraper le portable de Castiel qui le réveilla en sursaut. Castiel récupéra brutalement son portable qui était déjà dans la grippe de son amant. Celui-ci le regarda d'un mauvais œil.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait Cas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- C'est... Un ami... Balbutia Castiel qui ne mentait pas réellement.

- Un ami ? Fit suspicieusement Dean qui apposa soudainement sa main contre la nuque du brun qui geint lorsqu'il fut cloué au matelas. Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis Dean.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je te prenne ton portable alors ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Parce que j'ai horreur de ça. Tu aimerais que je prenne le tient pour fouiner à l'intérieur ?! Ne se démonta pas Castiel.

Dean ricana avant de basculer de son côté du lit, tournant le dos au brun qui le regarda avec surprise. Quel changement d'humeur soudain !

- Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à voir dans le mien. Finit par murmurer Dean tout bas.

Castiel se sentit terriblement attristé. Malgré qu'il soit avec Dean quasiment 24h/24, il ne pouvait jouer tous les rôles. Il pouvait seulement être son amant. Dean avait besoin de parler également à d'autre personne que lui. Car soyons honnête, on ne dis pas les mêmes choses à son amant qu'à son ami. Castiel laissa son portable de côté et se colla au dos de son homme. Il enlaça sa taille et déposa un baisé sur son épaule avant de soupirer de lassitude et de reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermant rapidement.

Castiel se réveilla seul. Il papillonna des yeux et mis ses mains sous son oreiller en se tournant sur le ventre. Ses doigts butèrent contre son portable qu'il saisit instantanément avant de le sortir. Benny lui avait répondu. Il lui envoya les informations dont il avait besoin et se leva, enfila simplement une chemise qui traînait et alla dans le salon. Celui-ci était totalement dérangé, leurs affaires étant partout. Ils les avaient laissé en plant pour faire une pause et avait finit par aller se coucher. Dean était entrain de ranger ce qu'il pouvait, traversant la pièce et regardant à peine le brun. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur sa nuque alors qu'il était accroupi devant un carton. Dean regarda sa main quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention vers ses occupations. Castiel se sentit mal. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? Le fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu le laisser voir ses messages ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Dean aurait pété un câble s'il savait qu'il gardait contact avec Benny...

- Dean... Souffla Castiel, désirant améliorer la situation mais ne trouvant rien à dire.

Dean lui saisit brièvement la main avant de se lever et de poursuivre son activité. Il continua de la sorte plusieurs heures, le regard dans le vide, pensif et morose. Castiel prépara à manger, quelque chose de léger. Il avait fait une par pour son amant qui allait et venait dans l'appartement. Au bout d'une heure, celui-ci finit par se poser, s'installer face à Castiel qui le regardait sans rien dire. Dean sentait les yeux de son amant sur lui. Il savait qu'il avait toute son attention mais ne le poussait pas...

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il savait qu'il irait mieux une fois qu'il aurait repris le travail... Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer... Il soupira avant de repousser un peu brutalement son assiette. Il se sentait frustré et avait envie de reprendre sa vie en main. Soudain il releva son regard vers Castiel qui l'observait toujours tranquillement, lui souriant doucement lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dean étendit son bras et passa sa main derrière la tête du brun qu'il tira soudainement à lui pour lui ravir les lèvres.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à déplacer les meubles, argumenter sur leur emplacement et aménager les pièces. Dean palpait les fesses du brun lorsque celui-ci se baissait pour X ou Y raisons, celui-ci glapissait et se redressait brutalement, faisant mine d'être vexé. Ils se chamaillaient doucement entre baisés plaqués et pelotages indécents tout en finissant le travail lorsque la sonnerie retenti. Castiel se tendit instantanément alors que Dean regardait la porte d'entrée avec surprise, n'attendant pas de visite à une heure pareil. Faut dire qu'il était presque 19H30. Le brun se lécha nerveusement les lèvres en regardant Dean se diriger vers la porte. Il priait actuellement pour que tout se passe bien... De toute façon il savait qu'il allait le payer tôt ou tard avec Dean. Dean qui avait ouvert la porte et restait figé...

- Bonjour Dean. Fit la voix de Benny.

Son interlocuteur le regardait sans rien dire, il fut rapidement aidé par son amant qui se posta derrière lui et le poussa sur le côté. Castiel souhaita la bienvenu à Benny et le fit entrer. Jo lui fit un beau sourire en entrant, suivit d'Ash, Garth, Hélène et enfin Bobby. Ils s'étaient tous libéré pour venir ici et avait même eut l'amabilité extrême d'emmener eux même le repas qu'ils allaient manger. Dean s'était fermé et les regardait entrer les un après les autres. Ceux-ci n'osait pas trop s'approcher de lui, de peur de sa réaction. Ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu par Castiel et s'attendait à toutes sortes de fin de ce « dîner entre amis ». Finalement Dean fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de saisir son amant pour le traîner dans leur chambre, laissant ses invités surprises en plan.

- On peut savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Hurla Dean en claquant la porte de leur chambre.

- C'est pas évident ? Fit sarcastiquement Castiel, ce qui eut le don de faire monter la moutarde au nez de Dean.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Cas. Murmura Dean en se rapprochant de son amant, ses yeux sombre le menaçant. Tu savais parfaitement que je ne voulais plus les revoir !

- Ne cherche pas à m'intimider Dean. Ça marchait sans doute au début mais c'est loin d'être le cas maintenant.

Dean serra les mâchoires. Il était vrai que Castiel avait pris de la bouteille depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il le revoyait encore incertain dans cette rue, juste après qu'il se soit fait viré du bar, entrain de se tenir et de lui parler avec maladresse. Castiel avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Et ça... Malgré qu'il lui fasse des coups pareils, il adorait.

- Je sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas de tourner en rond, tu as besoin de t'occuper et d'être entouré. Je ne veux pas te savoir entrain de te morfondre toute la journée pendant que je travaillerait et te retrouver le soir déprimé.

- Je ne suis pas si...

- Alors tu vas retourner dans le salon et dire bonjour à tes amis...

- Ils ne sont pas …

- Je m'en fou de tes caprices Dean ! Fit autoritairement Castiel, haussant soudainement la voix. Tu vas retourner dans le salon et te comporter en adulte. Tu vas leur parler, leur dire ce qui te tracasse, tes quatre vérités, ce qui t'emmerde, n'importe quoi ! S'il faut tu leur gueules dessus tes ressentiments ou je ne sais quoi mais tu vas faire progresser ta situation merdique ! Compris ?!

Dean le regardait avec l'éberlue, ne s'attendant pas à une telle mise au point. Il se lécha les lèvres en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte d'où n'échappait aucun son. Soit les invités étaient partit soient ils étaient silencieux comme des tombes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais rencontra le regard intransigeant de son amant qui haussa un sourcil, le mettant au défit de tenter de négocier. Finalement Dean soupira en faisant volte face. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'aventura dans le salon où les autres attendaient anxieusement, murmurant entre eux. Ils se turent instantanément à l'entrée de Dean qui les regarda quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge.

- Bonsoir. Finit-il par dire avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

À suivre...


	32. Chapter 32

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 32**

- Bonsoir Dean . Fit en premier la voix bourru de Bobby qui s'avança vers le jeune homme pour lui tendre la main.

Dean regarda la main de l'homme avant dédain.

- Pourquoi n'es tu jamais venu voir Sam à l'hôpital. Demanda-t-il à la place en relevant un regard dure.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore à l'hôpital. Fit doucement le vielle homme .

- Je ne te parle pas d'après ! Eructa Dean. Je te parle du laps de temps durant lequel Sam était encore en vie, entrain de se battre pour le rester ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas tout quitté pour venir lui dire au revoir ?! Même endormit, il t'aurait entendu j'en suis certain !

- Dean... Je suis dé...  
>- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! C'est à Sam que tu dois les faire ! Hurla Dean, faisant reculer ses autres invités surprises.<p>

Bobby se tue, le regard glaçant de Dean lui faisant de la peine. Puis il se reprit en se raclant la gorge.

- J'y était. Finit-il par dire. J'étais à l'hôpital pour lui. J'ai tout lâché pour le voir. Surprit-il Dean qui le fixait silencieusement. Mais tout le monde était en effervescence autour de lui, toi le premier. Les infirmiers et les médecins ne nous ont pas laissé entrer tout le long de sa prise en charge. On ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui et ça c'est passé tellement vite Dean. Et lorsqu'il est mort... On a jugé qu'il serrait préférable de te laisser seul avec lui vue l'état dans lequel tu étais.

Un long silence s'en suivit, dans lequel Dean regardait le sol fixement...

- … On ? Demanda t-il dans un souffle après un moment.

- Oui Dean. On était tous là. Fit Bobby en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui le laissa lui toucher l'épaule.

- … Pourquoi vous êtes pas revenu le voir après ?! Fit Dean en se passant une main sur le visage, les larmes déjà au bord de yeux.

- On ne savait pas qu'il était dans le coma. Fit tristement le vielle homme.

- Si, il est tombé dans le coma mais ses deux reins avaient été détruits alors je lui ais donné un des miens en urgence pour qu'il ait une dernière chance... Mais il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Fit Dean, les mots sortants de sa bouche sans qu'il y pense, se délivrant. Si vous ne saviez pas, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir moi ?! Demanda à nouveau Dean, le cœur lourd.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda doucement Bobby . Tu nous à rejeté. Les un après les autres. Tu n'as pas chercher à savoir et tu t'es renfermé sur toi même. Depuis lors il nous a été impossible de te parler, pour certain, fit-il en regardant brièvement Benny, de t'approcher.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Fit Dean qui serra la main de Castiel qui l'avait saisit au bras.

- Parce que tu venais de perdre ton frère. Répondit simplement Bobby en serrant son épaule.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, empêchant les larmes d'affluer d'avantage et repoussa doucement le bras de Bobby, se détacha lentement de Castiel qui le laissa partir. Tout le monde le regardait se déplacer dans l'appartement jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils le regardèrent s'appuyer sur l'appuie de travail quelques secondes, respirer profondément puis ouvrir les placards.

- Il n' a rien à manger ici. Fit-il d'une voix absente.

- C'est pour ça qu'on à emmené ça.

Dean se retourna vers Jo qui lui souriait tendrement en lui montrant des sac de courses. Ash et Garth en portait également, de quoi faire un repas pour plusieurs.

- Je vois. Fit-il en jetant un œil à Castiel qui se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda t-il avec une petite voix enfantine.

Dean sourit légèrement, encore un peu sonné par la nouvelle de Bobby.

- Seulement si tu me fais bosser. Fit t-il doucement, le regard hagard.

Castiel étira un doux sourire sur ses lèvres avant de se mettre à la tâche et de préparer la cuisine. Dean se recula, s'installant sur une des chaises tout en regardant son homme et … Ses amis... Faire la cuisine. Garth n'arrêtait pas de faire des gaffes, ça n'avait pas changé. Jo était un peu plus perfectionniste qu'avant, faisant les choses avec plus de précisions et Benny semblait toujours aussi pommé en cuisine. Il allait et venait, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses deux mains et le regardait régulièrement, semblant crever d'envie d'aller le voir. C'est Hélène qui finit par le virer de ses pattes, le balança dans la direction du jeune homme. Benny se racla la gorge en se passant une main dans la nuque tout en se dirigeant vers Dean qui le regardait faire sans rien dire.

- Hey... Fit maladroitement Benny.

- Salut. Répondit stoïquement Dean.

- Ça vas toi ?

Benny voulu se frapper. Le truc à pas dire lorsque son pote vient juste d'apprendre une nouvelle déconcertante sur un sujet très délicat et toujours douloureux. Et alors qu'il pensait avoir droit à une rétorque bien sentit, Dean se contenta de le regarder pensivement puis d'observer la brochette de cuisiniers.

- Mieux. Finit-il par murmurer sans lâcher des yeux Castiel qui disait à Garth de se passer la main sous l'eau froide.

Benny fut surpris puis soulagé de cette réponse. Les deux amis entamèrent une conversation sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux ans de séparation. C'était surtout Benny qui parlait, Dean ne voulant pas spécialement lui raconter ses deux années peu glorieuses. Benny était heureux que Dean soit maintenant capable de tenir une conversation avec lui même s'il n'était pas encore très présent et répondait à demi-mots. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Castiel était incroyable. Peu à peu la table se mit en place et le repas fut terminé, les invités installés et servit.

- Tu es bien installé dans ton appartement Dean ? Demanda Hélène en observant les lieux.

Dean fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à Castiel qui regardait obstinément dans son assiette. Pourquoi il ne leur a pas dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés ici ?

- Oui...

Castiel se pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop où se mettre... Il devait dire qu'il était en couple avec Dean. Sinon ça voulait dire : emmerdes. Il se redressa en prenant une respiration pour se lancer mais se bloqua au dernier moment en voyant le regard heureux d'Hélène posé sur son amant. Savait-il que Dean était homosexuel ? Qu'il couchait avec nul autre que l'homme juste à côté ? Il ne voulait pas à nouveau tout faire foirer. Et si ils avaient quelque chose contre les gay où il ne savait quelle connerie ? Il ne voulait pas faire enduré à Dean des rejets... Il se mordit la lèvre et retourna son attention sur son assiette.

- Enfaîte... Commença Dean qui avait vue l'instant de réflexion de son homme. Je suis avec quelqu'un.

Tout le monde le regardèrent avec surprise, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit déjà en couple aussi rapidement. Seul Benny avait un petit sourire en coin en regardant Castiel qui s'était figé.

- Et je vis avec lui ici.

- Lui ? Demanda Jo avec étonnement.

- Ouais. Fit-il en posant la main sur la cuisse de Castiel qui sursauta légèrement.

Tous suivirent le bras de Dean qui allait visiblement sur la jambe du brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Dean remonta sa main sur sa cuisse, touchant du bouts des doigts son entre-jambe ce qui fit que Castiel le stoppa. Il serrait la main de Dean pour l'empêcher de remonter plus haut encore.

- On a emménagé ici ensemble.

- … D'accord. Fit avec incertitude Jo. Je ne savais pas que tu étais bi.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez, il n'y avait que Sam qui était au courant.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit Castiel ? Demanda Bobby sans une once de colère, juste de la curiosité.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'avais profité de Dean, que je l'avait aidé seulement pour me mettre avec lui...

- ... Même si tu l'avais fait, je ne vois pas où est le problème si lui aussi le veut. Fit Hélène.

- Surtout que c'est moi qui voulais te faire miens et ce depuis le début. Enchérit Dean en pressant la cuisse du brun qui frémit, ses doigts grattant le devant de son jean.

- Arrête de le torturer Dean. Fit avec amusement Benny.

Dean rit brièvement avant de retirer sa main pour la faufiler derrière la nuque de Castiel qu'il tira à lui afin de lui voler un baisé chaste. Ce pauvre était totalement embarrassé et tenta de se donner contenance en récupérant sa fourchette pour piquer dans son assiette.

- Il est trop mignon quant il rougit. Entendit-il souffler Jo à Ash.

Bordel de merde ! Il devait aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- Excusez moi. Fit-il d'une voix faible avant de quitter la table pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Idiote tu vois pas que tu l'as embarrassé ! Bichette. Entendit-il dire Ash avant de s'enfermer dans la petite pièce.

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau avant de redresser le visage pour voir effectivement que ses joues étaient cramoisies. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose. Avouer son amour pour un homme devant plusieurs paires de yeux le scrutant... Ses précédentes relations avaient souvent été platoniques ou sans réelle avenir. Il n'avait donc jamais pris la peine de présenter ses partenaires à qui que ce soit. Et comme d'habitude Dean n'avait pas voulu faire dans les règles de l'art !

- Ça vas bébé ? Entendit-il dire Dean en entrant.

- Il l'as appelé bébé ! S'exclama Jo dans le séjour.

Dean tiqua avec un amusement mêlé d'agacement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Ça vas. C'est juste que … Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Ah ouais... Fit distraitement Dean en regardant les rougeurs de son amants. C'est vrai que t'es mignon comme ça.

- Dean ! Rouspéta Castiel qui n'était décidément pas aidé.

Mais il dût bien vite se taire au profit de mêler sa langue à celle de son amant qui n'avait pas put s'empêcher de venir dévorer ses lèvres. Ce dernier repoussa le brun contre le mur et faufila son genou entre les cuisses de Castiel qui glapit lorsqu'il vint flatter son entre-jambe avec insistance.

- J'ai envie de toi. Grogna Dean en rompant le baisé pour aller lécher le cou de Castiel qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Dean... Gémit-il en empoignant les épaules de son homme pour le repousser doucement. On a des invités.

- M'en tape. Je te veux tout autour de moi. Souffla t-il en commençant à se déhancher contre Castiel qui gémit fébrilement avant de se mordre les lèvres. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne l'as pas fait. Grogna-t-il avec mécontentement en passant ses mains sous la chemise du brun, allant masser ses reins.

- Hnn...Reteint-il un gémissement, ne voulant pas se faire entendre par leurs invités.

- Putain, après qu'ils soient partit... Grogna Dean dans l'oreille de son amant. Je vais te prendre Castiel.

Ce dernier frémit à cette affirmation, commençant à se déhancher inexorablement contre Dean.

- Je vais m'enfoncer en toi Castiel. Je vais te faire gémir mon nom à grand coup de reins. Fit-il, faisant haleter son homme qui émettait de petit gémissement exalté. Puis je vais te faire me chevaucher et tu vas t'empaler sur moi encore et encore.

- Dean... Han...

- Tu vas jouir sur mon torse avec mon sexe enfoncé en toi et tu vas adorer ça.

- HAn ! Cria Castiel avant de presser sa main sur sa bouche, la morsure de Dean dans son cou l'ayant pris de court. Deean... Gémit-il longuement lorsqu'il comprit que ce dernier lui faisait maintenant un suçon, marquant son territoire.

Finalement Dean saisit les fesses du brun et les malaxa fortement en léchant l'oreille de ce dernier.

- C'est ça mon ange, durcit pour moi. Fit-il en sentant le membre de son homme contre sa hanche.

- Dean arrête !

Et celui-ci fit totalement l'inverse en ouvrant le jean de Castiel et attrapant le membre chaud et dure de son homme qui écarta instinctivement les jambes pour mieux le sentir. Dean commença immédiatement une masturbation dure mais au combien habile et jouissante.

- Dean. Dean. Ah !

- Comme ça voilà. Grogna Dean en passant son pouce sur le gland. Gémit plus fort Castiel, montre leur que tu es à moi.

- Dean ! Arrête, c'est mal pHAn...

- Polit ? Demanda sarcastiquement Dean en amenant rapidement Castiel au point de rupture. Depuis quant suis-je polit Castiel ? Si je pouvais, je ferais ça devant eux pour qu'ils gravent dans leur mémoire que je suis avec toi et que c'est pas autrement. Alors cesse de te faire du soucis pour rien où je te jure que je te traîne dans la salle à manger et je te prend contre la table.

Castiel cria brièvement avant de passer sa voix sous silence.

- Et tu sais que j'en suis capable bébé. De te baiser juste sous leur yeux.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de jouir dans la main de Dean qui grogna de satisfaction. Il suivit le brun qui se laissa couler au sol et choppa du papier toilette pour nettoyer ce dernier.

- Ce que les autres ont à dire sur notre couple n'as aucune importance, qu'importe qui ils sont. C'est compris Castiel ?

- … Oui... Souffla le brun qui subissait encore les effets post-orgasmiques.

- Bien. Fit Dean en la rhabillant.

- Dean. Fit soudainement Castiel en pressant sa main contre l'érection de son amant.

- T'en fait dont pas pour ça.

- Je ne m'en fais pas. Fit-il en allongeant son homme au sol, commençant à masser son sexe qui tressauta.

- Cas... Souffla fébrilement Dean.

- Toi aussi tu m'appartiens. N'est ce pas Dean ?

Celui-ci le regarda longuement, avant d'hocher lentement du chef.

À suivre ...


	33. Chapter 33

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 33**

Dean et Castiel retournèrent ensuite dans le séjour comme si de rien était. Enfin, Dean parvenait à faire style de rien ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du brun qui n'osait regarder ses invités dont il pouvait sentir les regards posés sur lui.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda malicieusement Jo avec un sourire rêveur.

- Heu... Oui merci. Répondit Castiel en s'asseyant et jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux invités.

- Je lui ais passé un savon façon Winchester. Se moqua gentiment Dean avant de japper de douleur, son amant lui ayant enfoncé son coude dans les côtes. Fait pas style, tout le monde sait que tu as adoré n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il à ses invités, les plaçant dans l'embarras... Enfin presque tous.

- Ça c'est sûr. Fit Benny, faisant sourire Dean.

Castiel se terra dans un mutisme. Qu'il avait horreur de parler de sa vie sexuelle à tout vas ! Ça ne concernait personne d'autre que lui et Dean … Mais la confidentialité de la chose ne pouvait être moins sûr avec ce spécimen malheureusement.

- Donc tu viens lundi sans faute à 8h00 Dean ? Fit soudainement Bobby en enfournant une portion de bœuf dans sa bouche.

- De quoi ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Où ça ?

- Et bien au garage idiot... Tu lui as dit n'est ce pas Castiel ? Demanda Bobby qui commençait à douter en voyant le brun se tendre. Tu ne lui à pas dit que j'acceptais de le reprendre dans mon garage ?

- Non tient. Fit soudainement Dean en se tournant vers son amant nerveux. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda t-il avec une voix dure. Alors non seulement tu prévois des invités sans m'en avertir mais en plus tu me forces à prendre un boulot en particulier ?! Vas falloir revoir le contrat là mon beau.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas pour aucune de ces deux choses ! Tu aurais envoyé tout le monde se faire foutre. Fit Castiel avec mordant, sa voix étant toute fois plus faible que désiré.

- Même, j'estime avoir mon mot à dire. Tu aurais dût m'en parler d'abord au lieu de tout faire dans mon dos ! Eructa Dean en frappant du poing la table, faisant sursauter ses amis.

- Et bien vas-y ! Fais ton gamin capricieux et refuse ! S'agaça pour de bon Castiel en dardant son regard dans celui de Dean qui serra les mâchoires.

- Figures toi que c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Hurla t-il en se relevant subitement. Tu vas prendre chère ce soir toi. Fit-il en saisissant fermement la mâchoire du brun qui hoqueta. Je vais te montrer qui c'est qui qui décide ici. Asséna t-il.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Fit d'une voix rauque Castiel en se relevant à son tour.

Ils se dardèrent du regard, sous les yeux inquiets des autres personnes présentes. Les deux hommes étaient pratiquement torse contre torse, les mâchoires serrés et les poings fermés. Ils allaient quant même pas se battre ? Pensèrent tous les invités en même temps.

- Calmez-vous les garçons. Fit Bobby en se relevant, faisant de doux signes de mains pour apaiser la tension.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. Menaça Dean en relevant le menton du brun, ignorant totalement le vielle homme.

- Et moi je te dis que tu vas réparer cette putain de voiture. Fit Castiel qui se défit de son borné d'amant.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Quelle voiture ?

- L'Impala ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Elle est à la benne depuis longtemps.

- Non, je l'ai toujours Dean.

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Bobby. Que venait-il de dire ?

- … Pourquoi l'as tu gardé ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine rancœur.

- Parce qu'elle fait partit de ta famille. Parce que Sam aurait aimé que tu la répares comme tu l'avait fait après l'accident que vous aviez eut tous les trois.

- Ne parle pas de Sam. Grogna Dean. Je ne veux plus revoir cette voiture. Fit-il fermement en exécutant un violent mouvement de bras balayant l'air pour couper court à la discussion afin de partir.

Mais le brun le saisit par le bras et le ramena brutalement à lui, ne le laissant pas s'enfuir.

- Que tu l'as répare ou pas ne dépend que de toi. Mais je veux au moins que tu ailles la voir.

- Et pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ?! S'agaça Dean en s'arrachant de l'emprise du brun.

- Parce qu'elle représentait quelque chose d'important. Et ta réaction en est la preuve. Je veux que tu y ailles pour te souvenir de ce qu'elle représentait pour vous trois. Pour toi et Sam. Afin que tu fasses la paix avec toi même. Expliqua Castiel, son ton s'adoucissant au fur et à mesure.

Dean observa longuement son amant en serrant et desserrant les mâchoires. Finalement son regard se durcit significativement, faisant déglutir Castiel face à cette lueur meurtri par la rage.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la paix avec moi même. Claqua t-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre en grandes enjambées furieuses.

Il y eut un long silence maladroit dans le séjour. Castiel se passa la main dans la nuque en soupirant.

- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il finalement. Il est … Incontrôlable...

- Ne t'en fait pas. Fit Benny. Grâce à toi il nous a été capable de lui reparler. C'est bien plus que ce que nous désirions.

Castiel vit Jo, Ash et Garth hocher du chef tandis que Bobby et Hélène lui souriait tendrement.

- Je vais pas lâcher pour autant. Il serra à ton garage à 8h00 tapante lundi. Affirma t-il.

- Lundi, mardi même dans un moins ma proposition tiendra toujours Castiel. Je sais qu'il finira par venir puisque tu es avec lui maintenant. Fit Bobby.

Castiel sourit en baissant la tête, modeste. Il allait tout de même devoir la jouer fine. Dean était sacrément remonté contre lui. Les invités rangèrent rapidement la table avant de s'en aller, jugeant préférable de laisser les deux amants seuls. Castiel les raccompagna, leur souhaitant bonne route avant de se retourner pour fixer la porte de leur chambre dans laquelle Dean était allé se terrer... Lentement il s'y dirigea, pris son courage à deux mains et entra. Dean était assied sur le lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux écartés, sa tête tombant entre ses bras. Il releva son visage lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Castiel déglutit. Dean était furieux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Dean dont le brun pouvait voir les mâchoires travailler.

- De quoi ? Demanda Castiel en tentant de faire le gars détendu sans grand succès.

- Tous ça pour moi.

Castiel ne voyait qu'une seule réponse adéquat à cette question.

- … Parce que je t'aime.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur faire une étrange embardée. Que venait-il de dire ?

- Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. Parce que malgré tes airs dures, je sais que tu as mal. Tu as mal à un point que je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Fit doucement Castiel en se rapprochant de son amant qui sembla se calmer quelque peu. Parce que te voir comme ça me fait mal. Te voir te débattre avec autant de force contre toi même sans pour autant parvenir à te pardonner ton erreur me met en vrac.

Dean serra la mâchoire tandis qu'une main douce venait tendrement caresser sa joue.

- Je sais que tu t'en veux, que tu te tiens responsable de la mort de Sam. Je suis sûr que tu penses ne jamais pourvoir te pardonner et que tu ne mérites d'ailleurs pas le pardon des autres. Souffla Castiel en sentant des larmes de son amant couler dans son poignet. Peut être même crois-tu l'avoir torturé à l'empêcher de partir durant ses deux ans de coma...

Dean gémit de souffrance en saisissant la main de son amant, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage meurtrie par le deuil tellement douloureux de son frère aimé. Comment faisait Castiel pour toucher en plein dans le mille ? Pour mettre à nue ses sentiments de la sortes, ses émotions mutilantes qui endommageait en continue son âme ? Et alors qu'il pensait que les montrer les rendrait encore plus douloureuses... Il se produisait l'effet inverse... Un léger adoucissement … De la souffrance se faisait...

- Je sais que tu te dit sans arrêt que si tu n'avais pas bu ce soir là, il serait en vie. Je sais que tu te repasse sans arrêt ses derniers instants dans la tête, te demandant ce que tu aurais put faire de plus... Ce que tu aurais dût faire de plus...

Dean commença à sangloter en appuyant fortement son autre main sur sa bouche, incapable de retenir ses émotions. Il y en avait tellement. Et elles étaient tellement violentes, virulentes, puissantes, bouleversantes... Le terrassant sans pitié sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il avait laissé...

- Tu n'as pas laissé Sam mourir Dean. Fit soudainement Castiel avec plus de fermeté, comme lisant dans les pensées de son amant qui se recroquevilla encore plus sûr lui même. Sam s'est fait tuer par ce camionneur. Toi tu as tout fait pour lui dès que tu as sût. Tu étais prêt de lui, tu lui à donné ton rein sans hésitation, tu l'as veillé pendant deux ans en espérant qu'il se réveille. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il ne s'est pas réveillé non plus. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour ce faire. Affirma Castiel en s'agenouillant devant Dean pour essuyer ses joues humides. Tu as vendu ton corps, tu as combattu clandestinement pour payer son hospitalisation, tu t'es donné corps et âme à lui comme jamais je ne pourrais l'espérer. Souffla Castiel en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, emporté également par le flot d'émotions. Tu n'as fait que faire une soirée avec tes amis Dean, comment aurais-tu put savoir ce qui allait arriver ?

Dean secoua la tête en saisissant Castiel par la nuque fébrilement, le rapprochant de lui, collant leur front ensemble. Il ne savait pas. Dieu qu'il aurait voulut le savoir. Il n'aurait jamais demandé à Sam de le ramener, jamais.

- Il me manque tellement. Finit-il par gémir entre ses lèvres tremblantes et humides de larmes.

- Je sais Dean. Fit Castiel d'une voix douce en enlaçant son amant. Je sais... Souffla t-il avant d'embrasser son front.

Il restèrent un long moment comme tel, étroitement enlacé. Castiel berçait doucement Dean qui se calmait peu à peu contre son torse.

- Redis le Castiel. Souffla finalement Dean en se reculant, ses yeux étant rouge mais plus humides.

Le brun le regarda avec questionnement un instant avant qu'il ne sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Dean qui haleta. Qu'importe qui tu étais et ce que tu as fait, je t'aime.

- Castiel, mon ange. Fit fébrilement Dean en embrassant chastement son amant.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, lèvres contre lèvres, détaillant le visage de l'autre, essayant de saisir la beauté du moment et soudainement ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans une passion forte et douce à la fois. Leur corps s'épousant dans une douceur ferme infini, glissant l'un contre l'autre suavement, appesanti par les sentiments irrésistibles.

- Je te veux en moi. Fit Castiel d'une voix rocailleuse, ses mains allant fébrilement saisir le col de Dean pour le tirer à lui tout en s'installant sur ses cuisses. Je t'aime Dean, accepte moi. Supplia presque Castiel qui avait horriblement chaud, son cœur ayant un rythme erratique.

- Mon ange. Fit à nouveau Dean en tenant d'une force désespéré Castiel contre lui, sa main à plat dans ses reins, appuyant fortement, essayant de l'avoir aussi près que possible de lui. Tout ce que tu veux . Finit-il par murmurer avant d'aller embrasser le cou pâle de son amant et de remonter ses mains gourmandes dans son dos.

Castiel se cambrant en couinant doucement lorsque Dean griffa amoureusement ses reins, le faisant délicieusement frémir de part en part. Il voulait que Dean le prépare ! Il voulait l'avoir en lui maintenant.

- Dean ! Gémit Castiel en commençant à se déhancher contre son homme qui grogna. Dépêche toi !

- Non, je veux prendre mon temps. Fit ce dernier en allongeant subitement le brun sur le matelas.

Castiel voulu protester mais son amant le fit taire d'un regard de braise en se léchant les lèvres obscènement... Il n'y avait pas gestuelle plus claire pour dire : « Je vais savourer chaque parcelles de ton corps avec une lenteur qui te ferra perdre la tête comme jamais auparavant. » Il haleta d'excitation lorsque Dean fit sauvagement sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Son amant ne cessait de passer de douceur infini à bestialité exaltante, le laissant pantelant et incroyablement sensible à ses touchés.

- Ah ! Jappa t-il lorsque Dean baissa brutalement son jean tout en léchant tendrement son cou, descendant sur son torse.

Il lapait la peau de ses pectoraux avec ferveur, gardant ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Castiel, s'abreuvant de ses moindres réactions. Il suça un téton brun et sourit lorsque son amant gémit fortement en se cambrant.

- Tellement sensible. Murmura Dean avec un sourire en coin, attirant l'attention de Castiel qui sentit ses reins s'enflammer lorsque celui-ci passa obscènement sa langue sur son bout de chaire tellement sensible comme il disait.

- Dean ! Gémit-il enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant.

- Retourne toi.

Castiel sentit une bouffé de chaleur le prendre et le faire durcir plus encore avant de s'exécuter. Dean attaqua direct ses reins si érogènes et y passa sa langue humide. Le brun jura d'une voix fébrile en écartant les jambes et présentant sa croupe sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours trouvé dingue comment cette partie de son corps pouvais l'allumer si bien stimulé comme savait parfaitement le faire Dean. Ce dernier grogna de désirs et écarta les fesses de son homme des deux mains. Castiel glapit puis gémit longuement, les larmes de plaisirs commençant à humidifier ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit une langue se poser contre son entrée et remonter le long de sa raie pour rejoindre à nouveau ses reins.

- Prend moi ! S'exclama soudainement Castiel qui tentait de bouger son bassin mais Dean le maintint fermement immobile. Dean ! Prend moi ! Continua t-il d'une voix suppliante, en vain.

Il gémit fébrilement, son corps tremblants sous l'impact de bouffées de chaleurs provoqué par son homme qui revenait encore et encore lécher langoureusement son entrée et remonter jusqu'à ses reins. Que faisait-il ? Qu'attendait-il ?

- HAAN ! DEAN ‼ Cria t-il lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier insister sur son intimité, tenter de la pénétrer avec sa langue.

Bordel ! Il haletait et se crispait fortement, sentant le muscle humide travailler son entrée sans relâche. C'était un peu spéciale mais bordel ! Tellement bon ! Il tenta encore de remuer son bassin mais Dean était totalement contre vue sa poigne ferme. Castiel gémit plaintivement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il voulait que Dean le prenne ! S'enfonce en lui ! Il tenta de s'ouvrir à lui, se détendant peu à peu. Mais dès que Dean parvenait à peine à enfoncer sa langue en lui, il se refermait fortement, cherchant désespérément à le garder en son sein mais ne parvenant qu'à le repousser involontairement, le frustrant cruellement.

- Dean ! Gémit à nouveau Castiel. J't'en supplie prend moi !

- …

Dean ne dit rien et continua de lécher Castiel.

- Dean...

Castiel n'en pouvait plus, son sexe frottait doucement contre les draps, lui procurant une bribe de plaisirs mais ce n'était clairement pas assez. Il était totalement dure et sentait même du pré-sperme mouiller son abdomen. Il tenta de se soulager en faufilant une main sous son corps mais il n'eut même pas le temps de passer sa hanche qu'un grognement mécontent se fit.

- Fait ça et je t'interdit de jouir. Fit Dean avec sévérité avant de reprendre son lapement incessant, observant minutieusement Castiel gémir de frustration douloureuse et éloigner ses mains de son entre jambes pour aller fortement saisir les draps. C'est bien. Approuva Dean en se redressant et se penchant sur Castiel.

- AH ! Oui !

Dean sourit dans le cou pâle en pliant déjà ses deux doigts tout juste enfoncé en Castiel, cherchant sa prostate.

- HAANn ! Dean ! Dean !

- Shhh, tout vas bien se passer. Fit Dean en appuyant fortement sur sa prostate dont l'emplacement était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Castiel hurla de plaisirs, une larme coulant sur sa joue pour venir se perdre dans la commissure de ses lèvres grandes ouvertes. Ses muscles étaient bandés à leur maximum, les tendons de son cou mordait sa peau luisante de sueur. Dean ne lui laissa plus un instant de répit, gardant un vas et viens en lui lent et doux mais se finissant invariablement par une forte poussé contre sa prostate.

- Dean ! AHAN ! Prend moi je t'en HAN ! Gémit Castiel en sentant encore son amant appuyé sur son point G sans vergogne. Dean ! Fit-il d'une voix aiguë fébrile. Je t'en supplie AH-HAN JE-Je veux te sentir en moi !

- N'est ce pas déjà le cas ? Demanda d'une voix suave son amant qui lécha tendrement la peau derrière son oreille alors que ses doigts s'enfonçait brutalement en lui.

- OOH PUtain...Ton sexe ! Je veux ton HAAn ! Gémit à nouveau Castiel qui tremblait de part en part et se mordait fortement les lèvres, à deux doigts de jouir mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je veux jouir sur ton sexe !

- Très bien. Accepta étrangement rapidement Dean qui se recula de lui.

Castiel gémit de frustration en ne sentant plus rien entre ses fesses, son entrée se refermant sur du vide. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que Dean s'était déplacé vers la tête du lit contre laquelle il était adossé tandis qu'il défaisait son jean et libérait son membre dure et humide de pré-sperme à l'air libre. Castiel frémit à la vue du sexe de son homme, incapable d'en soustraire son regard, de ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il en adviendrait.

- Vient donc jouir sur mon sexe bébé. Fit d'une voix rauque Dean en passant ses mains derrière sa tête dans une posture nonchalante tandis que son bassin se relevait légèrement, mettant en avant son membre fin prêt.

Castiel haleta et releva enfin son regard sur son amant qui souriait vicieusement sans le lâcher des yeux. Il déglutit et avisa à nouveau le sexe de son homme qui lui demandait clairement de...

- Vient me monter.

Castiel rougit furieusement. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à faire ce genre de chose osé. Mais au diable sa pudeur, il en avait trop envie. Avec des gestes fébriles il rampa jusqu'à Dean qui le dévorait des yeux et se léchait inconsciemment les lèvres. Castiel passa une jambe par dessus ses cuisses tannés et se stabilisa en mettant ses mains sur les épaules puissantes de son homme. Celui-ci observait Castiel sans relâche, dévorait son torse à damné laissé à sa vue par sa chemise grande ouverte de façon sexy. Le brun positionna son bassin au dessus du sexe de Dean qu'il prit en main. Celui-ci inspira profondément lorsque Castiel le plaça à son entrée puis le brun s'abaissa lentement.

- Putain... Geint Dean en rejetant la tête en arrière, allant immédiatement saisir les hanches de Castiel qui continuait sa descente infernal sur son membre.

Lorsque enfin il fut totalement enfouie en lui, Dean abaissa le regard et se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'état de son homme. Il était cramoisie et tremblait de désirs, ses doigts creusant fébrilement dans la chaire de ses épaules.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends bébé ? Fit Dean d'une voix douce. Tu ne m'as toujours pas monté.

Castiel gémit doucement, une onde de plaisirs électrisant ses sens et la seconde d'après il s'empalait de lui même sur le membre de son amant. Castiel avait la tête rejeté en arrière et commençait déjà un rythme effréné, appréciant la légère morsure d'être écarté et adorant la sensation d'être remplit. Très vite le plaisirs pris le pas et il ne fut plus que gémissements fébriles et couinements d'émerveillements. Dean sentait déjà la jouissance le cueillir lentement. Il fallait dire que Castiel était beau à couper le souffle. À se procurer du plaisirs de lui même, engloutir son sexe en lui dans ses gémissements gutturaux, y mettant de plus en plus d'envergure, de force, de luxure...

- Putain Castiel ! Grogna Dean en raffermissant sa prise sur le brun.

- DEAN ! Cria celui-ci lorsque son amant donna un puissant coup de reins en lui, allant frapper sa prostate avec précision.

Ils commencèrent aussitôt un déhanchement enflammé, se rencontrant violemment dans leurs allées retours. Castiel serra fortement les mèches de Dean qu'il attira contre ses lèvres.

- OH Oui ‼ Comme ça Dean ! Gémit Castiel avant de mordre les lèvres de son amant.

- Putain Ouais ! Grogna Dean en enlaçant fortement la taille du brun pour le plaquer contre lui tout en continuant de s'enfoncer violemment en lui.

Castiel hurla son nom, griffa violemment sa nuque et éjacula sur son torse, le corps tendu à l'extrême dans sa jouissance. Dean mordit son épaule et jouit en Castiel qui le serrait fortement en son sein. Le brun haletait, reprenant doucement son souffle tout contre le torse de Dean dont il sentait le sperme emplir son intimité. Il frémit à cette sensation et déposa un baisé dans le cou tanné en ronronnant de plaisirs. Dean finit par respirer profondément en se ré-adossa contre la tête de lit, gardant les bras autours de son amant qu'il ne voulait lâcher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean finit par bouger et Castiel grogna.

- Reste en moi. Ordonna le brun avant d'embrasser Dean qui sourit et lui rendit son baisé, mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

À suivre ...


	34. Chapter 34

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 34**

Dean se réveilla emberlificoté à Castiel qui dormait toujours profondément. Il avait une jambe entre celle de son homme qui avait le bassin sur le côté et avait passé sa cuisse sur sa hanche tandis que son dos était quasiment à plat sur le matelas, un bras étendit derrière et l'autre plié dans un angle étrange entre leur deux corps. Dean sourit en admirant comment la taille du brun était pivoté dans cette position. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur l'abdomen ferme, glissant jusqu'à l'entre-jambe nue lui donnant des idées. Lentement il se baissa, s'enfouissant sous la couverture et saisit doucement le sexe endormit de Castiel. Il passa sa langue sur la longueur, insistant sur le gland ce qui provoqua un doux gémissement ensommeillé. Il sourit malicieusement et pris lentement le membre dans sa bouche.

Avec délicatesse, pour ne pas réveiller son amant, il entama de lent vas et vient sur le membre commençant doucement à se durcir. Il pouvait entendre Castiel émettre de plus en plus d'étranges gémissements étranglés. Il saisit l'arrière de la cuisse pâle et la passa sous son bras, lui permettant un accès à une certaine partie douillette de son corps. Castiel gémit longuement lorsqu'il commença à masser son entrée de deux doigts. Il grogna et accéléra son rythme en sentant un liquide chaud et visqueux sur ses doigts. Castiel avait encore de son sperme dans son petit cul !

- D-Dean ? Fit le brun d'une voix enroué par le désir et le sommeil.

Dean grogna en réponse et enfonça deux de ses doigts en lui, grandement aidé par le sperme rendant son entrée glissante à souhait. Castiel gémit fortement en allant fermement saisir les mèches de cheveux de son amant qui suçait avec gourmandise son homme.

- Haun ! Gémit doucement le brun qui sentait son amant plier ses doigts en lui et chercher.

Castiel était perdu. À peine réveillé et déjà submergé par le plaisirs que lui procurait Dean qui le suçait dans son sommeil ! Il était perdu entre s'enfoncer en Dean ou s'empaler sur ses doigts ! C'est son amant qui décida pour lui lorsqu'il trouva sa prostate et appuya fortement dessus.

- AH ‼ Cria Castiel en se cambrant, s'enfonçant profondément entre les lèvres de Dean dans le mouvement, sans préméditation.

Et là, Dean se mit à lui faire une gorge profonde à longue durée. Castiel sentait les muscles de Dean se resserrer autour de son gland encore et encore, comme s'il tentait d'aspirer son sperme hors de lui. Ça couplé à sa prostate délicieusement stimulé en discontinue également et raison de lui. Il jouit, enfouit dans la gorge de son homme qui avala sa semence sans aucune difficulté. Ces deux ans de prostitution lui avait visiblement été bénéfique. Castiel s'effondra sur le lit en tremblotant, complètement épuisé à peine réveillé. Dean lapa une dernière fois son membre avant d'émerger des couverture avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Castiel sourit en coin, les yeux mi-clos.

- C'était en quel honneur ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque en caressant le cou de Dean.

- Quoi ? Un homme ne peut pas faire plaisirs à son partenaire ? Demanda celui-ci, taquin.

- Oh si. Bien sûr. Sourit Castiel qui regarda son amant se pencher à son oreille.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu te réveilleras, ce serra avec mon sexe en toi.

Castiel frémit d'excitation à l'idée. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dean et plaqua son corps au sien, torse contre torse, sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre lui faisant mordre ses lèvres de luxure.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il avec une lueur joueuse dans le bleu de ses iris.

- Oui vraiment. Fit Dean d'une voix rauque en dévorant son amant du regard. Tu te réveilleras entre deux coups de reins puissants et tu hurlera obscènement, me suppliant déjà de te baiser plus fort.

Castiel sentit une bouffé de chaleur le prendre au reins. Bon dieu qu'il aimait cette idée !

- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Proposa t-il avec un sourire charmeur et une envie presque palpable.

Dean le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Est ce que t'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit au lieu de fantasmer sur ma queue comme un ado prépubère ? S'exclama t-il soudainement.

- … Bah … Oui... Fit Castiel avec incertitude, ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Et t'as l'air endormit ? Demanda Dean très sérieusement.

- Heu... Non …

- Bon bah voilà ! Fit Dean avant de faire un grand sourire. C'est pas drôle si t'es réveillé !

- … Castiel haussa un sourcil. C'est moi ou t'aime bien l'idée de me violer dans mon sommeil ?

Dean fit un sourire concupiscent en se léchant ouvertement les lèvres. Soudain il se plaça au dessus de Castiel qui glapit en sentant des mains fortes emprisonner ses poignets et les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Que dirais tu que je t'attache ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu serais totalement soumis à mes désirs et obligé d'encaisser mes coups de reins encore et encore et encore... Murmura lentement Dean en se rapprochant des lèvres de Castiel qui haletait d'excitation. Tu serais mon jouet, je te salirait et t'userais jusqu'à l'épuisement. Peut être même que tu t'évanouiras avec ma bite encore profondément logé dans ton cul ?

- Haann Dean !

- Tu aimes l'idée hein ?

- Fais le !

Dean sourit en coin, se plaça entre les jambes de Castiel et poussa fermement son bassin du siens. Le brun gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière, s'imaginant déjà avec le membre de Dean en lui.

- Plus tard. Fit contre tout attente Dean en embrassant chastement ses lèvres pour ensuite sauter hors du lit.

- T'es pas sérieux ?! S'exclama Castiel qui regardait son amant sortir de la chambre les fesses à l'air. Non mais je te jures... Grommela t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé venant toute fois rehausser ses pommettes.

Lorsqu'il alla dans le séjour, Dean était toujours nue comme un ver entrain de se payer un bol de céréale.

- Tu veux pas au moins mettre un boxer ? Demanda Castiel qui avait mit en plus un jean.

- Quoi ? Fit avec amusement son amant. T'as peur que la voisine se rince l'œil ? Se moqua t-il

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse en boudant.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse te mâter.

Dean haussa un sourcils surpris et ravit à la fois.

- On devient possessif ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ton corps m'appartient.

Dean sentit son corps se réchauffer singulièrement. Il se lécha les lèvres, son regard s'assombrissant.

- Je sent qu'aujourd'hui on vas baiser dans tous les coin de l'appart. Fit-il d'une voix rauque en repoussant son bol de céréale et écartant ses cuisses pour montrer son membre à moitié dure.

- Sans doute. Fit Castiel en se rapprochant d'un pas de son amant.

Ce dernier avait une réplique sur le bout de la langue lorsque soudainement un tissus lui atterrit en pleine tronche. Il grogna en retirant de sa trombine le boxer que lui avait balancé Castiel qui lui fit signe de l'enfiler. Dean bouda mais s'exécuta avant de reprendre son bol en continuant de faire la moue. Castiel secoua le chef d'un air amusé avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de son amant.

- ... Pour demain... Commença Castiel qui tentait de trouver les mot juste.

- ... Dean resta silencieux à manger ses chocapics.

- Je voudrais que tu ailles au garage de Bobby.

Dean soupira fortement en reposant sa cuillère. Il releva son regard sur Castiel qui reconnu aussitôt cette lueur acerbe dans ses iris vertes qui présageait une réplique immondes made in Langue de pute Winchester.

- Et moi je voudrais que tu l'ouvres...

- Juste pour te sucer oui je sais Dean. Coupa court Castiel avec exaspération. Et qui sait, je vais peut être te sucer demain, après que tu sois allé à 8h00 tapante, du matin évidemment, voir Bobby à son garage .

Dean tiqua salement lorsque son amant lui piqua sa réplique et la retourna contre lui. Castiel le connaissait bien trop bien pour son propre bien à lui ! Chier...

- Tu comptes m'acheter avec des faveurs sexuelles ? Se moqua t-il. C'est qui la prostitué maintenant ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Dean.

- Si tu veux je te laisserais même me traiter de petite salope. Fit Castiel, pas du tout gêné, affichant même un sourire content.

Dean en perdit ses mots. Il regardait bêtement son homme lui sourire tendrement. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle là putain ! Dean finit par se reprendre en se raclant la gorge, la tête déjà pleine de scène de sexe intense interdit au moins de 30 ans.

- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais Castiel... Murmura Dean en baissant le regard.

Le brun sourit en coin avant de se relever, sa chaise raclant contre le sol et attirant l'attention de Dean qui serra sa mâchoire lorsqu'il vit son amant déboutonner son jean et baisser sa braguette de façon aguicheuse.

- Putain... Grogna Dean en voyant que Castiel ne portait rien sous son jean.

- Tu es sûr de trouver ça dégueulasse ? Fit malicieusement le brun en tirant ses épaules vers l'arrière, dévoilant son torse finement fuselé dans toute sa splendeur.

Dean déglutit difficilement, incapable de mimer le désintérêt, incapable de ne pas lorgner sur cette peau de porcelaine à damner. Il suivit du regard la main de son amant qui alla flatter son pectoral de façon aguicheuse, mettant en avant son adorable grain de beauté, puis descendre lentement le long de son torse d'Apollon. Son pouce alla se perdre dans son jean tandis qu'il plaçait sa main sur le devant de sa cuisse et rejetant la tête en arrière, ses yeux le fixant toujours intensément.

- N'as tu pas envie d'entendre ta petite salope gémir autour de ton sexe ?

- Putain ! Éructa Dean en frappant la table. T'as gagné. Fit-il d'une voix rauque. Je vais aller au garage de Bobby à 8h tapante bordel.

- Du matin ! Précisa Castiel, connaissant l'esprit tordu de son amant.

- Du matin. Grogna Dean en serrant les mâchoires.

- Bien ! S'exclama le brun en reboutonnant son jean, tout heureux.

Les deux amants se remirent à leur petit déjeuné par la suite. Mais Dean était bien moins intéressé par son bol de chocapics et ne cessait de lorgner sur le brun. Ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience et sentait des frissons parcourir sans cesse son dos. Soudain il sentit un pied venir caresser son mollet.

- Dean. Prévint le brun, son amant inventant vraiment n'importe quoi pour se distraire.

- Quoi ? Répondit innocemment Dean qui était maintenant totalement lancé sur une chasse de brun aux yeux bleu et au corps affolant.

- Arrête. T'es quoi ? Un pervers qui fait du pied sous les tables maintenant ? Demanda Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en tombant dans le regard de braise de son homme de très bonne humeur.

- Je peux être un pervers qui te fait prendre ton pied dans un lit aussi. Fit d'un air joueur Dean qui caressait maintenant l'intérieur d'une des cuisses du brun.

- Vraiment ? Fit d'une voix fébrile Castiel, sentant le désirs grimper dans ses reins à nouveau.

- Et plus encore. On pourrait donner un putain de spectacle à la voisine par exemple. Reprit moqueusement Dean en se relevant. Tu crois qu'elle préférera que je te prenne où en premier ?

Castiel déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers le canapé avant de se reprendre et de se lever à son tour pour être plus imposant.

- La voisine ne vas rien voir du tout et encore moins choisir où je vais me faire baiser.

- Le canapé hein ? L'ignora Dean en se rapprochant d'un pas du brun, contournant la table.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit Castiel mais son souffle laborieux ne trompait personne.

- J'aurais plus opté pour une bonne vielle levrette sur la table. Cette position est l'une des meilleures pour te faire hurler mon nom comme un putain de damné.

Castiel respira profondément, tentant de se contrôler lorsque soudainement Dean parcourut la distance les séparant et saisit le devant de son jean pour le tirer brutalement à lui. Le brun haleta en se retenant contre le torse musclé de son amant qui alla lécher son cou tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'au canapé. Puis il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille son oreille qu'il mordilla affectueusement.

- Retourne toi et tient toi bien.

Castiel gémit silencieusement, le son restant coincé dans sa gorge tandis qu'il s'exécutait, saisissant fermement le cuir du canapé. Ce dimanche là, ils inaugurèrent leur appartement.

À suivre...


	35. Chapter 35

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 35**

Dean avait quasiment envoyé le réveille couinant et bruyant contre le mur. Il avait totalement oublié que ce truc pouvait faire un son aussi ignoble de bon matin ! Il renfonça son visage dans l'oreiller en vue de se rendormir mais c'était sans compter sur son amant qui commençant à parler et lui toucher les flancs.

- Dean, faut que tu te lèves.

- Pas envie. Grommela t-il en soupirant fortement.

Soudain celui-ci sentit son entre-jambe être fermement saisit. Il grogna et se tordit tandis qu'il sentait un corps chaud se poser sur lui, un souffle chaud caresser son cou.

- Lève toi. Ordonna Castiel en massant impitoyablement le membre de son homme qui jura et se tortilla encore plus.

- Cas ! Gémit Dean qui sentait une fine douleur se faire, tellement le brun le serrait.

- Dépêche toi d'aller faire en sorte de mériter ta récompense. Fit Castiel en allant lécher son cou.

Dean frémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, commençant à ronronner. Il se tourna ensuite vers son amant en vue de profiter de son corps... Mais fallait croire que ce dernier avait lut dans ses pensées puisque la seconde d'après il se retrouvait le dos par terre, les pieds toujours sur le lit. Cet enfoiré l'avait poussé comme un bœuf !

- La terre est basse... Grommela Dean en se redressant et se relevant laborieusement. Et toi tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça ce soir. Fit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Bah voyons. Répondit le brun de façon nonchalante, faisant tiquer Dean qui avait une remarque sur le bout de la langue mais fut coupé par un jean lancé en pleine face.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as à me balancer mes affaires dans la tronche toi en ce moment ?! S'invectiva t-il en retirant le jean et rattrapant un T-shirt lancé.

- Habille toi, je vais te préparer un petit déj. L'ignora le brun.

- Oui maman... Grogna Dean en dardant un regard agacé sur son amant qui le fusilla également de ses yeux bleu océan.

- Ne t'habitue pas à ce traitement. Prévint Castiel.

Dean avait une envie folle d'apprendre à son amant le bon savoir vivre. Il était clair que lorsque Castiel faisait sa loi et était agacé il était grave désirable. Dean se lécha les lèvres, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait son homme en mode : « tellement furieux que je vais te faire regretter d'être née »... Sûr qu'il serait plus que baisable, tellement plus !

Comme dit , Castiel lui prépara son petit déjeuné et l'emmena au garage de Bobby. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre puisque dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors, le vieille homme était sur eux.

- Bonjour vous deux. Fit Bobby en souriant tendrement, son regard posé sur Dean qui regardait sur le côté, gêné de son attention chaleureuse.

- Bonjour Bobby. Fit Castiel en serrant la main du garagiste.

Dean en fit de même et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Bobby sourit encore plus.

- Parés ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Depuis que je suis née ! Fit sarcastiquement Dean.

- Parfait. Hâte de revoir tes doigts de fées pleine d'huile de moteur !

Dean grommela quelque chose d'inaudible tandis que Bobby souriait en coin en disant au revoir à Castiel qui décelait de la gratitude dans son regard. Ils allaient pour se mettre au travail lorsque Castiel attira soudainement Dean à lui pour l'embrasser chastement.

- Pas de bêtise. Ordonna le brun très sérieusement.

- Et moi qui comptait faire exploser une bagnole ou deux... Grogna Dean.

- Je suis sérieux.

Dean soupira fortement, excédé du comportement mère poule de son mec. Il saisit fermement sa mâchoire et l'attira à lui, lèvres contre lèvres qu'il fixa intensément avant de remonter son regard dans celui de Castiel.

- Arrête de chialer et prépare toi plutôt à me donner ma récompense quant je reviendrait. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin malicieux, voir légèrement pervers pour pas dire carrément.

Castiel ricana brièvement avant d'aller saisir une poignée de cheveux blond.

- Je suis déjà prêt.

Dean grogna en fermant les yeux, son cerveau ne loupant pas l'occasion de représenter sous ses paupières des scènes alléchantes. Puis il embrassa chastement mais fermement son amant qui sourit dans le baisé. Ils se séparèrent, se fixèrent, comme une promesse dans les yeux avant de s détourner l'un de l'autre. Castiel remonta dans sa voiture et Dean rejoignit Bobby qui s'était détourné pour leur laissé de l'intimité.

- Bon... Par où on commence ? Fit le plus jeune.

Castiel était retourné à l'appart. Il aurait aimé reprendre le boulot mais avait préféré attendre encore une semaine, être sûr que tout se déroule comme il fallait pour son amant... Il savait qu'il allait se faire passer une brasse mais au point où il en était, c'était pas une semaine de plus qui allait aggraver son cas.

Il était entrain de faire les comptes, ses sourcils tressautant nerveusement en voyant les chiffres... Ils allaient devoir se serrer un peu la ceinture quant même. Soudain son portable sonna.

- Allo ? Fit-il en quittant des yeux les chiffres.

- Bonjour Cassi.

- Lucifer ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, la voix de son frère étant anormalement plus grave et rocailleuse.

- Lui même ! Dit moi, ça te dirait pas, de faire une réunion, de famille ? Demanda Lucifer qui semblait essoufflé.

- Heu... Fit Castiel, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'était en train de faire son taré de frère.

- Tu emmènes Dean-o et moi Dick.

- Dick ?! S'exclama Castiel juste avant qu'il n'entende un jappement qui le fit écarquiller des yeux.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de bouger salle chienne. Fit autoritairement Lucifer qui semblait avoir éloigné le combiné vue sa voix plus lointaine.

Mais Castiel entendit parfaitement le gémissement guttural qui suivit. Et le clappement significatif de deux peaux se heurtant étaient loin de le laisser dans le flou.

- Chez Michel ? Reprit Lucifer. Samedi prochain ?

- Heu... D'accord... Répondit Castiel, toujours estomaqué du culot de son frère.

Soudain un son métallique se fit, le son d'une chaîne en fer se tendant violemment.

- Bordel ! Fais encore ça et je te laisse avec un vibromasseur enfoncé dans ton cul toute l'après midi !

- Non ! S'il Vous plaît ! Fit la voix à peine reconnaissable de Dick tellement elle était suppliante.

- Alors cesse de faire ta salope et reste tranquille. Fit sévèrement Lucifer.

- Oui Monsieur...

Castiel avait les yeux exorbités... Venait-il juste d'entendre Dick Roman, Sadique en chef, gémir de la sorte ? Entrain de se faire baiser par nul autre que son grand frère ? Qui le faisait le supplier ? Il sentit un frisson d'horreur le saisir à l'échine lorsque son idiot d'esprit créa automatiquement une image... Il ne verrait plus du tout Dick de la même façon et son frère... Il en avait vue d'autre avec lui alors ça allait encore de ce côté là.

- Alors à Samedi Cassi. Coupa net Lucifer en appuyant sur un bouton du combiné posé dans le creux du dos cambré de Dick qui avait la tête baissé entre ses bras lourdement enchaîné à la tête du lit.

Il jappa lorsqu'un poing tira ses cheveux en arrière sans aucune douceur.

- Maintenant Castiel sait que tu n'es qu'un chien uniquement bon à être baisé. Fit Lucifer en donnant un puissant coup de reins, faisant crier Dick.

Castiel regardait encore son portable avec hurluberlue. Il le déposa lentement sur la table puis reporta son attention à sa préoccupation première...Il mit bien dix bonnes minutes à se concentrer.

Bobby regardait Dean travailler sur une vieille américaine avec dextérité, fluidité et rapidité. Dean n'avait pas du tout perdu la main. Il intriguait beaucoup les quatre autres employés qui n'avaient put que s'apercevoir de l'intérêt que le nouveau suscitait chez leur patron.

- C'est excellent Dean. Approuva Bobby avec un grand sourire juste avant que son nouvel employé ne fasse claquer le capot de la voiture.

- Merci Bobby... Fit pensivement Dean en essuyant ses mains dans un chiffons.

- Tes compétences sont de loin les meilleures des employés, ton père t'as bien enseigné. Le job est à toi, mine de rien le garage marche bien et tu ne serras pas de trop. Loin de là. Affirma Bobby.

Dean sourit finement, pas vraiment convaincu mais ne dit rien. Bobby retourna ensuite à ses occupations en demandant à l'un de ses employés de briefer Dean.

- Salut le nouveau. Fit un gars pas très grand. Moi c'est Crowley.

- Dean. Fit-il en serrant la main de son vis à vis.

- Parfais, suis moi. Je vais te faire faire le tour du garage. Il est pas grand mais il est bourré à craquer de toutes sortes de choses super utiles.

Dean le suivit sans rien dire, ne voyant pas trop où voulait en venir le gars avec ses explications vaseuses. Il lui fut présenté les environs tout en rencontrant ses nouveaux... Collègues qui travaillaient sur leur propre machine.

- Voici Eve. Fit Crowley face à une jeune femme brune toute menue qui se retourna et lui fit un sourire en coin, détaillant son corps de bas en haut avant de tendre sa main.

Dean la serra, pas sûr d'apprécier ou d'avoir été passé au scanner y a pas deux secondes. Il rencontra Cole, l'ex militaire qui avait totalement changé de secteur après une mission qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Et enfin Max... Lui l'avait salué assez froidement en revanche, comme semblant méfiant.

- Je reprend le boulot aujourd'hui. Souffla Dean à la question d'Eve.

- Depuis combien de temps tu étais au chômage ? Demanda Cole en remplaçant un pneu.

- Deux ans.

- Tu t'es fait renvoyé ? T'as fait une connerie ? Licenciement de personnel ? Demanda en vague Eve .

Dean se tue un instant, regardant sur le côté, se rappelant rapidement de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux ans et quelques.

- J'ai fait connerie sur connerie.

Ses nouveaux collègues le regardèrent avec curiosité avant de décider d'arrêter la conversation ici voyant que le sujet était sensible.

- Qui était ce gars ? Demanda soudainement Max qui n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis le début.

Ce gamin semblait à cran comme pas permit.

- Mon mec. Répondit sans même hésiter Dean.

- Tu baises avec un mec ? Demanda Max, agaçant Dean qui claqua sa langue contre son palet d'agacement.

- Non seulement je baise avec Mon mec mais en plus je dort tout les soirs avec lui.

- Calme Deano ! Fit Cole en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Max est juste curieux et si tu veux mon avis il n'as pas posé cette question idiote pour la raison que tu crois mais certainement celle opposée.

Dean arqua un sourcil avant de regarder à nouveau le jeune homme qui rougissait furieusement et regardait sur le côté en se mordant la lèvre.

- Oh je vois... Murmura Dean, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir face à ce genre de situation.

- Désolé si je t'ai parut agressif... Souffla Max qui n'osait toujours pas regarder Dean.

- Quant vous aurez finit de parler de copulation entre mecs on pourra peut être faire avancer les choses. Fit avec mordant Crowley, son sourire en coin montrant son amusement toutes fois.

- Toujours aussi délicat ce mec. Rouspéta Eve en saisissant une clef à molette pour mimer de le frapper avec.

Ils travaillèrent tout en discutant. Dean trouva rapidement qu'il avait une plus grande complicité avec Cole. Celui-ci était ouvert d'esprit et riait des mêmes choses que lui. Max était très réservé, paraissait presque en souffrance. Eve était tellement sérieuse lorsqu'elle bossait qu'elle se coupait totalement du monde mais pouvait aussi très bien sortir une connerie plus grosses qu'elle à tout moment. Et enfin Crowley... Crowley était sympathique... Mais à petite dose. Cole et Eve râlait souvent après lui, ce qui ne semblait que le ravir d'avantage encore.

- Non les mecs, vous avez tout faux ! S'exclama soudainement Eve. Cette bagnole est seulement bien si tu veux un par choc du tonnerre et si tu veux pécho des meufs à tour de bras parce que niveau mécanique... Grimaça t-elle. C'est un corbillard !

- Darling, je t'assure que ce n'est pas la cas. Roucoula Crowley, ce qui lui valut un jet d'huile en pleine tronche.

- Oh, tu as de la visite Dean. Fit Cole qui regardait en direction de la sortie du garage.

Castiel se figea instantanément lorsque cinq paires de yeux se fixèrent à lui. Qu'avait encore fait Dean. Dean qui se dirigeait subitement vers lui.

- Dean ? Fit avec incertitude le brun, reconnaissant cet air calculateur sur le visage de son amant.

Et ce dernier le saisit par la nuque, le fit se retourner pour les mettre de profil au garage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Castiel gémit dans le baisé, tentant de repousser la langue venant délicieusement se mêler à la sienne et échouant lamentablement. Il haleta lorsqu'un bras puissant s'embarra ses ses reins pour plaquer autoritairement son corps à celui de Dean qui souriait dans le baisé qu'il rompit soudainement.

- Je … Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as eut une bonne journée. Fit Castiel en jetant des coups d'œil vers les quatre autres personnes les regardants, deux souriants en coins, une souriant des deux coins et la dernière couleur écrevisse.

- Ne supposerais tu pas autre chose également ? Taquina Dean en se léchant les lèvres, zieutant ouvertement celle de son amant.

- Et je suppose que tu mérites ta récompense. Souffla Castiel en baisant rapidement la bouche de son amant qui le garda près de lui tout en se mettant subitement à regarder Max qui malgré sa gêne, n'avait put s'empêcher de regarder le couple se donner en spectacle.

- T'as l'esprit plus clair Max ? Taquina Dean, son sourire s'agrandissant en voyant le jeune hoché furieusement du chef, ses jointures se blanchissant tellement qu'il serrait fortement son appuie de travail.

Si le gosse n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'il était gay à 200% avec ça … Il ne savait pas quoi... Si, il savait exactement quoi faire mais ça faisait longtemps maintenant que ce genre de service n'était plus sur la carte. Où plutôt, chaque services et même quelque un en plus étaient toujours sur la carte mais celle-ci était détenu par une seule et même personne, un certain brun au yeux bleu.

À suivre ...


	36. Chapter 36

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 36**

Dean haletait doucement tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Il se mordit soudainement la lèvre puis rejeta la tête en arrière avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'extase. Un grognement passa ses lèvres tandis qu'un bruit de succion résonna dans l'appartement. Puis tout à coup son bas ventre surchauffa, sa respiration se disloqua tandis qu'il regardait à travers ses yeux embués les lèvres de Castiel autour de son sexe. Il serra les mèches brunes entre ses doigts lorsque Castiel le suça plus fort, le faisant sévèrement haleter. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas baiser la bouche de son amant, son désirs de s'imposer en lui le démangeait ! Mais il laissait Castiel savourer. Bien que c'était sa récompense, il voyait bien à quel point son amant aimait ça.

Castiel gémissait doucement, appréciant le goût de son homme et les réactions qu'il provoquait en lui. Il tenait fermement l'arrière des cuisses de Dean, passait langoureusement sa langue sur le gland qu'il enfonçait ensuite jusqu'au fond de sa bouche, faisant grogner de plaisirs Dean qu'il sentait se tendre sous ses doigts avec délice. Dean commençait à suer, ne sachant depuis combien de temps Castiel le suçait. Il perdait définitivement le contrôle alors que Castiel ne cessait de se délecter, suçant avidement le membre présent dans sa bouche.

Et Dean finit par craquer. Il saisit fermement les cheveux de son amant et s'enfonça brutalement entre ses lèvres, faisant fortement gémir Castiel qui se laissa totalement faire. Accueillant le sexe de son homme en lui avec fébrilité, ses yeux se fermant à demi. Dean effectua une petite dizaine de pénétrations avant d'éjaculer dans la bouche de son amant.

- CasHa ! Grogna Dean en se déversant.

Castiel avala avec ferveur la semence, se retirant dès qu'il eut finit en prenant des grandes bouffés d'air. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se remettre d'aplomb que Dean était sur lui et l'embrassait passionnément, enfonça sa langue en lui. Il pouvait sentir le goût de son sperme sur la langue du brun .

- C'était génial Cas. Souffla Dean qui déposa un baisé chaste sur les lèvres souriantes de son amant.

Ils restèrent enlacé un moment, Castiel cogitant. Il sentait que Dean allait péter un câble s'il lui parlait de l'invitation de Lucifer qui serait accompagné par Dick... Mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait mit devant le fait accomplit, cela avait écourté ses retrouvailles avec ses amis...

- Nous somme invité par mon frère samedi pour un repas de famille.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Dean, amusé.

- Il y aura Dick. Lâcha t-il de but en blanc.

- T'es sérieux ?! S'exclama Dean en prenant Castiel par les épaules pour le reculer et le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, Lucifer l'emmène... Souffla Castiel qui vit Dean devenir pensif. Si tu ne veux pas y aller ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

- Tu rigoles ? Je vais y aller. Affirma Dean.

- Dean, tu ne feras pas d'histoire hein ? Demanda le brun qui avait parfaitement reconnu la lueur assassine dans le regard de son amant.

- Non, à part si c'est lui qui la crée, je me verrait dans l'obligation de la clôturer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fit Dean en souriant en coin, caressant la joue de Castiel qui déglutit.

Cette histoire allait encore se finir en eau de boudin.

Dean travaillait sur une voiture de collection très vieille mais qui fonctionnait encore grâce à son propriétaire prenant admirablement bien soins d'elle. Il savait que Bobby la lui avait confié en connaissance de cause, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une merde. La mécanique était plus que délicate avec l'âge.

- Heu Dean ? Fit une voix faible qui lui fit sortir la tête du moteur pour tomber sur Max entrain de se triturer nerveusement les doigts.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon gars ? Demanda t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur un essuie-tout.

- J'aimerais des conseils...

- Des conseils ? Reprit Dean en haussant les sourcils.

- Avec les mecs...

- Wow, même pas le troisième jours que je suis là que t'attaques. Plaisanta Dean qui n'avait pas douter ce genre de demande de la par du plus jeune.

- Désolé, je dois t'importuner. Se rétracta immédiatement le jeune.

- Doucement toi. Fit Dean en prenant le bras de Max pour le ramener vers lui. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal, loin de là. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Hum... Il y a ce mec dans mon amphi... Il est super sympa, me parle bien et tout mais...

- Tu voudrais plus ? Proposa Dean qui avait tapé dans le mile vue comment Max se mordit les lèvres en rougissant. Très bien, il faut que tu attires son attention mais de façon discrète. Ne fonce pas dans le tas, vue ta personnalité ça vas faire un carnage.

Max écouta solennellement Dean, buvant ses paroles.

- Vas-y doucement au début. Dit toi que c'est amical, qu'il n'y a rien de mal et il n' a rien de mal ! Ne parle que de chose avec lesquels tu es à l'aise sinon tu vas piquer un fard et tu risques de faire une boulette. Il faut que tu respire la confiance. Je ne te dis pas de cacher ta personnalité, mais de ne pas l'effrayer avec ta nervosité qui est tout à fait légitime d'ailleurs !

- Je pense comprendre oui. Mais et s'il n'est pas intéressé ? Demanda Max, l'inquiétude s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

- Oh t'en fais dont pas pour ça. Ricana Dean. Tout le monde est bisexuel, la seule différence c'est ceux qui l'accepte et ceux qui ne l'accepte pas. Alors te prend pas la tête avec ça et tente ta chance. Et s'il ne l'as pas accepté, tu le met devant le fait accomplit.

- D'accord. Fit Max avec un sourire de bien heureux.

Il le remercia et s'en alla sous le regard préoccupé de Dean.

- Tout le monde est bi hein ? Se moqua Cole à côté de lui.

- Il commence à peine j'allais pas le décourager dès le début. Souffla Dean.

- Le râteau qu'il risque de se prendre le stoppera sans doute net.

- Plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'en prenne pas un alors. Murmura Dean avant de se remettre au travail.

Dean remarqua qu'il avait besoin d'une clef spécial pour démonter le moteur... Le problème c'est qu'il doutait que ce modèle de clef se fasse encore. Mais Bobby avait des tonnes de brique à braque dans son garage. Il posa ses outils et alla dans le fond du garage, fouilla dans des caisses dans lesquelles il vit rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas ce qui l'intéressait. Il avisa une autre pièce reculer caché par un plastique terne et se décida à le franchir, n'y perdant rien. Il se figea après avoir soulevé le plastique. Sous ses yeux se tenait l'Impala... Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle était totalement disloqué, la taule partait dans tous les sens, toutes les vitres étaient brisés, le chassie pendait lamentablement... Elle n'était pas belle à voir.

Dean serra les mâchoires et détourna son regard de ce tas de ferraille. Il lui tourna le dos et se mit à chercher ce pour quoi il était venu. Son esprit ne cessait de repenser à la Chevy tandis que ces mains cherchait activement. Il avait aussi de bon souvenir dans cette voiture, des roadtripes passionnants c'était fait avec elle, c'était sur la couchette arrière qu'il avait couché avec une fille pour la première fois... Et un mec aussi pensa t-il en souriant au coin lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'outil. Il s'en alla sans regarder son bébé...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean. Demanda Castiel qui était allongé contre son amant tandis qu'ils regardaient un film d'action.

- Rien. Souffla Dean en déposant un baisé sur le front du brun qui n'en fut que plus perplexe.

- C'est le repas de famille qui te taraude ?

- Non...

- …

- C'est l'Impala. Finit par avouer Dean qui sentit de suite Castiel se relever.

- Raconte. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Le questionna le brun.

- J'en sais de ce qu'il se passe mon ange, on pourrait retourner au film ? Demanda Dean, ne désirant pas en parler... Du moins pas tout de suite.

Castiel abdiqua à se rallongea sur lui, enlaça fermement sa taille . Son boss n'arrêtait pas de le surveiller depuis son retour. Pas un instant il ne l'avait eut hors de son champs de vision si ce n'est pour aller pisser ! Ses journées étaient stressantes comme pas permit à cause d'Adler.

Castiel frottait doucement le dos d'un de ses ado entrain de faire une crise de larme. Il tentait de lui faire voir la situation d'un autre point de vue, de le faire relativiser. L'adolescent se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes, commença à poser des questions, exprimer ses émotions distordus entre deux sanglots difficilement contrôlés. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eut une enfance facile, abandonné dès la naissance, avec des difficultés à se lier aux autres, des problèmes de confiance personnelle... Il devait se débattre contre sa personnalité ne correspondant pas aux attentes de la société... Il était loin d'être le seul dans ce cas de figure mais le problème était qu'il devait y faire face seul et ce depuis le début.

- Castiel ! Appela son boss de l'extérieur de la chambre de l'ado.

- 5 minutes ! Ordonna Castiel en faisant signe de patienter à son patron, ses yeux focalisés sur son ado.

Zacharie grogna mais le laissa faire, attendant aussi patiemment que possible à l'extérieur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Castiel sortie enfin en lançant un dernier regard vers Andy.

- Il y a un petit nouveau qui vient de débarquer à l'institut... Il s'appelle Webber. Tu devrais être son tuteur. Fit Adler avant de lui tendre un dossier.

Castiel le saisit, l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée devant la photo de sa nouvelle charge. Il était le portrait craché d'Andy... Ça pourrait bien changer toute la donne pour ces deux là !

Dean faisait passer ses yeux sur la carrosserie noir écaillé. Son regard était critique.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici mon garçon ? Fit soudainement Bobby, faisant sursauter Dean qui tournait autour de l'Impala.

- Je... Regardait...

- Elle est bien abîmé hein ? Se lamenta le vieil homme en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Elle est quasiment irrécupérable. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mit à la casse ? Demanda Dean.

- Parce que c'était la tienne tient ! Et quasiment n'est pas complètement. Fit Bobby avec un fin sourire.

Dean sourit à son tour, se souvenant avoir dit la même à Bobby la première fois que l'Impala s'était fait salement cabossé. Il soupira en posant sa main dur la carrosserie ondulé. Tout était à refaire, à reprendre à zéro. Et avec sa vie bien occupé maintenant, ça lui prendrait une éternité de la remettre sur pied... Et il n'avait pas les moyens de la réparer de toute façon. Acheté une nouvelle voiture serait plus rentable et plus pratique.

- Tu devrais la jeter. Je ne compte pas la récupérer. Fit Dean en contournant sa voiture.

- Mais Dean... Fit Bobby.

- Elle fait partit du passé et il est grand tant que je m'en détache. Fit le jeune homme en passant à côté de son patron qui regarda l'Impala avec un air embêté.

À suivre ...


	37. Chapter 37

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 37**

Ils étaient arrivé à la fin de la semaine en un clin d'œil... Castiel était limite plus stressé que Dean qui lui massait la nuque en lui disant des idioties à l'oreille pour le faire rire. La porte s'ouvrit sur Michel qui les accueillit chaleureusement.

- Comment ça vas vous deux ? Fit-il en serrant vigoureusement la main de son frère.

- Ça vas, tout le monde est là ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel .

- Et ouais, comme d'hab vous vous faîtes désiré. Fit la voix portante de Lucifer dans le séjour qu'ils pénétrèrent la seconde d'après.

Instantanément les deux amants repérèrent Dick, assied à côté de Luc. Il les fixait également l'un après l'autre, les coudes posés sur la table, les mains jointes devant sa bouche. La tableau était très étrange. Dick faisait salement tâche dans le tableau. Un à un les membres de la famille se levèrent.

- Tient, la psychologue de merde ! Ne put s'empêcher de faire Dean en voyant Anna s'approcher de lui.

- Dean. Fit-elle avec un sourire aimable quelque peu sarcastique. Je vois que Cassy a réussi à faire quelque chose de toi.

- Un joyau même. Se moqua Dean en faisant toute fois la bise à la jeune sœur avec un sourire vicelard sur les lèvres.

Dean tourna ensuite le visage vers Balthazar et Gabriel qui le dardait.

- Les deux emmerdeurs ! S'exclama Dean, gagnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son amant. Lequel est le gay déjà ?

- Moi. Fit Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils.

- Es tu une bête au lit aussi ou c'est pas du tout un trait de famille ?

- Dean ! S'exclama Castiel en rougissant.

- T'inquiète mon ange, je le taquine c'est tout. Fit son amant en lui donnant une petit claque sur les fesses, faisant hoqueter le brun.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il sentait cette soirée mal partit ? Se demanda ce dernier.

- C'est de famille. Assura Balthazar en s'avançant avec une assurance bancal, faisant éclater de rire Dean.

- Vraiment !? S'exclama t-il.

- Je t'aurais bien montré mais je ne couche pas avec le premier venu moi.

La réplique de Balthazar jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Dean le regarda stoïquement très longuement... Castiel le regardait avec nervosité... Puis un fin sourire se fit sur le coin des lèvres de son amant. Soudain Balthazar fut saisit par le col et brutalement tiré en avant sous les yeux exaspérés de Castiel qui se rapprocha, juste au cas où...

- Et bien sache que même si tu me le proposais je refuserais en bloque. Grogna Dean dans l'oreille de Balthazar qui déglutit. Castiel passe avant tout maintenant, que tu le crois ou non... Et tu me décevrais de toute façon, ton frangin elle tellement bandant bordel ! Fit Dean dans un souffle vicieux. J'adore particulièrement les petits couinements qu'il pousse quant j'enfonce très lentement mon...

- OK c'est bon j'ai compris ! S'exclama Balthazar en repoussant brutalement Dean qui avait un sourire roublard satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne changeras jamais hein ? Fit soudainement Dick de sa voix impériale. Il fallait bien que tu restes accro à quelque chose. Je te donne pas une semaine pour tromper ce beau spécimen. Fit-il en désignant Castiel d'un coup d'œil intéressé.

Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait que cette soirée aurait été un carnage ! Il osa ouvrir un œil et regarder son amant darder un regard venimeux sur Dick. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Dean pète un câble et saute à la gorge de l'homme, il détourna subitement son attention de lui et salua Gabriel... Bah ça alors... Pensa-t-il. C'était soit très très bon soit très très mauvais avec Dean...

- Gabriel. Gratifia celui-ci d'une voix posée, le regard sûr.

Celui-ci le regardait gravement, passa son regard sur son petit frère avant de revenir vers lui. Puis il s'avança d'un pas et tendit sa main.

- Dean.

Ce dernier serra la main de son presque beau-frère qui le tira brutalement à lui à son tour.

- Tu fais souffrir Castiel et t'es un homme mort. Je n'aurait aucune hésitation. Je veux bien tolérer ta présence parce que mon frère est heureux avec toi mais un seul faux pas et …

- C'est noté. Le coupa Dean, plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Gabriel qui sembla satisfait de la lueur présente puisqu'il le relâcha.

Dean sentit son amant venir derrière lui pour lui prendre le bras et le serrer tendrement. Il sourit en coin en levant les yeux au ciel et lui donna un chaste baisé avant qu'ils ne s'installent à table, sous le regard perçant de Dick qui ne cessait de les fixer. Dean ne réagit pas, se contenta de répondre aux questions lancées par la famille de son amant qui tentait de faire le holà à la curiosité presque maladive de sa famille.

- Cessez donc de l'importuner. Grommela t-il à Balthazar qui avait, depuis la remise au point de Dean, semblé changé de point de vue vis à vis de l'homme et voulait subitement en savoir plus sur son compte.

- C'est vrai, je ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de question, le passé est passé. Fit Balthazar, capitulant.

- J'en suis pas si sûr. Ricana Dick avant de boire une gorgée de son martini qu'il recracha à demi lorsque son amant lui écrasa le pied.

- Surveille tes paroles si tu veux garder ta fierté ce soir. Grogna Lucifer dans son oreille.

Si d'habitude ça calmait instantanément les ardeurs de Dick, cette fois ci ne fit pas mouche. À la place ce dernier pesta silencieusement et se mit à détailler longuement Castiel. Le brun se tendit immédiatement sous l'intensité du regard le mettant très mal à l'aise, lui donnant l'impression d'être un bout de viande aux yeux de ce pervers sociopathe.

- Anna, comment se passe tes examens ? Demanda Naomi.

- Plutôt bien mais je dois avouer que le teste sur la connaissance du langage corporelle me stress un peu. Répondit la rouquine.

- C'est clair que tes compétences laisse clairement à désirer. Ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Dean.

- En même temps, avec toi on peut difficilement faire quelque chose. Rétorqua la rousse.

- À ta santé ! S'exclama Dean en levant subitement son verre.

Anna sourit en secouant la tête tandis que Castiel sursautait à côté de lui. Dean lui lança un regard intrigué. Le brun le regarda brièvement en coin en se renfonçant dans sa chaise, montrant clairement de l'inconfort. Dean fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son homme qui alla de suite la serrer fortement, l'inquiétant encore plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Souffla Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Rien chéri...

Dean n'acheta pas du tout sa réponse. Quelque chose dérangeait fortement son homme et il tenait à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il pressa plus fort la cuisse de Castiel, le poussant à lui avouer et fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci bougea compulsivement la jambe, s'éloignant de lui. C'était quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi Cas le rejetait ? Castiel comprenant de suite ce que Dean avait crut comprendre le regarda avec un sourire désolé et alla entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble.

- Et les deux tourtereaux ! Où ce qu'il s'en rapproche le plus en ce qui vous concerne... Fit Dick, son regard venimeux posé sur Dean. Arrêtez donc de faire vos sectaires et participer à la conversation.

Tous les regards se focalisèrent subitement sur eux et Castiel hoqueta d'effroi en reculant brutalement sa chaise. Dean en eut assez et regarda rapidement sous la table... Ce qu'il vit le rendit fou de rage. Il se leva brutalement, frappa de son poing la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde et renverser quelques verres trop plein. Il s'apprêtait à pousser une gueulante, ne supportant pas que ce charognard fasse du pied à son homme mais alors que les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue, Castiel le saisit fermement et le retourna brutalement vers lui.

- Je t'en pris Dean, ne fait pas d'esclandre ! Supplia Castiel en tirant son amant loin de la table maintenant silencieuse et très intrigué.

- Que je ne fasse pas d'esclandre ? Et pourquoi je devrais faire cette effort alors qu'il te traite de la sorte ? Éructa Dean, hors de lui.

- Il n'est question que d'une soirée Dean ! On ne le reverra sans doute pas avant un bon moment !

- Tu trouves réellement que ça sonne comme une raison ? Demanda Dean d'un ton dure.

- Je veux juste que mes frères voient qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, que tu n'es plus aussi violent qu'avant. Expliqua Castiel.

Dean le regarda un instant pensivement avant qu'il ne souffle en regardant sur le côté, préparant visiblement quelque chose. Puis il releva un regard tendre mais ferme et passa délicatement sa main dans la nuque de Castiel qu'il approcha de lui.

- Depuis quant est ce que je me préoccupe du regard des autres Castiel ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Le brun baissa les yeux au sol en se mordant les lèvres. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais il ne s'était préoccupé de ce genre de chose. Même pas une seule fois.

- Toute fois. Reprit Dean en caressant du pouce les lèvres de son amant. Je vais faire en sorte d'être le plus discret possible pour toi.

Castiel soupira fortement en fermant les yeux avant d'hocher du chef avec résignation. Dean déposa un doux baisé sur son front avant de se retourner pour tomber sur plusieurs paires de yeux curieux et certains inquiets. Ils se rassirent calmement sans rien dire, comme si Dean n'avait jamais donné un violent coup de poing sur la table, se levant si violemment que sa chaise avait faillit se renverser. Les conversations reprirent lentement, souvent agrémenté de coup d'œil vers le couple explosif, attendant une autre action.

- Vous avez goûté les nouveaux Gummy Bear ! Putain ils arrachent j'adore ! Celui à la fraise décalque les gencives ! S'exclama Gabriel avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'adore celui à la mûr. Agréa Lucifer.

Dean écoutait d'une oreille distraite, n'attendant qu'une chose.

- J'espère que tu continus de voir ton dentiste régulièrement Gabriel. Fit soudainement Michel de sa voix de « big-brother ».

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai de bonnes quenottes. Rit Gabriel en tapant les dites quenottes de son ongles.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la rage de dent que tu as eut à 8 ans ?

- Je sais Papa ! Râla Gabriel.

Dean sentit tout à coup Castiel venir saisir fortement sa main en se tendant brutalement. Il ne perdit pas l'occasion et donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Dick. Celui-ci couina d'une voix aiguë en frappant du plat de la main la table.

- Hey ! Doucement Dick ! Ordonna Lucifer en jetant un regard meurtrier vers son amant qui avait le siens rivé sur Dean.

Ce dernier portait un sourire en coin provocant et fixait sévèrement son vis à vis. Castiel déglutit, sentant son amant serrer fortement sa main. Plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs se raclèrent la gorge pour faire passer ce moment délicat. Peu à peu les conversations reprirent sans que les deux ennemies ne se quitte des yeux. Le repas fut emmené, les invités servit, le vin versé et une coupe fut accidentellement renversée par un Dean maladroit sur un Dick furieux.

- Oups. Souffla Dean, ne cachant en aucun cas son sourire vicelard, clairement pas désolé.

- Connard. Murmura Dick en se levant brutalement, sa belle chemise blanche ruinée.

Tous le regardèrent se diriger vers les toilettes pour nettoyer la tâche avant de fixer Dean avec mécontentement. Celui-ci ne leur lança pas un seul regard, se pencha vers Castiel qu'il embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de se diriger à son tour au toilette.

- Dean ! Interpella Lucifer.

L'interpellé le regarda, déjà décidé à ne pas tenir compte de ses propos.

- Amoche le pas trop. Fit-il en mâchouillant négligemment sa viande.

Dean lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant violemment sursauter Dick, la fit claquer en la fermant et la verrouilla.

- Sérieusement Dean ? Fit l'homme d'affaire mais le tique à son sourcil trompa sa nervosité.

Dean ne répondit pas, s'adossa à la porte close et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Son visage stoïque, ses traits fermés, tout son corps suintait la colère. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement. Dick avait depuis longtemps arrêté de nettoyer sa chemise et déposait lentement l'éponge sur le côté du lavabo. Et comme monté sur un ressort, Dean propulsa subitement son corps en avant. Il saisit Dick par le col et le repoussa contre le mur, son dos le heurtant violemment.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rester loin de Castiel. Aurait-je utilisé des mots pas assez clairs pour toi ? Éructa Dean.

- J'avais très bien compris en effet mais je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Dean ricana en secouant la tête avant de donner subitement un bon coup de poing bien sentit à Dick qui grogna, sentant un goût métallique sur sa langue. Dean ré-empoigna fermement son col et le plaqua à nouveau au mur avec violence. Il darda son regard dure dans celui de son vis à vis, crachant chacun de ses mots.

- Et bien tu devrais faire une exception mon gars. Parce que ça fait peut être un petit moment que je ne me suis pas battu mais crois moi que je sais exactement comment je vais faire pour te casser la gueule au moindre doute. Susurra Dean dans l'oreille de Dick qui déglutit difficilement. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses ce genre de chose envers mon mec. Tu ne fais que poser un regard trop appuyé à mon goût pendant un millième de seconde et tu peux te considérer comme mort. Menaça Dean.

Dick ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne sembla trouver quelque chose à dire puisqu'il la referma rapidement et déglutit difficilement. Dean sourit vicieusement avant de tapoter la joue de l'autre homme.

- C'est bien, susurra t-il avant de se reculer et de se retourner. Oh, et n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui vais t'en mettre une jusqu'à ce que tu craches tes dents. Ton propre petit ami m'a donné son accord pour te remettre à ta place. Alors imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire si tu t'en prenait à son petit frère. Finit-il en sortant de la salle de bain, laissant Dick tête basse et mâchoires serrées.

D'après les visages qui se tournèrent simultanément dans sa direction lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, Dean pouvait dire que la petite famille était surprise de ne pas avoir entendu des hurlements de douleurs et des objets se fracassant contre les murs...

- Tout vas bien, on a juste parlé. Enfin j'ai parlé et lui à baissé les yeux. Fit-il d'une voix rauque en fin de phrase, la colère restant toujours imprégné dans sa voix.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa place, il attrapa aussitôt la nuque de son homme qu'il attira à lui afin de l'embrasser langoureusement sans préavis. Castiel gémit contre ses lèvres, lui accordant quelques secondes de participation avant qu'il ne commence à repousser doucement son amant qui avait déjà sa main sur sa cuisse et la faisait dangereusement remonter vers son entre-jambe.

- Dean... Souffla Castiel.

Son amant se lécha les lèvres, son regard passant sur ses yeux bleu océan et ses lèvres fines à tour de rôle. Puis il se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Je vais te faire oublier jusqu'à ton propre nom ce soir bébé. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu sauras toujours le mien. Fit-il avant de se reculer et de faire un clin d'œil au brun qui se mordit la lèvre.

Le repas se termina sans que les deux ennemis ne se parlent un seul instant mais personne n'y trouva à redire. La famille de Castiel commençait vraiment bien à intégrer le dernier arrivé, parlant même bien plus à celui-ci qu'à Dick. Et lorsque les deux amants retournèrent chez eux, Dean tenu parole et Castiel n'eut que son nom à la bouche.

À suivre ...


	38. Chapter 38

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 38**

Une dizaines de mois plus tard...

- Non, tu sais très bien qu'il n'as pas fait exprès! S'exclama Castiel au téléphone avec son frère.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il a faillit péter un genoux à mon pote ! Éructa Balthazar.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre la main au cul ! Répliqua Castiel en ouvrant sa voiture.

- Il était bourré !

- T'avais qu'à mieux le tenir en laisse alors.

- Pourquoi je devrais tenir mon ami en laisse ? C'est pas comme si tu tenais ton copain en laisse toi d'ailleurs ! Tu le laisses faire tout ce qui lui passe par l'esprit ! Rétorqua Balthazar.

- C'est faux, il devient violent dans ce genre de situation seulement. Arrête de le faire passer pour une horrible personne. Grogna Castiel en s'installant confortablement dans sa voiture.

- Tu es bien trop gentille avec lui.

- Dean n'est plus un gamin.

- Certes mais …

- Mais rien du tout ! Ton abruti de pote à pas été foutu de garder ses mains pour lui alors il assume ses conneries c'est clair ?! Et dit toi que Dean aurait put lui faire bien pire ! S'exclama Castiel avant de raccrocher au nez de son grand frère.

Il roula une bonne petite demie-heure, allant chercher son amant au boulot. Lorsqu'il arriva, tout le garage était en effervescence. Il haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant de la jolie petite équipe qui s'agitait et parlait fortement. Il découvrit Dean... Du moins son postérieur car ce dernier était penché sur le moteur d'une voiture, encore entrain de travailler.

- J'ai déjà essayé ! Ça ne fonctionne toujours pas ! Grogna Dean en donnant un coup de pied sur le sol.

- M'étonne pas, t'as vue l'engin sur lequel tu travail ? Se moqua Eve assied sur un pneu entrain de siroter un coca avec une paille.

- La jauge est neuve pourtant, elle devrait fonctionner. Le problème doit être plus haut. Fit Cole en passant ses mains entre les tuyaux.

- Ou alors c'est encore un autre fusible ! S'exclama Max en retirant l'un d'entre eux.

- Arrête de les enlever idiot ! Comment tu veux qu'on saches ce qu'il y a si tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec ! Rouspéta Dean avant de rire.

- Pardon. Fit Max avant de les remettre en place avec un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

- Peut être que si je met de mon coca dans son système elle vas péter le feu. Fit soudainement Eve en se levant brutalement.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle avec ça ! S'époumona Dean en se redressant, dévoilant son dos puissant au regard gourmand de son amant qui arriva enfin à leur niveau. Si tu fais ça elle ne vas plus jamais rouler !

Castiel saisit délicatement Dean par ses hanches nues et déposa un baisé dans son cou avant de regarder par dessus son épaule.

- Dean... Murmura de stupéfaction Castiel en voyant l'Impala sous ses yeux.

Elle avait une carrosserie flambant neuve et luisante, un habitacle confortable et apparemment une bonne partie des pièces sous le capots avaient été changées. Dean était actuellement entrain de patouiller dans le moteur. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers son amant et l'embrassa rapidement, ses mains pleine de cambouis ne permettant pas de le saisir dans ces bras.

- Elle est superbe Dean. Murmura Castiel en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son homme qu'il embrassa à nouveau dans le cou.

Ce dernier sourit, se complaisant dans son traitement.

- Elle est presque remise à neuf. Bientôt tu pourras entendre le ronronnement de son moteur. Fit-il en frottant la joue de son amant de son nez.

- Si t'arrive à trouver ce qu'elle a ! Crut bon de rappeler Eve en se trimballant dangereusement prêt de l'Impala avec sa canette de coca à la main.

- J'y arriverais. Affirma Dean à sa collègue. Et ensuite j'irais faire un tour avec mes deux bébés. Roucoula t-il, faisant rigoler Cole.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Demanda le brun.

Dean contempla quelques instants son bébé...

- Je n'ai pas réussit à sauver Sam mais elle je peux la réparer... Et je voulais aussi t'emmener faire un tour. Confia t-il à son homme en lui faisant un regard libidineux.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Crowley. Je crois que je vais vomir. Fit-il de façon mélodramatique. Dit moi que ce regard voulait dire que tu voulais faire des galipettes à l'arrière et pas autre chose !

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous encore là ! S'exclama soudain Bobby en voyant son équipe au complet encore présente aussi tard.

- On aide Dean à réparer son bébé. Fit Eve en aspirant le fond de sa canette par la paille de façon peu classe.

- Ouais... Bah en tout cas l'atelier bricolage est terminé. Je ferme les enfants. Fit Bobby.

- Je suis ton gosse ? S'exclama Crowley avec une mine perplexe. Donc je serais mon propre père ?

- Ah tait toi Crowley ! S'exaspéra Bobby en roulant des yeux au ciel. Tient salut Castiel. Fit-il en saluant du chef le brun qui lui sourit en retour. T'es venu récupérer ta bestiole ?

- Hey ! S'apostropha Dean en fermant le capot.

Bobby sourit en commençant à éteindre les lumières, amenant son équipe à se diriger vers l'extérieur. Tous se dire au revoir, se souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. Les deux amants montèrent dans la voiture de Castiel qui démarra pour se diriger vers leur appartement. Ils se vautrèrent devant la télé une fois arrivé. Ils mangèrent un truc vite fait bien fait réchauffé au micro-onde et se payèrent des bars devant une comédie stupide. Dean passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son homme entre deux baisé chaste bercé par leur rire.

- T'es la meilleure chose qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé. Fit soudainement Dean, faisant mourir leur rire.

Castiel l'observa un instant, détaillant la lueur de sincérité dans le regard de son amant avec fascination. Il déposa ensuite sa main sur la joue de son homme avec tendresse.

- T'es la meilleure chose qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé également. Murmura Castiel en passant tendrement son pouce sur ses lèvres.

Dean sourit avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du brun. Il fit défiler ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur sa clavicule en commençant à apposer des roulements de hanches contre Castiel qui gémit doucement. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous les vêtements de Dean, griffant ses reins robustes amoureusement. Oh oui... Ils savaient mieux que personne à quel point ils étaient robustes, donnant des coups de reins puissants à souhait... Ne manquant jamais de le faire gémir fébrilement... De le faire crier le nom de son homme...

- Dean ! Exhala-t-il en écartant les jambes, appuyant le déhanchement de son amant avec force.

Ce dernier grogna en agrippant fermement les cuisses du brun qu'il écarta encore plus, se logeant tout contre lui, le faisant glapir de bonheur. Castiel remonta ses mains dans le dos de son homme pour venir saisir ses cheveux. Il l'attira contre ses lèvres qu'il dévora allègrement. Dean accentua ses coups de reins, approfondissant son déhanchement tout en empoignant la mâchoire de son homme qui geint en redescendant une de ses mains pour prendre à pleine main une de ses fesses.

- Dean hn... Dean on devrait han... Retirer nos vêtements... Fit Castiel entre deux halètements.

- J'sais... Souffla Dean sans toute fois faire un geste dans ce but, bien au contraire.

Il accéléra sa cadence, empoignant fermement les cuisses de Castiel, laissant certainement des marques mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire, trop prit dans le plaisirs. Castiel faisait se rencontrer leur membre avec une violence douce lui aussi, grognant du tissu les séparant encore mais ne pouvant se résigner à se séparer de son amant pour retirer leur vêtement. Ils respiraient laborieusement dans la bouche de l'autre, mordant et léchant leurs lèvres, agrippant et griffant le corps de l'autre...

- Han Dean !

- Hun...

- HAn ! Ah !

- Toujours aussi sensible... J'adore Putain.

- Oh ! Continue !

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Fit sarcastiquement Dean avant de mordre dans le cou pâle. Hein ?

- Je... Haleta Castiel qui ne savait plus où en donner de la tête, le plaisir et le désir lui rongeant agréablement les sens.

- Dis moi pourquoi est ce que voudrais arrêter Cas ? Alors que j'adore te sentir dure contre moi, savoir que c'est à cause de moi que tu l'es.

- Dean je... Han … M' en tape ! Juste hn t'arrêtes pas !

Dean sourit contre la peau chaude de son amant en commençant à donner de puissants coups de reins, grognant d'exaltation dans son effort. Castiel ne tarda pas à le suivre dans son euphorie, tremblant et gémissant à tout vas. Très rapidement il rejeta sa tête en arrière tandis que Dean perdait le rythme, accélérait au paroxysme ce dernier dans un ultime râle de plaisirs. Ils jouirent ensemble, en s'embrassant fiévreusement. Dean garda une des cuisses de son amant tout contre sa hanche en baisant tendrement la clavicule de ce dernier. Soudain Castiel se mit à rire doucement, attirant l'attention de son homme intrigué sur lui.

- Qu'y a t'il bébé ? Demanda t-il, le rire de Castiel le contaminant et le faisant sourire.

- J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'adolescence.

- On te faisait déjà ça ? Se surpris Dean.

- J'avais beaucoup de succès. Affirma Castiel. Tout comme toi mais c'était un peu malgré moi par contre.

- T'attires l'attention que tu le veuilles ou non. Ricana Dean. Mais t'en fait pas, le premier qui te touche, je le tue. Assura t-il d'une voix rauque.

- J'en doute pas une seconde. Rit Castiel en passant ses bras autour de son amant, les yeux emplie d'amour.

À suivre...

Je suppose que vous devez vous en doutez, cette fic touche à sa fin ! Mais j'ai encore quelques petites gâteries pour vous XP !


	39. Chapter 39

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 39**

2 ans plus tard ...

Castiel bataillait à faire la cravate de Dean. Ce dernier conduisait et était donc de profil à lui, rendant la tâche vraiment compliqué. Castiel rit nerveusement lorsque son amant pris un tournant serré à toute allure, faisant vrombir le moteur de l'Impala.

- Tu le fais exprès avoue ! L'accusa Castiel qui posa la main sur la cuisse de son amant pour se redresser encore une fois, ce dernier ne cachant en aucun cas son sourire roublard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mentit Dean en posant un regard gourmand sur son homme.

Ce costume lui allait à ravir ! Cette chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu océan à tomber et sa peau de porcelaine qu'il aimait tant caresser.

- On vas être en retard. Fit Castiel en regardant sa montre.

Dean se mit aussitôt à accélérer tandis que son amant finissait enfin de lui nouer sa cravate. Une vingtaine de minutes après ils arrivaient sur les lieux. Une petite cinquantaine de personnes étaient déjà présente. Ceux de leur côté se tournèrent pour saluer le couple qui sortait laborieusement de l'Impala.

- On as bien crut que vous alliez encore être à la bourre ! S'exclama Gabriel en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je suppose que c'est encore Dean qui a fait des siennes ?

- Gaby, laisse le donc un peu tranquille. Fit une jeune femme à la peau mate qui avait un bras enroulé à celui du frère de Castiel.

- Kali, tu sais très bien qu'il est indécrottable ! Gémit Gabriel.

- Et toi tu es bien trop exigeant envers lui. Répliqua Kali.

Le couple commença à discuter vivement l'un prenant la défense de Dean et l'autre essayant de l'enfoncer. Dean sourit et s'approcha de Gabriel à qui il donna une tape amical sur l'épaule tout en se rapprochant de son oreille.

- Dire toutes ses choses sur moi ne fait que montrer à tous à quel point tu m'aimes ! Se moqua Dean qui se recula prestement pour ne pas se prendre un coup de Gabriel qui souriait tout fois en coin.

Castiel secoua la tête puis dit bonjour au couple avant de rejoindre son amant qui leur avait fait un clin d'œil avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la foule. Max vint rapidement le saluer, accompagné de Gary, un petit brun un peu idiot mais adorable. Dean sourit en les voyant enfin ensemble, ça avait été un travail de longue halène de faire en sorte que Max fasse enfin le premier pas. Il avait dut le suivre tout du long ! Mais il n'était pas mécontent du résultat et regardait Max couver le jeune homme du regard avec satisfaction.

- Salut Dean ! Fit soudainement une voix féminine dans son dos.

- Charlie ! S'exclama t-il en voyant la jeune rousse accompagné de sa petite amie. Alors tu es venu !

- Evidement, ça m'as surprise d'avoir été invité mais je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Confia la jeune femme.

- Dorothy. Se présenta sa compagne brune en tendant sa main que Dean saisit.

- Enchanté. Je vous présente mon amant et futur mari Castiel ! Fit-il en se décalant pour montrer le dos de son homme qui parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Castiel ébouriffait les cheveux de Andy et Webber qui était maintenant inséparable en leur disant de chaude parole. Puis il sentit une main se pauser sur son épaule et se retourna vers son amant qui lui présenta Charlie et Dorothy. Ils discutèrent un moment puis furent interrompue par Lucifer qui traînait Dick derrière lui. Ces deux là étaient toujours ensemble à la surprise de la majorité et contre toute attente leur duo marchait visiblement bien.

- Dean... Salua gravement Dick sans regarder son interlocuteur.

- Dick... En fit de même Dean qui alla frapper l'épaule de l'autre homme assez violemment.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard tueur mais ne dit rien, son amant ayant déjà commencé à le distraire.

- J'ai dut le traîner de la maison jusqu'à ici ! Un vrai gosse brailleur et capricieux ! Se plaignit Lucifer.

- Hey ! S'invectiva Dick qui fut totalement ignoré.

- Parfois j'ai envie de le rendre. Attend, 32 ans et il se comporte comme un môme, y a forcément erreur sur la marchandise ! Fit Lucifer à Dean qui ricana.

- Je t'emmerde ! S'invectiva Dick.

- Moi aussi !

Castiel sourit nerveusement en voyant son frère et son amant se fusiller du regard. Il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sauter à la gorge de l'autre d'une seconde à l'autre... Et subitement ils détournèrent leur regard et reprirent la parole comme si de rien était.

- En tout cas, toute mes félicitations. Qui aurait crut que cet animal sauvage se marierait un jour ! Blagua Lucifer. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour où on as faillit lui refaire le portrait pour t'avoir envoyé à l'hosto. Ricana t-il.

Dean força un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant qui se cala contre lui immédiatement.

- Qui aurait crut que j'aurais eut le monopole de son cul ouais !

- Dean !

- Désolé. S'excusa sans grande conviction Dean en donnant une tape aux fesses du brun avant de prendre congé.

Lucifer ricana en observant son petit frère faire une mine amoureusement consterné avant de lui faire un sourire désolé et de s'en aller à son tour pour rattraper son futur mari. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur il lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête qui fit sourire Dean. Celui-ci se retourna soudainement et emprisonna Castiel entre ses bras pour lui ravir les lèvres.

- Vous devriez être entrain de faire ça devant le maire les gars ! Fit Benny sortit de nul part et déjà entrain de pousser le couple vers la mairie. Vous êtes à la bourre ! Comment on peut être à la bourre pour son mariage on peut me le dire ?! S'exaspéra l'homme.

- En baisant dans l'Impala juste avant peut être ? Proposa Dean, faisant furieusement rougir Castiel.

- Dean... S'exaspéra Benny en levant les yeux au ciel .

- Quoi ? J'allais le voir dans ce costume sexy durant toute l'après midi sans pouvoir en avoir un bout ! Il fallait bien que je me fasse des souvenirs ! Se plaignit-il.

- Tu vas l'avoir rien que pour toi dès ce soir Dean alors...

- Et durant toute la lune de miel ! Roucoula Dean en haussant frénétiquement des sourcils.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un objet sexuel ? S'invectiva Castiel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Et quel objet ! S'exclama Dean en déshabillant des yeux son homme qui grogna.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils allaient signer le contrat de mariage. La salle ne tarda pas à se remplir, leurs invités prenant enfin place. Le maire fit son speech, Castiel se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas réagir à l'air clairement blasé de son futur mari qui s'en carrait totalement du discourt. Les deux amants dirent oui chacun leur tour et le maire leva un sourcil en voyant qu'ils ne se donnait pas une alliance mais une chaîne. Une en or pour Dean et l'autre en argent pour Castiel. Il avait été convenu qu'ils remplacerait les bagues par des chaînes à cause du boulot de chacun. Dean ne pouvait pas patouiller sous le capot d'une voiture avec une bague qu'il risquait de perdre à tout moment à cause de l'huile de moteur ou autre liquide. Et Castiel avait approuvé, n'ayant jamais été très bague. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite devant une petite foule qui les acclama.

S'en suivit une fête dans une salle louée, buffet et alcool à volonté. Balthazar finit complètement arraché à danser comme un dingue sur la piste de danse, accaparant Castiel par moment et par d'autre Dean. Les jeunes mariés étaient pas mal imbibé également, parlant à tout vas et disant les premières conneries qui leur passait par la tête à qui voulait bien les écouter.

- Cas ! Regarde ! S'exclama soudain Dean en prenant la mâchoire de son maintenant mari qu'il pivota vers le centre de la piste.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en voyant Balthazar se faire accoster par Inias. Celui-ci avait été son premier amour lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent en pleine découverte de sa sexualité. Ils avaient rompu, s'était perdu de vue puis retrouvé par hasard sans réellement reprendre ne serait-ce qu'une relation amical, se voyant de temps en temps seulement. Hors présentement, Inias embrassait férocement Balthazar qui se fit subitement docile et laissa l'autre homme le plaquer contre le rebord de la scène. Dean se dirigea aussitôt vers eux, Castiel sur les talons.

- Dean ! Laisse les tranquille ! Qu'est ce que t'vas faire ? Fit le brun en tirant sur le bras de son mari qui tourna vers lui un sourire brillant de dents blanche.

- Trois fois rien ! Ricana Dean en se rapprochant du couple osé.

Inias avait saisit un genoux de Balthazar et tenait écartée sa cuisse pour se plaquer contre son bassin sans arrêter de mêler leur langue ensemble. Le frère de Castiel tenait fébrilement la hanche d'Inias dont il sentait le torse chaud et puissant contre le siens... Bordel ! Il avait oublié à quel point Inias savait comment le rendre fou !

- Dean ! Appela à nouveau Castiel en retournant d'autorité son mari qui avait été à deux doigts de déranger le couple.

Son mari fut surpris de la démonstration de force et lui lança un regard intéressé. Castiel leva les yeux aux ciel avant de saisir le visage de son homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche également. Dean perdit vite l'intérêt qu'il avait pour le nouveau couple et se focalisa exclusivement sur Castiel.

- T'es encore plus sexy qu'avant. Grogna Inias en caressant la hanche de Balthazar qui gémit et empoigna ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Souffla fébrilement Balthazar.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Répondit Inias en saisissant le menton de Balthazar de deux doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de danser de la sorte ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit Balthazar clairement surpris et ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Inias.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu danse toujours comme ça ? Fit Inias d'un ton sévère.

Balthazar déglutit. Il n'avait fait que danser... Inias fronça des sourcils, commençant à comprendre que Balthazar ne faisait réellement pas exprès...

- Dans ce cas... Ronronna t-il en saisissant fermement les hanches de Balthazar qui frémit. Faut croire que je suis toujours aussi accro à toi, même après tout ce temps. Confessa Inias en reprenant les lèvres de Balthazar qui gémit dans sa bouche .

Dean rigolait contre les lèvres de Castiel, une hilarité soudaine aidé par l'alcool. Castiel lui griffa les reins pour récupérer son attention et Dean se mordit les lèvres de plaisirs.

- J'adore quant tu fais ça... Et si tu le faisait dans un endroit plus intime. Proposa t-il en lui mordant son cou pâle.

Castiel sourit agrippant la nuque de Dean qui le saisit aux hanches et commença à se balancer au rythme de la musique tout en les dirigeant vers leur chambre à coucher.

- On a encore des invités. Finit par faire Castiel.

- T'inquiète ils sont grand, ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul. Fit Dean en entraînant son mari avec lui.

Ils montèrent les escaliers tout en s'embrassant sans relâche. Castiel pouffa lorsque Dean faillit se glander et ce dernier se vengea en plaquant le brun contre le mur. Castiel gémit fébrilement en jouant avec la langue de son mari qui rompit le baisé.

- Je veux que tu me prennes. Grogna Dean avant d'embrasser la mâchoie de Castiel qui se figea et sentit son cœur faire une embardée.

- Vraiment ? Questionna le brun.

- Je refuse que le dernier mec qui m'ait prit soit ce Dick de malheur... Je veux te sentir en moi.

Castiel déglutit difficilement puis passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari qui ronronna. Il serra soudainement le poing et força Dean à rejeter la tête en arrière.

- Je vais reprendre ce qui est à moi avec plaisirs. Grogna le brun qui entendit avec délice Dean haleter.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, Castiel ferma la porte à clef tandis que Dean retirait ses vêtements avec empressement. Le brun se mordit les lèvre en l'observant faire... Il avait encore du mal à réaliser... Dean allait le laisser le prendre... Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble... Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'eut le temps de poser la question que son jeune mari était déjà entièrement nu et se dirigeait vers lui.

- Dean... Fit Castiel mais son amant ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Castiel déglutit fébrilement et le laissa faire, le regarda retirer tout ses vêtements avant de l'attirer à lui jusqu'au lit où il s'assied tandis que le brun était toujours debout au pied du lit. Castiel surplombait son mari qui rampa jusqu'au centre du lit sans le lâcher des yeux et exposa son corps à son regard bleu gourmand. Il le vit se coucher et saisir fortement les draps de chaque côté son corps en cambrant le dos, dévoilant ainsi la puissance de son torse musculeux à merveille.

- Cas... Souffla fébrilement Dean dans un gémissement quémandeur.

Castiel perdit le fil à ce moment là. Il grimpa sur le lit, saisit les genoux de son mari qu'il écarta et se plaça entre ses cuisses grandes ouvertes. Dean gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière puis se pencha hâtivement sur la table de nuit pour se saisir du tube de lubrifiant posé en évidence. Il frémit en se disant que cette fois ce lubrifiant était pour lui et alla pour le tendre à son mari. Mais soudainement ce dernier se saisit de ses poignets et les plaqua fermement au dessus de sa tête, l'une de ses mains maintenant prisonnière encore en possession du tube de lubrifiant.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de te prendre à sec ? Grogna Castiel.

Dean rit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Toi ? Me prendre à sec ? Soit pas ridicule, comme si t'en étais capable. Fit-il sarcastiquement.

Castiel tiqua.

- Tu me sous estime grandement. Fit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit taire le rire de son mari.

Dean glapit lorsqu'il fut brutalement retourné et hoqueta en sentant deux doigts appuyer fermement contre son intimité, prêts à l'investir. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, commençant à trembler de désirs mais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait expressément dit... Au grand jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que fait allusion à son désirs d'être pénétré ! Il hoqueta plusieurs fois en sentant son mari le masser à cet endroit sensible, courba le dos et baissa la tête, s'empêchant sans réelle raison de balancer ses hanches à la rencontre de son mari. Et ce dernier ne semblant apprécier sa retenu puisqu'il se saisit les cheveux de Dean et tira violemment sa tête en arrière.

- Ah !

- Je n'aime pas que tu ne sois pas honnête avec moi Dean. Je n'ai aucune honte à gémir ton nom lorsque ton sexe s'enfonce en moi et tu ne devrais pas avoir honte toi non plus. Peut être que tu ne trouves pas ça viril de vouloir se faire prendre mais bordel tu peux pas savoir comme j'en ais rêvé.

- Hun...

- Sais tu combien de fois je me suis réveillé avec la trique parce j'avais rêvé que je te possédais ?

- Cas... Gémit fébrilement Dean qui qui déglutit.

- Mais je te laissais me baiser parce que je ne voulais pas te forcer comme tu le fait actuellement.

- …

- Tu as dit que tu me voulais en toi... Mais je ne compte pas te prendre si en réalité tu te forces pour me faire plaisirs ou je ne sait qu'elle connerie. Fit Castiel en commençant à se reculer.

Comme électrocuté, Dean se redressa et saisit brutalement le bras de son amant.

- Non je le veux ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te veux vraiment en moi c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Demanda doucement Castiel.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait … Enfin je veux dire... Si je l'ai fait mais c'était toujours pour des raisons professionnels tu vois... Expliqua Dean en baissant les yeux.

- Tu ne t'ai jamais fait prendre par un homme que tu aimais réellement ? C'est ça ? Demanda Castiel en se rapprochant de Dean.

- C'est ça. Acquiesça ce dernier. Et avant que je sois dans ce genre de … Business, je n'avais jamais ressentit l'envie d'avoir l'un d'eux en moi. Mais toi... Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux savoir ce que ça fait, ce que tu ressens quant je te fais l'amour.

Castiel le considéra longuement, la tendresse gagnant peu à peu ses traits. Il finit par saisir le tube de lubrifiant encore dans l'autre main de son mari qu'il allongea doucement sur le dos, sous lui. Dean pris de profonde inspiration, passa une main dans la nuque à Castiel qui lui accorda un baisé tendre. Le brun déposa ensuite une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Dean déglutit en le voyant porter sa main entre ses jambes.

- Cas... Souffla Dean.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait peur... Il avait peur que ça ne lui plaise pas... Et c'était insensé car même avec certains de ses clients il avait aimé... Mais en même temps, à chaque fois l'expérience lui avait laissé un goût amer... Une sensation étrange et confuse...

- Je vais m'occuper de toi amour. Souffla Castiel qui plaça une des cuisses de Dean sur son épaule.

Ce dernier haleta en voyant son amant zieuter de très près son membre gorgé de sang. Il gémit sourdement en regardant sa langue rose sortir pour venir laper son gland rouge et émit une forte inspiration couinante lorsque Castiel le lécha et massa à la fois son entrée d'un doigt humide et chaud. Dean passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant qu'il serra tout en se mettant sur son coude libre, toujours désireux de voir son amant le lécher obscènement dans toute sa longueur.

Peu à peu sa respiration se hacha et s'emballa, son intimité commençait à céder sous les réclamations et à chaque fois que Castiel parvenait à enfoncer une phalange, il suçait langoureusement son gland en guise de récompense puis reprenait ses lapements... Dean crevait d'envie qu'il le prenne en bouche dans toute sa longueur comme il savait si bien le faire... Et il mourrait aussi d'envie de sentir son doigts gagner du terrain en lui et l'écarter encore plus...

- Cas ! Expira fébrilement Dean en commençant un lent déhanchement. Castiel !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta.

- Han ! … Oh Oui !... Oh bébé !... Oh vas-y bébé !

Castiel sourit autour du sexe de son homme qu'il pénétra d'un deuxième doigts. Dean haleta... Il avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait être plaisant d'avoir quelque chose le remplissant à cet endroit précis... Il adorait la légère piqûre brûlante au passage des doigts de son mari.

- Plus ! Cas plus ! Gémit-il.

Mais Castiel ne s'exécuta pas cette fois et étira l'intimité de son amant avec dextérité. Il écarta les doigts, massa les parois internes qu'il étirait de plus en plus... Rendant Dean pantelant et en manque.

- Cas ! J'ai dit plus ! Fit autoritairement Dean en donnant un coup de hanche plus puissant, s'enfonçant entre les lèvres de son amant qui grogna et le relâcha dans un bruit humide.

- Depuis combien de temps on ne t'as pas baisé ?

- … Je …

- Deux ans et 7 mois. Fit sévèrement Castiel. Je me souviens encore de ton expression alors que tu avais la queue de Dick en toi ! Fit-il sèchement en dardant du regard son mari qui s'était tue et gémissait le plus discrètement possible, deux doigts allant et venant toujours en lui. Et même alors que tu faisais de ma vie un enfer... Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie sourde... Et même si j'avais caché ce sentiment au plus profond de moi parce que c'était toi qui importait à ce moment là... Je savais que je ne voulais qu'une chose. Grogna Castiel en se baissant à l'oreille de Dean qui sentait son cœur accélérer considérablement son rythme. Je voulais virer ce salopard et t'apprendre à qui tu appartenais.

- Han C-Cas...

- Alors je vais étirer ton jolie petit cul aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Fit le brun d'une voix rauque en ajoutant un troisième doigts.

- Ah D'accord ! D'accord Cas... Je vais te laisser me faire ce que tu veux... Fit-il dans une expiration fébrile.

- Comme si t'avais le choix. Ricana doucement Castiel qui enfonça profondément ses doigts en Dean.

- HAN ! Jappa Dean en enserrant fortement le dos de son mari dans ses bras.

- Met tes mains au dessus de ta tête. Ordonna le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'empêches de bouger convenablement.

- Mais Cas ...

- Dean ! Fit autoritairement Castiel, son regard dure n'acceptant aucun compromis.

Dean se mordit les lèvres et abdiqua, empoignant la tête de lit. Il entendit Castiel émettre un son d'appréciation puis ses propres gémissements s'amplifier tout à coup. Il sentait les doigts de son mari le travailler durement, l'écarter implacablement, s'enfoncer profondément... Et lui criait, serrait fortement l'appuie tête du lit, cambrait son dos, écartait toujours plus les cuisses, exposait son corps au plaisirs qui le ravissait.

Puis soudain tout s'arrêta, son intimité fut vide, son corps laissé amer et frustré jusqu'à sentir une pression différente contre son entrée... Une pression plus massive, chaud et humide... Il déglutit difficilement, incapable de taire ses gémissements à chaque inspirations fébriles. Castiel allait le faire, il allait s'enfoncer en lui !... Enfin !

- Tu la veux hein ?

Dean hoqueta à la voix grave de son homme... C'était dingue comme il adorait lorsqu'il parlait cru ! Et dans cette situation ? Alors que son sexe menaçait de l'emplir à tout moment ? Bordel de Dieu il bandait comme un fou !

- Oui... Souffla t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

- … Oh arrête ! Fit soudainement Dean d'un ton agacé pour cacher sa gêne, faisant levé un sourcil au brun. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que de toute façon, que je le dise ou non, tu vas le faire alors arrête de faire genre de... Hun gémit doucement Dean en sentant Castiel faire pression sans pour autant le pénétrer... Faire ton autoritaire alors que Han putain... Se mordit la lèvre Dean, Castiel l'ayant encore fait tout en le transperçant de son regard bleu intense.

Dean continua son discours de plus en plus décousus sur un ton de moins en moins certain, entre coupé de gémissements et tremblements exaltant à chaque fois que Castiel faisait mine de le pénétrer enfin, sans jamais passer son entrée. Rapidement la chaleur dans son bas ventre devint insupportable, le désirs de sentir enfin le sexe de son homme écarter ses parois le faisait se tortiller et la frustration engendré le faisait couiner de désespoir . Il ne chercha plus à parler, ne chercha que le contact, la pénétration, écartant les cuisses et donnant des coups de hanches incontrôlables. Castiel se lécha les lèvres en le voyant si quémandeur, si désireux mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

- Han ! S'exclama Dean lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

- Dis le. Ordonna Castiel.

Dean serra les dents et cacha son visage dans son bras contracté, ceux-ci tirant fortement sur la barre en bois de la tête de lit. Soudain Castiel se saisit de ses cuisses qu'il écarta fermement, le faisant gémir sourdement et appuya fortement sur son entrée de son gland... Si proche de passer son muscle, commençant à peine à le sentir en lui que déjà il se retirait pour recommencer et le torturer encore et encore... Dean sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler ses flancs et compris. Castiel le tenait dans le creux de sa main, le faisait déjà perdre tous ses moyens sans même être encore passé aux choses sérieuses... Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui !

- Je la veux oui !S'exclama-t-il soudainement d'une voix plus aiguë que prévue. Je veux ton sexe en moi ! Je veux que tu enfonces ton sexe et que tu éjacules en moi !

- Tu veux que j'éjacule dans ton petit cul serré ?

- Baise moi ! Je suis tout à toi alors baise moi ! Gémit fébrilement Dean en se cambrant fortement, tellement désireux de l'accueillir en lui !

Castiel saisit sa mâchoire et commençant à s'enfoncer en lui, coupant le souffle de Dean qui avait les yeux mi-clos rivé sur le brun et tremblait doucement sous les mains de son mari. Castiel s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde sans s'arrêter et tout en continuant de fixer son mari auquel il n'avait pas laissé le choix que d'en faire autant. Dean respirait laborieusement et parvenait difficilement à contrôler son désirs... Son désirs d'être sauvagement baisé dans la seconde! Il tenta de s'empaler sur le membre de Castiel en vain, celui-ci l'immobilisant efficacement d'une main à la hanche. Il lâcha donc la tête de lit afin de se saisir de son membre douloureux et tellement négligé mais fut intercepté. Castiel venait de lâché sa mâchoire et son bassin pour plaquer ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, Dean en profita donc pour se déhancher sur Castiel. Il gémit en parvenant à se procurer quelques bribes de plaisirs mais très vite le brun saisit ses poignets d'une main qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête et immobilisa à nouveau son bassin de l'autre main.

- Cas ! Gémit de frustration Dean. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que tu voulais entendre ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais ta queue en moi, que tu me baises alors pourquoi...

- La ferme... Grogna Castiel qui avait les mâchoires contractées. T'es tellement serré bordel... Expira fébrilement le brun. Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Juste ce qu'il faut...

Castiel sourit nerveusement. Il avait crut jouir rien qu'en pénétrant son mari... Celui-ci était tellement chaud, humide et serré ! Il crevait d'envie de le besogner tout de suite mais il voulait faire crier Dean avant. Il respira calmement, reprenant enfin le contrôle sur sa libido et commença à sortir de son mari qui geint doucement. Puis il se renfonça lentement pour recommencer le processus, gagnant des plaintes de frustrations de la part de son mari qu'il fit crier d'un coup de reins plus fort. Ces derniers se multiplièrent peu à peu pour devenir le rythme intransigeant de Castiel. Celui-ci s'enfonçait avec force en Dean qui le sentait venir buter en lui avec extase. Puis son mari changea d'angle de pénétration et tout autour de lui perdit de son sens, de son importance. Tout ce qui importait était ce membre dure et brûlant qui le ramonait, l'écartelait, s'enfonçait si profondément en lui, jusqu'à aller toucher cette boule de nerf exquise qui le faisait se cambrer et gémir de bonheur, hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il avait certainement l'air d'être une vraie chienne en chaleur mais bordel c'était une bénédiction et il ne voyait plus du tout la connotation péjorative du terme parce que sérieusement ? Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de prendre son pied avec l'homme de sa vie !

- Ohn Oui ! Castiel!HAn HAAN ! Bai-se Moi HAA ! Hurla Dean, totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisirs sauvage et primitif.

- Moi. Hn À Moi ! Affirma sévèrement Castiel en donnant un coup de reins particulièrement puissant qui perdit Dean.

Celui-ci éjacula en un râle guttural, jouissant sur son torse, se refermant violemment sur le sexe en lui qu'il sentit vaguement tressauter puis se déverser en lui. Castiel s'effondra sur lui, Dean plaça paresseusement ses mains sur la taille de son mari, tout les deux reprenant leur souffle. Et alors que Castiel était sur le point de se retirer, une main se glissa dans sa nuque.

- Rien qu'à toi. Murmura Dean en déposant un baisé sur le tempe du brun qui sourit et embrassa lui le cou de son mari.

À suivre : Épilogue.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonus pour les petits pervers ;)

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 40**

5 ans plus tard

Castiel agitait la poêle qui était garnit de nourriture pour le soupé. Dean était derrière lui et lui murmurait des douceurs à l'oreille en malaxant tendrement ses hanches.

- T'es bête. Murmura Castiel en souriant, son mari disant des idioties pour flatter sa personne.

Soudain il sentit la main de son amant venir saisir fermement son cou pour faire basculer sa tête sur son épaule. Castiel frémit lorsque Dean embrassa son cou en le gardant en place.

- Je suis sérieux Cas. Fit Dean dans l'oreille du brun qui frémit.

- Dean, on vas pas tarder à manger. Réprimanda fébrilement le brun qui tenait toujours la poignée de la poêle.

- Défait ta ceinture. Ordonna Dean en mordant doucement son oreille.

- Pourquoi tu choisis toujours aussi mal ton timing ? Demanda Castiel en portant néanmoins lentement ses mains à sa ceinture qu'il défit.

Dean sourit en le regardant faire puis faufila sa main dans le jean de son homme pour prendre en coupe appuyé son entre-jambe à travers son boxer. Castiel gémit en cambrant son dos, ses mains allant agripper fébrilement les hanches de Dean derrière lui.

- Parce que je ne me lasse jamais de voir à quelle vitesse tu deviens dure pour moi et ce quelque soit le moment. Murmura Dean dans l'oreille de son mari qui se mordit les lèvres.

- Il n'empêche que c'est vraiment gênant de devoir repousser certaines tâches pour ta libido débridée. Haleta Castiel qui était déjà à moitié dure dans la main qui le massait tendrement.

Soudain Castiel fut retourné et plaqué contre le frigo. Ses mains furent fermement maintenu de chaque côtés de sa tête tandis qu'il reconnaissait instantanément l'odeur de son mari.

- Il n'empêche que c'est la vérité. Souffla Dean tout contre les lèvres de son mari. N'est ce pas amour ? Fit-il sensuellement en glissant sa cuisse entre celles de son homme pour aller appuyer fermement sur son entre-jambe.

- Han... Gémit doucement le brun en rejetant la tête en arrière, commençant malgré lui un déhanchement contre son amant qui se lécha les lèvres, observant avidement l'expression de pure extase du brun.

Dean embrassa ses lèvres entre-ouverte par le désirs et relâcha ses poignet pour aller se saisir de ses hanches et le faire approfondir plus encore son déhanchement.

- D-Dean... Couina Castiel en se laissant faire par son homme qui manipulait son bassin.

- Putain Cas. Fit d'une voix rauque celui-ci, ses mains commençant à trembler d'une envie incommensurable. Tellement envie de toi. Poursuivit-il en mordant les lèvres de Castiel qui sanglota presque de désirs en passant ses mains dans le cou de son mari. Toujours envie de toi bébé, grogna Dean en parcourant le corps de son homme de ses mains avec avidité. Vas dans la chambre et déshabille toi. Ordonna t-il en léchant une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de se reculer, laissant Castiel pantelant.

Celui-ci releva un regard à la lueur luxueuse avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise sous les yeux possessif de Dean qui ne pouvait détourner le regard. Puis Castiel se retourna, continuant de défaire sa chemise tout en prenant la direction de la chambre. Sur le chemin il fit glisser le tissu de ses épaules, celui-ci s'échouant au sol silencieusement, tout en jetant un regard aguicheur par dessus son épaule. Dean déglutit et sentit son bas ventre se contracter en voyant le dos fuselé de son mari qui disparu finalement dans leur chambre à couché. Dean inspira profondément pour se calmer avant d'aller éteindre le feu de la gazinière, retirer ses chaussures et balancer ses outils de travail. Après le boulot Dean n'avait qu'une envie : faire l'amour à son mari.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin ce dernier, celui-ci l'attendait sagement assied sur le lit, nu et de dos. Castiel regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Dean lui sourire et retirer son T-shirt noircit par le moteur d'une porche qu'il avait réparé. Le brun détailla la chaîne en or qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui ornait les clavicules dorées de son homme qui s'agenouilla sur le lit, juste derrière Castiel qu'il vit frémir. Dean déposa un doux baisé dans sa nuque avant de faire glisser ses mains sur les flancs pâle et d'aller saisir le sexe dure du brun qui couina en cambrant le dos. Dean se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il se plaqua contre son torse et se les mordit lorsqu'il le vit écarter doucement les cuisses.

- T'en a envie n'est pas ?! Grogna Dean dans l'oreille de son mari tout en passant son pouce sur le dessus du gland du brun qui subi un spasme de plaisirs.

- Comme toujours. Fit d'une voix rauque Castiel en passant le bras derrière lui, attrapant la nuque de son mari pour l'attirer dans son cou.

Dean déposa instantanément des baisers puis des suçons sur sa peau de porcelaine tout en entamant un vas et vient lent mais ferme sur le membre de son mari.

- Montre moi à quel point t'en à envie. Demanda Dean.

Castiel se recula sur le lit, repoussant Dean contre lequel il appuya son dos avant de mettre deux doigts à sa bouche. Dean le regardait fait par au-dessus, sa respiration et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant tout en observant avidement son homme porter ses doigts humides derrière son sexe que lui masturbait toujours lentement.

- Cas... Haleta Dean en voyant ce dernier enfoncer facilement deux doigts en lui, posant ses pieds sur le lit et écartant largement les cuisses. Tellement envie de moi que tu es toujours prêt à me recevoir ?

- Et toujours lubrifié.

Dean sentit son sexe tressauter. Ils l'avaient fait ce matin avant qu'ils ne partent travailler chacun de leur côté. Castiel ne pouvait pas être encore humide après une journée entière...

- T'as mit tellement de temps à rentrer aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher. Avoua Castiel, répondant à la question de son mari qui jura fébrilement avant de le faire brusquement basculer dans la longueur du lit.

Castiel glapit de surprise et haleta en regardant son homme, maintenant à califourchon sur ses hanches, se pencher sur la table de nuit pour se saisir d'une de ses cravates. Il déglutit lorsque Dean fit glisser le tissu sur son torse tout en le dévorant des yeux.

- T'en as jamais assez hein ? Fit celui-ci d'une voix rocailleuse en saisissant les poignets de Castiel pour les nouer ensemble.

- … Jamais. Affirma le brun d'une voix rauque en se laissant faire, se retrouvant bientôt les bras relevés au dessus de sa tête, attaché à la tête du lit.

Dean sourit, se recula pour ses placer entre les jambes du brun dont il écarta les genoux avant d'investir son corps de deux doigts enfilé dans toute leur longueur.

- HAN ! Cria Castiel en tirant sur ses liens, arquant son dos et poussant son bassin sur la main de son mari. Bordel !

- Tu n'étais pas aussi vulgaire avant. Se moqua Dean en léchant son ventre.

- La faute à qui ? Répliqua Castiel.

Dean sourit et plaça son autre main à côté du visage de Castiel pour supporter son buste et profiter de la vue tout en faisant de lent mais ferme aller et retour en lui. Le brun se tordait de désirs, allant chercher le plaisirs dans un déhanchement presque violent. Mais Dean suivait ses mouvements, l'empêchant d'avoir plus que ce qu'il ne voulait lui donner. Castiel gémit de frustration, ses bras commençant à trembler, ses mains se fermant fortement sur la portion de cravate le reliant au lit. Il avait besoin de tellement plus !

- Dean s'il te plaît ! Supplia t-il d'une voix haletante.

- Non. Fit catégoriquement Dean. Je vais te faire venir avec tellement de force que tu serras satisfait pour quelque temps. Sourit l'homme avant d'ajouter. Au moins un jour je l'espère.

- Dean ! J'ai besoin de …

- Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu as besoin Castiel. Fit sèchement Dean avant de se baisser pour lécher le torse de son homme qui se cambra violemment au contact de la langue humide. Tout comme je sais que je peux te faire jouir rien qu'avec mes doigts seulement.

Pour prouver ses dires, il enfonça brutalement ses doigts dans l'intimité de Castiel, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate, faisant hurler le brun qui ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Dean répéta l'action trois autres fois avant de s'immobiliser en lui, appuyant fermement contre son point G. Castiel tremblait et gémissait dans son souffle erratique, son torse luisait à la lumière car déjà couvert de sueurs, les muscles de ses cuisses étaient contractés pour garder ses jambes largement écartées.

- Dean ! Dean j't'en suppli ! J'en veux plus ! Supplia à nouveau Castiel en se déhanchant furieusement, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

- T'en veux plus bébé ? Demanda inutilement Dean.

- OUI ! Cria Castiel en tirant violemment sur ses liens, mélange entre désirs fou et frustration cuisante.

Dean le retourna, passa un bras en travers de sa taille pour sur-élever ses fesses puis empoigna fermement son sexe à la base avant d'enfoncer trois doigts en lui, commençant à le pilonner sans sommation. Castiel n'était plus que gémissements, supplications et pleurs de frustration. Dean frappait sa prostate à chaque fois, connaissant parfaitement l'angle à prendre depuis longtemps. Mais Dean tenait fermement son sexe, l'empêchant de jouir également. Dean grogna de satisfaction dans son dos et parla d'une voix rauque et suave à souhait.

- T'en veux encore Cas ?

- HAAN hnOuii ! Cria le brun en creusant encore plus le dos, ne parvenant plus à suivre le rythme impitoyable de son mari qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- Malgré ton état ? Fit Dean en enfonça à nouveau ses doigts dans un bruit de succion.

- OUI !

- Vas falloir que tu le gagnes. Fit-il en détachant les mains de son homme de la tête de lit mais laissant ses poignets lié ensemble. Vas te faire beau contre ce mur. Susurra t-il dans l'oreille de Castiel qui crut devenir fou lorsque les doigts de son mari le quittèrent.

Castiel parvint difficilement à se remettre sur pied. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui était toujours en jean si ce n'est qu'il avait été baissé, lui permettant de se masturber lentement sans lâcher Castiel des yeux. Celui-ci gémit doucement à la vue de son sexe, le désir de l'avoir en lui se faisant impérial. Mais il se força à se diriger vers le mur de la chambre. Fébrilement il posa ses mains toujours attachées contre la surface plane, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il déglutit puis se laissa finalement complètement allé, oubliant son embarras et cambra son dos, montra sa croupe, son intimité, plaqua son torse contre le mur en gémissant obscènement. Dean en eut le souffle coupé.

- Dean ! Dean je t'en pris. Fit d'une petite voix Castiel en remuant sensuellement son bassin et écartant les jambes. Viens me remplir ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix brisé par le désirs incommensurable tout en baissant son buste dans le vide, collant ses avant-bras au mur pour faire ressortir son joli cul comme jamais.

- Bordel. Grogna Dean en sautant du lit, empoignant les hanches offertes et investissant le corps de son mari d'un seul coup de reins profond.

- HAAnHaaa ! Gémit longuement Castiel en sentant enfin le membre de son homme en lui.

La force de ce dernier l'avait repoussé, torse à plat contre le mur contre lequel il se frottait involontairement, incapable de se retenir contre les coups de reins vengeur de son mari.

- Ça te suffit ça où il faut encore que je t'en donne plus ! Grogna d'une voix rauque Dean en mâchouillant la nuque de son homme qui ne pouvait plus faire de phrase cohérente.

- HnaHA HAAN Dean ! DEAN !

- Ça doit vouloir dire non. Fit Dean en s'immobilisant à nouveau en Castiel qui trembla de tout son corps, à deux doigts de jouir malgré tout mais son mari l'en empêcha encore une fois en pinçant la base de son sexe.

Dean se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de jouir également, sentant le pré sperme de Castiel s'écouler sur sa main et surtout l'intimité de se dernier se resserrer autour de lui par spasmes. Il attendit que le brun se calme, qu'il ne le tente plus d'essayer de lui faire lâcher prise en se contractant autour de lui puis relâcha doucement son membre, faisant soupirer Castiel de désespoir. Celui-ci était fébrile et tenait à peine debout.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'occuper de toi bébé. Fit-il en détachant les mains de Castiel qui ne bougea pas. Je vais tellement te baiser fort que tu ne pourras marcher droit durant les prochains jours à venir.

Castiel gémit douloureusement à la promesse qu'il savait, allait être tenu.

- Vas sur le lit, maintenant. Ordonna Dean en se retirant de Castiel malgré son corps qui voulait rester profondément en son mari.

Celui-ci tituba un peu avant de se reprendre au mur, puis de se diriger lentement vers le lit.

- À quatre patte amour.

Castiel s'exécuta, frémissant en sentant son intimité tenter de se resserrer désespérément sur quelque chose qui n'y était pas. Il se plaça sur ses mains et ses genoux, attendant que Dean se place derrière lui, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il sentit ce dernier caresser tendrement ses fesses, jouer à les écarter. Il plaça son sexe devant son entrée puis subitement ses poignets furent saisis par deux mains fortes et tirés en arrière, faisant violemment reculer son corps à la rencontre de son sexe qui entrait en lui d'une poussée de reins précise.

Castiel hurla de plaisirs. Et ne cessa plus d'hurler. Dean le pilonnait fermement, envoyant ses reins dans le bon angle pour frapper la prostate de Castiel dont il faisant claquer les fesses contre ses hanches en tirant à la fois sur ses bras. Il obligeait Castiel à s'empaler sur son membre alors même qu'il le pénétrait dans le même temps. Et Castiel ne trouvait rien à y redire ! La pointe de ses pieds étaient planté dans le matelas, parvenant avec peine à le maintenir à genoux. Son sexe douloureux frappait contre le bas de son ventre tandis que sa chaîne en argent frappait elle contre ses clavicules pâles. Il ne tarda pas à perdre conscience du temps et de l'espace, soufflé par la force du plaisirs qui l'assommait presque. Les ondes de plaisirs ravageaient ses reins et son bas ventre... L'autre bonne chose qu'il y avait dans cette position, hormis le fait d'avoir un allé exprès pour le septième ciel, c'était que Dean avait les deux mains occupés à tenir fermement ses poignets. Donc aucune qui l'empêchait de jouir.

Castiel finit donc par franchir sa limite, poussé à bout par son mari qui le malmenait avec délice. Il jouit violemment, arquant le dos à l'extrême malgré ses épaules tirées en arrière, hurlant le prénom de son homme qui éjacula en lui la seconde où il le sentit se resserrer autour de lui avec force. Il tenta de continuer ses vas et viens durant leur orgasme mais Castiel était bien trop serrer autour de lui. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, exténué par leur jouissance. Dean parvint lentement à passer sur le côté. Il observa le visage épuisé de son mari et son doux sourire béa qui l'emplit d'adoration.

Il passa doucement une main dans la nuque de son mari qu'il massa tendrement, faisant ronronner de plaisir celui-ci. Dean sourit à son tour. Il était toujours fou de désirs pour ce brun qui avait un jour donné un bon coup de pied à son cul... Et il ne cessera certainement jamais de l'aimer. Et il ferma les yeux sur ces pensées.

FIN


End file.
